Vidas Trocadas
by Fini Felton
Summary: Ginny nasceu na familia Malfoy, onde era odiada. Tudo por um acidente, tudo por uma troca, tudo por duas vidas que só podem descubrir a verdade com um sentimento... o amor. DG
1. Trocas

**Vidas Trocadas **

**Disclaimer:**Bem, as personagens pertencem a J.K... mas vou já avisando! Draco Malfoy é meuuuuuuu muahahahaha só meu xD.

**Agradecimentos:** Ás minhas manas(as k lêm as minhas fic's, as outras na tnhuh k agradecer ahahaha) á minha prima nova (Bruna! Morgana! como lhe keiram xamar xD), á minha mana pima k me atura e muito (obrigua a ler estas cenas horriveis), minha manuxka do portooo k m ajuda bué tb :P e á minha mana-chan! weeeeeeeeeee

**Beta: **Saweeza (minha mana-chan) consegue milagres, atura-m, beta as minhas fic's... ela faz mxm milagres xD

* * *

1º Capitulo: Trocas 

Era já madrugada, o céu não se via por entres as nuvens e a chuva não deixava ninguém ver nada na rua.

Um trovão rasgou o céu coberto pelas grandes nuvens cinzentas e assim começou a chover ainda mais, gotas grossas embaciavam a visão de uma loira magra, com um grande barrigão visível pela grande capa negra que tocava na lama escura do chão.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir mais uma pontada na sua barriga levando assim a mão para protegê-la.

-Acalma-te rapaz, estamos quase a chegar, não te preocupes. – Disse a loira sorrindo por entre as gotas visíveis na sua cara.

Desceu a rua aos tombos e finalmente viu a casa de que estava á procura.

Encostou-se a uma parede ao seu lado tentado recuperar o folgo e depois de alguns segundos continuou em passos lentos.

-Desculpa Lucius, mas eu não tive escolha. – Disse Narcissa ao subir o primeiro degrau da casa e bater á porta de carvalho da pequena casa, onde as grávidas iam ter os seus filhos se não tivessem mais escolha... E Narcissa não tinha escolha.

Narcissa ouviu um barulho irritante de chaves a serem colocadas em fechaduras e momentos depois a porta foi aberta de rompante por uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes.

-O que deseja? – Perguntou.

Narcissa tentou falar, mas a voz saiu rouca de mais. A mulher ergueu a sua grossa sobrancelha.

Desesperada Narcissa apontou para a grande barriga com o indicador.

-Ah é isso? Entre, entre. – Disse a mulher ajudando-a a entrar. – Espere só um bocadinho. – Disse sentando-a numa cadeira logo á direita da porta.

Narcissa contorceu-se com dores e gemeu.

Estava numa divisão pequena onde se encontrava dois grandes sofás cor de vinho e uma janela á sua frente.

Um relâmpago foi ouvido e Narcissa fechou os olhos em desespero.

-Despache-se mulher! Eu não tenho o dia todo! – Refilou Narcissa contorcendo-se.

Logo passos foram ouvidos no corredor e apareceu outra mulher alta e morena.

-Desculpe, mas é que hoje tem sido de mais. – Disse ajudando Narcissa a levantar-se. – Já aqui entraram mais de cinco grávidas e só há uma curandeira para todas. – Disse com a sua voz fininha guiando-a pelo corredor. – Viramos aqui. – Disse a mulher virando á esquerda.

Tinham entrado num quarto escuro, pois não havia janelas.

Havia uma pequena cama encostada á parede no centro do quarto junto com uma mesinha de cabeceira.

Narcissa tropeçou no tapete antes de se deitar.

-Ainda demoram muito? – Murmurou com a voz fraca. Como resposta recebeu um grande sorriso e a morena saiu. – Aonde eu me vim meter. – Murmurou novamente para si mesma. – Eu devia ter ouvido Lucius quando este me disse que esta gente miserável não ia fazer nada, devia ter era ficado em casa á espera que ele chega-se para chamar ajuda! – Refilou acomodando-se no colchão fofo. O capuz da grande capa negra ainda tapava maior-parte da sua cara pálida e alguns dos seus cabelos loiros estavam colados á testa.

-Bem, quem está aqui? – Perguntou uma voz ao seu lado.

Narcissa suspirou e virou a sua cara em direção á voz, já estava farta de tanta espera.

-Está Narcissa Malfoy, mulher de Lucius Malfoy. – Disse baixinho devido ao forço que estava a fazer para conter os gemidos de dor.

A mesma mulher que tinha aberto a porta esboçou um grande sorriso.

-Pois bem. – Disse novamente. – Vamos a isso, não quer chamar ninguém da família? – Perguntou e Narcissa negou com a cabeça.

-Estou bem sozinha, obrigada. – Respondeu sarcasticamente num murmúrio.

A curandeira ergueu a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que Narcissa não conhecia nem percebeu. Segundos depois já estava a dormir profundamente.

Acordou quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater fortemente fazendo estremecer a mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado.

-EU NÃO TE DISSE PARA FICARES EM CASA MULHER! – Gritou Lucius. Tinha a capa negra no braço esquerdo, os cabelos loiros, quase brancos tocavam-lhe nos ombros e a sua cara encontrava-se vermelha de raiva.

-Bom dia também para ti _Lucius. _–Disse frisando o nome do marido. – Se eu tivesse esperado por ti provavelmente o teu filho tinha morrido no meu ventre! – Exclamou com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

Lucius olhou para a mulher e depois olhou em redor.

-Não acredito que pariste o nosso filho neste sítio miserável. – Disse Lucius cuspindo as suas palavras.

-Onde andavas? – Perguntou Narcissa tentando sentar-se na cama erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Estava em trabalho se é isso que queres saber. – Respondeu ele conjugando uma cadeira com a varinha e sentando-se ao lado da mulher. – Quando recebi a tua mensagem tentei ser o mais rápido possível, mas quando chego a casa nem mulher nem filho eu encontrei! – Exclamou Lucius com raiva.

Narcissa sorriu por o canto da boca.

-Se chamas trabalho deitares-te com vagabundas e prostitutas o problema é teu. – Disse confiante. – Agora o teu filho não tem culpa do pai que tem. – Disse novamente olhando nas íris cinza do marido.

-Tens a certeza que é um rapaz? – Perguntou Lucius tentando desviar o assunto, não queria ter que falar naquele _lugar._

-Não o vi ainda, só acordei quando o meu querido marido fez questão de bater a porta. – Disse furiosa. – Mas eu sei o que tinha aqui. – Disse apontando para o seu ventre.

-Espero bem que estejas certa. – Disse por entre os dentes. – E para a próxima deixa um bilhete a dizer onde estás! Tive 4 horas á tua procura!

-Tivesses chegado mais cedo. – Disse Narcissa encolhendo os ombros.

-Vejo que já acordou. – Disse uma voz vinda da porta. A mulher de cabelos negros lá estava. – Vou já trazer o bébé. – Disse saindo para o corredor atravessando os quartos e os quadros de feiticeiros entrando depois no gabinete da curandeira no fim do corredor.

-Onde está o bébé de Mrs. Malfoy? – Perguntou olhando para os dois bébés á sua frente.

Dentro de um cobertor azul, estava um menino a dormir profundamente a chuchar no dedo, eram visíveis os cabelos loiros na sua cabeça, á esquerda encontrava-se outro bébé num cobertor amarelo onde uma menina sorria maldosamente para a morena.

-Qual deles é? – Perguntou a morena para a curandeira.

Esta levantou a cabeça mirando a morena á sua frente.

-Tu é que te encarreguas dos nomes. – Disse a curandeira para a morena e desapareceu na escuridão do corredor.

-Pois foi. – Disse para si própria. – Ah, mas esta aqui é definitivamente uma Malfoy. – Disse olhando para a menina que tinha os olhos arregalados. Pegando na menina voltou para o quarto levando a criança nos braços. Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou.

-Aqui está a vossa menina! – Exclamou a morena.

O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido, Lucius levantou-se da cadeira deixando esta cair, Narcissa arregalou os olhos e olhou assustada para o marido.

-COM QUE ENTÃO TINHAS A CERTEZA QUE ERA UM RAPAZ! – Gritou Lucius para a Narcissa que fechou os olhos com força.

-E-Eu... Eu tinha quase a certeza que era um rapaz Lucius. – Gaguejou Narcissa temendo o marido.

-Eu vou para casa. – Disse Lucius com os olhos a faiscarem de raiva. – Arranja-te como quiseres. – Disse materializando-se.

-O que é que eu faço á minha vida. – Disse Narcissa enquanto lutava para as lágrimas não crescerem nos seus olhos azuis.

A morena ainda estava com a rapariga nos braços espantada.

-Ah dê cá a miúda, estafermo! – Exclamou Narcissa para a morena que se aprontou a entregar a garota para a sua mãe.

Narcissa recebeu a rapariga nos braços e desviou o cobertor que tapava a sua cara. Mirou-a durante uns segundos e balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos Virgínia, vamos para casa. – Disse entregando de novo a rapariga para a morena vestindo-se.

* * *

É assimmm.. tenham dêm-m o descontoooo xD 

Sei k não é a primeira fic que escrevo, mas esta é a primeira que eu escrevo com juizo, e que tenho a ideia do que vou escrever (o que não tinha na minha primeira fic) por isso finjam que esta é a primeira e dêm-m o descontooooo xD

Sejam sinceros! E fassam-m feliz! Deixem Muitooooooosss reviews:D

Beijos grandes!

Fini Felton ;)


	2. Anos depois

2º Capitulo: Anos depois...

Ginny levantou mais uma peça de roupa, dobrou-a desajeitadamente e atirou-a para o interior do seu novo guarda roupa.

Agora ela tinha 19 anos, era alta, magra, os seus cabelos ruivos chegavam-lhe por baixos dos ombros lisos e sedosos, os olhos castanhos esverdeados e tinha algumas sardas na cara... O oposto da sua família.

A sua mãe dizia que ela tinha saído a um primo distante, que tinha morrido pouco tempo depois de ela nascer. Foi a única explicação que acharam para ela ter saído ruiva.

Ginny tinha acabado de se mudar da casa dos pais, andava farta das discussões, farta de sofrer, farta de a estarem sempre a lembrar que por ser uma Malfoy tinha as suas obrigações, uma delas ser uma devoradora da morte.

Tudo bem, ela odiava os muggles, e daí? Eles não lhe tinham feito mal nenhum, porquê andar feita maluca a matá-los? Só porque o seu ''querido'' pai queria? Era mais o que lhe faltava!

Ela odiava o pai com todas as forças do seu ser. Ela era uma vergonha, humilhação para a família. Ser ruiva não era para uma Malfoy.

Mas ela agüentou até aos 19 anos em casa e saiu sem dizer uma palavra ao pai e foi morar sozinha, já chegava o que ele lhe fazia todas as noites.

Ou melhor.

O que ele a OBRIGAVA a fazer.

Suspirou e arrumou a ultima peça de roupa e fechou a gaveta. Olhou em volta.

A casa não era tão luxuosa como estava habituada, mas com uns retoques ficaria do gosto dela. Virou-se e olhou para o quarto, tinha pouca mobília, uma vez que tinha acabado de mudar não tinha tido tempo de comprar tudo o que uma Malfoy merecia.

Passou pela cama mal feita, os lençóis mal esticados e as cobertas mal ajeitadas faziam com que parece-se que uma manada de bois tivesse lhe passado por cima, mas ela não se importava afinal uma Malfoy não sabia fazer a cama, logo arranjaria um elfo doméstico. Passou pelo corredor escuro e desceu as escadas que rangeram enquanto ela passava.

-Definitivamente vou ter que arranjar isto quando vier. – Disse Ginny para si própria. – Ou melhor, arranjar quem arranje... Uma pessoa como eu não se pode ocupar de coisas sem importância. – Disse novamente sorrindo.

Passou por a sala onde se encontrava um pequeno sofá verde escuro quase preto. A sala era sombria, aliás, toda a casa era sombria.

Até ela mesma.

Abriu a porta de casa, fechou-a e andou alguns passos em frente.

A casa definitivamente parecia assombrada. Trepadeiras subiam pelas paredes da casa, várias ervas á borda desta, janelas partidas, paredes sujas.

Olhou em frente e recomeçou a andar olhando para a terra. Estava habituada a muitas mais regalias, mas haviam-na deixado sem escolha.

Saiu pelo portão ferrugento da casa e encaminhou-se para o bairro de feiticeiros que se encontrava ali perto. Queria ver se achava alguém bem idiota para se divertir um bocado.

Passou a esquina e olhou em frente, estava um belo dia de sol. Ela encontrava-se com uma mini-saia e um top bem decotado, afinal sempre lhe disseram que o que era bom era para se ver.

E foi ai que viu o que tanto procurava.

Draco Weasley estava a poucos metros de distância, a andar calmamente com as duas mãos nos bolsos. Draco era loiro, o cabelo um pouco comprido e desalinhado, tinha os olhos azuis acinzentados, corpo bem esculpido por o Quidditch, boca sensual.

Muitas raparigas caiam aos seus pés, mas ela simplesmente o achava um tremendo de um grande idiota!

O santinho Draco Weasley! Ai como o odiava!

Sorriu maldosamente enquanto ele se continuava a aproximar, sem saber o que lhe esperava, estava de volta aos bons velhos tempos.

Flashback 

_Ginny andava descontraidamente por Hogwarts. A saia de Hogwarts, batia acima do joelho enquanto os botões da camisa estavam abertos num decote provocante._

_Não era por acaso que era uma das raparigas mais desejadas de Hogwarts._

_Desceu os degraus da escadaria das masmorras e continuou a andar calmamente enquanto os cabelos ruivos esvoaçavam a trás de si._

_Aí viu o santo Draco Weasley''passear'' com o distintivo de prefeito dos Gryffindor no peito, a gravata bem arranjada. Definitivamente era mais santinho que o parvalhão do Potter._

_Draco viu Ginny a aproximar-se e pôs uma cara séria._

_-Que bonito! – Disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. _

_-Quem eu? – Perguntou Ginny sarcasticamente apontando para si com o indicador. _

_-Deixa de ser parva, sabes muito bem do que estou a falar! – Exclamou Draco enquanto Ginny esboçava um sorriso maldoso._

_-Oh, o Santinho do caçula Weasley quer alguma coisa de mim quer? – Perguntou Ginny fazendo beicinho._

_Draco contou até 10 mentalmente tentando-se controlar e não berrar com aquela gaja metida a besta, com a mania que tudo era dela, tudo rodava á volta do seu nariz empinado... que tudo se resumia a ela e ás suas manias._

_-Tu sabes que não podes andar aqui a estas horas. – Respondeu Draco calmamente olhando-a com ódio._

_-Eu ando por onde e bem me apetece Weasley, não vais ser tu que me vais impedir de andar aqui ás horas que eu quiser. – Respondeu friamente._

_-Posso, sou perfeito e tenho o dever..._

_-Tens o dever de ser parvo! Onde é que já se viu, andar por aí no castelo de noite, há espera que alguém apareça para lhe dar uma detenção e ir todo contente e feliz para a cama! Sim, porque realmente é uma alegria enorme. – Disse Ginny gargalhando._

_-Para tua informação Malfoy, têm que haver regras. Se não houvesse regras e todos fizessem o que lhes desse na telha como era? – Perguntou._

_Ginny ao ouvir isto começou a gargalhar na cara do loiro._

_-Seria um mundo muito melhor! – Respondeu Ginny limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. – Um mundo sem muggles, um mundo sem sangues de lama, um mundo sem traidores de sangue!_

_-Mas quem é que é aqui traidor de sangue! – Exclamou Draco fora de si, como é que tanta estupidez cabia numa pessoa só?Perguntou a si mesmo. – Tu andas aí sem te importares com ninguém, não é por acaso que tu não tens amigos!_

_-Amigos são para os parvos que perdem tempo a ouvir as baboseiras uns dos outros! Amigos são para os que não têm nada que fazer, amigos só servem para dar dores de cabeça e nos traírem na primeira oportunidade. – Respondeu Ginny determinada._

_-Então é isso que tu pensas da amizade? – Perguntou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha direita. – Tu não tens amigos porque não confias em ninguém, não te importas com ninguém sem ser com o teu próprio nariz!_

_-PORQUE É QUE EU ME EIDE IMPORTAR COM ALGUÉM, SE NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA COMIGO! – Gritou Ginny fazendo o Draco recuar assustado. Os olhos cor de mel da garota tinham-se tornado negros. – PORQUE É QUE EU ME EIDE IMPORTAR COM O MUNDO DOS OUTROS SE SÓ O MEU ME INTERESSA! – Exclamou irritada. – Agora se me dás licença, tenho mais do que fazer do que estar aqui a aturar um parvalhão metido a sabe tudo! Até que tu fazias um bom par com a sangue de lama do nosso ano. O santinho com a sabe tudo! Que bonito! – Ironizou Ginny._

_Draco mantinha-se calado a ouvir tudo._

_-Não vale apena perder tempo com pessoas como tu. – Disse Draco virando costas. _

_-Uau! Sempre concordamos em alguma coisa! – Disse Ginny fazendo cara de escandalizada._

_-Primeiro não chamas á Hermione sangue de lama. – Disse virando-se de novo para Ginny. – Segundo, amanhã de amanhã recebes o castigo por andares aqui a esta hora. – Disse mostrando-se indiferente._

_-Ai é que não mesmo! – Disse Ginny sorrindo. – Quando eu receber uma ordem tua, é porque as bananas ganharam asas e os loiros burros como tu ganharem mais um neurónio para acompanhar esse que vocês têm. – Disse Ginny venenosamente com cara de pena. – Esse deve de sentir-se sozinho. – Disse aproximando-se de Draco e passar com a mão na testa deste. – Até mais Weasley! – Exclamou não deixando Draco dizer mais nada._

_Ginny desapareceu nas sombras do corredor._

_-Garota cínica e idiota! – Disse Draco antes de se virar e recomeçar a andar para o lado oposto._

_Fim de Flashback_

Sorriu ao lembrar-se.

Draco passou por Ginny e não a reconheceu.

Ginny fechou um pouco os olhos e virou-se para o loiro.

-Ora, ora se não é o caçula Weasley! – Exclamou Ginny sorrindo.

O loiro olhou para trás e olhou para Ginny.

-Malfoy. – Disse Draco sem emoção nenhuma ao reconhecê-la.

Ginny olhou Draco de alto abaixo. Calças de ganga, camisa branca aberta deixando grande parte do peitoral á vista. As duas mãos continuavam nos bolsos.

-Vejo que continuas o mesmo santinho de sempre. – Disse venenosa.

-Vejo que continuas a mesma convencida e mesquinha de sempre. – Disse Draco sério.

Os dois mantiveram silêncio durante alguns momentos, chamando mentalmente nomes um ao outro.

-O que te trás por aqui? – Perguntou Draco olhando Ginny de alto abaixo. – Não eras tu que não gostavas de muggles? – Perguntou ao ver o que a ruiva tinha vestido.

-Eu não gosto dos muggles, mas posso gostar das roupas que usam. – Disse encolhendo os ombros.

-Não me respondes-te á primeira pergunta. – Disse Draco sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

A ruiva mordeu levemente o lábio enquanto Draco a seguia com os olhos.

-Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros olhando para o loiro.

''Até que não está mal'' – Pensou a ruiva olhando Draco. – ''Ginny Malfoy! Até parece que andas desesperada, olhas para o primeiro que te aparece á frente! Ele é, e sempre vai ser o santinho amigo do Potter, o caçula Weasley! '' – Pensou novamente desviando o olhar. 

-Para onde tu estavas a olhar? – Perguntou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

-Para trás de ti, está descansado que o meu bom gosto não se estragou nestes últimos anos. – Disse Ginny recomeçando a andar.

Draco olhou para trás, mas não viu nada que chama-se a atenção e voltou a atenção para a ruiva, mas esta já não se encontrava lá.

-Mas onde é que ela se meteu? – Perguntou erguendo novamente a sobrancelha.

Mas Ginny já estava longe.

Bem longe.

Levantou a cabeça e os pequenos fios de cabelo ruivo esvoaçaram por trás de si.

Avistou a sua antiga casa, a mansão Malfoy.

Suspirou e caminhou até ao portão verde que se abriu lentamente e passou-o. Passou pelo jardim bem arranjado cheio de flores de vários tipos, olhou para a frente e viu o caminho bem feito pelo jardim, para que ninguém pisa-se a relva verde e bem cortada. Continuou a andar pelo caminho de granito e parou em frente ás escadas que davam acesso á mansão. Subiu as escadas duas a duas chegando á porta principal que se abriu magicamente.

Entrou pela porta de carvalho e avistou somente escuridão. Se não conhece-se bem a casa perdia-se lá dentro num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Mas ela sabia exatamente onde se encontrava, encontrava-se num dos corredores da casa.

Fechou a porta a trás de si e começou a caminhar. Pouco depois avistou uma luz á sua esquerda.

Era uma das salas.

-Porque é que me chamas-te _Lucius_. – Perguntou Ginny ao entrar na sua antiga sala e avistar seu pai sentado em frente á lareira.

Ginny passou uma rápida vista de olhos á sala, mas nada havia mudado. A lareira á sua esquerda, duas poltronas em frente. Algumas estantes com velhos livros ao fundo da sala, um tapete vindo de não sei a onde que o pai fazia questão de se gabar por ter sido caro e valioso enquanto ela não via nem sequer beleza alguma no tecido nem nos desenhos verdes e pretos. Mas sabia que os Malfoy não se podiam importar com a beleza e sim com o valor. A sala era iluminada pela fraca luz da lareira e a sombra do pai sentado na poltrona era visível no chão.

Lucius virou a poltrona e olhou a filha nos olhos.

Ginny ao aperceber-se disso sentiu que alguém estava a tentar penetrar a sua mente, em busca de novas informações, mas sendo uma Malfoy tinha poder para parar com tudo aquilo.

-Onde estavas? – Perguntou friamente ao aperceber-se que tinha sido bloqueado.

-Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Derrepente, a sua resposta parecia-lhe familiar.

Uma gargalhada fria e sem qualquer humor ecoou pela sala fazendo-a estremecer.

-ONDE ESTAVAS! – Gritou Lucius e Ginny manteve-se quieta.

-_Não tens nada a ver com isso._ – Respondeu Ginny novamente tentando não demonstrar medo.

Lucius levantou-se da poltrona onde outrora estivera sentado e caminhou lentamente até Ginny.

A capa preta esvoaçava por trás de si enquanto os olhos soltavam faíscas de irritação.

-Tu não tens o direito de deixares esta casa sem minha autorização, TU SABES DISSO! – Gritou novamente e Ginny sorriu irónica.

-Tenho o direito de fazer o que bem me der na telha, não vais ser tu que me vais impedir, não tens nenhum poder sobre mim! –Refilou Ginny passando a mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

-Para tua informação, minha _filha_, se não tivesse qualquer controlo sobre ti, não estarias aqui agora. – Disse passando ao seu lado olhando-a de alto a baixo.

-Tu tens é a mania que mandas em mim. – Disse Ginny encarando o pai. – Só estou aqui porque quero. – Respondeu fechando os olhos.

Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa rápida, mas nada lhe ocorria. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, os olhos azuis acinzentados do seu pai encontravam-se á sua frente, olhando nos seus.

-Tu não falas assim comigo. – Disse Lucius, apontando-lhe o bastão preto e prateado que tinha na mão direita.

-Vais atacar a tua querida _filha?_ – Perguntou frisando a palavra.

-Não. – Respondeu com um olhar divertido. – Só vou mostrar que o teu querido _pai_, tem poder sobre a filha quando e bem quer. –Disse erguendo o bastão e retirando a varinha dentro deste, apontando-a para o peito de Ginny. – CRUCIO! – Exclamou e Ginny caiu no chão frio da sala.

Tudo começou de novo, tudo o que ela tentava fugir.

A dor penetrava por cada centímetro do seu corpo, perfurando-lhe a carne como mil facas afiadas. As costas pareciam que estavam a ser arrancadas.

Um grito de dor ecoou pela casa.

As suas mãos tentavam procurar alguma coisa, alguma coisa que acaba-se com a dor e com o sofrimento que sentia. O estomago parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Sentiu um liquido quente subir pela sua garganta.

Começou a cuspir sangue ainda se contorcendo no chão. Outro gemido penetrou na sala.

-Virgínia, _querida, _não manches o tapete com o teu sangue imundo. – Refilou Lucius revirando os olhos.

-A-Ainda bem que admites o que o n-nosso sangue é_ L-Lucius._ – Disse esforçando-se ao máximo.

-COMO TE ATREVES A RESPONDER MIÚDA INSULENTE! – Gritou Lucius rodando a varinha cada vez mais irritado.

Ginny sentia o seu corpo a esticar-se enquanto cortes profundos eram abertos por todo o seu corpo. Gemeu mais uma vez, mas a voz não saia da garganta. Sangue tapava a passagem da sua voz.

-Lucius o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou uma voz esganiçada vinda da porta da sala.

Lucius levantou o olhar e viu a mulher parada á entrada da sala com os braços cruzados em frente do peito.

-Estou a dar uma lição á tua filha porquê? – Perguntou enquanto mantinha a varinha apontada a Ginny enquanto esta se contorcia no chão.

Ginny berrava de dor enquanto olhava com ar de suplica para a mãe.

Esta olhou para Ginny, mas desviou o olhar.

-Porque estás a fazer muito barulho. – Disse Narcissa. – Atrais a vizinhança. – Respondeu virando costas e desapareceu na escuridão.

Os gritos de dor de Ginny ainda ecoavam pelas paredes da casa.

Ginny sentiu a dor a desvanecer a pouco e pouco. A pouco e pouco as facadas que sentia por o seu corpo iam desaparecendo deixando cada vez mais cortes na sua carne, na sua pele, no seu corpo, na sua alma.

Os gemidos de dor foram substituídos por a respiração ofegante de Ginny.

Começou a cuspir novamente o sangue que tinha na sua garganta, mas esta parecia cada vez mais irritada provocando-lhe cada vez mais dor.

Contorceu-se mais uma vez no chão frio.

Lentamente tentou abrir os olhos cheios de lágrimas devido ao esforço enorme que tinha estado a fazer, e olhou para a sua frente onde a madeira ainda ardia. Viu que se encontrava sozinha na sala. Tentou por se de pé, mas estava fraca de mais. Olhou para o lado e viu que se encontrava perto da parede e rastejou até esta com a ajuda das mãos e dos braços. Demorou uns 4 minutos. Descansou um pouco e tentou levantar-se mais uma vez, as pernas tremiam muito e Ginny caiu no chão num som abafado. Olhou para as suas pernas e fechou os olhos, lágrimas percorreram livremente a sua face novamente. Tentou por se de pé e graças a Merlin, as suas pernas já não tremiam tanto.

Deu um passo e encostou-se á parede tentando não cair novamente, sabia que se cai-se não se conseguiria levantar novamente. Desencostou-se e começou a dar passos lentos.

Uma das suas pernas não se firmava no chão e começou a coxear pela sala, passando a porta dando de caras novamente com o escuro corredor.

Com passos lentos, atravessou o corredor e viu a mãe no seu lado esquerdo escondida, quando esta se apercebeu que Ginny a tinha visto desapareceu.

Mais uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha de Ginny e esta fez questão de limpá-la irritada.

-Como eu sou parva meu Merlin. – Disse Ginny passando pelo corredor. – COMO EU ALGUMA VEZ PODE AMAR AQUELA CRIATURA A QUEM EU CHAMAVA DE MÃE! ABERRAÇÃO! – Gritou Ginny com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

-Onde tu pensas que vais? – Ecoou a pergunta no corredor enquanto Ginny se limitava a rastejar até á porta.

-Vou-me embora daqui. – Respondeu Ginny num murmúrio continuando a andar lentamente. Ginny já avistava a porta, mesmo na escuridão.

-Vais? Eu não tinha tanto a certeza. – Disse Lucius atrás de si, mas Ginny limitou-se a continuar a andar em direção á porta passando pelo quadro da sua avó no seu lado direito.

-Neta imprestável! – Exclamou esta quando Ginny passou.

-Avó cabra e parva! – Disse Ginny cuspindo as palavras.

Chegou até á porta e rodou a maçaneta da porta de carvalho.

-Virgínia... _Vem já aqui!_ – Ordenou Lucius.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada sem qualquer humor e entreabriu a porta.

-Eu já disse e volto a repetir... TU NÃO MANDAS EM MIM! – Gritou Ginny passando pela porta e fechando-a com toda a força.

Passou pelo jardim continuando a arrastar a perna, ouviu a porta a abrir-se atrás de si, mas nesse momento não viu o portão da mansão Malfoy á sua frente, mas sim o sitio onde á bem pouco tempo estava a conversar com o Weasley.

Virou costas ao bairro e tomou rumo á sua nova casa, ignorando os olhares curiosos sobre si.

-''_Como é que aquele cagalhão ainda me consegue levar para aquela casa mesmo contra a minha vontade!''_ - Perguntou Ginny a si mesma continuando a andar, não estava muito longe da sua casa.

Caminhou até ela e entrou por o portão passando o jardim mal arranjando. Abriu a porta e subiu as escadas, agarrada ao corrimão de madeira, subiu o ultimo degrau e suspirou profundamente. A sua respiração era audível e irregular. A sua cara estava branca, quase sem cor, só se notavam as suas sardas. Os olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva, a roupa rasgada e poeirenta tapava as cicatrizes profundas e as novas feridas acabadas de fazer. As sandálias estavam completamente rasgadas de ela rastejar pelo chão de pedra na casa dos seus pais.

Passou pelo corredor e entrou no seu quarto, viu a sua cama e atirou-se para cima desta. Não queria saber de mais nada naquele momento.

E assim adormeceu profundamente.

-Mãe que livro é este? – Perguntou Ginny pulando de alegria segurando um livro poeirento de tom avermelhado com as duas pequenas mãos.

_Narcissa sorriu e pegou no livro soprando o pó._

_-Este é um dos livros que o teu pai gosta muito de usar em ti. – Respondeu Narcissa escondendo o rancor._

_-Porquê? – Perguntou Ginny com a sua voz doce fazendo Narcissa sentar-se na cadeira em frente á grande mesa cheia de papeis amarelados, alguns amarrotados. As duas encontravam-se no escritório de Lucius que tinha saído á pouco. A sala era retangular e enorme, as paredes eram grandes estantes que iam desde o chão até ao tecto, tendo a grande mesa no meio._

_-Ele diz que é necessário. – Respondeu Narcissa. – Fazer o quê. – Disse novamente._

_-É este livro que ele usa quando me tranca na sala? – Perguntou abrindo o livro, virando as páginas._

_-Sim, acho que é este. – Disse Narcissa impaciente._

_-Sabes o que ele me fez ontem mamãe? – Perguntou Ginny toda contente saltitando._

_-E eu é que sei? Tu é que estavas lá com o teu pai! – Exclamou Narcissa enquanto Ginny continuava a saltitar, sem se importar com o mau humor diário da mãe._

_-Ele disse que onde quer que eu estivesse, ele podia sempre me materializar aqui em casa. – Disse Ginny repetindo as palavras do pai. – O que é que ele quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou Ginny confusa._

_-Quer dizer que o teu pai anda com a mania da perseguição. – Respondeu Narcissa enquanto olhava para a porta do escritório._

_-Sabes o que quer dizer ou não? – Perguntou novamente Ginny impaciente._

_Narcissa suspirou e olhou para a ruiva que se encontrava á sua frente com o livro aberto em cima das suas pernas continuando a esfoliá-lo._

_-Onde quer que tu estejas a que horas forem e no estado que tu estiveres o teu pai pode-te materializar em frente á nossa casa. – Disse Narcissa. – É como um botão de transporte. – Explicou Narcissa vendo Ginny confusa novamente._

_-E isso funciona sempre que ele quiser? E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto Narcissa pegava no livro e o punha no lugar._

_-Não, isso não funciona sempre. – Respondeu Narcissa cada vez mais impaciente._

_-Mãe, só mais uma pergunta e eu calo-me. – Refilou Ginny. – Quando é que essa cena que tu estás para aí a falar e que o pai me fez ontem com a varinha deixa de funcionar? – Perguntou Ginny sendo puxada pelo braço esquerdo saindo involuntariamente do escritório do pai._

_-Quando não houver nesta casa..._

Abriu os olhos e olhou em frente.

Tinha acabado de sonhar com a pergunta que fazia á anos, uma pergunta que lhe tinha sido respondida. Mas porque é que ela não se lembrava!

-Merda! – Refilou Ginny. – Merda, merda e mais merda! – Exclamou tentando-se levantar. – Mas porque raio eu não continuei a dormir!

Lentamente levantou-se da cama e pegou na sua varinha no bolso da mini-saia rasgada e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho. Tinha que limpar as novas feridas antes que ficassem profundas cicatrizes.

Com a varinha murmurou alguns feitiços que Narcissa lhe havia ensinado e as feridas sararam.

_-''Maldita! Maldita criatura que algum dia chamei de mãe!'' – _Pensou Ginny para si.

Havia pedido ajuda... E o que aquela cabra tinha feito? Olhar para ela como se ela fosse uma cadela desmamada, ai como a odiava!

Ódio.

Ela sorriu para si mesma e olhou para o espelho em cima do lavatório.

-Agora não me importo com ninguém, eu sou eu que se lixem os outros. – Disse venenosa sorrindo pelo canto da boca. De seguida deu uma gargalhada que ecoou pela casa inteira.

Olhou de novo para o espelho e assustou-se. O seu olhar estava diferente, cheio de ódio, amargura. Fechou os olhos e abrius novamente, eles haviam voltado ao normal.

-Até que este olhar dá jeito. – Disse suspirando orgulhosa de si própria.

Olhou novamente para o espelho e relembrou-se do estado lastimável que se encontrava.

-Tenho que tomar um banho. – Disse olhando para os lados. Encontrava-se na casa de banho privada do seu quarto. Á sua direita encontrava-se uma grande banheira esbranquiçada, á sua esquerda uma sanita (ou sanitário, é como lhe quiserem chamar xD). Saio da casa de banho e foi buscar uma muda de roupa e uma toalha. Abriu a torneira de água quente e despiu lentamente as roupas rasgadas e sujas.

Entrou, deitou-se na banheira e fechou os olhos, relaxou ao sentir a água quente na sua pele.

Não sabe quanto tempo passou ali, pensando na vida, deitada na banheira, olhando para o nada. Acordou do transe quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto a ser aberta, e sendo fechada com toda a força.

* * *

Olá meus amoris! Bem, aqui tá o segundo cap, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem ai um review... façam-m felizzzzzzzzzzzzzz xD 

Tb espero que tenham gostado dele né :P

** Aki Grint- **Minha mana pima! Ãh! eu sou importante, veijam só uma pexoa tão okupada e inda arranja tmp para ler a minha fic xD Bigada pela review :D inda bem k tás a gostariiii:P dpoix dix aki o k axas-t deste e tal :P JINHUX ENORMIX! AMUTY MXM DAKELA MANEIRA ABUSADORAMENTE IMENSA K TU SBXXX!

**Saweeza-**LOOL tu axustas-t me sim sua prokaaaaaa! kalker dia matas a tua mana-chan do coração... e dpoix ná nd pa ninguém.. ah poix é xD dxculpa lá, tou-t smp a xatear e tal :P sbx k eu t adoro mxm mto na sbx? nãooo? pera... DOROTY MXM MTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MXM ÁS CARRADONIXIMAS MANA! MT BESTA FRIENDD! xD

**Taty Black-**Bigada pelo apoio mana xD fxte tu uma das pexoas k mais m ajudou a organixar a fic toda na minha cabecinha.. :P bigadão! doroty mxm mtoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo my mana do porttooo :D

**Aline M. Malfoy-**Ainda bem que gostou do cap! Fiquei mtooo mas mesmo muitooo contente :D Já percebeu mais um pouco da fic? beijos grandes!

**Xininha-**Bigada pela review! Bigada por dizer que está muito bom :P tnhuh smp a duvida, axo smp o capitulo pessimo :S sou axim faxer o quê:P O que achou deste? Beijos grandões!

**Bruna Black**- tadinha da minha prima xD não conseguia postar o review! Mas sabes.. eu AMEIIIII tá mesmo muito fofo :P é mesmo meu ahaha ninguém m tira o Malfoy! ( ok e teu... ok mana-chan não m mates é noxuhhh! sbx é k eu já partilhuh o draco com a mnha mana-chan e tal xD s eu dixer k é só noxuh ela mata-me e tal, e dpoix na poxuh xkrever mais... na pode ká ser nada xD) Bigadona por tuduhh! o k axas-t deste? Beijões! dorotyyyy!

Bem, acabaram-s os agradecimentos, vêm agr uma informaçãoxita, acho que vou demorar bastante para postar os meus cap, visto que tou em época de testes, e provas, e exames.. não vou ter mto tempo, mas vou tentar tá?

BEIJOS!

Fini Felton ;)


	3. Encontros á meia noite

3º Capitulo: Conversas á meia noite

_Entrou, deitou-se na banheira e fechou os olhos, relaxou ao sentir a água quente na sua pele._

_Não sabe quanto tempo passou ali, pensando na vida, deitada na banheira, olhando para o nada. Acordou do transe quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto a ser aberta, e sendo fechada com toda a força._

* * *

Ginny acordou do ''transe'' e abriu os olhos apurando o sentido auditivo.

Mas não ouviu mais nada. As suas íris castanhas esverdeadas começaram desesperadamente em busca da sua varinha. Quando a achou levantou-se da banheira, enrolou-se no roupão e aproximou-se lentamente da porta.

Abriu uma fresta da porta e espreitou. Mas não se encontrava lá ninguém.

-Mas que raio! – Refilou Ginny para si mesma abrindo o que restava da porta e entrando no quarto. – Eu tenho a certeza que ouvi qualquer coisa. – Disse novamente.

Encolheu os ombros e virou costas.

-Imperius – Ouviu Ginny atrás de si... uma voz que ela conhecia lindamente.

-Agora, tu vais-te vestir, e vens comigo. – Ordenou Lucius com voz fria.

Ginny sentiu o seu corpo a dirigir-se para a casa de banho, contra a sua vontade.

-''Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer! Volta para ao pé daquele cabrão e manda-lhe um Crucio nas ventas!(ok... mana pima tas a ver o que faz andar contigo? Hum hum? Ah poix é xD) – Ordenou Ginny para si própria, mas de nada adiantou. Já na casa de banho vestiu-se, saindo pouco depois parando mesmo em frente ao seu pai. Este encontrava-se com a mesma roupa que tinha quando Ginny tinha estado na mansão Malfoy.

-Infinitum! – Exclamou Lucius com um sorriso maldoso e Ginny voltou a comandar o seu corpo novamente.

-O que é que tu pensas que és! – Exclamou Ginny com ódio para o pai. – O QUE PENSAS QUE ÉS PARA ME TRATARES ASSIM! – Gritou Ginny irritada.

-Eu fiz-te um grande favor. – Disse Lucius olhando em volta. – Trocas-te a minha casa... Por isto? – Perguntou.

-O que é que tu queres? – Perguntou Ginny mais uma vez arqueando os braços, com os olhos a saltarem faíscas de raiva, fúria e rancor ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu já te disse que não falas assim comigo! – Exclamou Lucius virando a varinha novamente para a filha. – Crucio! – Exclamou.

Novamente Ginny caiu no chão, sendo espetada, martelada, sabe se lá o quê mais ao mesmo tempo. A tortura tinha começado novamente.

Lucius parou e Ginny teve tempo de respirar um pouco.

-Eu não tenho paciência para ti, és uma vagabunda! – Exclamou Lucius olhando para Ginny com vergonha. – Levem-na! – Exclamou e logo sentiu-se a ser levada.

Não sabe quem, nem para onde a levariam. Naquele momento desmaiou e pensou ficar assim para sempre.

Passaram segundos, minutos, horas.

Ginny sentiu os seus sentidos voltarem a si a pouco e pouco. Levantou-se com os olhos semi-serrados vendo tudo desfocado. Tentou focar melhor onde estava, mas nada á sua frente parecia ser sólido, apenas nuvens de fumo. Sentiu-se a caminhar para o lado como um caranguejo, zonza. Sentia as pernas fracas depois de a segunda vez em dois dias ter sido ''atacada'' com o crucio, por o sacana do pai. Agora restava saber o que ele queria. O que ele é que ele ia ganhar por a levar ali, sim porque Lucius só fazia alguma coisa se ganha-se alguma coisa em troca.

E alguma coisa em que tivesse interesse, que vale-se a pela.

Continuou a cambalear para o lado até chocar com algo sólido, frio e rugoso. Deixou apoiar a cabeça, esta parecia que ia explodir com tamanha dor. Virou o seu corpo que ainda se encontrava de lado e virou-se para a frente, tentando descobrir com o que acabara de chocar. Levantou as mãos tremulas e passou a mão. Ali se encontrava uma parede de pedra.

Ginny suspirou e revistou os bolsos das suas calças á procura da sua varinha.

- Tudo bem Ginny que o teu pai é parvo, cabrão, arrogante e tudo mais, mas ele não é tão burro como tu pensas! – Disse Ginny para si desiludida por não encontrar a sua amiga ao pé de si quando estava a precisar. Não via maneira de descobrir onde estava, já que não via um palmo á frente do nariz. Tudo o que via era negro, escuro, solidão.

Passou com a mão nos cabelos ruivos e suspirou novamente, quem quer que a tivesse metido ali, certamente não a iria deixar ali a morrer de fome e de sede... Ou ia?

Aquela pergunta fez Ginny começar a ficar desesperada por encontrar uma saída, uma maneira de sair dali e ver o sol novamente.

Encostou-se á fria parede e escorregou nela com as costas, ferindo-as com a pedra mas pouco se importando com a dor. Sentou-se no chão e abraçou as pernas, encostando a testa aos joelhos.

-Pensa Virgínia Malfoy! Pensa! – Protestou Ginny para si própria. Mas não lhe ocorria nada.

Os seus cabelos serpenteavam enquanto esta pensava.

Espera aí... Os meus cabelos estavam a mover-se? Perguntou Ginny a si própria retirando os braços de onde estavam e virando a cabeça para a sua esquerda. Uma pequena aragem vinha dali, qualquer que fosse a sua saída poderia ser aquela. Pôs-se de gatas e aproximou-se de onde o vento vinha.

Mas continuava a não ver um palmo á sua frente.

Derrepente o vento sumiu-se. Ginny parou de gatinhar e sentou-se novamente no chão frio. A sua cabeça doía cada vez mais, sentia um enorme formigueiro na testa. Passou com a mão direita na testa e sentiu um liquido quente a escorrer pela sua face. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Sentiu com o dedo o enorme golpe que se encontrava na sua testa.

Fechou os olhos tentando novamente pensar em alguma coisa útil.

Um barulho irritante penetrou por toda a sala, logo Ginny sentiu uma luz a ser acesa.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e esperou as suas íris habituarem-se á luz. Logo viu um homem de capa preta a aproximar-se de si, com a varinha em punho com passos grandes.

-O Lord deseja vê-la. – Disse o estranho parando á sua frente, com a face tapada pelo capuz.

-Pois diga-lhe que eu não tenho desejo nenhum em vê-lo. – Uma rouca resposta escapou da boca de Ginny. As íris de Ginny percorreram a sala onde se encontrava. Era ampla e vazia. Não se encontrava nenhum móvel, nenhuma janela. Apenas a porta por onde o homem de capa negra tinha entrado. E supostamente, não é qualquer pessoa que anda de negro dos pés á cabeça, ainda por cima com um enorme capuz na cabeça, era sem dúvida um devorador da morte.

-O Lord deseja vê-la hoje á meia noite em ponto. – Disse o homem com voz grave parecendo levemente irritado pela resposta da ruiva.

-Posso saber o que ele deseja falar comigo? – Perguntou Ginny levantando-se caminhando para a frente do homem.

-Foi a ordem que eu recebi. Não vou dizer mais nada. –Disse virando-se, mas foi parado por Ginny que lhe segurou o braço.

-Eu só vou se me disser o que ele quer falar comigo. – Disse Ginny encarando o homem á sua frente, que evitava que esta lhe visse os olhos.

-Mas que atrevimento! Veja onde está, acha que está na situação de questionar alguma coisa? – Disse o homem com tom grave, levemente escandalizado.

-Sabe, eu quando quero, sou muito curiosa. – Disse Ginny sorrindo de canto, provocando um arrepio no homem á sua frente.

-Pois o seu atrevimento é...

-Admirável? – Perguntou Ginny dando um passo em frente, ficando a centímetros do corpo do homem. – Eu sei obrigada. – Disse passando levemente com a unha pela cara do homem que se limitava a ficar quieto arranhando-a ao de leve.

-Eu bem dizia que os devoradores da morte são os maiores burros á face da terra. – Pensou Ginny sorrindo por dentro.

-Tu... T-Tu. – Disse enquanto Ginny continuava até colar o seu corpo ao do estranho que tremeu novamente.

-Eu... – Ajudou Ginny sorrindo. – Eu quero saber o que o teu Lord quer comigo. – Disse suavemente enquanto o homem fechava os olhos lentamente ao toque de Ginny.

-Eu não sei. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas se quiseres eu posso descobrir.

O Homem abriu os olhos e encontrou-se com os de Ginny que sorriu marota.

Retirou o capuz com a mão direita e aproximou a sua boca da orelha do moreno, enquanto ouvia a respiração ofegante deste.

-Obrigada. – Disse Ginny.- Mas eu posso descobrir por mim própria. – Disse com uma voz rouca e sensual voltando a mirá-lo. Este fechou novamente os olhos.

-Patético. – Pensou Ginny. Num gesto rápido retirou a varinha da mão do moreno e sem dar tempo a este sequer perceber o que esta tinha acabado de fazer pregou um valente pontapé nas partes baixas deste, que se limitou a cair num barulho abafado no chão, se contorcendo de dores. Olhou para a sua frente e viu a porta, com longos passos passou por esta e saiu selando a porta com um feitiço atrás de si. Deu por si num corredor, num lugar desconhecido. Olhou para ambos os lados e optou por um á sua escolha.

Caminhou com cuidado e com a varinha em punho, mas o corredor parecia que nunca mais acabava.

-Onde está o Stone? – Perguntou uma voz vinda da direção por a qual Ginny seguia. Esta viu uma enorme estátua á sua direita e escondeu-se, pedindo a Merlin que não a vissem.

-Foi tratar da filha do Malfoy. – Respondeu outra vinda da mesma direção. – Parece que o Lord a quer no nosso lado.

-E para quê fechá-la nas masmorras? Sempre a podiam ter fechado no meu quarto. – Disse a primeira voz dando uma gargalhada.

-Quem a fechou nas masmorras foi o próprio Malfoy, sabe-se lá porquê. – Disse a segunda voz impaciente. – Parece que vai haver uma reunião agora á meia noite na orla do mato.

Os dois passaram por Ginny com passos audíveis. Esta suspirou de alivio.

-Daquele armado em engraçadinho eu trato mais tarde, agora resta saber como se sai desta merda. – Disse Ginny esperando os dois devoradores desaparecerem da sua vista para continuar. Passou por uma janela e arriscou olhar para fora, viu dois devoradores perto do mato. – Deve ser para ali que é a reunião, que eu supostamente sou a convidada de honra. – Disse quase gargalhando. O capuz caiu a um dos dois homens que seguiam para o mato, e antes de perdê-los de vista Ginny viu os cabelos loiros quase brancos de seu pai.

Definitivamente o seu pai estava metido em tudo aquilo, ele queria obviamente que ela se tornar-se uma devoradora da morte o mais rápido que possível, antes que a perde-se de vista. Deu mais uma vista de olhos pela janela e viu a saída rodeada de devoradores da morte.

-Só saiu daqui se vestir uma tanga e for dançar o samba á frente daqueles paspalhões. – Disse Ginny para si mesma suspirando, enquanto a dor de cabeça a atacava novamente.

Passou lentamente por o corredor e deparou-se com uma enorme escadaria, desceu-a de dois em dois e abriu a porta da frente de par em par, não se encontrava lá ninguém, estavam todos na saída. Ginny não pensou em mais nada e seguiu o caminho que o seu pai tinha feito á pouco, já que não tinha muita escolha. Penetrou no mato e desviou-se das silvas, contornando-as. Caminhou por uns longos 5 minutos.

Logo chegou á orla onde dois devoradores da morte se encontravam, aparentemente á sua espera. Os dois olharam-na de cima abaixo.

-Curva-te perante o teu Lord! – Disse a voz mais fria e horripilante á face da terra.

Ginny olhou para o seu pai e gargalhou.

-Afinal é para me tornar devoradora da morte ou para andar a limpar o chão! – Perguntou Ginny enquanto sentia os olhos de fúria do pai em si. Lucius levantou a varinha e apontou-lha.

-CRUCIU! – Gritou Lucius apontando a sua varinha para o peito de Ginny, que sem escolha caiu no chão, sendo perfurada com a dor novamente. Voldemort sorria perante a cena.

Ginny levantou-se fraca, apertando a barriga para si olhando para o pai com uma raiva incontrolável.

-Curva-te perante o teu lord. – Repetiu Voldemort, e Ginny sem outra escolha curvou-se. Se continua-se com a teimosia era capaz do seu pai a matar ali mesmo.

O seu pai sorriu de canto enquanto Voldemort tirava o capuz, para falar olhos nos olhos com Ginny. Ginny não sabe o que sentiu naquele momento, mas agora sabia o que o santinho do Potter tinha sentido, no seu quarto ano quando Cedric foi morto.

Voldemort era pálido, não tinha cabelo (ahahahaha careca! xP), no lugar do nariz, tinha duas fendas (tipo Michael Jackson tão a ver? Lololol) a boca, parecia um rasgão de tão fina que era. Os olhos eram negros, pareciam que penetravam na alma. Mas Ginny manteve-se quieta, não demonstrando a sua reação.

-Chegou á altura Virgínia. – Disse Lucius aproximando-se da filha. – Chegou a altura de cumprires o teu dever de seres uma Malfoy. – Disse quase orgulhoso... Quase. Ele nunca seria capaz de sentir orgulho de Ginny.

Ginny engoliu a resposta que tinha na ponta da língua e olhou de novo para Voldemort que se mantinha parado, um pouco mais á frente.

-Sim pai. – Respondeu, era nova de mais para morrer, o mais certo de não concordar era morrer.

Voldemort aproximou-se de Ginny, parecia que flutuava no chão em vez de andar, com a capa a roçar no chão.

-Prometes fidelidade ao teu Lord? – Perguntou Voldemort passando com a mão por a cara de Ginny, deixando-a ainda com mais receio. Ginny engoliu em seco e respondeu.

-Sim Lord, diga-me o que tenho que fazer. – Disse Ginny sentindo raiva de si própria, estava a dizer que ia obedecer a um gajo sem nariz?

Voldemort gargalhou, a sua gargalhada era fria, sem qualquer humor, ecoou pelo mato assustando alguns corvos que sobrevoaram a clareira. A luz da lua era agora a única coisa que os iluminava.

-Vou-te dar uma missão, não podes falhar. – Disse virando as costas andando alguns passos. – Não gosto que falhem.

-Então é por isso que não existem muitos devoradores da morte. Burros como eles são. – Pensou Ginny sorrindo, mais uma gargalhada ecoou por o mato.

Afinal ele estava a ler a sua mente.

-Afinal já sabes o que acontece aos que falham, aos que não são fieis a mim. – Disse mais uma vez. – Podes ir, eu vou tratar de te dar uma missão daqui a algum tempo. – Disse Voldemort encarando Ginny de frente.

Ginny fez outra vênia e seguiu pelo caminho que tinha entrado, cada vez mais irritada com sigo mesma por ter dito sim a tudo, em vês de se opor, de estrupar o seu pai e mandá-lo para o inferno! Passou pelo portão sem nenhum impedimento e desmaterializou-se para a sua casa, esperando agora que pode-se tomar um banho descansada e ir dormir, talvez pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, no que tinha acabado de concordar.

Afinal, não deveria ser uma escolha dela?

Ginny deitou-se e fechou os olhos já mais descansada.

-Devia ter negado tudo, não me devia ter curvado ao Lord lá aquele. – Disse enquanto mordia os lábios até estes ficarem brancos. – Devia era ter morrido, acho que a morte era preferível. – Disse novamente enquanto continuava a cravar os seus dentes brancos nos lábios. – Mas eu sou uma Malfoy, e agora não posso voltar atrás. – Disse cravando os dentes de tal maneira que eles se rasgaram e ficaram com sangue. Ginny ao sentir a dor e o liquido quente sobre eles sorriu. E assim adormeceu.

FlashBack

Estava escuro, somente se ouviam beijos.

_Duas pessoas descontraidamente na calada da noite. Só sentia o cabelo do rapaz a roçar no seu pescoço, e a mão dele a subir a perna._

_-Ui está calor aqui! – Disse a ruiva abanando-se com ambas as mãos. – Que sítio mais miserável para me trazeres! – Refilou._

_-Tu sentes o que eu sinto? – Perguntou um rapaz moreno agarrado á ruiva, escondidos no armário das vassouras._

_-Sentir o quê? – Perguntou a ruiva erguendo a sobrancelha._

_-Se me amas? – Perguntou o rapaz sorrindo._

_A ruiva deu uma grande gargalhada fria e olhou nos olhos do rapaz._

_-Só há uma pessoa que eu amo, e ela encontra-se aqui neste exato momento. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo de uma maneira cínica._

_O rapaz sorriu e apertou-a mais contra si._

_-Eu sabia. – Disse num tom sonhador. Ginny revirou os olhos e empurrou o moreno contra a porta do armário._

_-Eu referia-me a mim! Eu amo-me única e exclusivamente! – Disse empurrando o rapaz de novo para o lado e saiu do armário com um sorriso debochado._

_-Amo fazer isto. – Disse Ginny passando o corredor e descendo as escadas até ás masmorras._

_Fim_

Ginny abriu os olhos... Porque diabo tinha sonhado com aquilo? Tinha sido um dos rapazes que tinha ''comido'' e deitado fora.

Sentou-se na cama e encostou a mão na testa, aquilo lembrava-a de alguma coisa que alguém tinha dito, a avisado para alguma coisa.

-Continuas assim não vais ter ninguém Malfoy! Tu não te amas nem a ti própria, como vais ser capaz de amar alguém um dia!

Ginny fechou os olhos e lançou-se para a cama novamente, aquelas tinham sido as palavras do caçula Weasley.

-Maldição! – Exclamou irritada. Vestiu-se e saiu de casa sem se quer preocupar de fechá-la. De tudo o que lhe podiam fazer, uma delas não podia ser lhe dar lições de moral.

A luz da lua era a única coisa visível na rua da sua casa que ia para a vila, Ginny seguia de cabeça baixa, pensando. Encalhou com alguma coisa e olhou para cima. Deu de caras com um dos seus ''colegas'' de Slytherin.

-Malfoy. – Disse o moreno sem qualquer emoção, olhando-a de cima abaixo.

-Olá William. – Disse sem se quer dar ao trabalho de olhar mais uma vez para o moreno olhando para o relógio... meia-noite.

Ginny não tinha dado 3 passos quando o moreno a chamou.

-Estou a ir para um bar de feiticeiros, queres vir? – Perguntou William enquanto Ginny parar e se voltava para ele.

-Quero. – Respondeu indo para o lado do rapaz. Continuaram a andar.

-Moras aqui? – Perguntou depois de vários minutos de silêncio.

-Moro por aqui algures sim, porquê? – Perguntou o moreno sorrindo.

-Está descansado que não é para ir ter contigo. – Respondeu de mau humor. – Para onde vamos afinal? É muito longe?

-Se fosse longe eu materializava-me não achas? Não sou burro. – Respondeu virando a esquina.

-_Não é o que aparenta_. – Pensou Ginny revirando os olhos. Pouco depois avistaram uma casa aparentemente abandonada. O moreno parou em frente da porta.

-Mr.William e Mrs. Malfoy. – Disse aparentemente para o nada.

-_Se este parvalhão está a gozar com a minha cara.. ai mãe!_ – Refilou Ginny para si mesma impaciente

A porta de carvalho abriu-se e os dois entraram. Logo cheiro a bebida, falas de pessoas e musica foram ouvidas.

William foi ter com um grupo de pessoas que estava logo á esquerda da porta, deixando-a sozinha.

-Granda lata! – Disse Ginny abrindo a boca. – Convida-me e deixa-me sozinha! Ahhh mas quem é que precisa dele! – Disse começando a furar na pista de dança, a fim de chegar ao bar. Era um lugar grande, provavelmente aumentado com magia no meio encontrava-se a pista de dança que era enorme e estava cheia, nos cantos haviam grandes sofás vermelho vinho com mesas no centro. Ao fundo um bar estava situado com barmens com camisas sociais pretas totalmente abertas. Via-se visivelmente os belos peitorais.

-Hum... já começo a gostar mais. – Disse Ginny com um sorriso na boca aproximando-se do balcão onde foi logo atendida. – A bebida mais forte que tiver por aqui.

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu.

-Quantos anos tem a menina? – Perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, alto... cabelos rebeldes.

Menina? Ai ela ia dizer já a menina.

-É menina é? – Perguntou puxando o moreno pela gravata que tinha desapertada ao pescoço. – Eu dou-lhe a menina. – Disse estalando um beijo no Barmen. – Agora quero já imediatamente a minha bebida! – Disse recuperando o folgo passando com a língua nos lábios para sentir o gostoso moreno que gargalhou e se baixou provavelmente para lhe buscar a bendita bebida.

Já tinham passado horas, Ginny continuava sentada ao balcão com as pernas cruzadas, com o mesmo copo da primeira bebida meiu. Única diferença? Tinha sido constantemente enchido de bebida de minuto a minuto.

Ginny não estava bem, gargalhava com tudo o que lhe diziam, gargalhava quando a apalpavam ou passavam com a mão na perna dela. Não se atrevia a levantar porque provavelmente cairia para o lado.

Tinha as bochechas vermelhas, os cabelos quase que voavam de um lado para o outro de tanto ela rir e mexer a cabeça.

-Ah esta gente é toda suja! – Disse Ginny balançando a cabeça encostando-se ao balcão com o cotovelo. – Só se dão com Muggles, achas que tem algum jeito? Traidores! – Exclamou abanando a mão enquanto o Barmen atendia alguém ao seu lado rindo.

-Está a acabar o meu turno. – Disse olhando para a ruiva a soluçar enquanto estendia o braço para o copo ser enchido novamente.

-E? O (soluço) que eu(soluço) tenho a ver com isso? – Disse rapidamente antes que outro soluço viesse.

-Ah, podias vir para minha casa, ver as vistas. – Disser o moreno encolhendo os ombros.

-Ah eu não quero ver vistas(soluço) nenhumas! – Exclamou olhando para a pista de dança. – Eu vou mas é(soluço) dançar! – Disse pondo o copo no balcão com toda a força virando o corpo com ajuda do banco.

Tentou levantar-se, mas quando tentou pôr-se de pé as pernas não agüentaram e ela estendeu-se ao comprido no chão, enquanto as pessoas que passavam riam.

-_Ai meu merlin que eu não me consigo levantar daqui!_ – Pensou Ginny tentando em vão levantar-se. A sua cabeça pesava de mais e o seu estomago estava a dar voltas.

Minutos depois viu o Barmen que tinha estado a falar a aproximar-se olhando-a com um olhar maroto.

Olha, olha o que este quer.

-Olha, eu vou dançar(soluço) e não quero(soluço) ir ver vistas(soluço) com ninguém! – Disse soluçando pondo a mão em frente da cara tapando a luz que ia diretamente á sua cara.

O moreno olhou para ela e continuou a sorrir. Ginny vestia uma mini-saia (sim ela AMA mini-saias :P) e uma blusa de alças azul marinha.

-Olha fofa agora vens comigo. – Disse o Barmen baixando-se levantando-se já com ela no colo disposto a sair dali com ela quer ela quisesse quer não.

-Fofa (soluço) é a tua avó! – Exclamou Ginny enquanto tentava em vão bater-lhe, mas o máximo que conseguia fazer era dar festinhas ao moreno. – Põe-me(soluço) no chão! – Exclamou novamente. O moreno não ligou e começou a furar as pessoas que estavam na pista de dança levando-a ao colo enquanto esta se tentava debater. Ela não via nada só nuvens de fumo em formas de pessoas, ouvia pequenos ruídos que pareciam vir de milhares de quilômetros de todos os lados. Sentia-se mole e enjoada.

-Malfoy? – Ouviu de muito longe, uma voz que conhecia, mas não conseguia distinguir de quem era. Sentiu-se rodar para a direção da voz.

-Estás a falar com quem? – Perguntou o Barmen por cima da sua cabeça.

-Com essa rapariga que tu trazes aí. – Disse a 1º voz. – Não a ouviste já a dizer para tu a pores no chão? – Perguntou.

Ginny tentou abrir os olhos mas só conseguiu ver que a pessoa que estava á sua frente estava de braços cruzados.

-Esta rapariga vai comigo. – Disse o Barmen.

-Ai (soluço) não vai não! – Exclamou Ginny passando com a mão direita na testa. – Eu não vou sair do bar sem dançar! – Disse tentando ver-se livre dos braços fortes do moreno.

Não sabe o que aconteceu. Sentiu os braços fortes que a estavam a segurar abrirem-se e ela caiu com o cu no chão. Olhou para cima e viu que o barmem estava a levar um soco.

Mas não foi o soco que a fez arregalar os olhos, foi a pessoa que deu o soco ao barmen.

Era sem mais nem menos o caçula Weasley. Depois do barmem no chão e as pessoas terem parado de dançar, Draco virou-se para Ginny e ergueu-a no colo saindo do bar. Sentiu frio ao sair de lá, a noite estava mesmo fria.

Sem pensar no que estava a fazer enrolou-se mais ao Draco que a sentou num banco ao lado da porta da casa ''abandonada'' sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Malfoy onde estavas com a cabeça! – Exclamou Draco olhando para a figura de Ginny, nunca na vida a tinha visto tão perdida de bêbada.

-Estava ainda agora no teu peito, mas (soluço), mas tu (soluço) fizes-te o favor (soluço) de me sentar aqui! – Exclamou Ginny arrepiando-se com frio.

Draco não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, ela estava a brigar com ele.. Por ele _a ter largado?_

-Ouve Malfoy não tenho a obrigação de te aturar. – Disse Draco levantando-se. –Já te fiz um enorme favor livrar-te daquele infeliz que provavelmente te iria deixar mais que grávida, portanto adeus. – Disse preparando-se para virar costas, mas o batuque atrás de si fez Draco virar-se novamente.

Ginny tinha desmaiado e estava deitada no chão.

* * *

Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! sei que demorei séculos, mas vocês são raparigas da xkola kompreendem-m xD tou xeia d trabalho na escola, são provas, testes, ter postado hj já foi uma sorte.

Bem parecia que não queriam que eu posta-s! 1º a minha beta na pode betar a mi fic (beta bigada na mxmm! sbx k né pk dixuh k eu vou deixar d t adorar dakela maneira gandi na sbx? jões!) e dpoix eu fui para postar mas eu num axava k a mi fic tivexe capaz dixuh a mi mana do porto judou-m! MIL BIGADÕES! weeeeeeeeee

Bem, agora só devo de postar pa Junho, desculpem mesmo a demora.

**Bruna Black:** Pima! oia eu concordo pleinamente ctg sbx.. a titia J.K. fez uma OPTIMA escolha ao fazer Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley ahahahaha prefiruh axim também, mas para a fic ficar como eu quero tem que ser assim / vê s postas logo a tua! JÕES PIMA DOROTY! p.s.: é MEU draco viu:P

**Miaka:** Bem, mil brigadas por o seu review! bigada bigada bigadabigada bigada bigadabigada bigada bigadabigada bigada bigada (eu num konsiguh por aki os mil xD) ehehehe continue comentando tá? Beijos enormes!

**Aline Malfoy: **Desculpe a demora! eu num queria demorar tanto não, mas não deu mais cedo / ainda bem que está a gostar da fic! continue comentando, faxa-m feliz! ehehehe beijos grandes!

**Lolita Malfoy: **Bem.. acabou de encontrar agorinha mesmo ehehehe ainda bem que está a gostar.. deixa review tá? (sbe como é.. as escritores pedem smp o mesmo... :P) Beijos grandes!

**Taty Black: **Mana! Bigadão mxm pela ajuda tá? Lololol e eu a pensar que tu na gxtavas ká disto xD afinal pimba tás a gostari.. inda bem! JINHUX ENORMIX MANA DOROTY IMENSUHH!

Bem, os agradecimentos já tão...

ahh pera

mana-chan do meu coratione na t preokupes! na betas-te xte betas outro tá? na t keruh ver a kulpar por ixuh.. ai ai a menina! Saweeza meu amory DOROTY MXM ÁS PORRADONAS!

Beijos pa todos e todas!

Fini Felton ;)


	4. Ressaca na casa Weasley

4º Capitulo: Ressaca na casa Weasley

_Draco não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, ela estava a brigar com ele.. Por ele a ter largado?_

_-Ouve Malfoy não tenho a obrigação de te aturar. – Disse Draco levantando-se. –Já te fiz um enorme favor livrar-te daquele infeliz que provavelmente te iria deixar mais que grávida, portanto adeus. – Disse preparando-se para virar costas, mas o batuque atrás de si fez Draco virar-se novamente._

_Ginny tinha desmaiado e estava deitada no chão._

Draco correu para ao pé de Ginny e ajoelhou-se ao lado da sua cabeça. Ginny estava de olhos fechados, a respiração estava lenta e fraca. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-a do chão.

Olhou para ambos os lados e materializou-se. Chegou á frente de uma casa feita de madeira, portas e janelas brancas, jardim bem arranjado. Das janelas viam-se luzes a piscar e pessoas a falarem divertidas.

Draco fechou os olhos e rezou a Merlim para que ninguém nota-se a sua chegada.

Entrou pela porta e viu-se na sala de estar, várias pessoas dançavam agarradas a garrafas ou copos mas quando Draco entrou, ficaram todos a olhar para ele. Passaram-se vários segundos e ninguém disse uma única palavra. Draco farto do silencio passou pelas pessoas até chegar ás escadas de pinho á sua frente e subiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

Chegou a um corredor sombrio, a musica e as vozes começaram a ser ouvidas de novo no piso inferior. Draco entrou na segunda porta á esquerda e acendeu a luz do quarto, quando se preparou para dar um passo em frente olhou para a cama e viu o que pareciam duas pessoas aos amassos em cima da sua cama. Uma cabeça imergiu e começou a refilar.

-Ei ó parvalhão! Apaga-me a merda da luz, não tas a ver que eu tou ocupado? – Disse o que parecia ser um moreno por de baixo de uma rapariga ambos enrolados num lençol de linho branco.

Draco suspirou e contou até dez mentalmente, Harry estava-lhe a dever muitas explicações.

-Ei ó parvalhão, sai de cima da _minha_ cama se não arrebento-te a boca! – Disse Draco segurando a Ginny em seu colo.

O rapaz empurrou a rapariga de cima de si que caiu no chão e começou á procura das suas roupas junto com o rapaz. Calças em cima da cadeia, soutien em cima de uma gaveta mal fechada, cuecas de baixo da cama. Draco virou a cabeça para o lado e esperou que ambos se vestissem.

-Ei Weasley, foi mau. – Disse batendo no ombro do loiro antes de sair e bater com a porta.

-Só a lata! – Disse o loiro desviando os livros que tinha no chão para poder passar. Chegou á cama e deitou Ginny ainda desmaiada tapando-a com o lençol. Levantou a varinha para tentar arrumar o seu quarto mas a porta foi aberta num estrondo.

-Draco, tu deves-me uma explicação! – Refilou Harry de braços cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Harry estava com o tronco nu, apenas vestido com umas calças de ganga, o cabelo estava mais desalinhado que o normal e era visível o relâmpago na sua testa. As íris verdes do moreno faiscavam e na sua bochecha eram visíveis vestígios de batom rosa.

-Não desculpa, tu deves-me uma explicação! Que idéia foi essa de fazeres uma Rave em nossa casa e não me avisares de nada? – Perguntou Draco cruzando os braços também em frente do peito.

-Draco, a idéia surgiu á ultima da hora, não deu tempo para te avisar. Tu saís-te e não disses-te nada a ninguém.– Disse Harry divertido. – Mas podias ter avisado que ias trazer companhia. Ficaram todos pasmos a olhar para ti quando entras-te. – Disse Harry enquanto Draco agitava a varinha e arrumava o quarto.

-Porquê tinha alguma coisa escrita na testa? – Perguntou Draco fazendo Harry revirar as íris verdes.

-Acabas-te de manhã com a Sarah, apareces com outra cá em casa... – Disse Harry tentando ver quem se encontrava na cama de Draco ao que este fez questão de se por á sua frente, tapando a sua visão.

-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é do interesse de ninguém. – Disse Draco olhando com um olhar assassino para Harry que virou costas e abriu novamente a porta do quarto de Draco e fechou-a sem dizer mais nada.

Draco suspirou de alivio e virou-se novamente para Ginny que se encontrava deitada na sua cama, ainda pálida.

-Mas o que é que eu faço a esta bêbada? – Perguntou Draco arrependido, se o Harry descobri-se, iria estar em maus lençóis. Olhou para a lua através do vidro da janela, e olhou novamente para Ginny na sua cama.

-Maldita Malfoy armada em barril! Devia de pensar que conseguia beber o bar todo! – Refilou Draco para si mesmo. – E depois ainda fez de pedregulho e caiu no meio do chão! – Refilou novamente.

O sol nasceu, e os raios passaram por o vidro da janela, batendo diretamente na cara de Ginny. Esta contorceu-se na cama fofa e virou a cara para o outro lado, deixando o seu pescoço a descoberto.

O Sol insistia em bater fortemente contra a sua cara, mas não foi isso que a despertou. Foi a respiração lenta e quente que batia contra o seu pescoço. Ginny escancarou os olhos tentando destingir o nevoeiro que se encontrava á sua frente,e virou-se rapidamente por entre os lençóis encarando com Draco que dormia debruçado na cama.

-Mas o que é que... – Perguntou Ginny para si própria esfregando os olhos. – Tou a ter alucinações de certeza. – Disse fechando um pouco mais os olhos na tentativa de ver melhor. Mas ai a imagem á sua frente formou-se á sua frente nítida.

Era de certeza o caçula Weasley que se encontrava deitado a dormir na mesma cama que ela.

-O QUE É ISTO! – Gritou Ginny ao aperceber-se que a imagem que via era real. – O que é que tu estás a fazer na minha casa? No meu quarto? NA MINHA CAMA! – Exclamou Ginny.

Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou com um ar ensonado para Ginny.

-Estou a ver que acordas-te de muito bom humor hoje. – Disse Draco levantando-se. – Também deves de ter acordado com falta de vista. – Disse espreguiçando-se.

Ginny fez cara de quem não tinha percebido.

-Olha á tua volta cabeça dura! – Exclamou Draco irritado.

Só aí é que Ginny viu que não se encontrava no seu quarto, mas sim num quarto que ela nunca tinha visto. Uma cama encostada á parede, ao lado a janela onde se via o sol já alto. Uma mesinha de cabeceira, uma escrivaninha e ao lado uma porta que devia de dar para alguma casa de banho. Definitivamente não se encontrava no seu quarto. Olhou para a sua frente onde Draco estava de braços cruzados á espera de resposta. Tinha uma camisa branca vestida com vários botões abertos onde se via uma boa parte dos seus peitorais bem esculpidos (e bem esculpidos minha nossa aquilo é um deus grego! Ei pensamento da autora ta! xD), umas calças de ganga, cabelo loiro meio desalinhado pela testa.

Ginny abanou a cabeça como afastando alguma coisa e voltou a mirá-lo.

-Deixa ver se eu percebi, tu raptas-te me foi? Queres resgate? Sei que deves de andar desesperado á procura de dinheiro, mas nunca pensei que chegasses a tanto! – Disse Ginny risonha.

Draco sorriu.

-Estou a ver que a bebedeira está a afetar o teu cérebro já afetado. – Disse Draco enquanto Ginny fazia mais uma daquelas caras de quem não tinha compreendido. – Malfoy em vês de me estares para aqui a chatear, devias era de me agradecer!

-Eu agradecer? – Perguntou Ginny começando a gargalhar. – Nem morta! – Disse com firmeza.

-Não tens jeito mesmo, para a próxima deixo-te lá, deixo seres abusada por uns tarados quais queres! – Disse Draco furioso... Como é que uma pessoa podia ser tão... tão PARVA!

-Eu? Abusada? Eu abuso dos outros mi amore, ninguém abusa de mim! – Exclamou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não era o que parecia ontem á noite. – Disse Draco encolhendo os ombros e virando-lhe costas.

-Ontem á noite? – Perguntou a ruiva erguendo a sobrancelha direita confusa.

-Sim ontem á noite! – Disse mais uma vez suspirando. – Ou estavas tão bêbada assim que não te lembras?

-Lembrar do quê? – Perguntou Ginny mais confusa ainda. – Eu ontem á noite fui para um bar e... – Ginny hesitou. Não sabia o que se tinha passado no bar.

-E? – Perguntou Draco puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha sentado-se de frente para Ginny, cruzando as pernas.

-E ai eu fui para o bar, pronto o que tem de mal? – Perguntou Ginny irritada. – O senhor certinho nunca foi para um bar não?

-Fui, mas pelo menos não fui quase levado por um tarado. – Disse Draco revirando as íris azuis.

-Tarado? Mas qual... – Ginny olhou para a parede branca á sua frente e pensou, tentou lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Flaches da noite anterior vieram á sua cabeça e passaram diante dos olhos, como se ela os tivesse a viver naquele preciso momento. Ela no chão, as pessoas em volta a rirem-se, ela a tentar se levantar mas não conseguia devido ao excesso de álcool que tinha. Um moreno de olhos verdes dizia que ela tinha que ir ver as vistas com ele e ela dizia que queria dançar, ele tentou levá-la á força, mas alguém impediu.

Olhou para a sua frente e viu Draco olhando-a.

-Tu? – Perguntou Ginny confusa. – Foste tu quem impediu que aquele sem reprodutor de filhos me leva-se sabe-se lá para onde?

-Sem reprodutor de filhos? – Perguntou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Há, se ele tem não vai ficar com eles por muito tempo. – Disse Ginny irritada fazendo Draco ter imensa vontade de rir.

-É, parece que fui eu que te ''salvou'' desse sem reprodutor de filhos. – Respondeu Draco dando de ombros se levantando da cadeira.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Ginny.

Draco não sabia a resposta.

Ficaram uns longos momentos em silêncio, encarando-se um ao outro.

Ginny rompeu o contacto começando a piscar os olhos, fazendo uma cara de dor.

-O que é que tens? – Perguntou Draco confuso.

-Nada tirando uma enorme dor de cabeça. – Disse passando com a mão direita pela testa.

-Se quiseres eu... – Disse Draco pousando a mão no ombro de Ginny.

-Lá por me teres salvo daquele cavalo, não te dá direito de tocares em mim! – Exclamou Ginny furiosa, começando a ficar pálida.

-A casa de banho fica na porta ao lado da escrivaninha. – Disse apontando com a mão direita e Ginny levantou-se com a mão na boca e correu fechando a porta com um grande estrondo trás de sim.

Draco sentou-se na cama á espera que Ginny saísse, o que demorou imenso. Quando ouviu a porta a ser aberta levantou a cabeça e viu Ginny saindo com uma mão no estomago e outra na cabeça.

-Eu nunca mais bebo na minha vida. – Disse com os lábios roxos e a cara ainda mais pálida. Os cabelos ruivos bagunçados e desalinhados.

Draco riu e levantou-se para Ginny se deitar de novo. Ela adormeceu sem dizer nada.

-Draco eu... – Disse Harry entrando no quarto fazendo Draco voltar-se para trás. – Desculpa não sabia que ainda estavas acompanhado.

-Não faz mal. – Respondeu dando de ombros indiferente.

-Posso pelo menos saber quem é a ruivinha? – Perguntou Harry dando um sorriso maroto.

-Virgínia Malfoy. – Respondeu Draco olhando o moreno.

-Ok Draco, e eu sou o ministro da magia, conta outra! – Exclamou Harry rindo.

Draco fez cara séria e Harry parou de rir aos poucos.

-O QUÊ? – Gritou Harry.

-Cala-te! Não sejas parvo! – Sussurrou Draco olhando para Ginny que nem se mexeu, continuando a dormir.

-O quê? O que é que essa pirua anda aqui a fazer! – Sussurrou Harry não acreditando no que ouvia.

-Uma longa história. – Disse Draco dando de ombros. – O pessoal da Rave já se foi? – Perguntou Draco vendo Harry coçar passar com a mão direita pelos cabelos.

-Acho... Acho que ainda devem de estar a dormir. Acabou tarde sabes, eu ainda estou cheio de sono. – Disse Harry abrindo a boca.

-Tivesses-te deitado mais cedo. – Refilou Draco dando de ombros para o moreno.

-Mas não tentes mudar de assunto! – Exclamou Harry. – O que é que aquela gaja anda aqui a fazer! – Perguntou novamente Harry fora de si.

Não era novidade para ninguém que Harry e Ginny não se suportavam.

Draco olhou para Ginny atrás de si que se começou a mexer, o loiro pegou no Harry pelo braço e puxou-o para fora do quarto, fechando a porta.

-Tu és parvo! É preciso falares daquela maneira ? – Perguntou Draco fazendo Harry soltar uma enorme gargalhada.

-Para quem não suportava a ruiva, até que anda muito cuidadoso, não me digas que andas com ela! – Exclamou Harry escandalizado.

Draco revirou as íris azuis.

-A bebida ontem deu-te a volta aos miolos, eu andas com a Malfoy? Tu estás bem? – Perguntou Draco pondo a mão na testa de Harry.

Harry tirou a mão do loiro e começou a bater com o pé no chão.

-Se não andas com ela, qual é a razão para ela estar ali deitada na tua cama, no teu quarto, NA NOSSA CASA! – Exclamou Harry irritado.

-Ontem fui para um bar. – Começou Draco olhando para o chão. – E viu a Malfoy a precisar de ajuda. – Disse sem olhar nos olhos do amigo.

-Que tipo de ajuda? – Perguntou Harry erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Um dos barmens queria levá-la contra a vontade dela. – Disse continuando com o olhar fixado ao chão.

-Draco, ela é uma Malfoy, custa-me a admitir mas ela era capaz de se livrar dele mais depressa que nós dois juntos. – Disse Harry cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Ela estava bêbada, não tinha a noção do que fazia, do que falava... – Disse Draco olhando Harry com uma cara de gozo.

-E então quando tratas-te do Barmen, decidis-te tu abusar da ruivinha! Bem pensado! – Disse Harry com um ar sarcástico.

-Harry não sejas parvo! – Respondeu Draco cada vez mais irritado.

-Ainda não percebi porque é que a trouxes-te cá para casa. – Disse Harry.

-Ela tava bêbada! Desmaiou á minha frente! Querias que eu fize-se o quê? Que a deixa-se lá estendida no meio do chão? – Perguntou Draco.

-Continuo a não perceber porque é que fizes-te isso. – Admitiu Harry olhando para o loiro.

Draco olhou mais uma vez para o chão.

-Nem eu. – Respondeu sincero.

Ginny acordou mais calma, a dor de cabeça já tinha passado, e as voltas que sentia no estômago também.

Sentou-se na cama em busca de alguém, mas não se encontrava ninguém no quarto.

Estava sozinha.

-Melhor assim, não tenho que me encontrar com aquela ave rara oxigenada. – Disse levantando-se.

Procurou os seus sapatos e a sua varinha e abriu a porta do quarto. Encarou-se com um corredor.

-Não tenho gostado muito de corredores ultimamente. – Disse Ginny descendo as escadas.

Mas aí viu que não se encontrava mais sozinha.

-Ias embora sem te despedires Malfoy? – Perguntou uma voz vinda atrás de si.

Ginny girou os calcanhares e viu-se frente a frente a Harry.

-Potter. – Disse Ginny com o máximo de desprezo possível. – A noticia espalhou-se rapidamente não? Eu sei... não é todos os dias que se dorme sobre o mesmo teto que uma Malfoy. Deve de ser uma grande emoção. – Disse Ginny sarcástica, metendo a mão no peito como se tivesse comovida.

Harry revirou as íris azuis e riu.

-A mesma convencida de sempre. – Disse virando as costas.

-Bem, eu confesso que já desconfiava. – Disse Ginny olhando para a casa. Encontrava-se na sala. Um sofá vermelho sangue ao fundo, junto com uma lareira, tapetes de tons amarelados, uma estante, alguns instrumentos de autor... Típico de um Gryffindor.

-Desconfiavas o quê? – Perguntou Harry virando as costas novamente para a ruiva que sorriu matreiramente.

-Que tu e o Weasley são namorados. – Respondeu gargalhando.

Harry engasgou-se na sua própria saliva e começou a tossir.

-O QUÊ? – Perguntou Harry enquanto Ginny se continuava a rir da cara do moreno.

-Não Malfoy, ta descansada que nós não somos gays. – Disse Draco saindo da cozinha com uma sandes em uma das mãos. – Apenas vivemos juntos.

-E isso não é ser gay? – Perguntou Ginny erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não somos os únicos aqui, partilhamos a casa tanto com rapazes como raparigas. Andamos todos a estudar para Auror, assim é mais fácil. – Respondeu Draco passando por Ginny indo se sentar no sofá.

-E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou Ginny olhando para Draco.

-Nada, agora faz-me o grande favor de saíres da minha casa e da minha vista. – Disse dando uma trinca na sandes.

-Com todo o prazer _Weasley_. Passar mal. – Disse abrindo a porta e saindo, batendo com toda a força.

Ginny saiu da casa com passos rápidos e pesados, o caçula Weasley tinha feito aquilo que ela estava a apensar? Ele.. tinha a expulsado!

-Ai mas ele vai pagar, á se vai! – Exclamou Ginny continuando a andar, só depois viu que se encontrava no mesmo bairro onde morava. Rapidamente chegou a sua casa. Entrou e mando-se de qualquer maneira para o sofá da sala amaldiçoando-se por ter concordado com o pai.

-Senhor, tenho as informações que me pediu. – Disse uma voz rouca e cansada que ecoou na sala quase vazia. Somente se encontravam lá dois homens.

-Então o que se passou dês do momento em que a Malfoy saiu daqui? – Perguntou uma voz fria e grossa.

-Ela foi para um bar de feiticeiros com Mr. William bebeu muito e saiu com o Weasley. – Disse a 1º voz fazendo uma vênia.

Ouve um momento de silêncio.

-Com o Weasley Senhor? – Perguntou e a voz ecoou pela sala, fazendo o homem em frente tremer um pouco.

-Não mestre, com o caçula Weasley. – Disse baixando a cabeça. – Depois ele a levou para sua casa e ela saiu á pouco e foi para casa.

-Ora ora, uma Malfoy com o Weasley, que interessante. – Disse. – Sabe se eles têm algum caso?

-Não senhor. – Disse a primeira voz fazendo outra vênia ridícula. –Só sei disto. – Disse com medo.

-ENTÃO TRATA DE SABER CRIATURA! – Gritou o Homem com tom de autoridade e o homem bem mais pequeno tremeu novamente, parando só quando a grande sala vazia deixou de ecoar o grito do seu mestre.

-Vou tratar disso senhor. – Disse saindo rapidamente saindo.

Mesmo na escuridão, foi visível dois olhos negros brilharem vitoriosos, seguido de uma Gargalhada fria e sem qualquer humor.

* * *

Desculpem a demora! Mas sabem como é :P 

Bem... podem mandar tomates e ovos á vontade, sinceramente? achei o capitulo uma merda (tou a perder o jeituh, e logo eu que tinha começado tão bem! xD azares)

Comentem, nem que seja só para dizer que está uma granda bosta! Mas comentem pleassssseeeee

Ah, se não perceberem alguma coisa é só dizer tá?

**Taty Black:** Inda bem que tás a gostari mana :P tens siduh 5 estrelas kmg... bigada pelo apoiuh :D Bem, depois diz o que achas-te deste cap tá? Jões enormix manaaa doroty mxm mtauh!

**Miaka: **Bigada pelo review! Continua comentando tá? Depois diz se gostas-te ehehehe :P Beijões!

**Xininha:** Não faz mal não teres comentado os outros caps, o que interessa é que continuas a apoiar :D Sinto muito, mas acho que te desiludi, não sei porque não acho que este cap esteje bem :P (ahhh eu sou assim fazer o quê:P) Mas ainda bem que estás a gostar do Draco santinho, eu realemnte adoro ehehehe fica tão fofoooooooo :P Bigada pelos elogios! Amei mesmo ehehehehe Desculpa não ter apostado mais depressa, mas não tenho tido muita paciencia para escrever não / Beijões mesmo enormes!

**LolitaMalfoy:** Ainda bem que gostou! Obrigada pelo Review :D Beijos!

**Sta. Malfoy:** Ehehehe ainda bem que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desta também :D Eu tb achei muito fofo Draco a salvar a ginny :P ehehehe beijos!

**Bruna Black: **Bem pimaaaaa! Quanto á ginny ser comensal ou não... isso fica para se saber mais lá para a frente tá:P Eu sou muito má eu sei muahahahha xD Eu tb gosto do Draco a lançar crucio em toda a gnt.. mas diz lá se ele assim não fica uma fofura? ehehehehe Quanto a ele não kombinar mto com Weasley... teve que ser assim para ficar como eu queria:P Eu tb t amudoro mxm muitauh viu? BEIJÕES! PS: e é MEU Draco tá? não á cá nada para compartilahr :P ( a não ser com a minha mana chan.. afinal ele é loiro.. e bom e é perfeito e tem um... e aiiiiii melhor não continuar s não chamam-me maluca! xD)

**Aki Grint:** Ganda milagre! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xD mana pimaaaaaa bem inda bem que gostastis! (Ela sabe que se dizer que não gosta leva com crucius muahahahaha) E inda bem que te ristes, isto é assim uma beca pó sériuh mas sabes que eu gosto d por as pessoas a rir na sabes? axim mtooooooooooooooooooooo :P Bigada por tuduh! E eu estudei simmm mais que tu vê lá :P BEIJOS MANA AMUTYYYYYY 4EVERRR

**Saweeza: **Bem mana desnaturada! ehehehe eu sei que não tives-te a culpa por isso não precisas de pedir desculpa :P Bigada mxm por tuduh mana tá? bigada por m faxeres rir kanduh eu keruh xurar.. bigada por veres e partilhares loirux kmg... e geladuhhhhhhhhhhhh ai tão bom xD bigada mxm por tuduh mana tá? Doroty mxm mtauh mana doroty 4ever mxm :D

Bem... agora é só carregar ali no GO e deixar o review.. faxam uma má escritora feliz vá láááá pleaseeeeee :D

Jões!

Fini Felton ;)


	5. Pensamentos e noticias contraditórios

Antes d mais, tenho umas coisinhas a xplicar, antes de começarem a ler o cap :P

1º- A casa onde a Ginny foi, não era a toca, era uma casa que ele e o harry ''compraram'' para viverem.

2º - No fim do 4º cap, quem aparece é o voldemort, não o lucius (o lucius num tem olhos negrus) pensei ter explicado bem /

Alguma duvida é só dizer tá?

BEIJOS! vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

5ºCapitulo: Pensamentos e noticias contraditórios 

Ginny acordou no sofá, já era tarde.

Tinha acabado de sonhar com qualquer coisa, como ela estar bêbada e o Malfoy a ter salvado de um parvo qualquer.

-Não foi um sonho, foi um pesadelo, e bem grande. – Disse esfregando os olhos enquanto se sentava no sofá. – Onde é que já se viu uma Malfoy dormir por baixo do mesmo teto que um Weasley, nunca na vida!

-«Parva, quando dormias em Hogwarts, dormias de baixo do mesmo teto que dois Weasley. » - Disse a sua mente para si própria.

-Ah! Cala essa boca, ninguém refila comigo nem eu própria! – Refilou Ginny, levantou-se do sofá e andou até ao quarto, onde tirou roupa lavada e uma toalha e foi tomar um banho.

Deitou-se na banheira e deixou-se relaxar enquanto a água quente batia contra o seu corpo.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos. Então lembrou-se.

-Mas porque é que eu estava a dormir no sofá? – Perguntou a si própria franzindo a cara.

-Só se... – Disse novamente. – Só se eu... NÃO! – Gritou levantando-se da banheira.

* * *

-Não sei por que estás assim Draco. – Disse Harry enquanto as íris verdes faiscavam de divertimento. – Ela é uma Malfoy, afinal ela é assim. – Disse Harry, encontrava-se na cozinha ao lado das escadas. 

-Eu sei! Só esperava que... – Disse Draco deitado no sofá com umas calças jeans vestidas, em tronco nu. (uiiiii porque é que eu não estou nesta fic... porquê! Saltava-lhe para cima e... ok esqueçam xD)

-Esperavas o quê? Que ela te agradece-se por o que fizeste? – Perguntou o amigo divertido cortando pão sentado á mesa.

-Talvez. – Disse Draco pensativo.

De seguida Draco sentiu a mão quente de Harry na sua testa.

-Tu deves de tar com febre. – Disse pondo a sua mão esquerda na sua testa, verificando a temperatura. – Não está normal. – Disse tirando as mãos enquanto Draco revirava os olhos sorrindo.

-Harry deixa de ser assim! Ela não é tão má como toda a gente pensa! – Exclamou enquanto o amigo abria a boca, espantado.

-Ok, eu vou-te levar para S. Mungos. – Disse Harry tirando a varinha do bolso. – Aquela Malfoy de meia tigela lançou-te um feitiço quase de certeza!

Draco riu mais uma vez e sentou-se no sofá. Mas no que ele estava a pensar?

-Tens razão, ela é como toda a gente pensa. – Disse Draco e Harry suspirou de alivio.

-Estava a ver que tavas maluco. – Disse caminhando de novo para a mesa da cozinha onde anteriormente estava a cortar o pão. – Onde já se viu...

Draco sorriu novamente e levantou-se, dirigindo-se para as escadas.

-A Hermione e o meu irmão não vêm? – Perguntou virando a cabeça para Harry.

-Não, eu vou ter com eles. – Disse Harry falando alto da cozinha. – Queres vir?

-Não, vou ficar em casa. Vou aproveitar o pouco de sossego que vocês me dão. – Disse curvando os lábios num sorriso maroto. (vocês já imaginaram este sorriso? Ai meu deus... eu morro.)

-Até parece. – Disse Harry dando uma gargalhada em seguida.

* * *

Ginny andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, já vestida, enquanto o seu cabelo ruivo balouçava de um lado para o outro ainda molhado. 

-Quer dizer que aquele Weasley pobretanas salvou-me daquele cagalhão sem reprodutor de filhos? Mas porquê? – Perguntava pela milésima vês a si própria.

Sentou-se na cama irritada, enquanto batia com o pé no chão de madeira do quarto.

-Porquê? – Perguntou novamente deitando-se de costas na colcha verde garrafa.

Passou assim vários minutos em silêncio, olhando para o nada, pensando. Derrepente pôs as mãos atrás de si e levantou-se na cama, calçando os sapatos de salto alto saindo do quarto, pronta a ir falar com Draco.

Saiu de casa e caminhou até casa do Weasley em passos rápidos, fazendo imenso barulho na calçada. Chegou ao portão da casa e parou, olhando para a sua frente.

''Será que eu estou a fazer a coisa certa?''

-Sou uma Malfoy, os Malfoys nunca voltam atrás. – Disse com uma voz decidida. Abriu o portão e bateu á porta de carvalho á sua frente.

Passos foram ouvidos nos degraus das escadas e depois no piso inferior até que a maçaneta da porta rodou e a porta foi aberta.

-Harry não sabes da porcaria das... – Disse Draco enquanto abria a porta, mas ficando estático quando viu quem batera. – Chaves. – Continuou engolindo em seco.

Ginny deu um sorriso desdenhoso enquanto Draco a mirava de cima a baixo.

-O que é que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

-Ora, ora _Weasley _que modos são esses? – Perguntou com o sorriso mais safado estampado no rosto.

Draco abriu passagem convidando Ginny a entrar.

-Agora podes dizer o que é que tas aqui a fazer? Acho que não te esqueces de nada. – Disse sentando-se á beira do sofá.

-Não me esqueci de nada. – Disse com ar desdenhoso. – Graças a Merlin. – Disse olhando em volta da sala.

Draco continuou a olhá-la á espera que esta lhe disse-se o que tinha ido ali fazer.

Ginny sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, bem longe de Draco e cruzou as pernas.

-Vim fazer-te uma pergunta. – Disse olhando-o nos olhos.

O loiro estava sem camisa o que permitia que Ginny visse os perfeitos peitorais de Draco, esculpidos por o Quiddich.

-''Porque é que ele fica tão sexy quando tem a sobrancelha assim?'' – Pensou Ginny.

-O QUE? – Gritou para si própria.

-O que o quê? Malfoy se vens aqui fazer figura de parva dás meia volta e sais por o caminho que vieste.

Ginny olhou para Draco de uma maneira estranha, momentos depois voltou ao normal.

-Eu nunca faço figura de parva, fica descansado que eu não sou como os da tua família. – Disse com um orgulho falso.

A final, ela não sentia orgulho nenhum em ser uma Malfoy.

-Então desembucha. – Disse Draco cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Ginny seguiu os braços com o olhar, de boca entre aberta. Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos.

-É assim que recebes as tuas visitas? Sem camisola? – Perguntou Ginny erguendo a sobrancelha.

Draco deu uma gargalhada.

-''E aquele sorriso então? '' Ele é... Espera aí no que é que eu estou a pensar! VIRGINIA MALFOY!'' – Disse Ginny repreendendo-se a si própria.

-Primeiro, as minhas visitas costumam avisar quando e a que horas vêm. – Disse Draco sorrindo de canto o que irritou ainda mais Ginny.

-Sim, pois claro. – Disse Ginny abanando-se com a mão direita.

-O que é? Incomoda-te? – Perguntou Draco divertido.

-Ah sabes que mais? VAI PASTAR CARACÓIS! – Gritou Ginny levantando-se do sofá. Mas quando ia a passar por Draco, este a impediu de continuar.

-O que é que vieste perguntar afinal! – Exclamou Draco.

Ginny abriu e fechou vezes sem conta a boca olhando para o loiro.

-Larga-me! – Disse tirando o seu braço da mão de Draco que cruzou novamente os braços. Ginny fechou os olhos e virou-se de costas.

-Porque é que tu me salvas-te no bar? – Perguntou de uma só vez.

Draco encontrava-se sem resposta.

-Não sei. – Disse dando de ombros sentando-se novamente no sofá. – Porque perguntas?

-Queria saber. – Respondeu Ginny dando de ombros também olhando Draco que ficara pensativo.

-Pois, mas eu não sei. – Disse Draco olhando para Ginny que desviou o olhar.

-''Mas o que é que se passa comigo? Devo de estar a ficar maluca com certeza... ENCARA VIRGINIA!'' – A sua consciência não a deixava em paz. Ginny olhou novamente para Draco agora confiante.

-Já agora posso fazer-te também uma pergunta? – Perguntou Draco pondo-se frente a frente á ruiva.

-Não te estou a tapar a boca. – Disse Ginny e Draco revirou as íris azuis.

-Porque é que me odeias tanto? Tudo bem que eu sou um Weasley, mas tu odeias-me mais do que a minha família toda junta. – Disse Draco, passaram longos minutos de silêncio.

Ginny passou por ele e sentou-se no sofá estática.

Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso. Sentiu o peso de Draco sentando-se ao seu lado e olhou-o.

Aquele cabelo loiro, quase branco a cair sobre a testa, dando-lhe um ar rebelde e de maldoso, uma coisa que ele não era. Aqueles olhos azuis cinza, aquela boca fina, a pele pálida.

O jeito de ser, de se mover. Aquilo tudo junto fazia-a lembrar alguém que odiava com todas as forças do seu ser.

-Eu odeio-te por seres igual ao meu pai. – Murmurou entre os dentes.

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas de seguida fechou-a arrependido.

-Desculpa? – Perguntou Draco confuso. – Eu igual ao teu pai? Deves de estar a bater mal. – Disse Draco.

-Podes não ser como ele psicologicamente, mas és igual a ele fisicamente. – Disse Ginny dando de ombros.

Draco nunca havia pensado nisso.

-Mas e daí? Pensava que tu gostavas muito do teu pai, porque é que me odeias por ser igual a ele? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha (eu sei, eu sei... aiiii que ele assim fica tão sexyyyy tão bommm tão... aiiiiiiiiiiiiii cala-te Fini :P).

Ginny olhou para o chão.

-Nem tudo é como tu pensas Weasley. – Disse rancorosa passando por Draco.

Ginny parou a meio do caminho. Não conseguia com as pernas, estas pareciam querer cair a qualquer momento. O estomago doía-lhe, sentia como se lhe estivessem a espetar estacas.

Virou-se para trás e olhou com um olhar estranho para Draco que se levantou rapidamente para ajudá-la.

-Malfoy o que é que tens? Estás branca! – Exclamou Draco levando-a lentamente até ao sofá.

-Eu... Eu não sei. – Disse deitando-se e fechando os olhos.

-Tou lixado. – Disse Draco passando com a mão pela cara de Ginny. – Tás com febre, tu andas a alimentar-te bem? – Perguntou com uma voz diferente do que a que costumava falar com ela, com uma voz de...

-Estás preocupado comigo por acaso? – A pergunta saiu mais fraca e mais baixa do que era destinada a sair.

-Se estiver, tens algum problema com isso? – Perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. – É assim Malfoy, nós nunca nos demos bem, mas também não quero ter uma morta viva aqui em casa, já viste a cara de abóbora do Harry quando chegasse aqui e te visse?

Ginny não conseguiu evitar e esboçou um sorriso doce e verdadeiro. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sorrido assim.

Draco ao vê-la assim sorriu também.

-Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comeres pode ser? Já volto. – Disse e saiu da sala.

Ginny aconchegou-se mais no sofá e abriu os olhos, olhando em frente.

Ela nunca tinha sido tratada assim.

* * *

-''O sorriso dela é tão lindo, a boca dela, os olhos dela.. o decote de... '' 

-Draco, no que andas tu a pensar. – Disse Draco para si próprio. – A rapariga está doente. – Disse mais uma vez avançando até á cozinha.

A cozinha tinha uma mesa no centro rodeada de cadeiras, uma bancada de mármore ao canto e um fogão (eu não sei como é a cozinha de um feiticeiro, por isso se ficar parecido a uma que conheçam, não se admirem xD). Draco girou a varinha e logo apareceu um jarro com sumo de abóbora e quatro sandes em cima da mesa. Draco foi á bancada e abriu a porta tirando um tabuleiro.

Entrou na sala e pôs o tabuleiro em frente à Ginny que logo começou a comer.

Draco olhava-a de uma maneira estranha, nunca tinha imaginado um Malfoy assim. Era tudo estranho... Como se ela não fosse igual aos da sua família.

-Malfoy, desculpa perguntar, mas á quanto tempo não vais à casa dos teus pais? – Perguntou Draco vendo Ginny parar de comer para o olhar.

-Não sei talvez á uns três dias. – Disse dando uma trinca na sandes e bebendo um pouco de sumo.

-E então desde aí que não comes? – Perguntou de novo.

-Weasley, para tua informação eu não moro mais em casa dos meus pais. – Disse Ginny empurrando o tabuleiro da sua frente.

-Ah... Então está bem. – Disse repreendendo-se de ter perguntado.

-Porque é que deixas-te a toca? – Perguntou Ginny limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha antes de responder, afinal não era todos os dias que se ouvia um Malfoy a chamar Toca a sua casa sem ser de chiqueiro, ou coisa parecida.

-Eu disse-te ontem, ficava mais fácil ir para o curso de Autors, e assim sempre fico perto dos meus amigos. – Respondeu.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça e continuou a comer, a palavra amigos tinha batido forte.

Porque afinal... Ela não tinha nenhum amigo. Todos que se aproximavam dela queriam algo em troca, ninguém dava nada sem ser pago em seguida.

Draco ficou a ver Ginny a acabar de comer. Via cada gesto, cada traço do rosto dela.

Ginny empurrou o tabuleiro e sorriu a Draco.

-Obrigada, mas eu vou-me embora. – Disse levantando-se de onde estava.

-Desculpa, mas não. – Disse Draco abanando a cabeça. – Ainda á bocado ias desmaiando, fica aqui mais um bocado até voltares á tua cor normal.

-Como? – Perguntou Ginny erguendo a sobrancelha. – Agora viraste o quê? O meu pai?

-Felizmente não. – Disse Draco dando um passo em frente. – Só não quero que saias daqui e caias no meio da rua.

-Ah, então queres dar uma de cão! – Exclamou Ginny gargalhando.

Draco virou a cara e suspirou.

-Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. – Disse entre dentes. – Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

Ginny girou os calcanhares e seguiu para a porta.

-''Ginny não sejas parva com a primeira pessoa que é simpática para ti. '' – Disse Ginny para si mesma.

-Mas eu sou uma Malfoy. – Murmurou Ginny pondo a mão na maçaneta da porta.

-''Mas tu detestas ser uma Malfoy. ''- Aquela frase fez Ginny voltar atrás.

Suspirou e deu meia volta olhando para Draco que se encontrava sentado no sofá.

Ginny em passos lentos aproximou-se novamente de Draco e ajoelhou-se á sua frente.

Mas Draco virara-lhe a cara.

Ginny irritada pôs a mão no queixo de Draco e virou o rosto dele para si.

-Desculpa não te cria ter falado daquela maneira. – Disse Ginny enquanto engolia em seco e um nó se formava na garganta.

Afinal era a primeira vez que pedia desculpas a quem quer que fosse.

Pelo menos com sinceridade.

Draco olhou-a e voltou a cara outra vez.

Ginny irritada voltou-a mais uma vez para ela bufando.

-Como eu ás vezes detesto ser assim. – Disse mais para si do que para Draco.

-Só ás vezes? – Perguntou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Outras vezes dá jeito. – Disse dando de ombros fazendo o loiro rir.

Como ela amava vê-lo rir, parecia que tudo na vida não importava mais.

-Nem sei como tu própria agüentas ser assim. – Disse Draco sincero olhando nos olhos da ruiva que girou as íris.

-Nem eu! – Exclamou levantando-se de onde estava sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

-Vê se descansas, ainda não estás com a tua cor natural, ainda estás um bocado pálida. – Disse Draco levantando-se.

-Se eu não descansar tu não me vais deixar em paz certo? – Perguntou Ginny irritada.

-Certo. – Disse sorrindo da cara da ruiva. – Se quiseres ir para a minha cama tás á vontade, sempre deve ser melhor que esse sofá velho.

-Fazer o quê? – Perguntou Ginny divertida erguendo a sobrancelha direita com a boca num sorriso maroto.

-Er... Dor - mir. – Disse Draco gaguejando.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada e mirou o loiro.

-Está descansado Draco que eu não queira fazer nada a não ser isso. – Disse Ginny passando por ele subindo as escadas desaparecendo.

-''Espera ai... Ela chamou-me de Draco?'' – Perguntou Draco a si próprio.

* * *

Nenhum dos dois dera por uma terceira presença que seguia os passos de ambos pela janela. 

Um vulto preto materializou-se e foi ter uma espécie de castelo, caminhou em passo pesados e barulhentos até avistar a porta de entrada onde mais um vulto preto se encontrava.

-Olhos de morcego. – Disse enquanto o individuo o olhava de cima a baixo. Sem dizer uma palavra abriu passagem e este passou. Deparou-se com uma escadaria de mármore e subiu-a, passando de seguida por um longo corredor com várias armaduras e quadros atulhados de pó e teias de aranha.

Parou numa porta á sua direita e bateu ao de leve.

-Mestre, tenho novas informações. – Disse do exterior da sala.

-Sobre quem? – Perguntou a voz do lado de dentro.

-Sobre a Mrs. Malfoy senhor. – Disse o vulto numa voz grave.

-Entra. – Disse a voz e a porta foi aberta e de seguida fechada.

Acabara de entrar numa sala sombria, cheirava a mofo e a seres mortos. Ao centro da sala encontrava-se uma enorme mesa, não se encontrava mais nada na sala.

-O que querias dizer? – Perguntou uma voz por de trás de uma enorme cadeira, oculta pela escuridão. A voz ecoava pela sala, fazendo os pelos da nuca do homem arrepiarem-se com medo.

-Mrs. Malfoy foi de novo à casa do Weasley, os dois estavam bem próximos. – Disse tirando o capuz, a cara refletia a luz da lua.

A cadeira virou-se, e Voldemort apareceu por detrás deste. Branco que nem a cal, com um manto totalmente negro, os olhos pareciam fendas, dois buracos preparados a devorar tudo e todos que lhe fizesse frente.

-Podes ir, continua a segui-la até que eu ordene o contrário.

Depois de uma vênia o homem saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Voldemort parecia pensativo, mas sorria vitorioso, a boca curvava-se em satisfação.

A porta foi aberta novamente e por lá entrou Lucius.

-Malfoy, tenho novidades. – Disse enquanto Lucius que se preparava para dizer alguma coisa fechou a boca e assentiu com a cabeça. – Já tenho uma missão para a tua _querida _filha.

Lucius pareceu admirado e satisfeito, mas não disse nada e assentiu de novo.

-Vou buscá-la mestre. – Disse e saiu pela porta.

* * *

Ginny acordou nervosa, não sabia como nem porquê, mas sentia que devia sair daquela casa o mais depressa possível. 

Levantou-se da cama de Draco e abriu a porta, descendo as escadas duas a duas. Olhou em busca de Draco, mas este encontrava-se a dormir no sofá.

Aproximou-se e sorriu ao vê-lo com um braço e uma perna fora do sofá, com a boca aberta, descontraído. Parecia feliz.

-''Alguma boa noticia'' – Pensou Ginny para si mesma sorrindo. Girou a varinha e escreveu num pedaço de pergaminho duas frases e assinou depositando o pergaminho em cima da mesinha que se encontrava ao seu lado.

Saio de casa tentando fazer o menos barulho possível. Sentia-se melhor, com mais vida.

Sentia-se _Feliz_.

Um barulho apareceu atrás de si quando deu o primeiro passo fora dos terrenos de Draco, Ginny virou-se para trás e deparou-se com o seu pai.

-Vem comigo. – Disse segurando-lhe o braço.

-Tinhas que ser tu a estragar a festa. – Disse Ginny revirando os olhos.

-O quê? – Perguntou Lucius franzindo a sobrancelha.

-Nada, nada vamos aonde? – Perguntou.

Não obteve resposta, depressa se materializaram para o sitio onde ela tinha sido levada dias anteriores.

-O mestre já tem uma missão para ti. - Disse puxando-a pelo braço, levando-a atrás de si passando por pessoas e entrando no castelo.

-Ai que bom! – Disse ironicamente revirando as íris amêndoas. – Eu sei andar sozinha obrigada! –Disse ao acabarem de subir as escadas de mármore.

Andaram mais um pouco até Lucius parar em frente a uma porta de carvalho e bater antes de abri-la e puxar Ginny novamente lá para dentro. Ginny começou a esfregar o braço e viu seu pai a passar por ela juntando-se ao lado de uma enorme cadeira cor de sangue que se voltou segundos depois.

Aí ela viu Voldemort pela 2º vês em menos de uma semana.

-''Começa a ser desgastante. '' – Disse fazendo uma vênia. – Chamou mestre?

-Sim, tenho a missão para te dar, sem ela não te poderás tornar uma devoradora da morte.

-''Como se eu quisesse ser. ''-Pensou novamente para si. – Ah e se eu recusar o que me acontece?

-És morta. – Não foi Voldemort que respondeu, mas sim o seu pai.

-Ah que giro! E então o que é que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Ouve momentos de silêncio, Lucius sorria. Uma coisa que raramente acontecia.

-Matar Draco Weasley. – Disse Voldemort pondo os cotovelos em cima da mesa á sua frente com as mãos entrelaçadas.

* * *

Weeeeeeee aqui está mais um cap! 

Espero que gostem :P Queria agradecer á minha mana do porto, sem ela o cap num teria postado hj :P (desculpa mas foi tudo sem crer tá? tu afinal não me tnhas contado nada!)

E á minha beta como é claro :P

Respostas:

**Aki Grint:**Bigada pela review.. sabes como conta smp mesmo muito :P AMUTY MXM PA SMP!

**Xininha: **Ainda bem que gostouu! tirou-m um enormes peso de cima ehehehehe acho que desta vez não demorei mto não, trata de postar a tua tá? BEIJOS!

**Sta. Malfoy: **Ehehehe bigada pelo review! Até que não demorei mto :P BEIJO!

**Miaka:** Neste cap ele começou a abrir os olhos :P Obrigada pelo review! Beijo!

**Bruna Black:** Para sua informação é MEU Draco e SÓ MEU tá?De mais ninguém (tirando a minha mana chan mas o k é meu é dela... ok com certas regras mas é /- assim xD) mas continuando.. o MEU Draco está muito bom neste cap :P:P e ele foi 1º MEU do que SEU portanto.. É MEU ahahahahahaha TE AMUDORO MUITO PIMA!**  
**

**Karen: **Ehehehe realemnte o Brasil de Portugal fica longinhu.. mas a net facilita :P Brigada pelo review! fiquei mesm muito contente com ele continua deixando noticias tá? Bjo!

**Taty Black:** Sua preguiçosa! Esta tarde tens muita coisa para m contar não é minina? ah pois xD bigada mxm por tudo mana :D TXI ADORO MESMO MUITAUH!

Apelo:

DEIXEM REVIEW! Nem que seja só para dizer '' oi tuduh bom? Bjo'' ou então nem k seja para dizer que está pessimamente mau.. ou cena do género.. aséeriuh.. faxam lá esse favor a uma autora carente o.O

BEIJOS!

Fini Felton ;)


	6. O que se tem que fazer tem que ser feito

6: Capitulo: O que se tem que fazer... tem que ser feito

_-Ah que giro! E então o que tenho eu que fazer? – Perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito._

_Ouve momentos de silêncio, Lucius sorria. Uma coisa que raramente acontecia._

_-Matar Draco Weasley. – Disse Voldemort pondo os cotovelos em cima da mesa á sua frente com as mãos entrelaçadas._

A cabeça de Ginny começou a rodar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Fazer o quê? – Perguntou Ginny encarando o pai enquanto este esboçava um sorriso maldoso.

-Isso mesmo que tu ouviste, matar Draco Weasley. – Respondeu Lucius.

-Pode-se saber porquê? – Perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, nervosa.

Não batia certo, porque razão queriam matar o caçula Weasley? Ainda se fosse matar o pato de Potter, mas o Weasley? Porquê?

A sua cabeça fazia mil perguntas por segundo, enquanto esperava a resposta do fantasma sua frente.

Houve uns momentos de silêncio, interrompidos quando uma enorme tempestade começou a bater na janela. Voldemort encostou-se na sua cadeira e sorriu falsamente.

-Tu não podes questionar nunca os teus superiores, fazes o que eles mandam e acabou. É melhor ires-te habituando. – Respondeu antes de se levantar e lhe virar as costas. – Agora sai. – Ordenou com a voz fria.

Ginny deu de costas e saiu da sala com passos lentos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer.

A vida parecia querer-lhe tirar tudo o que ela gostava, tudo o que ela conseguia durante a sua de vida miserável. Parou no corredor e encostou-se á parede de pedra fria.

**Ela gostava dele?**

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se escorregar até ao chão, pensando. Se ela não fizesse a missão provavelmente morreria nas mãos do próprio pai, morreria depois de sofrer imenso. No era assim que ela previa a sua morte. Puxou os joelhos e abraçou-os com ambos os braços.

**Ela tinha escolha?**

Suspirou e levantou-se de chão frio, saindo com passos rápidos materializando-se em sua casa.

Na sala começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando, tentando arranjar maneira de dar a volta por cima sem ter que matar Draco.

-''Mas não há outro jeito''. – pensou Ginny caindo no chão.

''Tem que haver!'' – Exclamou a sua consciência.

-Não há... Não sejas tonta, não há nada que eu possa fazer.. – Disse com voz fraca.

Começou a chorar. As lágrimas quentes percorriam livremente o seu rosto, caindo na sua boca. Mas isso só fazia com que ela chorasse mais e mais...

Um soluço percorreu a casa silenciosa.

-Mas porquê... PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ QUE TUDO TEM QUE SER ASSIM! – Gritou Ginny com todas as suas forças batendo com o punho fechado na madeira do chão.

''Se queres salvar a tua vida, tens que o matar. E ainda esta noite.''

A sua consciência falava mais alto que todos os soluços. Ginny limpou as lágrimas com as palmas de ambas as mãos e deixou-se estar deitada no chão adormecendo minutos depois.

* * *

Acordou com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, ouvindo batidas na sua porta. Levantou-se e abriu a porta de rompante. 

-Olha é assim tu não me disses-te quando era para executar a missão por isso não é preciso lançares-me nenhuma maldição e... – Disse com cabeça baixa olhando para o chão.

-Bom dia pra ti tambem Malfoy. – Disse uma voz rouca.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e viu que quem se encontrava á sua frente não era o seu pai, mas sim Draco.

-Ah, bom dia! – Exclamou aliviada. – Como sabias onde eu morava?

-Tu disses-te no bilhete que me deixas-te ontem. – Disse Draco sorrindo de canto passando com a mão direita nos cabelos loiros. – E tu? e que conversa era aquela?

Ginny olhou para ele de boca aberta, tentado encontrar alguma desculpa.

-Eu...

-Malfoy, não me respondes-te.. – Disse Draco olhando nos olhos de Ginny.

-Ai Weasley, não era nada! Foi uma brincadeira de ontem. – Respondeu Ginny dando de ombros entrando em casa. Draco entrou também e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Que tipo de brincadeira? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Oras... Tu não tens nada a ver com isso. – Respondeu Ginny virando-lhe costas.

-Tudo bem, tens razão eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Disse levantando os braços. – Está tudo bem?

-Está porquê?・ – Perguntou Ginny dirigindo-se á cozinha preparando algumas sandes e sumo com a varinha.

-Os teus olhos estão vermelhos. – Respondeu Draco enquanto se sentava á mesa.

-Estão? Malditas alergias. – Mentiu Ginny.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio. Ginny tentava não encará-lo.

-Malfoy. – Chamou Draco vendo que Ginny não olhava para si.

Ginny continuou a olhar para a sua sandes como se esta fosse a coisa mais interessante do momento.

Tinha medo de olhar para Draco e dizer tudo. Dizer que tinha estado com Voldemort, que este lhe tinha dado uma missão.

_Que ela tinha de matá-lo._

Uma nova lágrima nasceu no seu olho e Ginny limpou-a rapidamente.

_Malfoy_

A voz de Draco vinha de longe, como se ele estivesse no topo de uma montanha.

_Virgínia_

O seu nome foi chamado perto do seu ouvido, o hálito quente de Draco na sua orelha fez com que todos os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiassem. Ginny levantou a cabeça e olhou para o seu lado direito.

E lá estava o loiro, fitando-a preocupado.

-O quê? o que foi? – Perguntou Ginny erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Se precisares de alguma coisa, podes contar comigo, está bem? – Perguntou Draco continuando a fitá-la.

Ginny piscou os olhos e sorriu.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

E assim pulou nos braços de Draco e abraçou-o, recomeçando a chorar.

* * *

Duas horas depois Ginny dormia na sua cama já mais calma. 

-''Mas o que se terá passado?'' – Perguntou Draco a si mesmo enquanto fitava a ruiva a dormir.

Conjugou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e aconchegou-se nesta, continuando a fitá-la.

A vida passou toda á sua frente, todos os momentos que tinha estado com ela, todos os momentos em que se tinham brigado e xingado a torto e a direito.

Suspirou profundamente e pôs o seu cotovelo no braço da poltrona apoiando a cabeça

Porque é que ela está tão diferente?

''_-Como eu ás vezes detesto ser assim.''_

Aquela frase soavana sua cabeça, porque razão um Malfoy detestaria ser um Malfoy?

-''Ela sempre teve orgulho de ser Malfoy! Porque mudaria agora de opinião?'' – Pensou Draco desviando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os olhos.

''_-Eu odeio-te por seres igual ao meu pai.''_

Outra frase soou na sua mente.

''Mas porquê que eu sou igual ao pai _dela_?''

A ruiva moveu-se na cama e os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos.

* * *

**FlashBack**

_Uma garota ruiva com os seus 9 anos encontrava-se sentada na sua cama, com ambas as mãos entre as pernas, nervosa._

_Três batidas na porta foram ouvidas e a ruiva levantou a cabeça vendo a porta do seu quarto a ser aberta. Lá saiu a sua mãe que entrou e fechou a porta lentamente atrás de si, tentando não fazer barulho._

_-Virgínia, Fazes um favor á mãe? – Murmurou numa voz fraca sentando-se ao lado de Ginny na cama._

_-O que foi? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para a mãe. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Ginny eu preciso que tu saias de casa o mais depressa possvel, antes do teu pai vir falar contigo._

_-O que que tem o meu pai? O que que ele quer falar comigo? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa._

_-Ginny não faças perguntas e foge o mais depressa que tu poderes! – Exclamou a mãe numa voz alterada. – Faz isso por mim. – Acrescentou por fim com uma voz preocupada._

_-Mãe eu... – Ginny comeou a falar mas foi interrompida com a porta a ser aberta de novo. De lá entrou o seu pai com ar de superior batendo com o bastão no chão._

_-Narcissa, o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou ao ver a sua mulher ao lado de Ginny que se levantou._

_-Vim ver a nossa filha porquê? – Perguntou._

_-Sai. – Ordenou Lucius a Narcissa que olhou para o marido com um olhar suplicante._

_Alguma coisa estava ali mal._

_-Lucius... – Começou Narcissa sendo interrompida pelo marido que lhe apontou o bastão com cabeça de cobra mulher._

_-Sai, já! – Exclamou com uma voz que Ginny nunca tinha ouvido, uma voz que metia medo, uma voz que ela nunca pensara ser dirigida sua mãe._

_Ambos brigavam imenso, principalmente por ela ser menina e não menino como ambos pensavam, mas nunca a voz do seu pai tinha sido assim. _

_Narcissa serrou os olhos impedindo que as lágrimas de nascerem e dirigiu-se a Ginny fingindo que ia dar um beijo na bochecha._

_-Ginny, o que quer que o teu pai te diga para tu fazeres, diz que não ouviste? – Sussurrou Narcissa no ouvido da filha._

_Ginny confirmou com a cabeça e Narcissa despediu-se dela dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, saindo depois batendo com a porta._

_Lucius ficou alguns segundos parado a olhar para a porta irritado, mas quando se dirigiu a Ginny a sua cara parecia serena, calma._

_Lucius sentou-se ao lado da ruiva olhando em volta, olhando para cada objecto no seu quarto, para cada desenho, olhando para cada brinquedo, para cada boneca._

_Olhou nos olhos de Ginny com as suas iris que agora se encontravam cinzentas, pareciam que estavam em plena tempestade._

_-Virgínia, preciso que me faças um favor. – Disse o pai. Mas quilo não parecia um pedido e sim uma ordem._

_A ruiva engoliu em seco e continuou a fitar o pai, espera que este continua-se com o seu ''querido pedido''._

_-Queres ajudar-me com os negócios? – Perguntou novamente. A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão._

_-Mas pai, eu sou muito nova para ajudar-te nos negócios. – Disse a ruiva educadamente. – Eu nem entrei ainda em Hogwarts._

_-Tu sabes mais do que todos os alunos de Hogwarts, nem sequer precisas de ir para lá, se vais é porque a tua mãe me ia chatear a cabeça até ao fim dos meus dias, e tambem porque as outras pessoas iriam falar, iriam desconfiar se é que me percebes._

_A ruiva assentiu com a cabea._

_-E o que queres que eu faça? – Perguntou._

_-Que ajudes um cliente meu, um velho chato já com uma certa idade. – Respondeu o pai levantando-se da sua cama, caminhando por o seu quarto._

_-Pai mas eu sou muito nova e..._

_-Estás na idade certa. – Respondeu Lucius virando-se para a ruiva._

_-Então e o que tenho de fazer? – Perguntou Ginny cruzando os braos._

_-Eu logo te digo o que tens que fazer. – Disse Lucius. – Agora só tens que dizer se sim ou se no._

_Ginny olhou para o chão do seu quarto onde se encontrava um tapete com alguns dos seus jogadores de Quiddich preferidos. Estes acenavam animadamente para a ruiva._

''_-Ginny, o que quer que o teu pai te diga para tu fazeres, diz que não, ouviste?''_

_O pedido da mãe veio sua mente. Decidio atendê-lo._

_-Não pai, se esse tal senhor quiser ajuda, que outra pessoa o ajude._

_De seguida sentiu uma mão nos seus cabelos ruivos que depressa foram puxados. Ginny viu-se a ser arrastada pelo seu quarto e depois pelo corredor, entrando depois num dos quartos de hspedes da manso. Lucius selou a porta com um feitiço e andou lentamente pelo corredor._

_-Tu fazes tudo o que eu quiser, quer tu queiras ou não._

**Fim da FlashBack**

-GINNY ACORDA!

Uma voz gritou no seu ouvido e Ginny abriu os olhos. Sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos novamente tentando controlar a sua respiração acelerada.

-Ginny estás bem? – Perguntou Draco sentado na cama ao seu lado.

Ginny apenas conseguiu acenar com a cabeça.

-O que que se passa? Tiveste algum pesadelo? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

-Foi, mas não te preocupes já passou. – Respondeu Ginny pondo a sua mão no peito, tossindo em seguida.

-O que que se passa contigo afinal? – Perguntou Draco levantando-se da cama nervoso.

-No se passa nada! – Exclamou Ginny irritada.

-Primeiro chego aqui vejo que tu ests farta de chorar, adormeces-te a chorar. Quando finalmente dormes tens pesadelos. Ginny passa-se alguma coisa contigo!

-Para! Para de falar! – Exclamou Ginny fora de si segurando a cabeça que comeava a lhe doer.

-Ginny porque que não me contas o que se passa, porque é que tu não...

-Para de me chamares Ginny, para de fingires que estas preocupado comigo! Para de mentir! Para de me fazeres sentir ainda pior com que eu estou! PARA! – Gritou Ginny socando o lençol sua frente. – Diz logo o que queres e vai-te embora! – Disse abanando a cabeça, tentando engolir as lagrimas que teimavam em descer novamente.

Draco olhava para ela espantado, mas o que raio estava a acontecer com ela? Que merda de mentiras ela estava a falar?

-Ginny...

-CALA-TE! – Gritou ruiva abanado a cabeça. – Tu s igual a ele!

O loiro olhou para a ruiva e suspirou baixo.

-Malfoy, não sei com que tipo de pessoas tu ests habituada a lidar mas eu..

-Mas tu? Tu só igual a todos eles! Só sabes enganar, só sabes fingir! – Exclamou a ruiva cada fez mais exaltada.

-EU NÃO SOU COMO O TEU PAI! – Gritou Draco enervado levantando-se da cama. – PÁRA DE ME COMPARAR A ELE! EU NAO SOU COMO ELE!

A respiração dos dois era ouvida no quarto. O coração dos dois batia depressa, parecia que queria sair de onde estava. Ginny estava vermelha, estava da cor do seu cabelo e continuava a agarrar o lençol como forma de libertar a sua raiva.

-Sai Weasley. – Uma voz fina ecoou no quarto.

Draco abanou a cabeça negativamente.

-WEASLEY SAI! – Gritou Ginny.

-Não. – Respondeu Draco sentando-se ao lado da ruiva que mantinha os olhos fechados. – Vou continuar aqui.

-Sai. – Murmurou Ginny já sem foras.

-Eu não vou sair, não podes ficar a pensar que so todos como conheces! Tens que entender que existem realmente pessoas que se preocupam contigo e que no querem nada em troca, que não fingem, que não te mentem! – Exclamou Draco olhando para a ruiva.

-Sao sim! Sao todos iguais, todos uns mentirosos! Ninguém se preocupa comigo! Ninguém quer saber de mim!

Draco agarrou no braço de Ginny e puxou-a para si abraçando-a, enquanto Ginny tentava dar murros a Draco, tentando impedi-lo.

A luta durou pouco tempo, Ginny estava fraca e chorava de novo.

-Eu quero. – Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva num abraço apertado.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias depois. Deu tempo a Ginny para pensar no que ia fazer, na sua misso. 

Draco tinha deixado a sua casa fazendo a ruiva prometer que se ia alimentar, e que se passa-se alguma coisa ou se ela precisa-se que ela o chama-se logo em seguida.

Mais isso só fez a ruiva sentir-se mais perdida ainda.

-''Mas o que é que eu faço? Mato não mato, morro não morro...'' – Pensou Ginny para si dando pequenas chapadas na sua testa.

Ginny abanou a cabeça e recomeçou a pensar.

-''Todos os que eu conheci até aqui, enganaram-me, abusaram da minha confiança Porque ・que ele tem que ser diferente? Conheço-o desde Hogwarts, ele nunca foi assim, porque é que eu ei de começar a confiar nele só por ele ter mudado a sua atitude?''

Ginny saiu da sua casa de varinha em punho e dirigiu-se a casa de Draco ao fundo da rua.

-Alohomora. – Exclamou Ginny abrindo a porta da casa de Draco e de Harry que rangeu ao ser aberta. Ginny encolheu-se toda ao ouvir o rangido.

Depois entrar e fechar a porta,começou a subir as escadas lentamente. Em busca do quarto de Draco. Este encontrava-se com a porta aberta de par em par.

Ginny teve uma visão do que lhe esperava no paraíso.

Mesmo no escuro, era visivel Draco a dormir na sua cama todo esticado, numa posição cómica. Mas não era essa a visao do paraíso.

Draco estava de samba-calçao preto e não estava coberto pelo lençol.

-Oh meu Merlin, que pecado eu vou cometer! – Exclamou Ginny baixinho entrando no quanto mirando melhor o loiro de alto a baixo. Draco encontrava-se com a boca semi aberta, o cabelo mais desalinhado que o normal, a mão por cima da barriga bem definida. As pernas fletidas de lado.

Ginny deu por si a morder o labio superior.

Abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Avada... – Começoi Ginny murmurando o feitiço para matar o deus grego loiro a sua frente.

* * *

...Continua?

* * *

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII era neste cap que eu sem dúvida queria estar.. queria ver aquele paraisooooo aquele pedaço de mau caminho... Eu alguma vez com aquele deus á minha frente ainda pensava em mata-lo? EUU? É que eu acho que perdia a consciencia com que mais!... Ok esqueçam xD 

Weeeeeeee mais um capitulo( que até agora foi o maior de todos)! Desculpem a demora, não tenho tido muita inspiração para escrever não.. quer dizer, pelo menos está história xD mas isso aí é outra coisa :P

Aiii fiquei muito contente tb! Está mais gente a deixar review... continuem :P

Bem, o que dizem ao cap? Gostaram? Detestaram? Bem... deixem a vossa opinion! carregem no GO ali em baixo tá? Pleaseeeee

Eu amo Reviews!

Falando nisso...

**Aki Grint:Eu não sou tarada! Bem.. pode-se dizer que pelo menos num sou assim tão tarada como tu pensas! (e não adianta insestires tá:P) Muahahaha eu AMO por a Ginny a madar bocas irónicas xD não sei s foi contigo... sei que a tua ironia é levada muitttooo asériuh, por isso é perigosa. Fazes com qque as pessoas pensem que igreijas são talhos! Com que mais xD PARABENS MANA PIMAAAAA (pensas que eu me esquecia ãh ãh ãh? ENGANAS-TEEE MUAHAHAHAHA) AMUTY PA SMP MANA!**

**Miaka: Não, ela nem pensa nessa possibilidade, pelo menos não agora :P ehehehe bigada pelo Review! Continua deixando :P Beijo!**

**H3rMy: Ehehehe ainda bem que estás a gostar :P Bem.. pensavas que ela não ia fazer isso era? Então e o k pensas agora? hm? Coitada.. pois eu tb concordo contigo, acontece de tudo aquela rapariga xD Beijões e bigada pela review!**

**Bruna Black: Primaaaa bem... ELE É MEUUU SÓ MEUUU AQUELE PEDAÇO É MEU SÓ MEU E DA MINHA MANA CHAN E DE MAIS NINGUÉM! QUEM SE ATIRA A ELE EU MATO VIU! Aqui tb tá maior festança! ehehehehe euro 2006 RULLAAAA xD Um beijo enormeeee TXI AMUDORO MTAUHHHH**

**Taty Black: Mana oia desculpa mxm por as coincidencias! Não foi mxm de propósito tu sbx :P Bigadão por tudo tá? DOROTY MANAAAAAAAA**

**Bethy Potter: Muahahaha ainda bem que estás a gostar, não postei tão depressa assim, mas tb o cap foi bem grande! Quanto á ginny ficar com o draco... melhor não comentar se não acabo dizendo coisas que não posso :P Beijos e bigadão mxm pela review! AMEIIII**

**Katxiah: Ai as tuas reviews deixaram-m mto contente, menos num ponto... tu não deixas-t a tua fic no coment! Quer dizer, sei que podes até ter tentado, mas não tá para por o site nas reviews / pk é que não tentas por o site mas com espaços ou assim? ou então adiciona-m no msn (s tiveres) vai ao meu profile e carrega lá no e-mail que aparece tá bem? Bem, eu nem sei o que responder á tua primeira review.. mas ainda bem que decidis-te escrever uma fic! bigadão mxm, mas a mnha fic não está assim tão boa não:P ehehe BEIJOS!**

**Xininha: Muahahahaha com que então ela não pensa em matar Draco:P eu nem digo mais nada xD se não matas-m ehehehehe. Aiii espero que tenhas gostado deste cap tb! Beijos e bigadão mxm bigadão pela review tá?**

**Sweet Lie: Muahahahaha eu pelos jeitos tenho algum dom xD weeeeeeeeeeeeeee (a gozar é claro) ainda bem que tb ''aderiste'' a D/G aiii vais ver que tu não te vais arrepender moça! Bigada mxm pela review, tu sbx eheheh ela levanta a auto-estima de qualquer um! Beijão!  
**

Bem e é tudo... ahh pera ai, este cap é dedicado á minha MANA PIMAAAA que faz anos hj tá? Beijões pa ela!

Fini Felton ;)


	7. Adeus

7º Capitulo: Adeus

_Ginny deu por si a morder o lábio superior._

_Abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos._

_-Avada... – Começou Ginny murmurando o feitiço para matar o deus grego loiro a sua frente._

-Mas o que é que está a acontecer aqui? – Perguntou uma voz grossa e ensonada atrás de si.

A ruiva deu um pulo assustando-se e virou-se pata trás, deparando-se com o menino que sobreviveu.

-Er... o que tu estás a ver, não estás a ver! – Exclamou a ruiva olhando Harry que esfregava os olhos.

-Como não? É que eu saiba não sou cego. – Refilou o moreno tentando ver Ginny mesmo no escuro. – O que é que tu estás a fazer no quarto do Draco? Com a varinha em punho?

A ruiva cerrou os olhos de raiva, quem é que era aquele porco armado em cicatriz para estar ali a falar com ela? Assim, como se ela fosse uma qualquer?

-Escuta aqui _Potter_, - Disse pronunciando o sobrenome do moreno com nojo. – Tu não tens nada a ver com o que eu estou aqui a fazer ou não!

-Desde o momento em que tu entras na minha casa, quer dizer, tu invades a minha casa, tenho muito a ver com isso! – Exclamou o moreno cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

_Pensa... se ele acordar o Draco, que desculpa tu lhe vais dar? '' Oh Draco, desculpa, só passei aqui para te matar, mas já estava de saída!''_

Ginny sorriu de canto e mirou o moreno á sua frente. Este ainda se encontrava com cara de sono e com os olhos semi-serrados.

_Fácil de mais_.

-Potter, será que tu és tão burro assim, para não veres que estás a sonhar? – Perguntou a ruiva quase gargalhando.

-A sonhar? – Perguntou o moreno erguendo a sobrancelha direita. – E porque carga de poções é que eu ando a sonhar contigo? Logo contigo? Ainda se fosse com alguma coisa que vale-se apena...

_E eu não valho apena? Aiiii cicatriz de meia tigela eu..._

Draco moveu-se atrás de si e Ginny virou-se lentamente para o loiro interrompendo os seus pensamentos, parecia um robô, a única coisa que se movia realmente eram os seus pés. Draco ainda continuava a dormir com a boca entre aberta.

_Merlin! Hoje queres que eu perca a cabeça!_

Ginny voltou-se novamente para o moreno que se encontrava encostado á soleira da porta, com os olhos quase fechados.

-Então trata de ir para a tua cama, e sonhar com alguém que valha apena. – Disse a ruiva controlando a vontade de esganar o moreno.

_Como se houvesse alguém que vale-se mais a pena do que eu! Ahahahaha não me façam rir, só este peru sem asas mesmo._

Viu o moreno a afastar-se aos tombos e entrar na porta em frente, fechando-a atrás de si. A ruiva suspirou de alivio e virou-se novamente para a frente, esperando encontrar o Weasley ainda adormecido. Poupar-lhe-ia explicações.

Mas quando se virou e olhou para a cama de Draco...

_Aonde é que aquele pavão oxigenado foi?_

-O que é que tás aqui a fazer Malfoy?

Ginny fechou os olhos ao sentiu o hálito febril do loiro no seu ouvido. Mas abri-os rapidamente virando-se para o loiro.

Draco encontrava-se com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu e continuou a olhar Ginny.

Ginny suspirou e encarou o loiro.

-Eu... bem eu vim aqui! – Disse Ginny sorridente.

_Que grande conclusão! Parabéns para mim!_

-Sim Malfoy, até ai já eu cheguei, queria saber é o que tu fazes na minha casa... mais precisamente no _meu _quarto. – Disse Draco ainda sorrindo de canto.

Aquele sorriso estava a deixar Ginny maluca.

_Ele está a provocar-me isso sim! _

-Malfoy estou á espera de uma resposta. – Disse Draco novamente com a sua voz rouca.

_E eu tenho a culpa de ele dizer Malfoy assim daquela maneira?_

_Qual maneira?_

_Aquelaaaaaaaa_

_Aquela qual?_

_Ahhhh cala a boca!_

Ginny encontrava-se num conflito com a sua mente.

-Eu vim para aqui porque precisava falar contigo, tu disses-te que podia vir ter contigo quando quisesse e...

-E precisavas vir assim? A esta hora? Ora Ora Malfoy, não sabia que andavas tão necessitada. – Exclamou Draco antes de dar uma gargalhada.

A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha.

_Eiii essa deixa é minha!_

-Mas que raio de conversa é essa? – Perguntou a ruiva enquanto Draco abanava a cabeça mais divertido ainda.

-Nada esquece. – Respondeu o loiro sentando-se na cama esfregando os olhos. – O que se passou mesmo?

-O que se passou aonde? – Perguntou a ruiva sem entender nada.

-Malfoy, tu és sonâmbula? – Perguntou o loiro erguendo a sobrancelha.

_Até que não era uma má desculpa! Era só levantar os braços á altura dos ombros... fechar os olhos e andar!_

_Sim, e ai tu batias com a cabeça na parede e ficas com um grande galo na tua linda testa!_

_Ahhh mas era uma boa desculpa!_

_Sim, se quiseres que ele pense que tu és maluca, sim podes considerar uma hipótese._

_Pois tens razão._

_Eu tenho sempre razão, sou uma Malfoy._

A luta interior de Ginny acabou e a ruiva ficou mais baralhada ainda. Estava tentada a contar a verdade.

_Mas não posso._

Ginny olhou Draco que se encontrava á beira da inconsciência, já quase a dormir, apenas mantinha o olho direito aberto.

-Estás a tentar dar um descanso á tua parte esquerda? – Perguntou a ruiva sorrindo.

O loiro sorriu de volta e esfregou novamente os olhos.

-Estava. – Concordou. – Mas passou-se alguma coisa ou não?

-Não sei o que me deu, fui dar um passeio noturno e vim parar aqui. – Respondeu a ruiva sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

-Ah, sim e logo ao meu quarto? – Perguntou o loiro tentando olhar a ruiva no escuro.

-Er... pois pelos vistos sim. – Respondeu Ginny tentando sorrir. – Mas eu agora lembrei-m que tenho um assunto muito importante a resolver. – Disse levantando-se e começando a dar passos largos saindo do quarto de Draco e descendo as escadas. Chegando lá abaixo abriu a porta, mas quando se preparava para sair Draco puxou o seu braço direito virando-a para si. Os dois ficaram completamente colados, somente se via no escuro a sombra dos lábios muito próximos, a milímetros de distância.

-Posso saber do que vais tratar? – Perguntou o loiro arrependendo-se de a ter virado daquela maneira.

Ginny sorriu ao ver o desconforto do loiro perante a posição.

-Porque queres saber? – Perguntou a ruiva. Draco sentiu o hálito quente de Ginny a bater contra os seus lábios.

Ginny viu Draco a morder os lábios antes de largar o seu braço e se afastar um pouco.

-Era só para saber se precisas de ajuda. – Respondeu Draco.

-Se me queres ajudar a ter uma longa conversa com o meu querido pai, estás á vontade. – Exclamou Ginny gargalhando.

-Pois, definitivamente não quero. – Disse o Loiro sorrindo.

-Então adeus. – Disse Ginny saindo com passos rápidos indo até ao portão em frente. Mas quando lá chegou parou e voltou para trás, com o sorriso mais sacana que ele alguma vez tinha visto. Chegou ao pé do loiro e chegou perto da sua orelha.

-Weasley, tudo bem que queres ver a perfeição em movimento através da tua porta, mas senti-me na obrigação de te avisar que passam pessoas em frente á porta. E acho que as pessoas vão apanhar um choque tremendo ao passar aqui e ver um loiro de samba-calção preto de boca aberta, babando. – Sussurrou a ruiva e virou-se novamente, seguindo o caminho anterior, perante o olhar divertido do loiro que fechou logo de seguida a porta.

Ginny fechou o portão e começou a dar passos lentos e pequenos, olhando o chão e chutando as pedras á sua frente.

_Admite, tu sabias que nunca irias ser capaz de o matar._

_Claro que era! Se não fosse aquele raio ambulante eu tinha-o matado!_

_Se não fosse aquele raio ambulante tu davas outra desculpa!_

_E o que é que tu queres insinuar? Que eu por acaso gosto do pavão oxigenado com mania que tem um sorriso e uma voz sexy? Nem morta!_

_Cruz credo, não digas isso mulher que me dá um ataque!_

_Então cala-te! Já estou a conversar á muito tempo comigo própria.. daqui a pouco dou em doida!_

_Mais do que já tás?_

A ruiva bufou enraivada e acelerou o passo, tinha que falar urgentemente com Lucius.

_Morte certa._

Ginny parou de andar e olhou a tempo de mirar a lua antes de esta ser coberta por uma enorme nuvem branca, deixando tudo á sua volta coberto pelo escuro.

Quando a nuvem passou e a luz foi preenchendo novamente o lugar com alguma claridade, Ginny piscou os olhos e voltou a andar lentamente.

-Onde é que o meu _querido_ papi se pode encontrar agora? – Perguntou Ginny a si mesma com palavras baixas, passando pelas casas á sua esquerda.

_Na mansão burra._

Ginny cerrou os olhos e materializou-se em frente á mansão Malfoy. Lá estava de novo o portão verde tropa, bem pintado. Por entre as grades era visível o jardim bem arranjado, a relva bem cortada...

-Malfoy a mais. – Disse Ginny antes de um elfo aparecer em frente ao portão.

-O que deseja senhorita Malfoy? – Perguntou o elfo orelhudo, com duas orbes grandes e negras, usando apenas uma camisa rota e velha no corpo. O seu nariz pontiagudo tocou no chão ao fazer uma vênia.

-Abrir o portão era uma boa idéia. – Disse Ginny entre dentes enquanto o pequeno elfo fazia um gesto com a sua mão direita, abrindo o portão dando passagem para a ruiva passar. Começou a dar grandes passos sendo seguida pelo pequeno elfo que corria ao seu lado.

-O meu pai está acordado? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para a porta de carvalho em frente.

-O Senhor Malfoy? Está sim, encontra-se no escritório senhorita Malfoy. – Disse o elfo com a sua voz baixa e irritante. Ginny revirou os olhos, o elfo estava a ser meloso de mais.

-Pois diz-lhe que eu estou na sala á sua espera. – Disse parando em frente á porta, esperando que o elfo a abri-se. O elfo parou trás da ruiva e encolheu-se.

-Sim? – Perguntou a ruiva erguendo a sobrancelha.

-O senhor Malfoy pediu para não ser interrompido. – Disse o Elfo olhando para o chão.

Odiava todos os elfos a terem medo de seu pai, tremiam que nem varas verdes em plena tempestade.

_Tu própria tens medo, porque é que uma criatura como um elfo não pode ser?_

_Nem te respondo a isso._

-Não te preocupes com isso, dá-te só ao trabalho de abrir a porta. – Respondeu Ginny. O elfo com outro movimento com a mão direita abriu a porta.

Ginny deparou-se com o imenso corredor, mergulhado na escuridão.

_O habitual._

Andou um pouco e subiu os degraus das escadas de mármore á sua frente. Conhecia o caminho como a palma da sua mão, mesmo no escuro.

Pôs a palma da mão direita sobre o corrimão e subiu as escadas com passos pesados, ouvindo o salto da sandália. O barulho ecoava pela casa silenciosa.

Parou e deparou-se com outro corredor.

_Típico._

Sorriu, hoje realmente estava a ter pensamentos divertidos.

_E irritantes também._

_Ainda bem que sabes._

Andou um pouco e virou á sua direita, deparando-se com outro corredor. (Um tremendo de um grande labirinto.. só para vocês imaginarem xD mas é a Mansão Malfoy, esperavam o quê?) virou novamente á direita e parou em frente a uma porta negra, com a maçaneta dourada. Deteve-se por uns momentos e pôs a mão na maçaneta, rodando-a.

Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou. A luz da lua ainda no céu era a única iluminação da sala. Lucius encontrava-se sentado por detrás da secretária, atulhada de livros e de papéis. Os cabelos loiros sempre alinhados para trás. As íris cinzas liam a uma enorme velocidade o documento que tinha á sua frente.

-Narcissa, eu disse que não queria ser interrompido, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? – Perguntou o homem não tirando os olhos do papel.

Ginny fechou a porta a trás de si e andou até ficar frente a frente a seu pai.

Lucius ergueu os olhos irritado dando conta que quem estava á sua frente não era a sua mulher, mas sim Virgínia.

-A que se deve a honra da tua visita a umas horas destas? Não te dei educação? – Disse Lucius encostando-se ao grande cadeirão atrás de si.

-Se fosse pela educação que me deste, podias contar com nenhuma, já que tu nunca te deste ao trabalho de me educar. Só te deste ao trabalho de me dar trabalho, nada mais. – Respondeu a ruiva pondo ambas as mãos na mesa de madeira encarando o pai, á espera de uma resposta.

Ou simplesmente... Dele a estrupar.

Mas nada disso veio, uma enorme gargalhada ecoou pela sala.

-Concerteza que tu não vieste aqui para me dares lições de moral, ou simplesmente para me dizer que eu nunca te dei educação. Afinal a tua mãe tinha que servir para alguma coisa. – Disse pegando numa pena branca á sua frente e molhando-a no tinteiro preto.

-Tens razão, não vim aqui para te dar lições de moral, embora precises delas. – Disse Ginny dando de ombros. – Vim aqui dizer que não vou fazer.

-Não vais fazer o quê? – Perguntou Lucius ignorando Ginny escrevendo palavras rápidas no documento.

-Não vou fazer a missão que me deram. – Respondeu cruzando os braços.

Lucius parou de escrever e ainda com a pela na mão direita olhou para Ginny incrédulo. Antes de falar pousou a pena e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos.

-Tu não tens querer. – Disse Lucius por entre os dentes. – Simplesmente fazes o que te mandam.

Ginny quase que gargalhou perante o pretexto do pai.

-Essa fase já passou á muito tempo. Eu já não sou mais a menina que estava cá em casa! Fazendo todos os teus caprichos sem questionar sequer! Cansei de fazer de palhaça. – Disse Ginny cerrando os olhos.

Lucius não disse nada, apenas se levantou e se aproximou da janela, parecendo apreciar a noite.

Virou-se para Ginny com ambas as íris lançando faíscas de irritação.

-Tu fazes o que eu mandar, quando e onde eu quiser. – Disse Lucius entre dentes. – Tu não tens querer ou não querer! – Exclamou já fora de si.

-Tu tens é o disco riscado! Não paras de dizer a mesma coisa, dês de pequena que tu me vens com essa de ser devoradora da morte, porquê? O que tenho eu a ver com as tuas estúpidas guerras? Se tu queres sair por ai armado em paspalho com uma enorme capa azarando quem te fizer frente tudo bem! Agora não me arrastes para a parvoíce também! – Exclamou Ginny tentando controlar a sua respiração que se encontrava ofegante.

Lucius bateu com força na mesa á sua frente tentando livrar-se da raiva que estava a sentir.

-Chamas parvoíce servir o teu mestre?

-Qual mestre qual carapuça! Ele não me é nada. – Disse Ginny não temendo o pai que se encontrava com a expressão de assassino no rosto.

-Tu fizes-te o juramento. – Disse Lucius endireitando-se. – Tens que o cumprir. Os Malfoys nunca voltam atrás.

Ginny abriu a boca para argumentar, mas as palavras não saíram.

Afinal ela tinha jurado.

-Mas eu não jurei que tinha que matar aquele maldito Weasley! – Exclamou fora de si já muito vermelha, quase da cor dos seus cabelos.

-Tu disses-te que o farias, e é o que vais fazer, aliás já o devias ter feito! – Disse Lucius já mais calmo.

Ginny engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão de madeira do escritório. Encontrava-se mudado dês que lá entrava em pequena. Continuava com as enormes estantes cobertas de enormes e pesados livros poeirentos, mas a secretária havia mudado de lugar.

Olhou de volta para Lucius que se encontrava sentado no seu cadeirão já a escrever, sorrindo vitorioso.

Ginny inspirou mais uma vez e soltou o ar pela boca.

_Tem que ser assim._

-Tu disses-te que se eu não fizesse a missão que me matavas certo? – Perguntou Ginny e Lucius parou mais uma vez de escrever para encarar a ruiva.

-Acho que fui bastante directo nesse...

-Então é o que terás que fazer pois eu não vou matar ninguém, nem por tua ordem, nem por ordem do teu lord, nem por ordem de ninguém! – Exclamou Ginny interrompendo Lucius de falar.

-Ora sua... – Disse erguendo a sua varinha a Ginny que ergueu a sua também.

-Experimenta. – Desafiou a ruiva. – Irás arrepender-te de teres nascido.

O que aconteceu de seguida foi muito rápido, viu tudo á sua volta rodar. O seu pai, a secretária, os livros. Caiu na terra de joelhos sentindo-se tonta.

-Mas o que é que aconteceu? – Questionou-se Ginny a si mesma. Olhou para ambos os lados tentando reconhecer o lugar.

Mas não o conhecia.

A ruiva levantou-se e sacudiu a poeira das vestes. Encontrava-se no mato a alguns metros da mansão dos pais. Era visível a luz acesa no escritório de seu pai, sombras ao que pareciam ser objectos voavam de um lado para o outro.

A ruiva não estava a entender nada do que se estava a passar, como afinal é que ela chegou ali? Olhou de novo em volta á procura de alguém, talvez de um sinal, alguma coisa que lhe explica-se porque se encontrava ali e não no escritório de seu pai, provavelmente a ser morta.

Ao redor apenas se encontravam árvores, as folhas verdes moviam-se de um lado para o outro devido ao vento que se levantava. Algumas ervas secas no chão. Os insetos moviam-se rapidamente por entre as folhas.

-_Lumos_. – Murmurou a ruiva suspirando. Mais um mistério para juntar aos que tinha. Caminhou um pouco pensando.

_Se vou agora para casa, Lucius vai lá ter de certeza. Morte certa._

_Não podes fugir, ele vai-te achar de qualquer forma._

_Eu podia fugir do país, ele nunca me ia achar._

_Sabes muito bem que Lucius tem demasiados aliados, demasiados fiéis por todo o mundo. Se saíres do país vais andar para o resto da tua vida fugida. É isso que tu queres?_

_E esperas o quê? Que eu espere que ele me ache e me mate?_

_Se não for ele a fazer, o próprio Voldemort o fará. Que escolha tens?_

Ginny parou de caminhar. Os primeiros raios de sol batiam contra a sua cara.

Ginny sabia o que fazer, mas porque é que era tão difícil?

_Virgínia Malfoy, o que te impede?_

_Tenho que falar com Draco._

_E Fazer o quê? Pedir-lhe ajuda?_

_Claro que não! Não sejas parva. Tu ás vezes nem pareces eu, vou lhe pedir o quê? Que me esconda de baixo da cama e que de vez em quando vá lá me levar comida? Sinceramente!_

_E então vais falar o quê?_

_Logo vês._

A ruiva materializou-se em frente ao portão do caçula Weasley. Sem mais demoras abriu-o e com passos rápidos chegou em frente á porta batendo ao de leve.

Silêncio total.

Ginny bufou e bateu mais uma vez á porta com um pouco mais de força.

Nem um barulho vindo do interior.

A ruiva nem pensou mais, no segundo seguinte deu por si a esmurrar a porta. Passos foram ouvidos nas escadas e a ruiva sorriu vituriosa.

Mas quem abriu a porta não foi Draco nem tão pouco o azelha do Potter.

Foi a Granger,

A ruiva abriu a boca e fechou-a sem palavras, mas o que é que aquela cabeça de esfregão estava ali a fazer?

-Malfoy? – Perguntou a morena á sua frente erguendo a sobrancelha. – O que é que tu fazes aqui?

-Essa pergunta é muito usual nesta casa. – Respondeu a ruiva entrando mesmo sem ser convidada empurrando a morena contra a porta para passar. – O Dra... – Disse mas em seguida mordeu a língua impedindo de dizer o primeiro nome do caçula Weasley. – O Weasley está?

A morena olhou para ela escandalizada, com a boca entre aberta. Bandeou um pouco a cabeça e fechou a porta virando-se para a ruiva.

Esta a mirou de cima a baixo. Encontrava-se exactamente a mesma dos tempos de escola. Embora o cabelo pareçesse ainda mais revolto, os grandes dentes da frente não permitiam grandes mudanças tal como o corpo um tanto cheio. Vestia umas calças jeans junto com uma camisola cor de laranja.

-O Draco não está em casa, saiu com o Harry. – Respondeu a morena cruzando os braços. – Posso saber o que queres com ele?

-Não. – Respondeu Ginny continuando a olhá-la como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. – O que eu quero falar com ele diz respeito a mim e ele. A mais ninguém.

A morena inspirou com força tentando-se acalmar.

-Então se não queres mais nada, por favor sai. – Disse a morena indicando-lhe a porta.

-Nem era preciso pedires balofa, já estava de saída. – Disse a ruiva abrindo a porta encalhando com Draco que se preparava para entrar também.

O loiro encarou Ginny por um momento e sorriu.

-Já de saída? – Perguntou Draco empurrando-a ao de leve para dentro, dando espaço para Harry entrar também.

-Vinha falar contigo mas tu não estavas. – Respondeu a ruiva retribuindo o sorriso. Hermione e Harry encontravam-se escandalizados um ao lado do outro, apreciando a cena.

-Mas agora estou. – Disse Draco controlando-se para não rir da cara dos amigos. – O que foi?

-Podemos falar num lugar... mais..._particular?_ – Sussurrou a ruiva para o loiro que confirmou com a cabeça.

-Vai indo para o meu quarto, eu primeiro tenho que fechar a boca estes dois antes que o maxilar deles caia. – A ruiva deu uma boa gargalhada e subiu as escadas de madeira até o quarto de Draco. Abriu a porta á sua direita e fechou-a atrás de si. Olhou o quarto agora com mais atenção.

Reparou no aquário que tinha em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Um peixe dourado nadava em círculos como lhe dando as boas vindas. Mas as vozes lá em baixo foram mais interessantes que tudo o resto.

-Draco tu estás maluco? ELA É UMA MALFOY! – Gritou Hermione desesperada para o amigo á sua frente.

-Quantas vezes é que tu pensas que eu já lhe disse isso? – Perguntou Harry dando de ombros. – Sabes que ele consegue ser mais cabeça dura que o Ron, adianta de alguma coisa? Entra por um ouvido e sai por outro.

-Dá para vocês os dois se calarem? Parecem dois hipógrifos! – Exclamou Draco calmamente. – Eu dou-me com eu quem quiser, vocês não têm nada a ver com isso.

-Como não? COMO NÃO! – Gritou Hermione histericamente. – Somos teus amigos!

-Hermione somos amigos dele mas não podemos interferir na vida de Draco, ele pode fazer o que entender, não temos nada a ver com isso. – Disse Harry tentando acalmar a amiga. – Não sejas assim!

Draco sorriu agradecido a Harry e virou-se novamente para Hermione que tinha ambas as bochechas levemente coradas perante o esforço.

-Hermione, se eu soubesse que ela representava algum perigo para mim, achas que eu me daria ao trabalho de falar com ela sequer? – Perguntou o loiro.

A morena negou com a cabeça.

-Então deixa comigo ta? – Perguntou o moreno dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Não te preocupes que vai estar tudo bem, eu vou só conversar com ela.

-Draco, ela é filha de Lucius Malfoy! Tu lembras-te dela na escola, tu sabes como ela é! Ela pode estar só a usar-te para... sei lá! Sacar informações lá pó Lord Charreca dela!

-Mione, tu mais que ninguém és a prova viva que não és como os teus pais. Tu és feiticeira. O que é que os pais dela têm a ver com o assunto?

A morena engoliu em seco e foi ao sofá buscar a sua mala. Parou em frente a Draco e apontou-lhe o indicador.

-Promete-me que se ela fizer alguma coisa, eu posso arrancar aqueles cabelos ruivos um por um! – Exclamou a morena.

Draco sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Prometido. – Disse sorridente.

A morena abriu a porta e fechou-a num estrondo.

-TPM Draco... ela deve de estar de TPM. – Disse Harry batendo levemente no ombro do amigo.

-E nós é que temos que a aturar? – Perguntou o loiro recebendo uma gargalhada em troca.

-Nós? Tu meu caro! – Exclamou Harry divertido perante a cara de desentendido do amigo. – Draco tu ainda não viste?

-Não vi o quê? – Perguntou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Tu deves de precisar de óculos, eu até te emprestava os meus mas eu preciso deles. – Disse Harry indo para a cozinha.

Mas Draco não pensou mais no assunto e subiu as escadas, pronto para ouvir o que a ruivinha tinha para lhe contar.

Ginny sorriu quando a porta se abriu e Draco entrou, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

-Bem, acho que agora podes falar. – Disse o loiro olhando a ruiva sorrindo.

Aí a alegria da ruiva sumiu. Uma tristeza enorme a invadiu, lembrou-se do que tinha ido falar. Virou a cara e olhou novamente para o peixe.

-Virgínia o que é que se passa? Apareces-me aqui de madrugada e desapareces sem me dizeres o que realmente vieste aqui fazer. – Disse Draco.

Ginny fechou os olhos contendo as lágrimas que teimavam nascer em seus olhos e olhou para Draco que se encontrava confuso. Mas não conseguiu abrir a boca.

-Ah, e ainda fizes-te o Harry acreditar que quando te viu, estava a dormir. – Disse Draco fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

-Tinha que dizer alguma coisa. – Disse a ruiva dando de ombros.

-Ele disse que tu estavas virada par mim com a varinha em punho. – Disse Draco com uma certa amargura no voz. Ginny virou novamente a cara para o outro lado tentando ganhar coragem.

Draco levantou-se e ajoelhou-se á sua frente virando a cabeça da ruiva para si com a ponta dos dedos.

-Ginny o que se passa agora?

Ginny não disse nada e ajoelhou-se em frente ao loiro sem tirar os olhos dos deles. Observando-os. Encontravam-se azuis como o fundo do mar, com um misto de verde. Olhou para todos os traços do seu rosto. Levantou a mão e passou com a ponta dos dedos nos lábios de Draco. Queria levar aquela memória para a cova, não se importava se ele a iria achar maluca varrida ou não, queria ser morta mas ter pelo menos a memória de todos os traços do rosto dele. Do toque dos seus lábios, da cor dos seus olhos.

-Não me digas que tenho alguma coisa na cara. – Disse Draco risonho, tentando por um ponto final áquele silêncio.

A ruiva sorriu divertida.

-Só eu sei como eu te odeio. – Disse a ruiva. O Loiro cerrou um pouco os olhos tentando absorver as palavras de Ginny.

-Odeias-me? Porquê? – Perguntou o loiro confuso enquanto erguia a sobrancelha.

_Ahh não faças isso se não eu não agüento e faço o que eu estou a pensar fazer!_

_E por acaso o que tu estás a pensar fazer é aquilo que eu estou a pensar?_

_Temos as duas a mesma cabeça, por isso deve de ser._

_Ah, pois é... NÃO! NÃO FAÇAS ISSO NÃO SEJAS MALUCA! DEPOIS NUNCA VAIS CONSEGUIR VOLTAR ATRÁS!_

-Porque é que eu te odeio? – Perguntou a ruiva virando a cara, terminando com o contacto até ali instalado.

Draco virou a cara de Ginny para si com a ponta dos dedos, continuando a encará-la, esperando por uma resposta. Afinal, ela odiava-o?

-Porque é que me odeias Virgínia Malfoy? – Perguntou mais uma vez o loiro sentindo-se cada vez mais pequeno.

-Eu odeio-te porque só tu me entendes, odeio-te porque só tu te importas comigo... – Começou a ruiva continuando a mirar Draco que não movia nem um músculo.

-Odeio porque só tu pairas no meu pensamento desde quando eu acordo até quando me deito, odeio-te porque só tu pairas nos meus sonhos e só tu me ajudas a esquecer os pesadelos. – Continuou a ruiva enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava pela sua face.

_Ginny não faças isso, não sejas parva não te rebaixes!_

O seu lado Malfoy refilava com ela mas ela pouco se importava. Precisava de ser verdadeira, precisava daquele momento. _Precisava de morrer_ com a consciência tranqüila, sabendo que tinha dito tudo o que tinha em sua mente. Tudo o que vagava algures no coração e que desejava ser despejado naquele momento.

Aí ela lembrou-se.

Ela tinha coração?

Draco continuava quieto, continuando a olhá-la agora com um ar surpreso e de medo ambos misturados, medo de ser tudo mentira, surpreso por talvez ser verdade.

Mas os olhos da ruiva diziam-lhe que tudo o que ela estava a dizer que era verdade, não havia vestígios de falsidade, de mentira. Só de mágoa, tristeza, _verdade._

Aquilo o deixava mais confuso ainda.

A ruiva fechou os olhos e mais duas lágrimas rolaram pelas suas bochechas morrendo nos seus lábios que se encontravam cerrados, como se temesse de abrir novamente a boca e se mostrar mais uma vez tão frágil.

-Odeio-te por teres sido a razão dos meus erros. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca ainda de olhos fechados. – Odeio-te por teres esses olhos onde eu me perco cada vez que olho para eles e me sinto segura como nunca me senti. Odeio-te por tu me abraçares sempre que eu preciso sem questionares nada.

-Ginny eu..

-ODEIO-TE POR NÃO TE CONSEGUIR ODIAR! – Gritou a ruiva enquanto as lágrimas desciam livremente.

Draco não sabia o que fazer, notava-se pelos gestos e pela sua cara. Ele perguntava a si mesmo o que ela estava a querer dizer com tudo aquilo.

Ele odiava-se sentir assim, por a fazer sentir assim.

Olhou-a mais uma vez e abraçou-a, num abraço apertado.

Ginny suspirou e afastou Draco levemente, de maneira a que pode-se ver os seus olhos.

Olhou para os lábios do loiro contraídos e começou-se a aproximar.

_VIRGÍNIA MALFOY NÃO FAÇAS ISSO!_

Ginny não ligou aos pedidos que pairavam na sua cabeça e encostou os seus lábios aos do loiro e morde-os levemente. Senti-o os lábios do loiro se curvarem num sorriso antes da abraçar pela cintura e aprofundar o beijo. Os lábios da ruiva se entre abriram permitindo a língua exigente do loiro entra-s na sua boca. O tempo parecia que tinha parado, o sofrimento parecia que tinha passado.

A vida dos dois dependia daquilo...

Do beijo.

(eu era para acabar aqui, mas como sou mtoooo boazinha eu vou continuar mais um bocado)

Ginny encostou-se ao peito de Draco, querendo um pouco mais enquanto passava com as mãos nas costas dele.

Todos os problemas pareciam ter escapado, terem fugido. A sua língua enrolava-se á dele num pedido exigente, já com saudade.

Separaram-se para poderem encher os pulmões de oxigênio, mas colando-se novamente.

Aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Draco interrompeu o beijo e começou a beijar-lhe a curva do pescoço, com pequenos beijos, aspirando o seu perfume entranhado na sua pele.

Ginny suspirou e voltou a lembrar-se porque estava ali.

_Para me despedir, nada mais._

-Draco. – Chamou Ginny e a cabeça do loiro emergiu do seu pescoço para olhá-la com os lábios vermelhos. Quase inchados.

A ruiva sorriu travessa.

-Necessitado querido? – Perguntou a ruiva antes de receber um sorriso como resposta e os seus lábios serem capturados mais uma vez por os de Draco. Mas ela não deixou o beijo aprofundar-se, só a afastaria mais uma vez da razão porque estava ali.

-Draco. – Disse entre os lábios dele, aproveitando o gosto da boca dele.

-Hum? – Perguntou Draco.

-Draco ouve-me lá. – Disse Ginny e Draco interrompeu o beijo.

-Estou a ouvir. – Disse o loiro levemente zangado. A ruiva sorriu mais uma vez enquanto uma das suas mãos passeavam pelo seu cabelo loiro, notando que estavam ambos deitados no chão.

_Adiii como é que eu vim aqui parar?_

_Queres que eu te faça um desenho?_

-Se eu te pedi uma coisa, tu prometes que a fazes sem questionares? – Perguntou a ruiva.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

_Ginny ele não é assim tão burro, achas que ele vai concordar?_

_Se ele não concordar só tenho uma solução._

_Qual?_

_Espanco-o até ele disser que sim._

Não pode conter um sorriso.

-Depende do pedido, imagina lá que tu me pedes para passar aqui a noite... – Disse o loiro com um sorriso perverso recebendo uma leve pancada no ombro.

-Isso nem era preciso pedir! Tu é que tu ajoelhavas aos meus pés... – Disse a ruiva enquanto o loiro sorria divertido.

-O que é que queres pedir? – Perguntou o loiro passando com a sua mão pela cintura da ruiva.

-Primeiro tens que prometer. – Murmurou ela.

-Eu prometo. – Respondeu o loiro. – Agora diz lá o que foi.

-Aconteça o que acontecer, digam o que te disserem, promete-me que nunca virás atrás de mim. – Pediu a ruiva. – Que nunca irás á minha procura.

Ambos se encararam.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. – Murmurou o loiro. – Porque é que tás a pedir isso?

-Eu disse para não questionares! Já prometes-te, era isso que me interessava. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo.

Draco levantou-se bruscamente encarando a ruiva.

Ginny sentia os olhos do loiro a prefurarem-lhe a alma, desesperados.

-Como é que eu posso fazer isso? Ginny o que é que está a acontecer? – Perguntou Draco enquanto Ginny se levantava também do chão onde ainda se encontrava.

-Draco tu prometes-te! Faz simplesmente o que eu te tou a pedir, por favor!

-Mas o que é que tu tás a pensar em fazer? Atirares-te de um penhasco?

_Boa idéia! Tou a começar a gostar deste pavão loiro!_

_CÁLA-TE!_

-Draco, ouve o que eu te digo eu..

-Não, ouve tu o que eu te digo, tás habituada a resolver tudo á tua maneira, deixa-me ajudar-te. – Pediu o loiro desesperado pegando nas mãos da ruiva com medo que esta fugi-se.

-Draco não faças isso, não adianta. – Disse a ruiva retirando as mãos. – Não adianta de nada me tares a dizer isso eu já sei o que vou fazer! Simplesmente te tou a pedir para não me seguires, é muito difícil?

-Se me estás a pedir para não te seguir é porque tens a certeza que é o que eu vou fazer, tu conheces-me Malfoy sabes do que eu sou capaz! – Exclamou o rapaz fora de si.

-TU PROMETESTE! – Gritou a ruiva.

O silêncio pairou o quarto de Draco, somente a respiração ofegante de ambos era ouvida.

Ginny caminhou para a porta não olhando para trás, deixando o loiro parado no centro do quarto pensativo a olhar para o chão. Abriu a porta.

-Foste a coisa mais importante que me aconteceu, nunca te esqueças disso. – Disse a ruiva olhando para a maçaneta da porta. – Adeus Draco Weasley.

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Adeus. - Murmurou para si mesma.

E sem olhar para trás seguiu o caminho para o fim.

Para o _seu_ fim.

Ou seria só o começo?

* * *

_**Continua? **_

* * *

Olá minhas amoras! Xiiii eu sei que demorei bués, mas tenho que aproveitar as férias não é? Masssssss também recompensei com um cap enorme! ah pois não têm do que refilar :P 

A ultima parte deu-m uma pena de escrever! (e uma dificuldade tb xD) Bem Draco Weasley realmente não combina... NADAAAAA

Mas i aí? Valeu a pena perderem tempo a ler?

Respostas ás reviews (minhas queridas e fofas reviews!)

Srtas. Weasley: Desculpa a demora! Mas é como sempre, a inspiração falha muita vez :P Aiii como queria ser a ginny! ehehehehe ainda bem que estás a gostar, vai deixando a opinião tá? Beijos e obrigada!

Bethy Potter: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee ainda bem que estás a gostari! olhos brilhando desculpa não responder.. masssss sabes como é :P Essa ideia é boa! Bora raptá-lo! é só arranjar o money para a viagem de avião tá:P Eu tb estranho bué, a escrever ás vezes ainda troco xD mas lá pá frente muda... ups não devia ter dito nadaaaaa xD Beijões! e mtooooooooooooooooooooo bigada! mesmo:D

Miaka: Se a Gi mata-se o Draco, eu simplesmente a matava a ela xD Muahahahhaha Beijos enormes! Bigada pela review :)

Sweet Lie: Muahaha pois foi :P Já viste não te torturei tanto :P desculpa pela demora.. masss sabes como é. E achas que eu deixava ela matá-lo? nunca na vida, tenho amor próprio! (e amor por ele tb xD) e quanto a acabar os caps axim... pelo menos temos a certea que vocês voltam ler! Muahahahaha chama-se saciar a curiosidade xD pensas k num fazes o mesmo? Poissssssss Beijos e bigada pela review!

Hr3My: Eu tb quero um Draco assim pa mim! Lá aterrado na minha bed! ehehehehehe já saciei a curiusidade? Aiii fiquei mtooo contente por teres gostado! eheheheeh o que achas-te deste cap? Beijoooooo

Lolita Malfoy: Ehehehe chegou alguém para impedir, mesmo que tenha sido mesmo muito sem crer :P Beijoooooo e bigada :)

Xininha: Claro que não penso que tu és tarada, afinal.. tarada acho qu eu já sou bastante muahahahahha por minha vontade eu entrava na fic! Aiii s entravaaaaa mas já rolou uns bjitos! muahahahhaha afinal foi a despedida, ela na podia ir embora sem provar aquele loiro, era um pecado a dar cadeia! Beijo! Bigada :)

Aki Grint: Mana pimocas! tudo bem? Aii já na falo contigo á k tempos, mas sabes k s precisares é só dizeres tá mori? Ela faz-t lembrar de ti, não é por nada que tu és a Ginny.. a noxa gi :) (mais minha já que as outras na gostão tanto de Hp muahahaha) Bem o que achas-te deste cap? Nem sei s o vais ler, agr tu d férias és um perigo, nunca paras em casa! xD Beijo mana AMUTY MXM 4EVER MANA!

catia feltonmalfoy: Olááhhhhh eu tou a gostar bué da tua fic :) num desanimes tá? Continua a escreveri! Beijos e bigada pela review :)

Taty Black: Bem mana eu percebo-t não precisas de pedir desculpas tá bem? Sabes que sempe k precisares je tá aqui pa tudo! Bigada pela paciencia :) BJÕES MANAAAA DOROTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Acabeiii

Bem eu tb tnho demorado pk tnho escrito mais, mesmo não sendo esta fic. Eu depois dou noticias tá:P depois eu faço publicidade xD

Bigada por tudo! Beijões!

Fini Felton ;)


	8. Tortura I

8º Capitulo: Tortura

Draco encontrava-se paralizado no centro do seu quarto, tentando absorver toda a informação. A sua cara ficou contraida com raiva e começou a lançar todos os objetos que encontrava á parede que se espatifavam em mil pedacinhos.

I can see it your eyes  
You're hurting

Logo a porta do seu quarto foi aberta e entrou Harry que se encolheu ao ver mais um objecto a espatifar-se na parede.

-Draco o que é que está a acontecer? – Perguntou o moreno preocupado.

O loiro não respondeu e logo se virou para dar socos em sua cama.

Harry observava aquilo como se fosse um milagre. Nunca pensou ver Draco assim.

Draco _nunca _tinha estado assim.

Harry esperou a raiva do amigo passar um pouco para tentar falar com ele. Quando chegou ao pé do loiro eram visivéis os olhos vermelhos de raiva contendo as lágrimas, as irís azuis escuras, metiam medo.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e tocou no ombro do amigo que se levantou e se trancou na casa de banho batendo a porta com força.

Agora ele não estava a perceber nada.

Draco estava sentado no chão da casa de banho apoiado na banheira olhando para o nada, a porta da casa de banho foi aberta e por lá entrou Harry novamente com a varinha em punho.

-Draco és capaz de me explicar o que se está a passar? Ou apeteceu-te remodelar o quarto? – Perguntou o moreno confuso.

Draco não respondeu, continuando a olhar para a parede branca á sua frente.

-Foi aquela Malfoy não foi? Ai mas eu...

-Harry não vais fazer nada, deixa-te estar quieto. – Murmurou o loiro com a voz rouca.

O moreno encaminhou-se para ao pé do amigo e sentou-se ao seu lado contemplando a parede também. Passaram alguns minutos até o moreno interromper o silêncio.

-Queres falar no que se passou? – Perguntou o moreno.

Draco engoliu em seco e virou-se para o menino que sobreviveu.

-_Talvez não faça mal falar com ele_. – Pensou Draco.

E sem tirar os olhos da parede falou.

-A Ginny veio aqui pedir-me para eu prometer uma coisa. – Disse o loiro.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Que tipo de promessa? – Perguntou Harry cada vez mais confuso.

-Ela fez-me prometer que eu não iria atrás dela dissessem o que dissessem. – Murmurou o loiro ainda não acreditando.

Harry olhou de novo para a parede.

-Sabes porque é que ela te fez prometer isso? – Perguntou o moreno.

-Não faço a minima ideia. – Murmurou novamente Draco.

Harry suspirou.

-Eu sei que é feio quebrar promessas, mas se for necessário... – Começou o moreno mas Draco interropeu-o.

-Não é essa a questão, afinal não sou assim tão burro de prometer alguma coisa sem saber primeiro do que se trata. – Disse Draco elevando a voz olhando para Harry.

-Como assim?

-Afinal aprendi com o senhor quebra promessas que basta simplesmente cruzar dois dedos para qualquer promessa ser inválida. – Disse Draco levantando-se do chão.

Harry sorriu e levantou-se também.

-Então não estou a ver onde está o problema. – Concluiu Harry.

-O problema é que ela pediu-me para eu não o fazer, e isso vale mais que qualquer promessa. – Respondeu Draco saindo da casa de banho deixando Harry com boca aberta para trás.

_But pain is part of learning who you are_

* * *

Ginny encontrava-se em frente ao castelo de Voldemort, escondida por entre os arbustos e árvores, esperando que escureçesse. Estava determinada a acabar com aquele assunto. 

Com aquela _tortura_.

Estava alí á horas, pensando sentada no chão. Estava determinada em fazer alguma coisa mas ainda não fazia a minima ideia do que iria fazer.

Olhou para o céu e viu que já tinha escurecido, a lua já estava alta. Levou a mão ao bolso da sua capa e tirou a sua varinha, levantando-se de seguida saindo por detrás dos arbustos.

Caminhou para o castelo com passos rápidos e largos.

Parou de caminhar quando uma sombra parou á sua frente de varinha em punho também. Ginny virou-se mas logo foi rodeada por homens de capa negra, todos eles apontando a varinha para si.

A ruiva sorriu, também ela estava de capa negra, tentando passar por uma devoradora da morte.

Mas o seu plano não parecia estar a resultar.

_All these truths can sometimes be deceiving  
When your world is crashing to the ground_

-Quem és? – Perguntou um dos homens, Ginny não soube destinguir qual.

Contou mentalmente os homens que a rodeavam, eram 5.

A ruiva sorriu, num sorriso maldoso, _frio_.

_Já que estou aqui, porque não me divertir um pouco?_

Mirou todos mais uma vez, todos a apontar-lhe a varinha.

_Cobardes. Já vão ver._

Ginny olhou novamente para o homem á sua frente. Reconheceu-o imediatamente.

_Tell me everything you need now  
Anything at all  
And I will be the one whose waiting  
Anytime you fall  
When you come undone  
When you come undone_

-Então Mr. Stone, tudo bem? – Perguntou a ruiva num tom frio.

O homem por de baixo da capa mexeu-se inrrequieto.

-Vejo que já me conhece. – Disse novamente a ruiva no mesmo tom.

-_Cruci.._. – Começou Stone, mas Ginny não o deixou continuar.

-_Sectumsempra_. – Pronunciou Ginny e logo o homem á sua frente caiu no chão gritando de dor. A sua pele era aberta e grandes e profundos cortes eram abertos.

Ginny aproveitou que todos olharam para Stone e correu o mais que possivel para onde tinha saido. Logo ouviu passos atrás de si e escondeu-se atrás da primeira árvore que viu.

_You know I can be like everybody  
Cause I can tell you what you want to hear_

_Mas de onde é que veio aquele feitiço?_

_É um dos que o meu querido pai me ensinou._

Nisso tinha que agradecer a seu pai. Estava muito bem preparada. Arriscou sair de trás da árvore e espreitar. Não viu ninguém.

-_Ava... _– Uma voz atrás de si fez a ruiva se virar imediatamente.

-_Expelliarmus._ – Disse a ruiva e a varinha do devorador da morte á sua frente voou para longe e ele caiu no chão. Novos passos foram ouvidos atrás de si e Ginny não teve escolha, pegou no homem á sua frente, pôs o braço direito á volta do pescoço do homem e com a mão esquerda apontava a varinha nas suas costas.

-Não se aproximem! – Exclamou a ruiva com a respiração acelarada.

Os devoradores da morte pararam de correr e pararam á sua frente, ainda com as varinhas em punho.

-Porque é que só estão aqui 3? – Perguntou a ruiva vendo que só dois homens estavam á sua frente.

-Um ficou com Stone. – Respondeu um deles continuando a apontar a varinha.

A ruiva suspirou.

_Menos um! Ai vou fazer uma festa!_

A ruiva continuava a apontar a varinha nas costas do devorador que estava a segurar, que não se mexia.

Ambos os devoradores da morte á sua frente deram um passo em frente e a ruiva um passo para trás.

-Não se aproximem! – Exclamou a ruiva tentando arranjar uma solução para sair dali.

-Pensas que por teres um dos nossos como escudo te vai servir para alguma coisa? – Perguntou o da direita. A frase tinha saido sarcástica.

-Não sei, digam-me vocês. – Respondeu a ruiva tentando ganhar tempo, enquando ia dando passos para trás e eles passos para a frente.

-Pois, eu não estava muito seguro disso. – Disse o da esquerda.

-_Avada Kedrava_! – Disseram os dois e dois raios verdes embateram contra o devorador da morte á sua frente. Ginny largou-o e correu para a sua direita tentando ganhar tempo.

A cabeça de Ginny pensava em mil e uma coisas, tentando arranjar alguma maneira de sair dali viva.

Não teve outra escolha do que começar a conjugar feitiços para trás de si. Virando a varinha para trás.

-_Imobbilus_. – Disse Ginny. Não sabia para onde tinha mandado o feitiço, mas esperava que desse algum resultado.

-_Crucio_. – O feitiço atingiu a poucos centimetros da sua orelha esquerda.

-_Incarcerous_! – Disse Ginny novamente virando a varinha para trás. Cordas sairam da sua varinha e um barulho abafado foi ouvido. Já só faltava tratar de um.

Virou á sua esquerda e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, tentando controlar a respiração para que o devorador da morte não a ouvisse. Arriscou e espreitou para ver onde o devorador da morte se encontrava.

-_Avada Kedrava_. – Conjugou uma voz á sua frente. Ginny escondeu-se novamente atrás da árvore e o feitiço bateu contra a árvore.

_I don't know if I can make it better  
All I know, is that I'll be around_

Ginny inspirou e expirou lentamente e olhou para a sua esquerda. Deu um impulso com o pé direito e deu um pulo.

-_Orbis_. – Disse no espaço de uma árvore para outra. Rapidamente uma rajada de vento como se vosse um furacão atingiu o devorador de morte e este bateu contra um pinheiro, ficando no chão incoonsciente.

Ginny sorriu para si própria sentindo-se orgulhosa e aproximou-se do homem inconsciente no chão e tirou a varinha da mão dele, partindo-a em duas e deitando-a no chão. Foi andando e um pouco mais á frente viu outro devorador da morte preso em cordas e fez o mesmo. Partiu a varinha dele em duas e deitou-a no chão.

_Agora posso ir._

_Para que foi isso?_

_Se eles acordarem não têm varinha para virem atrás de mim nem para pedir ajuda._

_Garota inteligente!_

_Garota é a tua avó!_

E assim continuou o caminho até ao castelo sem mais interrupções.

_Tell me everything you need now  
Anything at all_

* * *

-Draco vem comer. – Anunciou Harry da cozinha. 

-Não me apetece. – Respondeu Draco. Logo depois apareceu Hermione sentando-se á beira do loiro.

-Não vens comer porquê? – Perguntou a morena sorridente.

-Já disse. Porque não me apetece. – Respondeu Draco entre dentes não olhando para a morena. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Estás triste porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a morena.

-Não me chateies! Lá porque não me apetece comer não quer dizer que esteje triste! – Exclamou Draco irritado para a morena.

Hermione abriu a boca escandalizada.

-Tu nunca me tinhas falado assim, aquela Malfoy está a afectar-te o cerebro. – Disse a morena e Draco levantou-se do sofá mais irritado ainda.

-Não metas o teu nariz abelhudo onde não é chamado. – Respondeu Draco subindo as escadas.

-Hermione, não adianta só vais conseguir irritá-lo ainda mais, anda comer. – Disse Harry da cozinha.

-Eu vou-me embora, não gosto de tar onde não sou bem recebida. – Disse a morena saindo pela porta da frente, batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Lá vou eu comer sozinho. – Refilou o moreno entrando para a cozinha novamente.

Draco entrou no quarto irritado, fechando a porta num estrondo atrás de si. Deitou-se na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Precisava de meter as ideias no lugar.

_-Aconteça o que acontecer, digam o que te disserem, promete-me que nunca virás atrás de mim. – Pediu a ruiva. – Que nunca irás á minha procura._

Aquelas palavras não lhe saiam da cabeça.

-Mas porque é que ela não quer que eu vá atrás dela? – Perguntou a si mesmo com a voz baixa. Estava tão concentrado que nem viu Harry entrar no quarto e se encostar á parede.

-Porque ela tem a certeza que é isso que tu vais fazer. – Respondeu o rapaz que sobreviveu. Draco virou a cabeça e encarou o moreno.

-Mas ela pediu-me e...

-E desde quando é que tu fazes o que te pedem Draco? – Perguntou Harry. – Não sejas burro!

-Harry vê se intendes uma coisa. Ela pediu-me para eu não a seguir, isso quer dizer que ela não quer a minha ajuda!

As iris verdes de Harry giraram irritadas.

-Draco, tu já pensas-te que ela pode te ter pedido isso para te proteger? – Perguntou o moreno. Draco sentou-se á beira da cama e encarou novamente Harry.

-Como assim? – Perguntou confuso.

-Ela pode ter pedido para tu não a seguires porque podias ficar em perigo. – Concluiu Harry. Draco olhou para o chão.

-E se não foi isso? – Perguntou o loiro.

-Foi isso. Porque outra razão ela te ia pedir isso? Porque outra razão ela iria vir aqui fazer com que tu lhe prometesses isso?

-Sei lá. – Disse Draco encarando agora a colcha da sua cama.

-Pensa bem no que fazes. Quando decidires alguma coisa eu estou lá em baixo. Não vou sair hoje. – Disse o moreno saindo deixando um Draco muito pensativo para trás.

* * *

Ginny tinha acabado de entrar no castelo e andava ás cegas lá por dentro. Lembrou-se de ter subido uma escada de mármore com o seu pai e andava á mais de 10 minutos á procura dela. 

Mas nada.

Bufou irritda e continuou á procura espreitando antes de entrar no próximo corredor, sempre com a varinha em punho.

Deu de caras com a escadaria e subiu-a tentando fazer o minimo barulho possivel com os saltos dos seus sapatos.

_Maldita á hora em que eu aderi á nova moda._

Subiu as escadas e andou um pouco. Finalmente tinha encontrado a porta onde tinha estado com Voldemort quando este lhe tinha dado a missão.

Uma missão que ela tinha a certeza que não iria cumprir

Abriu a porta e entrou. Aparentemente não se encontrava lá ninguém.

A porta fechou-se atrás de si e Ginny virou-se assustada encarando o homem que estava á procura.

-Ora, ora _Malfoy_, a que devo a honra da visita? – Perguntou Voldemort numa voz fria e grossa. Encontrava-se com um manto negro que contrastava bastante com a sua pele pálida, quase branca. A sua boca fina estava curvada no que parecia ser um _sorriso._

Ginny engoliu em seco.

-Eu vim falar da minha missão. – Respondeu Ginny. – Vim dizer que não a vou cumprir.

Voldemort não pareceu nada surpreso e passou por Ginny sentando-se atrás da secretária á sua frente.

-Isso eu já sabia. Alguma novidade? – Perguntou num tom sarcástico que começou a irritar a ruiva.

-Cinco dos seus queridos devoradores da morte estão pela floresta. – Disse sorridente.

A cara de Voldemort tornou-se séria, assassina.

-Não é por acaso que eu queria que ficasses do nosso lado, mas vejo que já fizes-te a tua escolha. – Concluiu Voldemort pegando na sua varinha com os seus finos e longos dedos.

-E agora é a parte em que tu me matas? – Perguntou a ruiva pondo a varinha á sua frente, apontando-a a Voldemort que se limitava a rodar a sua com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não, agora chegou a altura em que eu te torturo. – Respondeu Voldemort e antes que Ginny tivesse tempo para reagir murmurou.

-_Crucio._

Logo Ginny caiu no chão. Uma dor crescia dentro de si como se uma lâmina perfurasse toda a sua carne.

Ginny bateu com a cabeça no chão e desmaiou.

_And I will be the one whose waiting  
Anytime you fall_

* * *

Draco estava perdido e não deu por uma coruja negra entrar pela sua janela. Só deu por ela quando esta começou a piar alto no alpendre da janela. Draco levantou-se da cama e tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja que se preparou para voar logo depois, desaparecendo no céu já escuro. 

Draco desenrulou o pergaminho para ler as letras negras bem alinhadas.

-Não pode ser. – Murmurou Draco após ler a carta. Mandou o pergaminho para cima da cama e desceu as escadas duas a duas procurando Harry.

-Harry! – Chamou Draco olhando para ambos os lados da sala

-O que é? – Perguntou Harry saindo da cozinha. (eu sei eu sei, ele tá sempre a comer xD daqui a pouco na cabe na porta! Meu deus...)

-Não há tempo para explicar, vamos! – Exclamou Draco empurrando Harry para fora da casa e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Draco estás maluco? Estás a levar-me para aonde? – Perguntou o moreno sendo arrastado por Draco.

-Não, eu não estou maluco, vamos reunir os outros aurors. – Respondeu Draco continuando a arrastar Harry para fora dos portões da casa.

-Para quê? – Perguntou Harry cada vez mais confuso.

-Vai haver um ataque numa aldeia de Muggles daqui a 1 hora. – Respondeu Draco fechando o portão da sua casa.

-Como sabes? – Harry encarava o amigo agora de braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

-Uma fonte segura disse-me. – Respondeu Draco antes de se materializar.

Harry bufou e materializou-se indo para o mesmo lugar que o loiro, para a toca.

_When you come undone...  
When you come undone..._

* * *

**FlashBack**

_-Sabes o que ele me fez ontem mamãe? – Perguntou Ginny toda contente saltitando._

_-E eu é que sei? Tu é que estavas lá com o teu pai! – Exclamou Narcissa enquanto Ginny continuava a saltitar, sem se importar com o mau humor diário da mãe._

_-Ele disse que onde quer que eu estivesse, ele podia sempre me materializar aqui em casa. – Disse Ginny repetindo as palavras do pai. – O que é que ele quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou Ginny confusa._

_-Quer dizer que o teu pai anda com a mania da perseguição. – Respondeu Narcissa enquanto olhava para a porta do escritório._

_-Sabes o que quer dizer ou não? – Perguntou novamente Ginny impaciente._

_Narcissa suspirou e olhou para a ruiva que se encontrava á sua frente com o livro aberto em cima das suas pernas continuando a folheá-lo._

_-Onde quer que tu estejas a que horas forem e no estado em que estiveres o teu pai pode materializar-se em frente á nossa casa. – Disse Narcissa. – É como um botão de transporte. – Explicou Narcissa vendo Ginny confusa novamente._

_-E isso funciona sempre que ele quiser? E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto Narcissa pegava no livro e o punha no lugar._

_-Não, isso não funciona sempre. – Respondeu Narcissa cada vez mais impaciente._

_-Mãe, só mais uma pergunta e eu calo-me. – Refilou Ginny. – Quando é que essa cena que tu estás para aí a falar e que o pai me fez ontem com a varinha deixa de funcionar? – Perguntou Ginny sendo puxada pelo braço esquerdo saindo involuntariamente do escritório do pai._

_-Quando não houver nesta casa nada que tu ames, aí ele deixa de funcionar! – Exclamou Narcissa sorrindo. – Agora vá, vamos embora antes que o teu pai chegue._

**Fim da FlashBack**

Ginny acordou com um barulho á sua direita. A cabeça doia-lhe.

Tentou mexer-se mas o máximo que fez foi soltar um gemido de dor. Abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com a sala escura novamente.

Esperou até as suas iris se habituarem ao escuro para tentar novamente se levantar, mas quando tentou parecia que o seu corpo não obedecia, permanecendo no mesmo sitio.

-_Crucio._

Novamente o seu corpo moveu-se contorcendo-se de dor. Logo o liquido quente subiu pela sua garganta. Quando pararam com o feitiço Ginny começou a tossir o liquido quente, tentando limpar a garganta.

_When all your plans are made out  
Lying on the floor  
And all your dreams are turning into nothing more_

Uma gargalhada fria percorreu a sala, Ginny sentiu-se a ser levada até a presarem contra a parede. Sentiu um sólido frio a ser posto em volta do seu tornozelo direito fazendo com que um clic fosse ouvido.

-_Lumus._

Ginny fitou com as orbes quase cerradas para a luz á sua frente. A sua boca tentava falar alguma coisa mas a pessoa á sua frente não se importou, passando com a ponta da varinha por a cara de Ginny.

_When all your hope is left  
You know you're not alone_

E Ginny olhou para ver quem era.

Blaise Zabini.

E Ginny não viu mais nada, desmaiou novamente.

_Just hold on…  
Hold on…_

* * *

-Draco importas-te de dizer quem é que afinal informou acerca deste ataque? – Perguntou pela milésima vez Ron enquanto caminhavam para Grimmauld Place, mais precisamente para a casa numero 12 a ''cede'' da Ordem de Fénix a qual todos pertenciam. Ron era ruivo e alto, e bem constituido. Tinha algumas sardas nas bochechas e uma mancha no nariz. 

-Ele diz que foi uma fonte segura. – Respondeu Harry já mais irritado que Draco por Ron estar sempre a perguntar a mesma coisa.

-Que tipo de fonte segura? – Perguntou desta vez Hermione um pouco mais atrás, caminhando de braços cruzados.

-Vocês os dois podem parar de fazer perguntas desnecessárias até lá chegar-mos? – Perguntou Draco bufando em seguida algo como '' Estes dois são insuportáveis.''

Harry não pode segurar e sorriu.

-E essa fonte segura por acaso chama-se Virgínia Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione zangada.

Todo o grupo parou de caminhar.

-Que história é essa? – Perguntou Ron erguendo a sobrancelha.

Draco fuzilou Hermione com o olhar.

-Não sabias Ron? O Draco anda de caso com a Malfoy. – Disse entre dentes, enquando Ron abria a boca espantado.

-Olha aqui _Granger._ – Disse Draco apontando-lhe o indicador enquando as suas iris se encontravam azuis escuras, parecendo que iam queimar alguém. – Se eu tenho um caso com a Ginny ou não tenho, é um problema meu e só meu, e tu... NÃO TENS NADA A VER COM ISSO! – Gritou Draco furioso. Virou as costas para Hermione e continuou a andar até chegar em frente a um espaço vazio entre as casas 11 e 13.

Logo apareceu a número 12 e Draco entrou, deixando o resto do grupo para trás.

-Harry o que a mione disse é verdade? E o que é que ele tem hoje, nunca tinha tratado a mione assim! – Exclamou Ron vermelho de raiva. – Quem é que ele pensa que é para falar assim com ela!

Harry olhou para os dois amigos e não respondeu, seguindo o caminho que Draco tinha acabado de seguir.

-Já estão aqui todos? – Perguntou Draco entrando para a cozinha.

-Faltam o Potter, a Granger, e o outro Weasley. – Respondeu Moody.

-Eu estou aqui. – Disse Harry sentando-se á mesa ao lado de Mr. Weasley. – E podemos começar sem eles, eles já voltam.

-Certo. – Disse Draco já um pouco mais calmo. – Um grupo de devoradores da morte prepara-se para atacar a cidade de Muggles aqui perto.

-Soubes-te isso por uma fonte segura? – Perguntou Tonks enquanto Draco confirmava com a cabeça.

-E para quando está previsto o ataque? – Perguntou novamente Tonks.

-Para daqui a 5 minutos. – Respondeu Draco olhando para o relógio no seu pulso.

-Então do que estamos á espera? – Perguntou Moody enquanto se levantava acompanhado por as restantes pessoas sentadas em torno da mesa.

Sairam da casa um por um e materializaram-se á entrada da cidade. Draco encontrava-se lado a lado com Harry e Moody.

-Sabes porque é que eles vão atacar esta aldeia? – Perguntou Moody baixinho de varinha em punho enquanto alguns autors entravam para a aldeia.

-Provocar o pânico. – Respondeu Draco. – Alguns novos devoradores da morte vão provar do que são capazes, coisas do género. – Disse seguro de si.

-Ninguém em especial? – Perguntou Harry e Draco negou com a cabeça.

-Como soubes-te disso tudo? – Perguntou Moody desconfiado.

-Er... pois bem eu...

-Parece que a festa já começou. – Anunciou Harry levantando-se começando a estrupar alguns devoradores da morte que caminhavam em grupo, prontos para entrar.

_Tell me everything you need now  
Anything at all _

Draco levantou- e juntou-se ao lado do amigo, tentando com que os devoradores da morte não entrassem na cidade e fizessem grandes estragos. Mas maior parte dos devoradores da morte tinham sido atingidos de surpresa, e encontravam-se no chão e outros fugindo vendo a confusão.

-Harry estás bem? – Perguntou Draco ao ver o moreno a cair no chão.

-Estou, encalhei numa pedra. – Disse Harry rindo.

-Que boa altura para...

-Draco cuidado! – Avisou Harry e Draco quase que foi atingido por um avada kedrava.

-Expelliarmus! – E a varinha do devorador da morte caiu no chão. Logo Moony tratou de prendê-lo.

-Estão poucos aqui hoje. – Disse Harry sorrindo de varinha em punho.

-Se não contar-mos com os que já estão no chão, sim podemos dizer que vieram 4 á festa. – Disse Draco rindo. – Eles nunca se cansam de perder.

-Nem de rebolar. – Disse Harry vendo os aurors começarem a despersar pela aldeia, já que não se encontravam mais devoradores da morte naquela área.

-Nem de bater com as trombas no chão. – Continuou Harry quase gargalhando, estava a achar aquilo divertido.

-Nem mesmo de... – Disse Draco parecendo pensar um pouco.

-Morrer! – Exclamaram os dois atigindo mais um devorador da morte mesmo em frente deles.

_And I will be the one whose waiting  
Anytime you fall_

-Harry ajuda aqui. – Disse Lupin tentando carregar um auror ferido. Harry deixou Draco sozinho para ir ajudar Lupin.

E no meio da confusão. Draco desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

_When you come undone..._

* * *

A janela abriu-se com a ventania que se levantava, as nuvens negras chegavam depressa pelos céus. 

A carta em cima da cama voou para o chão e assim para de baixo da cama, deixando apenas a assinatura do remetente visivel apenas pela luz da lua que acabava de ser coberta pelas negras nuvens.

Em letras bem escritas e negras.

_**Narcissa Malfoy**._

_When you come undone…_

* * *

**_Continua?_**

* * *

Olá! Tudo bem? 

Não tenho muita cosia a dizer sobre o cap, se fosse dizer alguma cosia acabaria por dizer tudo, e eu não quero isso xD

_Reviews:_

**Aki Grint:** Mana pima! Tudo fixi:P Tou xeiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa de dadis tuas! Bem, realmente akele era sem duvida o lado loiro dela xD ehehehe mas diz lá que ela não se escapou bem? Escapouuuuu :P Bem depois diz o que achas-te desta porcaria e tal... com uma musica á mistura da nossa band preferida... ehehe AMUTY MXM 4EVER MANA GIIIII!

**miaka:** Espero que tenhas gostado do cap! Bigada pela review :P Beijooooooo!

**Taty Black:** Ainda bem que gostas-te do cap :P e deste hm? tb gostas-te:P BEIJOS MANAA doroty mxm mtauh :D

**H3rMy:** Ehehehe ela não fugiu não :P foi á luta! Eu amei a maneira k o Draco s livrou da promessa :P tinha k arranjar uma forma! Não sei quando eles vão descobrir k foram trocados ainda :P aii.. um cap destes talvez :P ainda há muita coisa a acontecer. Beijo! Bigadão pela review!

**Xininha:** Não postei mto depressa :P desculpa, mas espero k o cap tenha valido a pena! Ehehhehehehe amoo as tuas reviews! vê s postas a tua fic tb! Beijossss

**catia feltonmalfoy:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic :D bigada pela review! Beijoooosss

**Ginny Malfoy:** Bigada bigada bigada pela review! Fico muito contente por tu estares a gostar :D Beijooo

**Lolita Malfoy:** Ehehehe ainda não sabes s ele obedeceu ou não... mas vais descubrir em breve :P Beijo!

**Sweet Lie:** LOOOOL ainda bem k eu t fiz mudar essa ideia! Não partas o pc ao meiu rapariga xD Ehehhetb não gosto de suspance.. mas é na fic dos outros, pk na minha eu amoooooooooo desculpa a demora:D Beijooo

**Laura (Bethy Potter):** E mudaaaa lá pá frente mudaaa mas agora tem k ser mesmo assim :P pk não estás a gostar? Foi muito triste foi, mas acho que ficou fixe o final :D Bigada pela reviewwwwwwwwww amo os teus reviews todoooosss :D Beijos!

Bem.. e acabaram as respostas (infelizment...) Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Aconteceu muita coisa, a ginny foi presa, o draco desapareceu.. pa onde é k ele foi? nããooooooo sei.. não faço a minima...

Ehehehehehhe

Alguma duvida é só dizer!

Kiss for all!

Fini Felton ;)


	9. Tortura II

9º Capitulo: Tortura II

Draco caminhava rapidamente, afastando-se um pouco da cidade. Olhou para trás para ver se alguém o seguia.

Não viu ninguém.

Suspirou de aliviu e materializou-se em frente á mansão Malfoy. Logo o portão foi aberto e um pequeno elfo doméstico apareceu por entre as sombras.

-Queira seguir-me Mr. Weasley. – Disse o elfo e Draco seguiu-o para o interior da casa. Entrou num corredor e virou á sua direita.

Parou de andar quando viu que se encontrava na sala e que a pessoa com quem queria conversar se encontrava á sua frente, virada de costas.

Os seus cabelos loiros batiam por baixo dos cotovelos. Logo ela se virou e fez o vestido negro esvoassar junto com o seu cabelo. Ambos os olhos se encontraram, compartilhando a mesma preocupação, o mesmo _medo._

-Ainda bem que veio. – Disse Narcissa com a voz fina e fraca. Os lábios quase brancos.

-Espero que não me faça perder o meu tempo. – Respondeu Draco com raiva. Ginny havia-lhe contado o que ela tinha feito, como é que ela tinha sido capaz de ver a sua própria filha a ser torturada e não fazer nada?

-Deves pensar que eu sou um monstro. – Afirmou Narcissa com um pequeno e triste sorriso. – Mas eu só quero bem á minha pequena.

-Vê-se. – Respondeu Draco. – Diga-me tinha prazer em ver Ginny a ser torturada? Ou era mero divertimento?

O silêncio percorreu a casa momentos depois enquando Narcissa olhava para Draco com um olhar _estranho_.

-Tudo o que eu fiz foi para proteger Virgínia e não vais ser tu que vai por isso em causa esta noite, temos assuntos muito mais importantes para resolver. – Respondeu Narcissa fazendo sinal para Draco se sentar na poltrona em frente á lareira.

-Então vai dizer onde a Ginny está? – Perguntou o loiro a Narcissa que revirou os olhos.

-Impaciente, pareces uma pessoa que eu conheço. – Disse Narcissa conjugando uma poltrona em frente a Draco e sentando-se também.

-Não é a primeira pessoa a dizer-me isso. – Respondeu Draco indignado. – Mas vai-me dizer ou não?

-Eu só te chamei a ti não por seres quem és, mas porque soube que tu e a Virgínia tinham um caso.

Draco engoliu em seco.

Ele _queria_ ter um caso, mas não o tinha. E se não se despacha-se nunca o iria ter.

-Eu não tenho caso nenhum com a Ginny, simplesmente somos amigos ou é proibido? – Perguntou o loiro.

-Não, não é proibido.

-Então deixe-se de conversas e diga-me onde é que a Ginny está. Eu não poder fazer nada é uma tortura!– Exclamou Draco impaciente elevando a voz.

-Eu só preciso de saber uma coisa antes de te dizer a localização do castelo que te falei na carta. – Disse Narcissa levantando-se andando de um lado para o outro.

-Ninguém lhe está a tapar a boca. – Respondeu Draco girando as íris azuis acinzentadas.

Narcissa olhou para o loiro incrédula, mas abanou levemente a cabeça e preparou-se para falar.

-Eras capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por a Virgínia? – Perguntou Narcissa e Draco levantou-se encarando a mulher á sua frente.

-Eu era capaz de morrer por a Ginny. – Respondeu Draco sem hesitar.

-Resposta certa. – Disse Narcissa sorrindo. – Vou dizer onde fica o castelo.

* * *

A sua cabeça doía como se tivesse a ser martelada. O seu corpo ardia como se tivesse a ser queimada por ferros em brasa. 

Podia-se dizer que Ginny se encontrava numa lástima, não bastavam as roupas rasgadas como os olhos inchados, dois cortes no canto da boca da ruiva, braços e pernas arranhados e cheios de nódoas negras.

Mas Ginny era uma lutadora, tentou abrir os olhos como se aquilo tudo não passa-se de um enorme pesadelo que iria acordar o mais rápido que possivel. As dores eram imaginação sua, ela nunca se teria deixado apanhar tão facilmente.

Como se enganava.

Acabando de abrir os olhos a escuridão invadiu-a e ela continuou sem saber se o que ela sentia era mesmo real ou se era um pesadelo. Pôs ambas as mãos no chão e tentou levantar-se, enquanto todo o corpo pedia para ela permanecer ali deitada e sossegada.

Mal se levantou caiu para o lado e embateu contra a parede fazendo com que as suas costas e o seu braço esquerdo doessem ainda mais.

-Merda. – Murmurou a ruiva esfregando o braço.

Tentou dar um passo em frente mas algo pesado e barulhento a impediu, fazendo com que a ruiva caisse novamente no chão.

-MERDA! – Gritou Ginny ao cair de joelhos. Olhou de novo e tentou com que as suas iris conseguissem ver alguma coisa mesmo no escuro. Nada.

-É pior que estar cega. – Resmungou a ruiva esfregando a testa.

E então veio uma imagem á cabeça de repente.

A imagem do resto de Blaise Zabine.

-Sacana dum raio, ai se eu o apanho desfaço-o até ele virar pó e ainda faço uma festaem cima! – Murmurou Ginny com voz fraca, depois do grito não conseguia falar mais alto. Virou-ser para trás e apalpou a parede e tinha de ambos os lados. Concluiu que se encontrava no canto dos calabouços. Sentou-se no chão e encostou-se á parede tentando ás cegas tirar a enorme corrente em volta do seu pé.

Nenhum resultado.

A ruiva bufou irritada e deixou-se ficar ali sentada durante horas, até que alguém se digna-se a aparecer nem que fosse só para lhe cuspir em cima dar meia volta e ir embora.

Um forte rangido percorreu as quatro paredes e logo depois um clic foi ouvido.

-_Lumus._

A luz deu pouca claridade á ''sala'' e então Ginny pode ver Blaise Zabine a aproximar-se com passos rápidos para ao pé da ruiva, sentando-se á sua frente com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Vestia uma enorme capa negra, continuava com o seu cabelo sempre bem arrumado e os olhos brilhando de pura malicia.

O Blaise Zabine dos tempos de escola.

-Não fazes ideia do perigo que estás a correr sentado assim á minha frente. – Murmurou Ginny para o devorador á sua frente que sorriu.

-Acordas-te de bom humor como sempre, não é Malfoy? – Perguntou Zabine erguendo a varinha á cara de Ginny que pôs a mão á frente dos olhos para não se incandear.

-O habitual sabes como é, rodeada de incopetentes dá nisto, um mau humor desgraçado. – Respondeu sem olhar para ele para não cometer nenhuma loucura.

-Quem devia ofender aqui era eu e não tu Virgínia.

-Não te deu autorização para me chamares pelo primeiro nome Zabine, e nem te atrevas a tocar em mim! – Exclamou vendo que Zabine cada vez ficava mais perto.

-Pensei que tivesses com friu, só te queria aquecer um pouco. – Disse Zabine com o mesmo sorriso sacana nos lábios.

-Prefiro morrer congelada ao ser aquecida por um burro demente como tu. – Respondeu a ruiva já sem paciência.

-Não te queixas-te ontem. – Disse Zabine dando de ombros.

A ruiva virou-se para a frente e deu com Zabine a encarar o chão como se tivesse a sonhar acordado.

-O qué que tu tás praí a dizer! – Perguntou Ginny erguendo a sua sobrancelha direita.

-Tu a dormir, pareces um anjo... um daqueles bem mauzinhos sabes? – Perguntou Zabine dando uma enorme gargalhada em seguida que ecoou por toda a sala.

-Agora aprecias raparigas a dormir é? – Perguntou a ruiva irritada. – Ou melhor... anjinhos maus. – Murmurou a ruiva gozando.

-Eu fasso muito mais que isso _querida. – _Respondeu Zabine passando com a sua mão direina na coxa da perna de Ginny que logo se encolheu mais para o canto fugindo.

-Se tu te atreves-te a tocar ontem eu...

-Eu o quê? Só teria feito mais do que aquela abóbora loira com quem andas agora, viras-te te para os bonzinhos foi? – Perguntou fazendo beicinho.

-Não sei do que tu estás a falar. – Respondeu a ruiva novamente olhando para o chão. A sua cabeça cada vez doia mais e não conseguia raciocinar respostas decentes para dar.

-Daquele Draco Weasley... que nome mais... nojento?

-E o teu? Blaize Zabine. – Perguntou a ruiva abrindo imenso a boca ao pronunciar o nome. – Parece de alguém a tentar vomitar.

Logo ambas as mãos de Zabine se fecharam em torno do pescoço da ruiva e o começou a apertar tirando maior parte do oxigénio a Ginny que esperneava o mais que podia tentando-se livrar das mãos dele. Mas logo ele pareceu controlar-se e parou levantanto-se do chão.

-Eu veijo nessa tua cara de desenvergonhado que tu não me fizes-te nada, nem adianta perguntar. – Disse Ginny com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. – Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa provavelmente já estarias morto pelo meu pai, ele não deixaria um zé ninguém como tu se aproveitar da filha e ficar a rir-se.

Blaize que já estava perto da porta voltou-ser para trás gargalhando. Aquela reacção deixou a ruiva de boca aberta.

_Mas do que é que aquela lambisgóia se está a rir?_

-Ora Malfoy quanto a isso eu não me tinha que preocupar. – Disse Zabine por entre as sombras já que a luz da varinha já não se encontrava acesa. – Já que ele fazia questão que tu dormisses com quase meio mundo.

Tudo á sua volta girou, tudo o que ela fazia esforço para esquecer aquele merdanas de meia tegela fazia questão de relembrar.

A ruiva levantou-se com dificuldade e engoliu as lágrimas, tinha prometido a si mesma que nunca mais iria chorar por aquele assunto.

-Pois é _mi amore_ mas ele fazia isso para ganhar algo em troca. E tu? Irias dar o quê? O teu cuzinho? Sinto muito mas ele não é boióla como tu. – Respondeu Ginny gargalhando enquanto Blaize saída da sala fulo da vida.

A porta bateu com força e o sorriso da ruiva caiu.

Porque é que ele tinha conseguido a meter mais em baixo ainda? Ela tinha enterrado as más recordações a 7 palmos da terra dêsque tinha saido da mansão Malfoy, na esperança de ninguém mais a lembrar do que tinha acontecido durante 10 anos. Porque é que aquelas memórias insistiam em reaparecer?

-Não vou ficar aqui para sempre, logo ele vai dar falta e virá aqui com um batalhão de devoradores. Mas nessa hora eu já estarei bem longe daqui. – Disse Ginny forçando um sorriso para si mesma retirando de trás das costas a varinha de Blaise. – Eu disse que ele sentado ao pé de mim era um perigo, e a sufucar-me ainda pior! – Disse girando a varinha por entre os dedos divertida.

-_Alorromora_. – Murmurou apontando a varinha para o cadeado da corrente em volta do seu tornozelo.

Esfregou o tornpzelo e juntou o resto das suas forças levantando-se do chão.

-_Lumus._ – Murmurou para ver onde se encontrava a porta. Esta encontrava-se só encostada. – Deixei mesmo Zabine fulo da vida.

Abriu um pouco da porta e espreitou para o exterior. Ao que parecia o corredor estava vazio.

E ela não pensou duas vezes e desatou a correr pelo corredor afora o mais rápido que as suas pernas conseguiam para sair dali. Passou por janelas, estátuas, quadros. Tudo era passado para trás a uma grande velocidade.

Felizmente ainda se lembrava do caminho de volta daquela noite que tinha fugido, desceu a escadaria e passou a grande porta que estava aberta.

Os dois guardas que lá se encontravam ensonados olharam para ela a passar como se nada fosse, segundos depois olharam um para o outro e esbugalharam os olhos saindo a correr atrás de Ginny.

Tarde de mais.

Esta já se encontrava na Floresta longe da vista de todos.

* * *

Harry encontrava-se desesperado á procura de Draco havia várias horas. Dês que tinha ido ajudar Lupin nunca mais o vira. 

Fora dado como prisioneiro.

Mas ele lá no fundo sentia que estava alguma coisa mal, por isso resolvera procurar em casa antes de dar a noticia a Mrs. Weasley e aos restantes membros da familia.

Abriu a porta de entrada e entrou fechando-a num estrondo.

-DRACO! – Gritou Harry e o som percorreu a casa sem resposta.

Subiu as escadas duas a duas e deu volta a todos os quartos do andar de cima, só faltava mesmo ver o dele.

Entrou e fechou a porta. Vendo que não se encontrava lá ninguém percorreu o quarto e abriu a porta da casa de banho.

Sem resultados.

Fechou a porta e baixou a cabeça pensando enquanto o vento da janela brincava com os seus cabelos negros.

Encarou a janela á sua frente e tratou de fechá-la, mas quando se preparava para ir embora encontrou algo interessante no chão, algo com Narcissa Malfoy escrito com letras negras e bem feitas no fim.

* * *

**_Continua?_**

* * *

Olá! Bem este cap foi bem curtinho, eu sei. Mas também não tenho andado com muita paciencia para escrever. Desculpem aí:P

Mas eu prometo que o proximo cap vai recompensar muito este tá? prometo prometo prometo :D e eu não sou batuteira como o draco não ehehehehe

**Ly W.:** Ahhh nova leitoraaa! Fiquei mto mto mto mto contente :D Ainda bem que estás a gostar, vai comentando tá? Bjo!

**Sweet Lie: **Ainda bem que gostas-te:P este aqui tb foi deixado axim com um bocadinho de suspance, mas não tanto... o cap foi bem pequeno ehehehe. É vdd o qque disses-te sobre a Narcissa, aqui tá um bocadinho da prova, mas durante os cap vou explicando melhor o pk de tudo :P Eles os dois têm 19 na fic não têm diferença d anos s não num dava para fazer o que eu queria.. tá assimum bocado disturcido ehehehe Beijos grandes e bigada pela review!

**Mademoiselle A. Malfoy : **Ehhh outra leitora nova! Muito obrigada pela review! O draco salvar ela? Eu acho que já não é bem assim, já que ela já fugiu.. mas muita coisa tem que acontecer ainda :P Desculpa a demora e mesmo muito obrigado pelo review, continua a comentar :D Beijo!

**BethyPotter:** Lololol a tua teoria tem um pouquinho de verdade, mas ela era materializada na casa não por amar um malfoy mas amar alguma coisa que estaria dentro da casa. Assim é que o pai a conseguia materiaçizar, porque ela gostava de Narcissa. Mais não posso dizer :P mas eu depois explico. A mione na mnha fic dá mesmo vontade de a esganar! Eu tenho a mesma vontade ehehehehe e eu nunca me farto das tuas reviews, fala á vontade! xD Bem, é axim eles se descubrirem que são de familias diferentes, as familias vão querer que os seus filhos fikem kom o nme verdadeiro.. mais não posso dizer pk eu já disse muita coisa :P Beijo!

**Aki Grint:** Ahhh mas tu conheces-me mesmo! Mas eu não fiz nada do que tu disses-te... ou seja só um pouquinho do que tu disses-te :P eu era para por aquela coisa branca com mania que governa o mundo como tu dizes... mas... epáh não ando com muita paxorra para escrever e só escrevi isto! Bem tortura é o k ela sente pk daquilo o que o Zabine disse... isso im é a tortura falada neste cap / té tenho pena d ti xD mas tu como és muito inteligente já fugiste! Ehehehehehe. Bem resposta ás tuas duvidas... o Harrry está a aceitar a amizade deles porke... hm... naaa na vou dizer! Não vale! Esta não posso responder :P O voldemort não matou a ginny pk a keria matar aos poucos, queria fazê-la sofrer por não ter aceitado ser uma devoradora da morte. E ele tinha ideias de depois disso a matar ele nunca abandonou essa ideia. Pk é k a Narcissa informou o Draco do atake? Ora mana pimokas di mime eu expliko no próximo cap tá bom? xD BJÕES MXM GANDES MANA PIMA! AMUTY MXM ÁS CARRADONAS!

**Miaka:** Bem... estraguei tudo neste cap xD Esperok tenhas gostado deste cap tb :P mesmo muitttooo pikeno xD não deixes de deixar reviews tá? Beijo!

**H3rMy:** Ainda bem que gostas-te do cap :P Este é bem mais pequeno que os outros... mas espero que gostes tb ehehehehe. O cap já te respondeu ás tuas duvidas não? Alguma cosia pergunta :P Beijo e bigada pela review!

**Lullaby Night:** Weeee outra leitora novaaaa! Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic :P vai deixando noticias tá? Beijo!

**Xininha:** Ehehehe é o Harry tá a ficar espertinho :P Mas ianda falta muita coisa acontecer! Este cap foi bem curtinho.. e sem graça nenhuma... e demorou muito! Xiii acho que estou a perder o jeito xD Beijo grande e posta a tua o mais rapido que poderes tá?

**Taty Black:** Neste cap acho que não supreendi ninguém, ele tá muiiitttooo pequeno, não é nada mesmo do que eu tnha planeado. Mas eu prometo k o próximo é melhor tá? Beijo dorote mxm mtauh :)

**_Bem agr vem a informação._**

Eu vou de férias para a próxima semana e não sei quando posto o próximo cap, ele pode só ser postado em Setembro.

Desculpem / e desculpem também pelo cap curtinho.

Mas comentem! O que dá mais inspiração á escritora é reviews, montes dels e muiiitttooo grandes! Estamos só a meio da semana, quem sabe se eu receber assim muitttaaassss e muiiitttoo grandes eu não poste uma inda esta semana? Já que para a outra eu vou de férias? Ahhh está nas vossas mãos ehehehehehe

Beijos enormes!

Fini Felton ;)


	10. O principio da verdade

10º Capitulo: O principio da verdade

_Encarou a janela á sua frente e tratou de fechá-la, mas quando se preparava para ir embora encontrou algo interessante no chão, algo com Narcissa Malfoy escrito com letras negras e bem feitas no fim._

Harry franzio o cenho. Sabia que era muito feio ler a correspondencia dos outros, mas era necessário.

_**Weasley,**_

**_Não sei se vais acreditar em mim, mas o que eu te tenho para dizer é muito importante. Eu sei de tudo o que se passa entre os devoradores da morte, sei todos os seus ataques e de quase todos os seus planos_**

**_Vai haver daqui a 1 hora um grande ataque na cidade próxima de Grimmauld Place. Alguns dos novos seguidores vão mostrar os seus talentos hoje em muggles. Já disse que não espero que acredites em mim, simplesmente estou a fazer isto por a Virgínia._**

**_Ela encontra-se neste momento no castelo onde os devoradores da morte se reunem com o senhor das trevas. Não te poderei dizer mais nada por esta carta, não sei quem a poderá a ler. Já estou a correr um grande risco._**

**_Deves estar a perguntar porque é que eu te escolhi a ti e a não a outra pessoa? Tenho duas razões, uma delas é por pertenceres á ordem de Fénix, á qual o Dumbledore pertence. A outra é por seres a pessoa em que a minha filha confiaria. Como eu sei disto tudo? Ser mulher de um machista, calculista e friu devorador da morte tem as suas vantagens._**

**_Se quiseres saber a locaçização vem ter a minha casa, eu te direi onde é._**

**_Não comentes esta carta com ninguém, faz de conta que ela nunca existiu._**

**_Narcissa Malfoy._**

Harry tinha a boca levemente aberta. Não estava a conseguir absorver toda aquela informação, o Draco tinha ido aonde?

Não, não podia ser.

-O mais certo é ter caido em alguma armadilha. Mas porque raio é que ele não me disse nada? Maldição! – Exclamou Harry para si mesmo indignado.

Mas só havia uma coisa a fazer.

* * *

Ginny agora estava sentada escondida entre uma árvore e um arbusto descansando, tentando controlar a sua respiração ofegante. 

A esta hora já deviam ter dado pela falta dela, e o Voldemort não devia de estar nada contente.

Deu um sorriso fraco e encostou a cabeça ao tronco da árvore.

_Nunca pensei que te fosses safar dali._

_É, nem eu._

_E agora, para onde vais?_

_Ter com o Draco._

_TER COM QUEM?_

_Isso mesmo que tu ouviste, vou ter com o Draco._

_E suponho que fujas do país?_

_Não sei, logo decido._

_Mais maluca nunca vi..._

_O quê?_

_Nunca ouvi, nunca tinha ouvido mas os pássaros cantam muito bem!_

_Mas não está nenhum pássaro a cantar._

_Ah, deve ter sido impressão._

Sorriu. Conseguia sempre sorrir quando conversava com o seu lado Malfoy. Agora teria de arranjar uma maneira de sair dali, mas ela não sabia onde é que a floresta iria dar. Não tinha forças suficientes para se materializar, ainda estava muito fraca.

Suspirou e com o cansaço acabou por adormecer.

* * *

Harry materializou-se mesmo em frente á mansão Malfoy, impedido de entrar pelos enormes portões. 

E agora? Os feiticeiros não usavam campainhas! (Pensamentos á Harry, qué que se ade de fazer? xD)

-Mr. Potter deseja alguma coisa? – Perguntou uma voz fininha do outro lado do portão. Harry pôs ambas as mãos nas grades e pôs a cabeça por entre estas a fim de ver com quem estava a falar.

-Er... Eu queria falar com Mrs Malfoy, se fosse possivel. – Respondeu Harry afastando-se um pouco do portão, já que não via nada sem ser escuridão.

-Mrs Malfoy está a dormir neste momento. – Respondeu o elfo educadamente.

-Pois mas o que eu tenho para lhe falar é um assunto muito importante, o Mr. Malfoy está cá? – Perguntou Harry pondo as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans.

-Não, Mr. Malfoy encontra-se em trabalho. – Respondeu o elfo.

-Então eu queria mesmo falar com Mrs. Malfoy, diga-lhe que se trata de um assunto mesmo muito urgente e que tem que ser tratado já. – Disse Harry.

-Sinto muito mas a esta hora eu não posso acordar M...

-Ou tu a vais acordar já ou eu arrombo o portão, satisfeito? – Perguntou o Harry numa voz grossa e impaciente.

Logo ao que se seguiu foi um terrivel silêncio.

-Eu não acredito que...

-Mrs. Malfoy aguarda-o na sala, queira seguir-me. – Disse o elfo enquanto o portão se abria.

-Obrigada

Harry seguiu pelo jardim e entrou pela porta de carvalho passando por as escadas. Logo de seguida virou ao seu lado direito e pela primeira vez viu luz naquela casa já que a lareira se encontrava acesa.

-Senta-te. – Ordenou Narcissa com a mão. Só aí é que Harry viu que não se encontrava sozinho.

Sentou-se e passou a admirar Narcissa que se sentou á sua frente.

Era uma bonita mulher apesar da sua idade. Os seus olhos azuis intensos contrastavam lindamente com a sua pele branca e pálida e com o seu cabelo louro.

-Dizes o que vies-te cá fazer ou é preciso ficar aqui o dia todo? – Perguntou Narcissa.

Harry parecendo acordar do transe limpou a garganta.

-Onde é que o Draco está? – Perguntou Harry o mais directamente possivel.

Narcissa olhou para ele surpresa, mas disfarçou rapidamente.

-Do que é que estás a falar? – Perguntou Narcissa erguendo a sua sobrancelha direita.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou a falar, não se fassa de desentendida. Acho muito mau feito o que fez ao Draco! Onde já se viu, usar Virgínia como pertexto para o trazer aqui e para o seu marido o matar? Francamente, que golpe mais baixo. – Atirou Harry olhando fixamente para Narcissa.

-Eu não usei a Virgínia como pertexto nenhum. – Respondeu Narcissa levantando-se andando um pouco. – Eu simplesmente lhe dei a oportonidade de salvá-la.

-Mandá-lo para a forca que você dizer! Mandá-lo sozinho para ir buscar Virgínia? Nunca sairá de lá vivo! – Exclamou Harry levantando-se também furioso.

-Eu não sei como é que tu soubes-te, ou se fou o Weasley que te contou, também tou pouco me lixando. Eu obriguei-o a fazer alguma coisa?– Perguntou Narcissa com calma.

-E porque não foi lá você? Ela é sua filha. – Atirou Harry mais uma vez.

-Olha aqui rapaz! Fica a saber que tu estás na minha casa e tens que ter respeito por isso. Recebi-te apesar de saber que sou morta se alguém souber que te deixei entrar aqui, deixei-te entrar por seres amigo do Weasley e o Weasley gostar da minha filha. Pensei que tinhas noticias dos dois. Agora eu não admito que me fales desse tom! – Exclamou Narcissa perdendo toda a paciencia.

Harry fechou a boca ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Abriu-a novamente mas nada saiu.

-Desculpe, estou um bocado fora de mim. – Respondeu Harry sentando-se novamente. – Draco é como um irmão para mim, e não poder ajudá-lo neste momento dá-me raiva.

-Entendo. Mas eu não te posso dizer onde ele está. Confiei nele não posso confiar em mais ninguém. – Disse Narcissa olhando Harry esfregar a testa.

-Bem então não estou a fazer nada aqui, vou-me embora. – Disse Harry levantando-se. – Desculpe por a acordar, boa noite.

-Espera! Eu preciso que me respondas a umas coisas, não te importas?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

-S-Sim, quer dizer, não me importo. – Disse Harry ainda confuso sentando-se outra vez.

-Preciso fazer-te umas perguntas sobre o Weasley.

-Sobre o Draco? – Perguntou Harry cada vez mais confuso enquanto Narcissa afirmava com a cabeça.

-Aonde é que exactamente ele nasceu? – Perguntou Narcissa sentando-se em frente a Harry.

Harry abriu ligeiramente a boca ainda mais confuso.

-Porque é que pergunta?

-Se eu te disse-se que o Draco poderia ser um Malfoy tu acreditavas? – Perguntou Narcissa e Harry começou a gargalhar.

-Claro que não! Que ideia mais absurda! – Exclamou Harry. – Mas daonde é que tirou essa ideia?

- Eu vi o Draco pela primeira vez. Ele é a cópia do Lucius quando era mais novo. – Respondeu Narcissa.

-Ele é filho de Mrs. Weasley, eu já vi lá fotos de quando ele era bébé, de quando ele nasceu!

Narcissa parou para pensar um pouco.

-Aonde é que ele nasceu? – Perguntou Narcissa novamente encarando Harry com as pernas cruzadas.

-Eu não sei onde ele nasceu, eu só me lembro que foi numa dessas curandeiras que têm essas casas ilegalmente. Lembro-me de terem comentado isso uma vez ou outra. – Respondeu Harry sem entender onde Mrs. Malfoy queria chegar.

-Quando é que ele nasceu? – Perguntou Narcissa quase sem poder acreditar.

-12 de Agosto de 1987, dia da grande...

-Trovoada, sim eu sei foi o dia em que a Ginny nasceu. – Disse Narcissa com um sorriso trifunfante nos lábios.

Harry mais uma vez não sabia o que dizer. Se ria, se chorava ou se chamava maluca á mulher á sua frente.

Mas por um lado fazia sentido.

-Quer dizer que...

-Quer dizer que o Draco é provável que o Draco seja meu filho e a Virgínia filha de Mrs. Weasley. – Disse Narcissa levantando-se novamente da poltrona.

-Mas, se isso realemente é verdade, como é que eles acabaram em familias diferente? – Perguntou Harry e Narcissa abanou a cabeça.

-Não fasso a minima ideia. – Respondeu.

Harry encarou o chão e pensou um pouco, era uma história esquesita, mas fazia algum sentido.

Draco era loiro, de olhos azuis acinzentados. Comos os Malfoy, todos são assim.

Ginny era ruiva. Todos os ruivos pertencentes á comunidade feiticeira era da familia Weasley. Mas como é que isso era possivel?

-Eu posso tentar averiguar se quiser, eu sou amigo de Mrs. Weasley e tenho as minhas fontes de informação.

Narcissa encarou Harry por uns segundos antes de concordar com a cabeça.

-Agradecia imenso. – Respondeu Narcissa pela primeira vez esboçando um sorriso verdadeiro.

* * *

Draco via ao longe o castelo, era enorme, feito de pedra. 

Por breves momentos quase que achou que era Hogwarts, mas mudou de ideias rapidamente, pois Hogwarts nunca seria tão triste, tão sem vida.

Pegou na sua varinha e preparou-se para avançar, não queria saber de quantos devoradores da morte teria que infrentar ou se teria que confrontar mesmo Voldmort.

Não queria saber, só queria a sua ruivinha de volta, são e salva junto dele.

Começou a dar pequenos passos saindo do seu esconderijo aproximando-se do local. Mas este parecia estar numa tremenda confusão.

Devoradores da morte corriam de um lado para o outro parecendo procurar alguma coisa, seria facil passar de despercebido por entre aquelas pessoas todas. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e passou de cabeça baixa ao pé de um grupo de 4 devoradores da morte que olharam para ele sem atenção, continuando a procurar com as varinhas em punho.

Draco não sabia onde era a porta. Então decidiu seguir esse grupo que se derigia para o castelo, falando baixinho entre si. Quando atravessaram as grandes portas de madeira eles segiram em frente e Draco parou escondendo-se atrás de uma estátua.

-E agora? – Perguntou baixinho para si mesmo. – Eu não sei onde meteram a Ginny.

Um devorador da morte passou por a estátua parecendo estar sozinho, Draco nem pensou duas vezes e agarrou-o arrastando-se outra vez para de trás da estátua apontando-lhe a varinha á garganta.

-Onde é que está a Malfoy? – Perguntou baixinho enquanto o homem á sua frente sorria.

-E porque haveria de eu dizer onde ela se encontra? O que ganho em troca? – Perguntou o devorador ainda sorrindo.

-A tua vida, agora anda, leva-me até onde ela está já! – Exclamou baixinho enquanto se levantava com o devorador da morte. Seguiram sempre em frente no corredor e pararam em frente á porta de carvalho.

-Ela está aí dentro. – Disse o devorador da morte querendo escapar das mãos de Draco.

-Ah não tu vens comigo! – Exclamou Draco abrindo a porta e levando o devorador com ele. A porta fechou-se automáticamente atrás de si (não, não é portas automáticas fechou-se foi sem ninguém a fechar xD).

Draco virou-se para trás nesse momento largando o devorador. Grande erro.

Quando Draco virou-se para a frente e deparou-se com uma grande escuridão, não via um palmo á frente do nariz. Conclusão não via nem o devorador da morte nem Ginny.

-Ginny? – Chamou Draco engolindo em seco pondo a varinha em punho.

-Achas mesmo que ela está aqui dentro _Weasley_? – Perguntou o devorador divertido.

-Acho que não. – Respondeu Draco tentando captar de onde vinha a voz.

-E também não sabes com quem te metes-te pois não _Weasley_? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

-Não. – Respondeu Draco mais uma vez olhando para o seu lado esquerdo caminhando um pouco para onde parecia que vinha a voz.

-Blaise Zabine. – Respondeu Zabine atrás de Draco dando-lhe uma pancada na cabeça deixando-o inconsciente.

* * *

Harry depois de toda a conversa tinha ido para casa. Precisava de por as suas ideias no lugar. 

Abriu a porta de casa e entrou fechando-a atrás de si, começando a subir as escadas para o andar superior.

-Tu sabes onde foi o Draco não sabes Harry? – Perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de si.

Harry parou no primeiro degrau e virou-se para trás deparando-se com Hermione Granger atrás de si com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

-Não, eu não sei. – Respondeu Harry olhando para a amiga.

-Deixa-me adivinhar, foi atrás da Malfoy? Foi facil de mais. – Disse Hermione olhando com desdem para Harry.

Harry girou as irís verdes irritado.

-Sei tanto como tu Hermione, deixa-te de invenções. – Respondeu Harry subindo mais um degrau.

-Aonde é que tu estives-te até agora Harry? – Perguntou Hermione irritada.

Harry sorriu para si e virou-se de novo para a amiga.

-Hermione, eu não sou o Draco para aguentar as tuas perguntas. Tenho vida própria e não tenho que te dar satisfações. – Respondeu Harry com uma calma incrivel. (Se fosse eu puxava-a pelos cabelos para fora de casa... só a lata! xD)

-Tu não falas assim comigo Harry! Não tens esse direito! – Exclamou Hermione com a sua voz irritantemente fininha subindo as degraus e ficando ao lado de Harry.

Harry contou até 10 mentalmente antes de responder.

-Hermione, é assim nós somos amigos desdos 11 anos, sabes do que eu sou capaz quando me irritam não sabes? Tu estás tão preocupada com o Draco como eu e...

-Eu estou muito mais preocupada com o Draco do que tu! – Exclamou Hermione não deixando Harry acabar.

-Olha aqui Hermione! Eu tenho tido muita paciencia contigo mas agora ouves o que eu tenho para te dizer! – Exclamou Harry furioso apontando o indicador á cara de Hermione que recuou assustada perante a atitude do amigo. – Eu sei que tu gostas do Draco desda primeira vez que o viste na carruagem do expresso para Hogwarts, que tu o controlas apartir daí. Digo-te se fosse eu não te tinha aturado durante tanto tempo. Tu passas-te a controlar todos os passos dele, todas as namoradas, todas as amigas, só um cego é que não vê que tu estás perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas não é razão para tratares as pessoas como estás a tratar!

-Harry não sei do que estás a falar eu... – Murmurou Hermione tentando explicar-se.

-Não sabes? Tens a certeza que não sabes mesmo? – Perguntou Harry enquanto Hermione negava com a cabeça. – Tu gostas do Draco, TU AMAS O DRACO! – Gritou Harry cada vez mais furioso. – Já percebes-te agora? Ou queres que eu te fassa um desenho?

Hermione sentou-se no degrau onde se encontrava e pôs a cabeça nos joelhos começando a chorar.

Harry não sabia se a deixava ali sozinha a chorar e se ia embora, se lhe batia ou se simplesmente ficava ali ao lado dela.

Achou a ultima opção a mais sensata. (Eu escolhia a segunda e a primeira.. batia-lhe e depois ia-m embora xD)

-Hermione, eu disse tudo isto para o teu bem, tens que deixar de tratar as pessoas como bem queres. – Disse Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.

-E-Eu seu H-Harry, mas custa t-tanto. – Disse Hermione soluçando.

-Anda cá. – Disse Harry abraçando a amiga.

E ficaram assim durante uns longos minutos sem dizer nada, em silêncio.

Mas o silêncio foi interrompido por duas batidas fortes na porta. Os dois olharam para a porta e Harry levantou-se rapidamente abrindo-a.

Deparou-se com Virginia á sua frente. Não teve tempo de dizer nada pois esta desmaiou e antes que esta batesse no chão Harry agarrou-a.

* * *

**Continua?**

* * *

Como prometi, e como vocês fizeram o belicimo trabalho de pedir muitttooo e de jogar jarras na cabeça também, o que me deu muita inspiração (não as jarras na cabeça mas por m terem pedido muito) aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo. 

Mas até que a jarra na cabeça quando não se está com inspiração deve de resultar... tenho que exprimentar!

Ehehehe

Era para postar no domingo... masssss aconteceu uns contratempos e eu tive que postar hj.

Algum erro, desculpem :P

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do cap

**H3rMy:** Olá! aqui estou eu de novo :P também m dá um vondade de o matar! aiiiii mas o fim ainda não tá bem decidido, quem sabe o que lhe pode acontecer até lá...ehehe e o Draco foi apanhado sim, e por ele! Devia era de caputar e cair de boca... cabrão dum raiuh xD Quando é k eles vão perceber k foram trocados? não sei ainda não mas eles vão descobrir é só o que posso dizer. E aí eu recompensei com o cap? Hm hm? foi maiorrrrr teve um bocado mais de acçãooooo eu desmoralizei a hermione! (como eu amo fazer desmoraliza-la xD) muahahahah deixa uma review para dizer oque achas-te tá? Muuuiiitttooo bigada pela review! Sbx que eu amo elas BJOOOO!

**miaka:** Ainda bem que não estrageui tudo e que tu gostas-te do cap ehehe espero que tenhas gostado deste também. Eles vão descubrir k foram trocados mas quando e como ainda não está determinado ainda falta algumas coisas acontecerem antes disso :P Beijos enormes! Continua a deixar reviews :D Amo elas :P

**Ly W.:** Loool pois é acção é k não falta! quando há um cap sem acção acho logo que eles está uma bosta... mas ainda bem que estás a gostar! Já percebes-te o pk de Narcissa ter xamado Draco? espero que sim :) A gi sempre foi a minha heroina! ela sofre muito coitada xD Ainda bem que estás a curtir a fic, espero num te desiludir. Beijo! continua a deixar review :P

**.Srtá.Felton:** Leitora novaaaaaa weeee ainda bem que estás a gostar :D eu postei antes de setembro.. e aí gostas-te? Beijooo

**Bethy Potter:** Aiii eu riiii tanto quando li a tua review! Só faltou rebolar xD Eu estou a gostar imenso de escrever esta fic pk é diferente de todas as k eu já li, veio da minha cabecinha maluca... ahhh eu amooo ela xD e eu vou tentar explicar outra vex akela cena de materializar em frente á mansão. É assim ele fez um feitiço que a ginny podia se materializar á hora que ele kisesse, onde ela tivesse, ela sempre iria lá parar. Mas só resultava se ela gosta-se de alguma coisa que estivesse dentro da mansão. E ela a unica coisa que gostava dentro da mansão era da sua mãe Narcissa. Então Narcissa fez com que a Ginny a odia-se para ela não gostar de nada que a mansão tivesse e assim o pai não a poderia materializar. Percebes-te agr? ehehehe s num percebes-te aí eu explico outra vex, não me canso xD E valeu pela review! foi uma das causas que me deu inspiração para escrever e escrever... só parei quando acabei o cap! ufff espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim :P não é mmtttooo grande mas foi o k se arranjou :P Mesmo muiiitttooo obrigada ehehehehe e keria pedir uma coisa... posso-te adicionar no msn? ou tu adicionas a mim... por mem tanto me faz xD BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Taty Black:** Mana do porrrttttooooo :D prontos como promeiti, antes d ir lauriar a keija, postei mais um cap xD gostas-t? Postei antes do tmp previsto xD Beijoooo doroty mxm mtooooooooooooooo

Bem, tenho o cap pronto desde Quinta, só postei agr para receber muiiitttaaasss reviewwwssss (acabei depois de ler a review da Bethy :P)

Mas agr não posso postar mais... vou de férias! Tb mereço ehehehe

Quando cá chegar quero ter carradonas e carradonas de reviews na minha caixa de correio, quero chegar aos 100 pode ser?

OO

Ok pedi de mais xD

Falta aki a minha idula! Giiiii onde estás tu? (ok eu sei, sem tmp para ler a mnha fic) logo eu mato-t xD AMOTTTTYYYY

Beijões e boas férias para vcs também! muito obrigado mesmo pelas reviews, são muuiiitttooo importantes para mim.

(agr falta carregarem naquele botão pequeno e rocho muiitttooo fofinho e deixar uma review tá? xD)

Fini Felton ;)


	11. Medo

11º Capítulo: Medo

_Mas o silêncio foi interrompido por duas batidas fortes na porta. Os dois olharam para a porta e Harry levantou-se rapidamente abrindo-a._

_Deparou-se com Virginia á sua frente. Não teve tempo de dizer nada pois esta desmaiou e antes que esta batesse no chão Harry agarrou-a já inconsciente._

-Harry quem é? – Perguntou Hermione levantando-se do vão das escadas e sacudindo as vestes. – Draco? – Chamou ela vendo Harry estar a agarrar alguma coisa.

Harry tinha a Ginny em seus braços, tentando segurá-la, mas não estava a conseguir. Tinha sido apanhado desprevenido e o corpo de Ginny estava a deslizar.

-Hermione ajuda-me aqui! – Pediu Harry desesperado tentando com que a ruiva não caísse no chão.

Hermione deu alguns passos até Harry e só então viu de quem se tratava. Da pessoa na opinião dela mais mesquinha, e mais despresivel á face da Terra.

-Hermione... – Chamou Harry dando alguns passos para trás com o peso da ruiva. – HERMIONE! – Gritou Harry tentando ''acordar'' a amiga do transe em que se encontrava.

-Eu... E-Eu. – Guaguejou Hermione olhando para Harry que revirava os olhos irritado com a atitude da amiga.

-Faz-me um favor sim? AJUDA-ME E DEIXA DE SER PARVA! – Gritou Harry sem paciência.

-Certo. – Respondeu Hermione simplesmente ajudando Harry a por Ginny a seu colo.

Só assim Harry viu a cara de Ginny...

Só aí viu o perigo que corria...

Se não soubesse de metade das coisas que a ruivinha já tinha feito, diria que estava a olhar para um _anjo_.

-HARRY! – Um grito percorreu a casa fazendo com que Harry olha-se para a pessoa á sua frente e desvia-se a atenção de Ginny.

-O que é? – Perguntou Harry olhando para a morena furiosa antes de levar Ginny para a sala e deitá-la no sofá com todo o cuidado.

Olhou para ela e só aí é que caiu na realidade. Virgínia estava completamente num farrapo.

As roupas inteiramente rasgadas e sujas, as pernas completamente cheias de sangue e terra, a face cheia de arranhões, a boca cortada. Destinguia-se ainda as olheiras profundas por de baixo dos olhos adormecidos.

-Ela parece estar com febre. – Murmurou Harry imterrompendo o silêncio até ali instalado. – Vai buscar uma toalha e água por favor. – Disse enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de Ginny.

Mas Hermione ficou onde estava, olhando para Ginny com desdêm.

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum, se quiseres vai tu buscar. – Disse Hermione entre dentes virando-se para o amigo com a raiva instalada na sua face.

-Hermione, nós já falamos sobre isso, ela está mal e...

-Sabes o que eu dava para estar no lugar dela Harry? – Perguntou a morena enquanto Harry se levantava do chão pronto para ir á cozinha buscar o que precisava. – Tudo! – Exclamou a morena segura de si.

-Hermione não digas babuseiras! – Exclamou Harry. – Não vês que ela pode morrer? – Perguntou Harry olhando para a amiga como se ela fosse maluca.

-Ahhh morre o quê! Ela está só a fingir! – Exclamou a morena fora de si aproximando-se de Virgínia perigosamente. – Acorda garota! – Disse dando um estalo na face de Ginny que soou pela sala.

Mas fez mal... muito mal...

Estava prestes a ver Harry pussesso, fulo da vida!

E nunca ninguém o tinha visto assim ainda, ninguém sem ser Lord Voldmort... e digamos que ele escapou por pouco.

-Hermione... eu vou-te fazer só uma pergunta... – Disse Harry calmamente pegando no pulso da amiga com força e sem nenhuma delicadesa. – O que é que tu TENS NESSA CABEÇA DE ANDORINHA! – Gritou Harry.

A morena olhava para Harry de boca entre-aberta para Harry.

-Harry, estás a magoar-me. – Disse Hermione tentando se soltar da mão de Harry.

-Sai daqui! – Ordenou Harry largando com força o pulso de Hermione que caiu no chão ficando a olhar para Harry sair da sala com passos pesados.

Olhou mais uma vez para Ginny que embora desmaiada contorcia a cara e fechava os pulsos furiosa. Hermione levantou-se devagar e passou com a mão diante dos olhos de Ginny.

Ela estava a ter algum pesadelo.

-Mas o que é que ela tem a mais que eu? – Murmurou Hermione para si mesma suspirando.

-Não te respondo a isso se não ficavamos aqui o resto do dia e eu tenho mais que fazer. – Respondeu Harry passando por ela de novo agora com uma toalha e água, começando a limpar a cara de Ginny levemente enquanto Hermione corava furiosamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava tudo escuro.

Um negro apoderou-se de tudo, do seu corpo, da sua alma. Tentou abrir os olhos mas quando os abriu não via nada. Sentia imensa dor no peito, o coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

Estaria ela cansada?

Mas do quê?

_Meu Merlin, eu morri?_ – Perguntou a ruiva para si mesma. Tentava mexer os braços, as pernas, mas nada lhe obedecia.

_Será que caimos em algum poço?_ – Perguntou uma voz na sua cabeça.

_Quem é que está comigo! – _Exclamou a ruiva confusa.

_Sou eu, o teu lado Malfoy! Sinceramente, bates-te com a cabeça em algum lado?_

Ginny suspirou pesadamente.

Ok, não tinha nem um pingo de paciência para o seu lado Malfoy.

A sua cabeça estava a matá-la de tanta dor. O seu corpo estava todo dormente.

_AHHHHHH! Será que estás tretapelégica? Uma Malfoy inválida! O fim para a familia!_

_Cála-te antes que eu te expulse da minha consiência!_

Silêncio total...

Lentamente começou verdadeiramente a abrir os olhos enquanto sentia alguma coisa pesada e húmida na testa.

Vagarosamente sentou-se enquanto a toalha branca lhe caía pela cara. Olhou em volta.

Encontrava-se no quarto do Draco.

Um sorriso imenso nasceu nos seus lábios ao ver a porta a abrir-se e esperou até ver os cabelos loiros a entrar pela porta.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Foi Harry que entrou pela porta.

-Mas o que é que... – Começou a ruiva.

-Finalmente acordas-te. – Disse Harry dando um sorriso amarelo pondo a bandeija com água em cima da banquinha.

-Potter? Mas... m-mas o que é que tu... quer dizer o que é que eu estou aqui a fazer? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para ele e de seguida para si.

Não se encontrava com as roupas com que se lembrava. Estava com uma camisola azul e com umas calças azuis bébés, custumava usar aquilo para dormir, mas aonde é que o cicatriz tinha ido buscar aquilo?

Ou melhor...

Ele tinha... ELE TINHA-LHE MUDADO A ROUPA!

-Potter seu tarado! – Exclamou Ginny revoltada enquanto se sentava na cama á procura da sua varinha.

-Não fui eu que te mudei a roupa. – Disse Harry olhando a ruiva divertido. – E tão pouco o Draco tá descansada. – Disse quando os olhos de assassina se reacenderam.

-Quem foi então? A fada dos dentes? – Perguntou Ginny irónica.

-Foi a tua mãe. – Disse Harry se encostando á parede branca do quarto.

Ginny ergueu a sua sobrancelha direita e largou uma bela de uma gargalhada na cara de Harry.

-A minha mãe? Conta outra Potter! – Exclamou a ruiva tentando parar de rir. – Sinceramente, o que é que a minha mãe vinha fazer aqui? – Disse parando de rir completamente encarando o moreno que a olhava como se estivesse á espera de uma explicação.

Olhou para todos os cantos do quarto e nem sinaís do Draco.

-Potter aonde raiu se enfiou o Draco? – Perguntou a ruiva se levantando da cama calçando os sapatos perfeitamente engraçados que estavam á borda da cama.

-Era essa a pergunta que eu queria fazer a ti Malfoy. – Respondeu Harry fazendo a ruiva parar de se calçar e olhar para ele como se fosse um louco.

-Como? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo pondo uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Não estou a perceber.

-Aonde é que está o Draco, Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry novamente.

-Aonde é que ele está? Eu é que faço essa pergunta! – Exclamou Ginny irritada tentando controlar a sua raiva e a vontade de saltar para cima do Harry e o esganar.

-Não viste o Draco enquanto tives-te no castelo? – Perguntou Harry ignorando a irritação da ruiva.

-Eu ver o Draco no castelo? Eu não vi Draco nenhum no castelo nem... – Disse a ruiva mas parou pensando um pouco. – Pera aí! Como é que tu sabes que eu estive num castelo? E o que é que o Draco estaria lá a fazer? A jogar xadrez com algum devorador da morte? – Perguntou Ginny sarcástica.

-Olha Malfoy eu não tenho tempo para as tuas ironias nem para os teus sarcásmos. – Respondeu Harry obtendo a resposta que queria, virando costas á ruiva.

_Sinceramente, o que é que ele estaria lá a fazer?_

_Só se ele..._

_Só se ele foi lá mesmo jogar xadrez! Sabes que o Draco é um optimo jogador e..._

_Ele foi a trás de mim para me salvar._

_Ou isso ou... O QUÊ?_

-Potter, diz-me que ele não foi atrás de mim. – Murmurou Ginny numa voz quase nula antes de este sair pela porta.

-Foi. – Respondeu Harry antes de fechar a porta.

Ginny fixou o olhar á porta a fechar-se e deixou-se cair no chão.

Ele, ele não podia ter feito isso com ela! Ela pediu-lhe tanto...

Agora estava tudo perdido.

Ginny abraçou as suas pernas e apoiou a testa nos joelhos.

Começou a imaginar Draco a ser torturado. Logo um dos pesadelos que ela fazia questão de esquecer a começou a atormentar novamente.

Ginny começou a tremer com _medo_.

_Medo_ que acontecesse alguma coisa a Draco, _medo_ de o perder.

E a culpa seria sua... e de mais ninguém.

**FlashBack**

_Os solavancos eram sentidos, tal como o trote dos cavalos lá fora era ouvido..._

_Da janela escorriam grossas pingas de chuva, arrepiou-se quando ouviu um estrondo lá fora. Um relâmpago rebentava os céus negros iluminando a face branca da ruivinha._

_-Tens de aprender a ser uma menina decente, corajosa, forte. Não como essas vagabundas que andam por aí. – A voz de seu pai penetrava novamente por os seus ouvidos. Ginny fechou os olhos tentando minimizar o som de outro trovão lá fora._

_Só os abriu porque os solavancos pararam e a porta da carruagem foi aberta. Um homem de uma longa capa estava á porta á espera que Virginia e Lucius saíssem._

_-Vem, quero-te mostrar uma coisa. – Disse Lucius e Ginny consentiu com a cabeça seguindo o pai para a forte chuva fora da carruagem. Ao sairem ela arrancou._

_Seguiram por um beco á frente deles, onde somente ouvia os passos rápidos seus e de seu pai. Olhou com receio para o lado ainda a tempo de ver uma enorme ratazana se esconder atrás de um enorme caixote._

_Um grito percorreu a noite e Lucius bateu alegre com a sua bengála no chão, parando em frente a uma enorme porta de carvalho que logo foi aberta._

_-Segue-me. – Ordenou Lucius e Ginny engoliu em seco mas obedeceu. Pararam de novo em frente a outra porta. Outro grito de dor foi ouvido e Ginny encolheu-se com mais receio ainda._

_O que estaria atrás daquela porta?_

_-Quero que estejas preparada para tudo. – Disse Lucius. – Não quero que sejas uma fraca._

_Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e a porta foi imediatamente aberta, vários homens de capa preta esvoaçante andavam de um lado para o outro enquanto outro no meio deles gritava de dor e jorrava sangue._

_Ginny ficou horrorizada._

_Várias gargalhadas lhe perfuraram os tímpanos e ela olhou de novo para os que a rodeavam. Pareciam todos muito felizes._

_Lucius comprimentava todos agora com o capuz da capa posto e com uma hórrivel máscara na cara._

_Ginny pôs a sua mão trémula na boca e recoou alguns passos até embater contra outro devorador da morte que a fez parar._

_Olhou novamente para o homem á sua frente. Viu que ele estava atado a uma espécie de estaca que estava no meio da divisória. Este levantava lentamente a cabeça coberto de sangue e arranjando forças cuspiu em cima de um dos devoradores da morte que estava gargalhando. As gargalhadas morreram e deram lugar á respiração ofegante do homem._

_-Agora vais ver a festa a começar. – Disse uma voz ao seu ouvido. Ginny olhou para trás e reconheceu seu pai pela bengála._

_-Cruciu. – Exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo para o homem que de novo se começou a contorcer de dores enquanto os gritos percorriam a sala em grande velocidade._

_Ginny só queria conseguir fazer com que todos paracem. Mas como se ela não conseguia nem se quer mover um músculo? Todos continuaram a gargalhar, ninguém se parecia importar com a vida daquela pessoa que se encontrava no centro da sala._

_-Quem te mandou espiar-nos? – Perguntou um deles pondo-se á frente do homem e todos cecaram o feitiço._

_Novamente só a respiração do homem se ouvia._

_-RESPONDE-ME! – Gritou._

_-V-Vai... t-te-e... fude-er. – Guaguejou o homem. No momento seguinte já todos estavam de volta dele._

_E não era concerteza para um momento de beijos e abraços..._

_Ginny não conseguia ver nada mas ouvia. Socos, pontapés, estalos._

_Ossos estalando..._

_Um feitiço foi ouvido por entre as gargalhadas e por de baixo das capas e dos sapatos Ginny viu aparecer um liquido brilhante._

_Um novo grito percorreu a sala, um grito mais forte, com mais dor, mais sofrimento._

_Sangue..._

_-Avada Kedrava. – Exclamou alguém e todos pararam pouco e pouco de espancar o homem._

_-Parvo, ainda tinha dado para mais algumas horas de divertimento! – Exclamou um, Ginny não soube qual._

_-Temos mais do que fazer, o Lord chama-nos. – Disse a voz que parecia ser a do seu pai._

_E todos foram... todos menos ela que não conseguiu mover um músculo. Logo os seus olhos capturaram o homem estendido no chão... A sua barriga tinha sido aberta._

_E ele estava..._

_Sem vida._

**Fim da FlashBack**

Ginny tinha ficado um dia inteiro fechada dentro da sala.

A ideia de acontecer com Draco o que tinha acontecido com aquele homem era a pior de todas, não conseguiria aguentar.

De novo o medo apoderou-se dela mas desta vez lhe deu força.

Ginny levantou-se do chão e abriu a porta do quarto descendo as escadas duas a duas.

-Potter! – Chamou Ginny e Harry pôs a cabeça á ombreira da porta da sala.

-A tua varinha está em cima da mesa da cozinha. – Respondeu Harry sem sequer haver pergunta. Ginny entrou na cozinha e viu a sua varinha em cima da mesa e pegou-lha com força. E decidida dirigiu-se para a porta da rua, mas foi impedida por Harry que lhe segurou o braço.

-Se tu queres tentar impedir-me, é tempo perdido Potter. – Disse Ginny sem olhar para o moreno.

-Nem me passou pela cabeça fazer isso.

Ginny olhou para trás confusa e encarou os olhos verdes de Harry, em busca de alguma resposta.

-Eu vou contigo. – Disse Harry largando-lhe o braço.

Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha confusa.

Não podia ter ouvido bem...

-Tu o quê? – Perguntou Ginny incrédula.

-Eu vou contigo. – Repetio Harry entre dentes irritado.

Ginny olhou-o novamente.

-Como queiras. – Respondeu a ruiva e Harry gargalhou.

-Fácil de mais. – Disse saindo atrás da ruiva fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nem sabiam eles o que estava á espera...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Continua?..._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok.. matem-m, esfolem-m... Desculpem-me!

Demorei resmas de tmp eu sei! Mas eu não tive a culpa!

1º Vcs sabem k eu tive de férias o mês de Agosto inteirinho

2º Trouxe comigo a minha querida sobrinha que andava sempre a dizer que eu não lhe ligava nenhuma! Conclusão, não podia escrever mto tmp sem ela refilar.

3ºTinha 59 Fics para ler até hj

4ºTentei escrever milhões de vezes este cap e só saia bosta.. té pensava k tinha perdido o jeito! (não k eu tnha muito) mas ele lá voltou ehehehehe

Chega de razões:P

Espero que tenham gostado...

**H3rMy:**Ahhh não fui má nada! (er.. quer dizer.. só um bocadinho :P) Ainda bem que gostas-te do ultimo cap, espero que tenhas gostado deste tb! Desculpa a demora / Beijo!

**Ly W.:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar :) eu tb acho narcissa inteligente... bastou ver Draco para juntar algumas peças. Desculpa a demora! Beijo:D

**Bhety Potter:** E não é que fizes-te um coment decentiximo? Fico mesmo mtttttttttooooooooooooooooooo agradecida :D desculpa mas depois de escrever o meu cap só num dia.. fiquei sem nada para escrever (pk será?) mas... tu tens toda a razão... mxm k eu vá para dentro de um poçuh, para o fim do mundo ou mxm para o inferno... não deixo de levar fotos do tom felton (babando só d pensar no corpo) não é que tudo encaixa nele perfeitamente? Deeeeuuussss fex e deitou fora o molde! E quanto ao Harry xD tadinho ele não teve a culpa! Culpa tiveram os pais dele k o devem d ter feito perto d uma fabrica de campainhas.. o k s pode fazer.. nada não é?Euuu tava a pensar em juntar o Harry e a narcissa quando escrevi eles os dois juntos.. mas depois retiraram-m exa ideia da cabeça portanto fikou um harry totalmente tarado! Ahhh mas quem s importa? oO xD Ahhh dá vontade d dar carinhooo pois dá.. mas euuu douuu! (pelo menos nesta fic.. tens k kompreender...) Portas automáticaaassss epáh eu ponho axim umas coisas um pouco pó buurrraass.. mas é só para livrar uma beca a ''tensão'' ehehehehe. E concordo ktg, o Draco foi mxm paspalhão em ter largado o Blaise.. mas o k s ade faxer? s não fosse por ele o meu plano ia pelo cano abaixo.. eu tenho taaannntttaa pena da Ginny :P A mione? eu não puxava só os cabelos... eu espancava-a dia e noite! ahhhhhhhh cobrrraaaa!Eu não admitia k ela dixe-s ixuh, até era para por eu a entrar lá com um salto ninja e partir-lhe a cana do nariz! Mas a minha beta não deixou (xurando ainda pk do sucedido) fazer o k? Ficou grande! Beijo! AMOO as tuas reviews :P

**Miaka:** Bigadão pela review :D e aí gostas-te deste cap? Beijo!

** .Srtá.Felton:** Pois é! Leitoras como tu não s fazem muitas não :P Aiii tb tou muito preocupada com o Draco.. por onde andará ele? oO... bemmm.. pode ser k ele apareça pó proximo review :P Doro as tuas reviews ehehehe beijo!

**Bruna Black: **Então prima tudo bem:P Ainda bem k gostas-t do cap anterior :P e deste hm hm hm? Beijo! p.s: podes ficar com o Harry (já k ele só pensa em campainhas) mas o DRACO é MEUUUUU muahahhahahahaha

**Xininha:** Oláh :D Bem o k o Blaise disse é meio verdade.. mas isso tu depois vês e eu depois explico :P Inda bem k tás a gostar ehehe e deste cap o k axas-t? Desculpa a demora da actualização (vê-s postas a tua!) Beijo!

**Aki Grint:** Escuso de tratar mal a mione? ESCUSO DE TRATAR MAL A MIONEE? tou a pensar matá-la no fim da fic vê lá! Ahhh akela gaja dá-m tannnttooo ódio! Tu já viste o segundo cd do hp4? ela DANÇA com ele.. ela fica no ombro do Harry... ahhhhhhhh eu mato-a vais ver xD (passando o atake d furia) MANA PIMAAA OLÁÁÁ tão mas tu keres o teu ron? num t eskeças k ele agr é teu irmão ehehehehe ( não podes faxer filhuh nenhum.. sua desenvergonhada!)e deixa k tu depois tratas do blaise ihihihiihi Beijo mana AMUTYYYY

**TatinhaBlack**: O k não perceberes perguntas tá:) Puxa ela pelo menos apoia-m! Vou matar a mione vou xD Desculpa a demora ehehehehe Beijo!

**Sweet Lie:** Ahhhhh TU GOSTAS DOS LIFEHOUSE TBBB! Pelo menos haja pexoas sensatas.. akela banda é mais k boa! é excelente! e dpoix.. tem um cantor loiro e tal... :P Ainda bem k gostas-te do ralhete do Harry xD vêm mtos por aí.. vê-s akela com mania k tem todos acorda d uma vex e vê k nenhum é delaaaa! Eu tb nunca gostei mto do Blaise não.. :P Desculpa a demora :P Beijo!

Bem.. devo de dizer que demorei mais tempo pk.. estou a escrever outra fic! Não é só minha não.. mas eu fasso parte :D eu e a minha beta estamos a escrever uma fic (já postamos o trailler) é d comédia, se quiserem dar lá uma passadinha agradecia muito :D

O site é :

**w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/ s/ 3147993/ 1**

Passem lá please please please! (Fini de joelhos) PLEEAAASSSEEE

Ah... e deixem aki review :D fassam-m feliz, me dêm inspiração! (quantos mais reviews maior a inspiração, maior o cap! ehehehe)

Beijões!

Enjoy

Fini Felton ;)


	12. Complicações no Castelo

12º Capítulo: Complicações no Castelo

A porta de carvalho foi fechada com força fazendo a divisão estremecer por completo.

O silêncio percorreu a sala, somente as respirações lentas eram ouvidas.

No escuro alguém levantou a cabeça, uma mecha de cabelo loiro desceu até ficar em frente aos seus olhos fechados.

Respirava pela boca, tentando arranjar uma razão para tentar superar toda aquela dor. O peito doía como nunca, não conseguia mexer o braço esquerdo e as suas pernas pareciam cansadas de mais.

Sangue percorria as costas nuas,caindo no chão.

Tentou mexer-se mas só conseguiu fazer com que um gemido intenso percorre-se a sala.

A respiração tornou-se mais lenta, quase inaudível...

_Draco, ouve-me bem, nem penses em morrer agora!_

Uma voz percorreu a sua mente mas sem qualquer efeito.

_Draco não morras por favor!_

Os lábios contorceram-se em busca de forças mas em vão.

_Draco..._

Fechou o punho, sem resultados, a sua respiração era cada vez mais fraca.

_DRACO WEASLEY NÃO TE ATREVAS A MORRER!_

Draco abriu os olhos como se tivesse apanhado um choque eléctrico. Um arrepio de frio trespassou-lhe a espinha. Era capaz de ver uma pequena luz vinda da fenda da porta por onde Zabine tinha acabado de sair, provávelmente para comunicar a Lord Voldemort que ele se encontrava lá.

Não podia permanecer ali muito mais tempo, tinha que encontrar Ginny e sair dali o mais depressa possivel.

-_Zabine já disse que tu não vais entrar por aquela porta de novo!_ – Exclamou uma voz grossa e irritada do outro lado da porta.

-_Só quero acabar o trabalho, falta pouco para aquele desgraçado morrer_. – Respondeu Zabine com o mesmo tom de voz.

-_O mestre disse que queria falar com ele, que eu saiba os mortos não falam... _– Disse o homem irónicamente.

-_Então eu aviso quando ele acordar._ – Disse Zabine depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Passos foram ouvidos no corredor lá fora e a porta de carvalho foi aberta.

Draco cerrou os olhos fingindo que ainda estava desmaiado.

Zabine entrou e olhou para Draco que estava estendido no chão, tal e qual como o tinha deixado minutos antes de sair da sala. Cerrou os olhos de raiva e voltou para trás fechando a porta e encostando-se á parede no lado de fora ajeitando a capa em seu corpo.

Tinha resultado, Zabine pensava que ele ainda estava a dormir.

Tinha acabado de ganhar alguns minutos para recuperar as forças.

No lado de fora do castelo, por entre os arbustos, Ginny e Harry encontravam-se escondidos, pensando em algum plano para entrarem e sairem vivos.

-Pensa, pensa. – Repetia Ginny para si mesma, batendo com a varinha na cabeça enquanto estava sentada no chão encostada a um pinheiro.

Harry observava tudo á sua volta. Encontravam-se num mato atrás de um castelo feito de pedra, enorme. Parecia ter vários andares. A lua brilhava cheia no alto do céu dando um pouco de luz á noite escura. Harry via várias estátuas no cimo do castelo e vários homens lá em cima, mas parecia que nenhum deles estavam preocupados em fazer de guarda ou algo do género, pareciam estar a festejar qualquer coisa.

Harry suspirou e olhou de novo para o castelo de pedra negra com vários desenhos gravados nela, entre muitas delas,cobras.

Harry reconheceu uma delas como sendo igual á da casa de banho das raparigas em Hogwarts, onde tinha ido salvar Hermione.

Maldito diário! Onde Hermione estaria com a cabeça quando começou a escrever nele?

Olhou de novo para Ginny que continuava a bater com a varinha na testa e murmurar coisas sem sentido.

-Belo truque para pensar Malfoy. – Disse Harry revirando as íris verdes enquanto permanecia escondido pelas grandes folhas á sua frente.

-Potter faz-me um favor sim? Não me irrites. – Disse Ginny ainda de olhos fechados batendo com a varinha na testa.

- Malfoy, é assim que pertendes arranjar um plano para sairmos daqui vivos? – Murmurou Harry ficando levemente irritado. Como é que aquela ruiva doida tinha conseguido arranjar um plano para sair dali viva batendo com a varinha na cabeça?

-Como eu arranjo planos ou deixo de os arranjar, é problema meu. – Respondeu Ginny começando a ficar irritada. – Para a próxima vez eu venho sozinha, pelo menos não tenho uma melga atrás de mim a azucrinar-me a cabeça enquanto penso. – Disse continuando a bater na cabeça agora com a mão direita.

O moreno revirou os olhos novamente.

-Como é que arranjas-te o plano para entrares ali? – Perguntou o moreno levantando levemente a cabeça, vendo se os devoradores da morte se encontravam ali perto.

-Puro impulso... Entrei em cena, fugi, prendi alguns devoradores da morte, entrei para o castelo e depois dancei o hulla á frente deles para eles me deixarem sair viva. – Respondeu a ruiva agora só com os olhos fechados com a cabeça encostada ao tronco da árvore.

-A menos que eles sejam todos gays... digamos que eu estou fudido. – Disse Harry e a ruiva abriu o olho direito e olhou para ele alguns segundos fechando-o novamente.

-Bem me parecia que tu tinhas alguma coisa de estranho, nunca pensei é que fosse para esses lados. – Disse a ruiva levantando-se sacudindo as vestes.

-Olha é assim, acho que não estamos na melhor altura para tu insinuares alguma coisa sobre mim, portanto pensa antes que aja por conta própria e... – Disse Harry olhando em frente até avistar alguém a correr escondendo-se atrás de uma estátua fazendo-lhe sinal. – Engraçado, está ali alguém a fazer-me sinal... parece que só tu é que me achas estranho e... – Disse Harry olhando para trás á procura de Ginny que não se encontrava ali.

Olhou em frente e viu a ruiva acenar-lhe novamente fula da vida.

Harry que tinha a boca levemente aberta fechou-a e seguiu até aonde a ruiva se encontrava.

-Potter seu inútil! – Exclamou a ruiva baixinho enquanto tentava matar Harry somente com o olhar.

-Tu não me disses-te que vinhas para aqui. – Respondeu Harry em sua defesa encolhendo os ombros.

-Potter, eu não tou para andar atrás do teu cu para te salvar do que vai estar ali dentro, portanto faz-me o favor de veres por onde eu ando! – Exclamou a ruiva novamente virando-lhe costas e correndo para as paredos do castelo com a varinha em punho. O moreno correu atrás dela sem a contrariar.

-Eu sei me defender sozinho. – Disse em sua defesa novamente enquanto Ginny girava os olhos irritada.

-Vê-se Potter. – Respondeu a ruiva antes de olhar em frente e correr novamente agora até á entrada do castelo.

-Estranho não haver ninguém aqui fora. – Murmurou Harry.

Ginny olhou em volta e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Parece que estão á nossa espera ou coisa do género. – Respondeu a ruiva franzindo o cenho. – Potter, eu desenrrásco-me bem sozinha, volta para trás e vai buscar reforços. Eu vou buscar o Draco e mantenho-o vivo até tu chegares. – Disse Ginny sem encarar o moreno.

-Nem pensar. – Disse Harry irritado perante a proposta. – Não sou cobarde.

-Não estou a dizer que és cobarde, simplesmente fazia-nos jeito reforços. – Disse Ginny revirando as suas irís. Orgulho de homem naquele momento era tudo o que faltava para ter um dia feliz.

- E porque não vais tu? – Perguntou Harry e Ginny virou a cabeça para Harry como se ele fosse maluco.

-Sim, eu como uma inimiga chegava á cede de vocês, até porque eu sei onde ela se encontra e tudo e dizia:'' Oh! Vocês não sabem da ultima! Têm que vir comigo e salvar o Potter e o Draco... sei que sou vossa inimiga mas vocês sempre confiaram em mim portanto não é dificil! Eu levo-os até lá!'' – Exclamou a ruiva sem emoção alguma.

Harry aí viu que não tinha lógica nenhuma o que tinha dito.

-Eu também não vou... – Disse Harry encolhendo os ombros.

-Olha aqui, se eu ou o Draco morrer-mos por falta de reforços, fica a saber que onde quer que tu estiveres eu... eu arranco-te essa linda cabecinha seu despenteado de meia tijela! – Exclamou Ginny baixinho enquanto Harry olhava para ela com cara de quem-não-percebi-nada-do-que-acabas-te-de-dizer.

- O quê? – Perguntou Harry segundos depois tentando perceber.

-Só repito as coisas uma vez querido, agora segue-me e deixa-te de perguntas estúpidas. – Disse Ginny antes de entrar pelas grandes portas abertas do castelo.

Rapidamente subiram a grande escadaria de mármore até chegarem ao corredor aparentemente vazio.

-E agora? – Murmurou Harry encostando-se ao lado de Ginny á parede fria de pedra. Vários quadros acenavam com a cabeça e Harry tentou ignorá-los.

-Temos que chegar até á masmorra onde eu estive. – Murmurou Ginny de volta com a respiração acelerada.

-E porquê? – Perguntou Harry novamente erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

-Sexto sentido. – Disse Ginny antes de recomeçar a correr.

Os passos eram ouvidos ao longo do corredor.

-Tens a certeza que sabes para onde estás a ir? – Perguntou Harry antes de parar ofegante e por aos mãos em ambos os joelhos descansando um pouco.

Ginny depois de alguns passos olhou para trás e abanou a cabeça, parando em frente a uma estátua de um homem gordo, com uma enorme varinha na mão.

_Como os homens são fracos meu Merlin!_

-Eu sei muito bem para onde estou a ir Potter, está descansado porque o meu sentido de orientação está em muito melhor estado que o teu. – Disse Ginny enquanto observava Harry por a mão no peito e olhar para ela como se ela fosse louca.

-Não me digas que não estás cansada. – Murmurou Harry encostando a cabeça á parede de pedra.

Ginny revirou os olhos e bufou.

-Não, eu não estou cansada e vê lá se te despachas porque eu ainda lá quero chegar hoje! – Exclamou Ginny furiosa e Harry engoliu em seco.

-Está bem, está bem. – Disse Harry antes de se preparar para correr outra vez, mas quando olhou em frente só viu um braço enorme envolver a boca de Ginny e puxá-la para trás da estátua do homem gordo á sua frente. Harry ao ver isso preparou a varinha e correu para ao pé de Ginny que esperneava desesperada tentando-se soltar das garras do homem.

-AHHH. – O homem gritou depois de Ginny lhe ter mordido o braço com todas as suas forças e a largar.

-Quem és tu? – Perguntou Ginny presando o homem á parede apontando-lhe a varinha ao peito.

Harry sorriu de canto e apontou a sua varinha ao peito do homem também enquanto olhava para ambos os lados esperando não ter chamado a atenção do resto do grupo dos devoradores da morte.

O homem olhou horrorizado para as duas varinhas em seu peito e engoliu em seco olhando para Ginny.

-Responde seu verme inútil! – Exclamou Ginny furiosa furando a carne do homem com a sua varinha.

-Sou.. s-sou u-um d-d-devorad-d-dor da m-o-orte. Murmurou o homem á sua frente.

Harry conteu uma enorme gargalhada enquanto Ginny cerrava os olhos furiosa.

-Com certeza que não és o Pai Natal vestido de preto. – Disse entre dentes enquanto o homem engolia em seco de novo. – Olha aqui, sabes quem eu sou, portanto sabes muito bem do que eu sou capaz!

-Mas quer que eu diga o quê? – Perguntou o homem olhando para Harry e depois para a sua cicatriz. Um sorriso maldoso nasceu-lhe nos lábios.

-Onde se encontra o Weasley. – Perguntou novamente Ginny entre dentes virando a cara do homem com a sua mão direita para si.

-Não sei do que estás para aí a falar! – Exclamou o homem irónicamente enquanto gargalhava.

Ok, Ginny estava a passar-se e Harry podia ver isso nos seus olhos que estavam negros de fúria e de raiva.

Ginny balançou a perna contra as partes baixas do homem numa enorme joelhada e depois tapou-lhe a boca para abafar o grito.

-Agora já sabes onde é que ele está? Ou é preciso virares menina? – Perguntou Ginny com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios enquanto via o homem á sua frente lacremejar.

-Está numa masmorra na ala oeste, a 3 corredores daqui. – Respondeu o homem mordendo o lábio inferior tentando amenizar a dor.

Ginny ficou pensativa durante uns segundos e depois virou-se para Harry sem tirar a varinha do peito do homem.

-Proteje a retaguarda, ele vai-nos levar lá. – Disse Ginny e puxando-lhe o braço do devorador, virou-o de costas cravando a varinha nas costelas. – Quem está do lado de fora? – Perguntou Ginny agora um pouco mais calma.

-N-não sei. – Guaguejou o homem enquanto andavam.

Ginny revirou os olhos e pregou um pontapé nas canelas do Devorador que gemeu baixinho.

-A próxima vez que não me responderes a uma pergunta.. nem queiras saber o que te faço. – Disse Ginny enquanto cravava cada vez mais a varinha nas costas do devorador.

-E-Está o-o Z-Zab-bine-e. – Guaguejou o homem.

_Fraco._

_Ninguém resiste ao charme Malfoy._

_Nem a umas boas caneladas._

Ginny sorriu de canto e virou em direcção a outro corredor.

-Ginny. – Chamou Harry ao ouvido de Ginny que ergueu a sobrancelha perante a ousadia.

-Qué que foi? – Perguntou Ginny confusa. Ele estava a chamar-lhe de quê?

-Quem nos diz que ele não nos está a enganar? – Perguntou Harry e Ginny encolheu os ombros.

-Claro que não nos está a enganar... não teria coragem para _me_ enganar. – Respondeu a ruiva enquanto viravam em outro corredor.

O devorador da morte parou de andar e soltou uma gargalhada virando-se para Virgínia.

-Devias de ouvir de vez em quando o que o cicatriz diz. – Disse o devorador empurrando Ginny para o chão enquanto Harry lhe apontava a varinha.

Rapidamente foram rodeados por vários vultos pretos no corredor vazio. Ginny levantou-se do chão e levantou a varinha á cabeça do que era suposto ser seu refém.

-Malfoy, Malfoy... Já devias de saber que nós não queremos saber da vida de uns dos outros, mata-o, estarias a fazer-nos um enorme favor. – Disse um deles, o mais alto de todos.

Ginny revirou os olhos e voltou-se para ele enquanto Harry girava em torno de si mesmo apontando a varinha para todos eles.

-E se eu vos fizesse esse favor _Goyle_ tu poupavas-me a vida? – Perguntou a ruiva sorrindo de canto.

Goyle que tinha a face oculta pelo capuz e pela sombra deu um passo em frente enquanto a luz da lua vinda de uma janela lhe mostrou a face.

-E então tu Potter? Que favor me farias? – Perguntou Goyle enqaunto o resto do grupo ria estupidamente.

Harry virou-se para Goyle e mirou-o de cima a baixo.

-Matava-te para não teres o trabalho de olhares para a tua cara feia ao espelho todos os dias. – Respondeu Harry rispidamente.

O grupo cessou as gargalhadas e Goyle olhou para ele com desdém.

-Potter, o mesmo palhaço de sempre, as coisas nunca mudam. – Respondeu Goyle não ligando para o que Harry tinha acabado de dizer e olhou novamente para Ginny.

-Não tinha notado antes, mas agora vejo porque é que o meu pai disperdiçou tanto dinheiro em ti _Malfoy._

Ginny abriu a boca e fechou-a rapidamente.

O que é que aquele peru sem asas estava a dizer?

-Não sei do que tu estás praí a falar _Goyle._ – Respondeu Ginny erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

-Do pequeno negócio do teu _querido_ pai. – Respondeu Goyle enquanto Ginny ficava pálida. Mas a escuridão não permitia ver isso, a luz da lua não permitia que vissem Virgínia Malfoy a fracassar.

-Não sei que negócio tu estás praí a falar. – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo de canto enquanto Harry olhava para ela á procura de uma resposta.

-Não me digas que não te lembras que o teu pai...

-CÁLA-TE! – Gritou Ginny quase desesperada.

Uma nova rodada de gargalhadas percorreu o corredor enquanto Harry franzia o cenho.

-Potter prepara-te. – Murmurou a ruiva ao ouvido do moreno que se arrepiou quanto o hálito quente lhe tocou no rótolo da orelha. – 1...2. – Contava Ginny enquanto Harry preparava a varinha e os devoradores continuavam a rir. – 3!

Dois raios nasceram das varinhas de ambos e pretificaram dos dois devoradores da morte á frente deles, fugindo de seguida por o corredor. Quando as gargalhadas cessaram já era tarde de mais, já eles os dois tinham virado noutro corredor e corrido por este a fora.

Depois de vários minutos de correria os dois pararam exaustos.

-Que conversa era aquela Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry alguns segundos depois com a respiração ofegante.

Ginny olhou para ele como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer a pior besteira do universo inteiro.

-Do que é que tu estás prai a falar Potter? – Perguntou Ginny fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Aquela conversa do Goyle e...

-Não é nada da tua conta Potter. – Cortou Ginny continuando por o corredor a fora e parando instantes depois. Harry que estava pensativo foi contra ela.

-Porra Potter vê lá por onde andas! – Exclamou Ginny puxando-o pelo colarinho para a parede.

-Qué que foi agora? – Perguntou Harry.

-Eu conheço este corredor. – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo.

-Até que enfim uma boa noticia. – Ironizou Harry enquanto Ginny o puxou novamente pelo colarinho tentando ver se Zabine se encontrava de guarda.

-Assim enforcas-me! – Exclamou Harry baixinho.

-Até que não era uma má ideia. - Disse avançando lentamente para a porta de carvalho.

Olharam ambos para ambos os lados e abriram a porta lentamente que rangeu ao ser aberta. Olharam para o fundo da masmorra onde se encontrava Draco imóvel no chão.

-_Crucio_.

Ginny e Harry aterraram no chão devido ao feitiço que os atingiu nas costas.

Ginny tremia enquanto sentia as tão conhecidas facadas a penetrarem-lhe a carne, tentou abrir um pouco os olhos vendo Harry a seu lado gemendo de dor abrindo várias vezes a boca.

Parou de se mexer de repente e o feitiço para ambos cessou também.

-_Eu disse que te encontrava de novo Malfoy, e agora vais pagar por tudo o que me fizes-te sua cabra maldita!_

E Ginny desmaiou.

* * *

_**Continua?** ..._

* * *

Desculpem desculpem desculpem! 

Sei que demorei séculos para postar, mas não tive a culpa! As férias acabaram, a escola começou (infelizmente... tava muito melhor em casa :P) Nova escola.. novos profs para-me chatearem... a vida deu uma volta de 90º pa mim :P

Sinceramente? Acho que tou a perder o jeito de vez... não descrevo tanto como descrevia no inicio.. e parece k não saiu do mesmo sitiu!

Mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor e vai desenvolver mais... porque assim meu deus xD nunca mais saio do mesmo sitiu, e ainda tem muitas coisas importantes para acontecer... tenho pena é da Ginny coitada.. mas o que eu posso fazer?

Só espero que me desculpem :P

Bem.. vamos lá responder ás reviews! (MUITTOOO obrigada mesmo! 99 reviews para mim ao 11 cap é mesmo uma coisa que eu não esperava ) muito obrigada mesmo :D)

**miaka:** Bem o resgate não correu tão bem como era de esperar... e as coisas vão piorar muito mais para o lado deles... ehehehe espero que estejes a gostar do cap, desculpa a demora :) Beijo!

**Aki Grint:** Ahahahaha na me podes matar porque se me matas não vais saber o k akontece a seguir.. portantuh :P Mas desculpa lá sei que este cap tb demorei mesmo bué a escrever, mas sabes o que tem acontecido :) desculpa lá por não andar mto ctg... mas tu sbx k vais kontinuar a ser uma das pexoas mais importantes para mim, amu-t mxm cá do fundo :) desculpa mxm por tudo :P Amu.te!

**Bethy Potter:**Uláh! tá tudo bem e ktg:P Epáh devo-t dizer que me deste uma ideia mesmo boa! A Pansyyyyyy já me tinha esquecido dessa sonsa... tenho que ver se arranjo lugar pa ela.. eu tava com falta de pessual páh fic xD Bem o Draco tá mesmo fdd coitado té dá pena... A Hermione podes matá-la á vontade! eu ajudo-ttttttt xD Bem espero que estejes a gostar da fic... ela na passa do mesmo mas enfim, pó proximo eu tento desenvolver mais tá? Bigada por tudo ) Beijoooooo

**Ly W.: **Aiiixxx desculpa a demora! eu demorei muito para este cap tb, mas eu expliquei lá em cima, espero que tenhas compriendido a minha situação... fiquei mesmo muito contente por saber que a minha era uma das tuas preferidas :) é mesmo muito bom ouvir isso ehehe pk assim sabemos que estamos a escrever e que estão a gostar! Tb acho que o Harry tem muita paciencia pá mione... s fosse eu ela já não estava viva mas passando isso :P O Draco já deu noticias! infelizmente não foram lá muito boas... Quanto á ginny... ela é a minha idula! (é vdd perguntem á minha mana pima que ela dix-vos xD) mas a ginny nesta fic já passou coisas que nem vos passa pela cabeça! Tá muita bomba apra vir ainda... té tenho pena dela coitada xD Beijo! Espero que tenhas gostado do cap:D

**Taty Black:** Manaaaaa inda bem que estás a gostar do rumo da fic :P (ao menos uma já que eu não estou a gostar nada) já viste onde o Draco anda? coitado ele nem andar é capaz.. mas pelo menos está vivo xD é o que interessa :P ehehehehe Bem espero que tenhas gostado do cap Beijo! Dorot mesmo muitauh!

**Anjinha:** Nova pessoa a ler a fic! Smp bom smp bom :P ainda bem que estás a gostar! Agora quanto ao Draco.. eu tenho dó dele, é pena os devoradores da morte não serem da mesma opinião que nós xD mas ainda vai ter que se passar muita coisa... só espero é que não m mate:P Quanto a este cap.. sei que não tem muita coisa mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser muito maior e com muitas mais informações :) O que achas-t deste cap? Beijooooo bigadão pela review :)

**Xininha:** Loool toda agnt merece férias :P tás desculpada, pelo menos comentas-t! Tb tenho pena da Ginny... ela não pode parar quieta xD parece k o mundo depende dela :P O Draco está num estado.. meu merlin! Tou com tanta pena dele... devia de ser presa por estar a fazer um pecado destes xD Ainda bem que estás a gostar :) espero que tenhas gostado deste cap tb!Posta depresssaaaa ehehehe Beijoooo

**Sweet Lie:** Não és a unica a quem a hermione mete nojo... aiii s eu a apanho qualquer dia esgano-a! mas passando a esta parte... :PAja alguém que me compreenda:P realmente é dificil.. chegas a casa tens mil e uma coisas para fazer.. tinha um montão de fics para ver... demoreou mesmo muito para por tudo em ordem :P Quanto á fic... realemente é mauh, ele ir lá salva-la e ela fugir por conta própria... mas prontox... eu nem vou comentar isso xD Bem tentei postar o mais rápido que consegui.. mesmo sendo pequeno e não ter nenhuma informação... mas para o próximo eu melhoro tá? ehehehe Beijoooo

Bem...

A Ginny foi lá apra salvar o Draco e foi apanhada por aquele parvo sem cabeça de baixo! ou pelo menos vai ficar quando a minha idula acordar e der cabo dele... MUAHAHAHAHAH cof cof :P:P

Agr é assim, eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para postar o próximo cap... (não consigo estar mais de duas semanas sem postar mas...) eu o próximo cap quero que seja maior.. e que esteja mais desenvolvido! fogo a fic parece que ficou parada no tempo, nem vai para a frente nem para trás.. e isso está a irritar-me profundamente xD

Espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado do cap e k comentem é claro! Quanto mais comentarem, mais inpiração tenho, maior e melhor será o cap :P lololol

Agr a sério...

DEIXEM REVIEWWWSSSSSSS

Beijos!

Fini Felton ;)


	13. Ainda dói mais porque ele viu

13º Capitulo: Ainda dói mais porque ele viu tudo

Uma brisa gelada trespassou-lhe o corpo e a alma. Parecia que flutuava num mundo paralelo... alternativo.

Não sentia dor, nem ódio, nem tristeza... Não sentia nada.

Estava vazia por dentro.

A sua mente parecia vaguear lá bem longe, num sitio onde seu corpo não podia alcançar para obedecer... simplesmente sentir todas aquelas sensações, longe de tudo e de todos.

Tudo lindo, lindo de mais para descrever o que via, difícil de mais de perceber o que sentia.

Tudo bom de mais...

Tudo bom de mais para ser verdade.

Como um trovão, tudo á sua frente morreu, uma dor inexplicável nasceu dentro de si e percorreu cada centímetro, cada pedacinho de seu corpo.

Sentia calor mas ao mesmo tempo sentia o frio a percorrê-la como uma seta.

Abriu os olhos em choque e olhou para cima, olhando para o teto viu as enormes teias de aranhas tecidas ao longo deste. Silêncio.

Não ouvia nada em seu redor.

Foi aí que se lembrou de Draco e de Harry. Um vazio incontrolável nasceu dentro de si e as lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos. Olhou para si mesma e viu que estava com a mesma roupa que tinha saído de casa de Draco. Mais nenhum arranhão... somente o corpo dorido por causa do crucio.

Crucio?

Lembrava-se que a tinham apanhado desprevenida e que lhe tinham acertado com o feitiço directamente nas costas. Sim a prova era que estas doíam imenso. Lembrava-se também de Harry desmaiado ao seu lado.

''-_Eu disse que te encontrava de novo Malfoy, e agora vais pagar por tudo o que me fizes-te sua cabra maldita!''_

Aquela frase surgiu em sua mente, a ultima coisa que tinha ouvido antes de desmaiar.

Blaise Zabine.

Aquela besta de uma figa apanhou-a pelas costas e fez o que bem quis, quem pensava que era? O rei do mundo? Ah mas ele ia pagar por cada coisa que ele a fez passar! Cabra maldita? Ela ia-lhe dizer o Cabra maldita mas era naquelas trombas! Fazer comer cada letrinha que ele havia dito contra ela!

Olhou em seu redor e viu que se encontrava numa sala totalmente diferente na que tinha estado anteriormente, onde tinha deixado Draco.

Não podia nem imaginar como ele estaria naquele momento, tudo por causa dela!

Uma lágrima teimosa rolou por a sua face queimando por onde passava.

Só de pensar que ele poderia estar...

Não, não podia pensar nessa hipótese! Ele podia estar simplesmente... morto...

Mais uma lágrima rolou pela sua face morrendo em sua boca. Cerrou os olhos

Aquilo doía mais do que tudo o que ela tinha passado na sua vida, pensar que o podia ter perdido para sempre.

Que nunca mais iria ver aqueles olhos azuis profundos e penetrantes brilharem só por a ver sorrir, aqueles olhos que diziam tudo o que ela queria ouvir, que transmitiam tudo o que ela queria sentir...

Tudo o que desejava...

Sabia tudo o que ele pensava só por o olhar dele, a ideia de os ver sem vida era doloroso de mais! Era doloroso saber que os podia ver vazios, perdidos onde ela nunca os poderia encontrar.

E o seu rosto? Sabia de cor cada traço da sua face, da covinha no queixo de quando gargalhava, dos seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos... da sua boca.

Só de pensar na sua boca ela morria por dentro a pouco e pouco.

Passou com o indicador pelos seus lábios, lembrando-se de quando eles foram tocados de uma maneira tão doce como nunca foram.

Várias lágrimas rolavam já por seu rosto.

A porta foi aberta num estrondo. Ginny deu um pulo assustada ficando de pé olhando para quem acabava de entrar.

Blaise Zabine entrou de rompante pela porta de carvalho com um sorriso triunfante cruzados nos lábios. A capa negra esvoaçava atrás de si enquanto os seus sapatos batiam contra a pedra do chão.

Ginny olhou-o de alto abaixo e cerrou os olhos contendo a vontade de lhe pular para cima e de o esganar.

O moreno parecia divertido.

-Acordas-te bem disposta _Malfoy_? – Perguntou Zabine divertido e muito satisfeito.

_Satisfeito de mais para meu gosto._ – Pensou Ginny.

-Eu acordo sempre bem disposta _Zabine_. – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo de canto friamente.

Zabine deu um passo em frente e fechou a porta atrás de si, virando-se novamente para Ginny que não tirava os olhos de cima dele, observando cada gesto.

-Apaixonada por mim Malfoy? – Disse Zabine ironicamente.

Ginny girou os olhos irritada.

_Meu Merlin, e eu que pensava que mais irritante que o Potter era impossível!_

-Nem por sombras Zabine, só nos seus sonhos e nos meus pesadelos. – Respondeu Ginny de uma vez só, controlando-se ao máximo. Queria ver se dava a volta a Zabine e encontrar Draco e o Potter.

_Esperava_ encontrá-los.

Zabine sorriu ainda mais divertido enquanto entrelaçava as mãos atrás das costas e avançava um pouco para a frente olhando para os pés

Ginny ergueu a sua sobrancelha direita enquanto dava um passo para trás. Algo lhe dizia que não devia deixá-lo aproximar-se muito de si.

Da janela, o sol a pôr-se iluminava a sala num tom alaranjado.

Zabine sorriu de novo.

_Ok, eu estou a PASSAR-ME! Aquela lesma parece que está a tirar fotos, não pára de rir! Parece que sabe mais que eu!_

_O Pior é que ele sabe..._

-Onde está o meu pai Zabine? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando fixamente para o moreno enquanto este começava a andar de um lado para o outro pensando em alguma coisa.

-O teu pai? Ora Malfoy, estás aqui trancada e tu preocupas-te com o teu pai? Sinceramente! – Debochou Zabine descaradamente quase gargalhando.

Ginny bufou e contou até dez mentalmente, ai mas aquele sacana iria pagar, ai se iria!

-No que eu pensou ou deixo de pensar aqui dentro não é da tua conta Zabine. – Disse a Ruiva tentado parecer o mais calma possível.

-Tanto é da minha conta, que eu sei de tudo o que tu pensas-te nesta sala. – Respondeu Zabine agora sério encostando-se á parede de pedra sem tirar os olhos de Ginny.

Ginny ergueu a sua sobrancelha direita e pôs uma meicha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Sabes de tudo o que eu penso nesta sala Zabine? Viras-te adivinho foi? – Perguntou Ginny fazendo beicinho divertida.

Zabine sorriu mais ainda.

-Não era no teu _amorzinho_ que tu estavas a pensar antes de eu entrar? – Perguntou Zabine ironicamente olhando a ruiva para ver qual a sua reacção.

Ginny olhou para ele com desdém.

Com que então andava a ler os seus pensamentos?

-Que jogo sujo Zabine. – Debuchou a ruiva divertida. – A ler os pensamentos dos outros?

Zabine sorriu ainda mais abertamente olhando para a ruiva.

-O que eu fiz não foi jogo sujo Malfoy, nem perto disso. – Respondeu Zabine dando outro passo em frente.

Ginny olhou para ele não compreendendo nada. Afinal o que é que ele queria dela? Tentar saber alguma informação? Mas ela não sabia de nada, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

- Zabine.. tira-me esse sorriso parvo da cara e diz-me o que é que tu queres! – Exclamou Ginny farta da conversa dando um passo em frente desafiando-o.

Era disso que Zabine estava á espera.

Zabine puxou a ruiva contra si prendendo-lhe os braços e as pernas. Foi tudo tão rápido que Ginny não conseguiu evitar.

- Jogo sujo é o que eu vou fazer agora, vais sentir dor... – Disse Zabine em frente á cara de Ginny enquanto esta tentava escapar das mãos de Zabine. – Vais sentir _nojo_... e depois para sobremesa... mais um pouco de dor, só para veres como é bom. – Disse Zabine olhando-a fixamente, cortando todas as investidas da ruiva para escapar.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? - Perguntou a ruiva já cansada olhando-o fixamente também. Um sorriso perverso nasceu nos lábios de Zabine.

- Digamos que... vamos reviver os _teus_ velhos tempos. – Disse entre dentes divertido.

Ginny olhou para ele incrédula.

O que é que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo? Meter-lhe medo?

Se fosse isso ele estava a conseguir, e muito bem. A ruiva estava horrorizada. Tudo o que tinha acontecido no seu passado fazia questão de esquecer e nunca mais lembrar. Porque ateimavam todos em relembrar-lhe?

Ginny engoliu em seco olhando para os olhos de Zabine que ardiam em puro desejo...

Oh não.. ele não ia fazer o que ela estava a pensar.

Num segundo, Ginny levantou o joelho e deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Zabine que a largou. Ginny correu desesperadamente até á porta de carvalho tentando abri-la, enquanto Zabine se levantava do chão onde se tinha ajoelhado.

Olhou mais uma vez para trás e ele estava quase a apanhá-la. Numa ultima tentativa, Ginny deu um pontapé á porta mas esta continuou sem se abrir. Aí viu que estava perdida.

Duas mãos fortes prensaram-na contra a porta enquanto tentavam desesperadamente tocar na sua pele. Ginny esquivou-se mais uma vez e tentou correr para a outra ponta da sala mas Zabine agarrou-a novamente pelas costas virando-a para si, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Ginny fechou os olhos tentando amenizar o nojo que estava a sentir enquanto com as mãos empurrava Zabine. Sem efeito. A boca de Zabine percorria-lhe o pescoço mordiscando-a.

Ginny não tinha forças para lutar, o crucio tinha esgotado todas as suas energias. Uma lágrima rolou pela face da ruiva enquanto esperneava tentando livrar-se de Zabine que agora estava ocupado em retirar todas as roupas da ruiva, rasgando-as. Quando Zabine conseguiu tirar a sua camisola Ginny deu-lhe um murro com a mão direita e tentou fugir novamente, mas Zabine puxou-a pelo braço e deitou-a no chão num só gesto enquanto sorria pelo canto da boca.

Prendendo-a com as pernas e as mãos, Zabine aproximou-se do seu ouvido divertido.

- Como és fácil Malfoy... agora vejo porque é que o teu pai não teve trabalho algum em te prostituir. – Sussurrou Zabine na orelha da ruiva. Ginny chorava desesperadamente, pedindo a todos os deuses que a ajudassem.

Mas estes pareciam que não a ouviam... ou simplesmente fingiam não ouvir.

- Sai... de cima.. DE MIM! – Gritou a ruiva mordendo-lhe a bochecha enquanto se tentava levantar do chão para fugir, mas Zabine mais uma vez cortou a sua tentativa puxando-lhe o calcanhar, pondo-a novamente debaixo de si divertido, não ligando para a bochecha que pingava sangue cor de vinho.

- Malfoy não adianta tentares fugir. Nem tentar gritar por socorro. – Avisou Zabine quando Ginny abriu a boca pronta para gritar. – Ninguém te vai ouvir... ninguém te vai ajudar. Onde está o Weasley agora hm? – Perguntou Zabine em seu ouvido.

- Zabine, vais-te arrepender amargamente se me fizeres alguma coisa. – Disse Ginny entre dentes tentando controlar a sua respiração acelerada.

- Porquê? O amador de trouxas vai-me bater, vai? – Perguntou Zabine fazendo troça.

- Não preciso que ninguém faça nada por mim. – Respondeu a ruiva entre dentes enquanto Zabine passava com ambas as mãos em seu corpo, tocando-a. Pegou na varinha e murmurou tão baixo que nem mesmo a ruiva o conseguiu ouvir.

Ginny sentiu as suas forças a deixarem-na. Quanto mais pedia para elas virem mais elas se iam embora. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios enquanto Zabine se livrava agora das suas calças, ficando agora só em roupa interior. As suas mãos não obedeciam, as suas pernas também não.

Mais duas grossas lágrimas percorreram a face de Ginny quando Zabine se livrou do resto.

Um grito de dor percorreu a sala quando Zabine a penetrou sem dó nem piedade.

Os velhos tempos tinham voltado.

Zabine levantava-se do chão satisfeito vendo no farrapo que Ginny se encontrava.

Pegou na sua varinha e agitou-a num gesto complicado.

Ginny sentiu assim as suas forças a voltarem, sentiu de novo que poderia comandar todo o seu corpo.

Mas era tarde de mais...

Ginny encolhida no chão de pedra chorava lembrando-se de todas as vezes que a tinham violado em casa do seu pai.

Com aquela merda daquele feitiço eram capaz de fazer dela gato sapato.

**FlashBack**

_Uma garota ruiva com os seus 9 anos encontrava-se sentada na sua cama, com ambas as mãos entre as pernas, nervosa._

_Três batidas na porta foram ouvidas e a ruiva levantou a cabeça vendo a porta do seu quarto a ser aberta. Lá saiu a sua mãe que entrou e fechou a porta lentamente atrás de si, tentando não fazer barulho._

_-Virgínia, Fazes um favor á mãe? – Murmurou numa voz fraca sentando-se ao lado de Ginny na cama._

_-O que foi? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para a mãe. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Ginny eu preciso que tu saias de casa o mais depressa possível, antes do teu pai vir falar contigo._

_-O que é que tem o meu pai? O que é que ele quer falar comigo? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa._

_-Ginny não faças perguntas e foge o mais depressa que tu poderes! – Exclamou a mão numa voz alterada. – Faz isso por mim. – Acrescentou por fim com uma voz preocupada._

_-Mãe eu... – Ginny começou a falar mas foi interrompida com a porta a ser aberta de novo. De lá entrou o seu pai com ar de superior batendo com o bastão no chão._

_-Narcissa, o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou ao ver a sua mulher ao lado de Ginny que se levantou._

_-Vim ver a nossa filha porquê? – Perguntou._

_-Sai. – Ordenou Lucius a Narcissa que olhou para o marido com um olhar suplicante._

_Alguma coisa estava ali mal._

_-Lucius... – Começou Narcissa sendo interrompida pelo marido que lhe apontou o bastão com cabeça de cobra á mulher._

_-Sai, já! – Exclamou com uma voz que Ginny nunca tinha ouvido, uma voz que metia medo, uma voz que ela nunca pensara ser dirigida á sua mãe._

_Ambos brigavam imenso, principalmente por ela ser menina e não menino como ambos pensavam, mas nunca a voz do seu pai tinha sido assim. _

_Narcissa serrou os olhos impedindo que as lágrimas nascerem e dirigiu-se a Ginny fingindo que ia dar um beijo na bochecha._

_-Ginny, o que quer que o teu pai te diga para tu fazeres, diz que não ouviste? – Sussurrou Narcissa no ouvido da filha._

_Ginny confirmou com a cabeça e Narcissa despediu-se dela dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, saindo depois batendo com a porta._

_Lucius ficou alguns segundos parado a olhar para a porta irritado, mas quando se dirigiu a Ginny a sua cara parecia serena, calma._

_Lucius sentou-se ao lado da ruiva olhando em volta, olhando para cada objecto no seu quarto, para cada desenho, olhando para cada brinquedo, para cada boneca._

_Olhou nos olhos de Ginny com as suas íris que agora se encontravam cinzentas, pareciam que estavam em plena tempestade._

_-Virgínia, preciso que me faças um favor. – Disse o pai. Mas quilo não parecia um pedido e sim uma ordem._

_A ruiva engoliu em seco e continuou a mirar o pai, á espera que este continua-se com o seu ''querido pedido''._

_-Queres me ajudar com os negócios? – Perguntou novamente. A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão._

_-Mas pai, eu sou muito nova para te ajudar nos negócios. – Disse a ruiva educadamente. – Eu nem entrei ainda em Hogwarts._

_-Tu sabes mais do que todos os alunos de Hogwarts, nem sequer precisas de ir para lá, só vais porque a tua mãe me ia chatear a cabeça até ao fim dos meus dias, e também porque as outras pessoas iriam falar, iriam desconfiar se é que me percebes._

_A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça._

_-E o que é que tu queres que eu faça? – Perguntou._

_-Que ajudes um cliente meu, um velho chato já com uma certa idade. – Respondeu o pai levantando-se da sua cama, caminhando por o seu quarto._

_-Pai mas eu sou muito nova e..._

_-Estás na idade certa. – Respondeu Lucius virando-se para a ruiva._

_-Então e no que é que eu posso ajudar? – Perguntou Ginny cruzando os braços._

_-Eu logo te digo o que tens que fazer. – Disse Lucius. – Agora só tens que dizer se sim ou se não._

_Ginny olhou para o chão do seu quarto onde se encontrava um tapete com alguns dos seus jogadores de Quiddich preferidos. Estes acenavam animadamente para a ruiva._

''_-Ginny, o que quer que o teu pai te diga para tu fazeres, diz que não ouviste?''_

_O pedido da mãe veio á sua mente. Decidiu atendê-lo._

_-Não pai, se esse tal senhor quiser ajuda, que outra pessoa o ajude._

_De seguida sentiu uma mão nos seus cabelos ruivos que depressa foram puxados. Ginny viu-se a ser arrastada pelo seu quarto e depois pelo corredor, entrando depois num dos quartos de hóspedes da mansão. Lucius selou a porta com um feitiço e andou lentamente pelo quarto_

_-Tu fazes tudo o que eu quiser, quer tu queiras ou não. – Murmurou Lucius para Ginny que engoliu em seco, estendida no chão. - Ela está aqui, faça o que quiser com ela. Só não a mate. Preciso dela viva. – Disse Lucius para trás de Ginny._

_Esta virou-se para trás ainda a tempo de ver um velho alto, moreno de bengala com uma enorme capa preta levantar-se da cama de hóspedes com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios._

_Aí Ginny gelou completamente. Virou-se para seu pai mas só viu a porta fechar-se novamente com um estrondo._

_Olhou novamente para o estranho._

_-Anda cá pequena. Não tornes as coisas difíceis. Quem irá sofrer és tu. – Disse o moreno para Ginny, enquanto esta se levantava e dava passos para trás._

_-Sin fuerzas! – Murmurou o moreno apontando a varinha para Ginny que logo caiu no chão sem se conseguir mover..._

_Sem forças._

**Fim da FlashBack**

Uma raiva enorme foi acesa novamente em seu peito e ardia como brasa.

Zabine observava-a com o mesmo olhar divertido de como tinha entrado, esperando para mostrar a sua ultima cartada.

O que a iria por pior do que já estava. Mas estava á espera do tempo certo.

Estúpida... ESTÚPIDA DEVIAS DE TER LUTADO MAIS! DEVIAS DE TER ACABADO COM A RAÇA DELE!

_Vírginia, não tens a culpa de nada! Tu não te conseguias mover!_

Eu devia de ter ultrapassado aquele maldito feitiço, eu devia de o ter matado com as minhas próprias mãos!

Ginny culpava-se por tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer e Zabine divertia-se lendo os seus pensamentos.

-Eu não disse que eras fácil Malfoy? – Perguntou Zabine sentando-se á sua frente, observando-a mais uma vez.

-Cala essa boca ou eu mesma o farei. – Respondeu Ginny abrindo os olhos olhando para o vazio.

-O mesmo que tu fizes-te aos outros não podes fazer a mim Malfoy, eu sou forte... eu sou Blaise Zabine. Não vale apena sequer tentar matar-me como fizes-te a todos aqueles que te desejaram, _e que te tiveram assim como eu. _– Disse frisando a ultima parte.

-Não tenhas tanta a certeza disso Zabine. – Disse Ginny com a sua voz fria levantando-se aos poucos e poucos, evitando olhar para Zabine, apanhando as duas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

-Porquê? Vais tentar matar-me? Ora Malfoy não me digas que não gostas-te. – Disse divertido.

-Ainda bem que és sadomasoquista, assim irás pedir para eu te matar mais devagar do que tenho planeado. – Disse com uma expressão de assassina no rosto aproximando-se dele levantando a mão. Zabine impediu a mão de se mover no ar e abaixou-a, sorrindo.

(Eu sei, eu sei.. ele sorri muito... mas deixa que no que depender de mim ele não sai desta história com dentes... depois quero ver se ele se vai rir! Grrrr... desculpem pela interrupção xD)

-Não antes de eu te mostrar a minha surpresa. – Zombou Zabine levantando-se do chão andando vagarosamente até ao canto direito da sala. Olhou para Ginny mais uma vez sorrindo e puxou algo que Ginny não conseguiu ver.

Ginny ia chamá-lo de louco, mas depois viu aparecer dois pés no chão de pedra. Zabine gargalhou perante a expressão da ruiva.

-Espera, tenho mais. – Disse puxando mais um pouco para cima enquanto apareciam as pernas e o tronco de um homem.

Ginny olhava para tudo sem saber o que dizer nem o que pensar.

Quando Zabine retirou todo o manto de invisibilidade de cima do homem, Ginny pensou que iria desmaiar.

Logo viu os olhos azuis de Draco abertos olhando para onde ela estivera com Zabine. Os cabelos loiros colados á sua testa. Do seu peito descia algumas gotas de sangue, de feridas. A sua boca estava rasgada e semi-aberta.

Ginny deixou-se cair no chão perante esta visão.

_Ele.. ele viu tudo! Ele sabe de tudo!_

-Não meu amor, ele não sabe de tudo. – Respondeu Zabine lendo o seu pensamento e atirando o manto de invisibilidade para o chão. – Aqui o nosso convidado petreficado só sabe do que viu, não sabe nem metade do que tu és... não sabe que dês dos nove anos tu não és virgem por causa de uma divida do teu querido pai a um velho de 77 anos e que te usou para pagá-la. Não sabe que tu um mês depois foste a casa dele e o asfixias-te com a almofada enquanto este estava a dormir. Ainda dizes tu que eu sou cobarde! – Exclamou Zabine andando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse a contar uma anedota. – Não sabe que apartir daí, tu é que pagavas todas as dívidas do teu pai e que foi por causa disso é que saíste de casa.

-CÁLA-TE! – O grito de Ginny rasgou a sua garganta como ferro em brasa, deixando o gosto a sangue em sua boca.

-Não sabia... mas agora sabe. – Murmurou Zabine olhando-a de lado como se ela fosse um trapo velho. Pegou em Ginny pelo braço e levou-a dali.

* * *

-_Finite incantatem_! – Foi a ultima coisa que Draco ouviu antes da porta ser fechada e Ginny ter sido arrastada. 

Uma lágrima percorreu a face pálida do loiro, rapidamente Draco a limpou com as costas da mão direita levantando-se depressa dirigindo-se para a porta tentando abri-la com toda a sua força.

Desesperado por esta não abrir começou a esmurrar a porta, parando só quando os dedos da mão direita já estavam feridos.

Encostou-se á porta de carvalho e deixou-se cair, escorregando com as costas nuas e feridas pela porta.

Agora compreendia tudo.

Compreendia porque Ginny tinha tanta raiva ao seu pai, compreendia as suas atitudes na escola. Fazia mal ás outras pessoas numa maneira de se livrar da dor que sentia por dentro, que queimava como brasa dentro de si.

Envolveu a cara com as duas mãos contendo a raiva que nascia dentro dele.

Enquanto petreficado lutara com todas as suas forças tentando ajudar Ginny. Sentia-se um inútil, incapaz de ajudar quem mais gostava.

Quem mais amava.

Os gritos de Ginny ainda entoavam na sua cabeça como se estivesse a reviver tudo de novo, as gargalhadas de Zabine só o faziam ter mais raiva ainda do que a que sentia no seu coração.

Na sua alma.

Não aguentava mais. Fechou a mão e deu um murro no chão de pedra tentando amenizar a sua raiva.

Mas em vão.

Não tinha sido capaz de ajudar quando Ginny e Harry estavam a ser atacados com um crucio nas costas. Zabine viera com reforços que o deixaram inconsciente, mesmo antes de fazer alguma coisa. Tinha acordado ali, petreficado, sem poder fazer nada enquanto Ginny era...

Não conseguia nem pensar.

Abriu os olhos e na sua frente viu Ginny, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pedindo para pararem com todo o sofrimento.

-E EU NÃO FUI CAPAZ DE A AJUDAR! – Gritou Draco furioso.

Levantou-se do chão e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, pensando.

Ai se tivesse ali a sua varinha tudo seria diferente! Ele teria uma vingança.

Zabine nem sabia o que estava aguardando.

A porta rangeu atrás de si e Draco virou-se instintivamente. Harry foi literalmente atirado da porta para o chão, quase voando.

(ehehehe I belive I can fllllyyyyy :P)

Um embate seco foi ouvido e lá estava Harry, estendido no chão. Levantou a mão e esfregou a cicatriz ainda de olhos fechados.

Não tinha uma das lentes do óculos e a outra lente estava partida em duas.

As suas roupas estavam sujas de pó. Dois enormes arranhões contrastavam com a pele branda de Harry na bochecha esquerda.

Draco correu para ao pé do amigo e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

-Harry estás bem? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

Harry abriu um dos olhos e fechou-o rapidamente.

-Tirando a parte de me terem posto a voar. Bem que me podiam ter dado umas asas. – Disse Harry fazendo Draco sorrir, aceitando a mão do amigo para o ajudar a levantar.

Era por isso que gostava de Harry, mesmo nas piores alturas conseguia fazê-lo sorrir como ninguém conseguia.

-O que aconteceu enquanto estive a dormir? – Perguntou Harry para Draco que logo abaixou a cabeça e recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. Harry observava-o confuso.

-Estives-te a dormir este tempo todo? – Perguntou Draco censurando-o.

Eu a passar pelo pior momento da minha vida e eles estava a dormir?

Harry piscou os olhos tentando captar a indirecta do amigo. Não tinha a culpa se tinha levado com um crucio nas costas e tinha caído com a testa no chão. E como se não bastasse para o acordar fizeram-no voar como se estivesse a pular para uma piscina!

-O que tu queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou Harry cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, olhando para Draco á espera de uma resposta.

Draco parou de andar e olhou para ele, com um olhar assassino.

-O que eu quero dizer? Nós a precisarmos de ti e tu a dormires a sesta! – Exclamou Draco furioso.

-Olha aqui, eu não estive a dormir a sesta! Não estejas a falar do que não sabes, lá por tu estares furioso com alguém não descarregues em cima de mim. – Respondeu Harry o mais calmo possível.

-Tu não estives-te aqui! Não passas-te por o que eu passei tá bem? – Exclamou Draco fora de si.

-Talvez se me dissesses por o que tu passas-te eu talvez compreenderia melhor. Mas continua a não ser razão para descarregares em cima dos outros. – Respondeu Harry novamente olhando para o amigo com pena.

Para estar naquele estado, só havia uma resposta.

Virgínia Malfoy.

Draco recomeçou a andar pela sala furioso, tentando ignorar o amigo.

Mas este não tirava os olhos de cima de si á espera de uma resposta.

-Enquanto estives-te a dormir, eu fui petrificado. – Respondeu Draco parando novamente de andar encostando-se á parede pensativo.

-Ah, pois... e depois? – Perguntou Harry erguendo a sua sobrancelha direita.

Draco olhou para ele e passou com a mão direita pelos cabelos loiros coçando atrás da orelha.

Porque custava tanto dizer o que tinha acontecido?

-O Zabine trouxe a Ginny para aqui. – Disse Draco sentando-se no chão de pedra, esticando as pernas, não ligando para as suas costas que protestavam nuas perante a parede.

Harry olhou para ele á espera de mais dados.

Porque é que eles estava a enrolar tanto o assunto?

-E para onde ela foi? Porque é que ela não está aqui? – Perguntou Harry tentando sacar mais informações de Draco.

-Ele levou-a daqui ainda agora, depois de a violar á minha frente. – Disse Draco de uma só vez.

Não podia ficar a enrolar muito mais tempo. Ficariam ali o dia todo até Harry saber a verdade.

Harry olhou para ele com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

-Ele.. ELE O QUÊ? – Gritou Harry fulo da vida.

Mas Draco não respondeu. Estava mais interessado num ponto atrás de Harry. Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até onde queria apanhando-a do chão.

-Parece que a minha vingança se vai concretizar mais depressa do que eu estava á espera. – Disse Draco pegando na varinha e girando-a nos dedos.

* * *

**Continua?.. **

* * *

Ok... Não me matem xD 

Sei que demorei séculos.. não... milénios para postar.

Mas eu não tive a culpaaa! Começou a escola, testes.. professores... trabalhos de casa.

Nem tempo para ler tenho tido!

Tenho saudades das férias...

Muitas mesmo!

Quanto ao cap.. bem sei que não está grande coisa mas foi o que pude arranjar / tá uma beca maior, não consegui alongar mais. Só iria demorar mais tempo para postar.

A parte que a Ginny estava a ser viulada.. bem já me disseram que essa parte foi muito curtinha xD mas eu descobri que definitivamente, não tenho jeito para essas cenas...

------------»Então e.. melhorou? Piorou:P Como vai a minha escritaaa digam-mmmmm!«----------

E o que acharam do cap é claro..

Digo-vos.. para o próximo cap vão entrar em estado de choque:P

111.. tenho 111... até já fiz uma musica e tudo xD

Bem... respondendo ás reviews... TENHO 111! Muitttoo bigada mesmo :) são vocês que me dão força para continuar.

**Taty Black**: Lolol eu gostei bué de escrever o cap passado xD pk a Ginny e o Harry não se gramam nem á paulada :P Ehehe eu não fiz mal ao meu menininho.. mas tou a fazê-lo sofrer bué coitado! Já sei que tu na gostas-t muito deste cap.. epáh mana desculpa lá mas sbx k na tnhuh andado com cabeça... o proximo cap promete :P Beijos mana doroty!

**Aki Grint**: LOOOOOOOL mana eu juro que tive tanta pena de ti que até pensei em por tu a esganá-looooo... mas... ñ pude.. vou deixar antes que tu esganes o Zabine pode ser? Akele cabrão duma figa.. aaiii mas ele nem vai ver o k lhe vai acontecer! Bem mana.. amu.t mxm axim nakele estaduh k agnt sabe tá? BEIJOOOO

**miaka**: Acho sssimmm acho que estou a perder o jeito da fic e não é pouco :P acho que já não descrevo tanto como descrevia.. nem consigo meter as palavras que metia.. e isso está a dar cabo de mim :P Bigada pela review!

**Ly W.: **LOOOL bem.. respondendo á tua pergunta... o Harry podia ñ fzer figura de tanso.. mas eu ando a vingar-m dele pelo péssimo corte de cabelo que ele fez agr neste filme.. portanto :P E quanto ao Draco.. eu até não o fix sofrer muito :P Beijos!

**Bethy Potter:** Não passa do mesmo nãããoooo xD Epáh eu parto-m toda a rir com os teus comentários xD és a pior xD Tu acertas-t... o Lucius turnou mxm a Ginny numa prostituta para pagar as dividas que ele tinha e que não conseguia pagar. Só pra veres o parvalhão k ele é.. mas tb não ade sair muito bem desta história :P O cap até não foi muito grande... mas.. foi o k se arranjou:P Quanto quando a fic vai acabar.. não faxo a minima das ideias :S mas acho que ainda falta uma beca :P pelo ritmo a que eu tou a postar caps na sei não xD Bigada mxm pela review :D BEIJOOOO

**Xininha:** Não é muito esperto não.. o corte de cabelo no ultimo filme tirou-lhe a inteligencia xD Ainda bem que gostas-t do capp:D:D:D Beijooooo

**Anginha: **Bem.. o segredo da Ginny era esse, o pai dela tornou-a numa prostituta quando ela tinha 9 anos. Ainda bem que estás a gostar :) aiii estas reviews fazem-m tão felizzzzz :P e não te preocupes com o tamanho da review.. com que maior melhor :P Beijo!

**Sandra Potter**: Aixxx novas leitorraaassss.. Poxa está a fic axim tão grande? addiii dois dias é mtttoo :P.. eu já demorei mais para ler algumas fics mas... a minha? puxa a vida xD Ao principiuh também me metia confusão de lhes xamar assim, mas depois habituei-m xD Lucius nunca fez nada com Ginny.. ele simplesmente usava ela para pagar as dividas... que atitude mais cobarde! Grrrr :P Desculpa a demora para actualizar :) BEIJJJOOOO continua a deixar reviews

**Ginn W.: **Ainda bem que gostas-t :) desculpa ainda ñ ter paxado na tua fic, mas eu ainda hj dou uma vista de olhos tá? Desculpa a demora :P Beijooo

**Paola Lee:** Weee outra leitora novaaa.. bigada pela força :) Beijoooo

**Maggy94:** Aiixxx como eu concordo ctg! Gostava de estar alguma vezes na pele da Giny.. noxxaaa ver aquele corpão... deus grego... ñ me segurava a mim mesma xD Tu compreendes-m! Eu tou nessa fase.. mas ainda ñ consegui escrever a minha fic igual como estava no principiuh.. grrr que raiva eu tenho de mim mesma :P Continua a comentar tá? Bigada pela força! BEIIIJJOO

**ana gabi:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic! Espero que comentes mais tá? Beijooo

ACABBOOUU

Bem.. no cap passado comentou muita boa gente que nunca tinha comentado.. nem sabem a força k m dão.. e aos k kontinuam a comentar ainda mais!

Deêm-m as vossas opiniões sinceras sff... mxm axim pleeaassseee

Comentem á vontade.. ninguém vos impede... (MUAHAHAHAHA)

Bem... BIGADAAA a todos!

AdOrOvOs!

Ps: algum erro não liguem, este cap ñ foi betado.

Fini Felton ;)


	14. Tudo não passou de uma grande mentira

Capitulo 14: Tudo não passou de uma grande mentira!

_Mas Draco não respondeu. Estava mais interessado num ponto atrás de Harry. Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até onde queria apanhando-a do chão._

_-Parece que a minha vingança se vai concretizar mais depressa do que eu estava á espera. – Disse Draco pegando na varinha e girando-a nos dedos._

* * *

Draco saiu correndo pela porta sendo seguido de Harry. 

''Agora é que eu vou matar aquele desgraçado filho de uma...!''

-Draco pensas ir fazer o quê? – Perguntou Harry fazendo o amigo parar a meio do caminho para olhá-lo.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Draco confuso tentando controlar a sua respiração acelerada.

-Eu sei que tu agora vais querer matar o Zabine, e eu até te ajudo se for preciso, mas... – Interrompeu Harry suspirando. – E a Malfoy?

-Como e a Malfoy? Eu mato o Zabine e salvo a Ginny, o que tem isso de mal? – Perguntou o loiro.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para não sorrir.

-A Virgínia deve de estar rodeada de devoradores da morte, fora o Zabine. – Respondeu Harry pensado, encarando o amigo sério. – Se formos só nós os dois é morte certa.

Draco pareceu pensar um pouco, mas pareceu só aumentar a sua raiva.

-Não quero saber de nada, desde que Ginny se salve e Zabine morra eu tou pouco me lixando que eu morra também. É por uma causa nobre. – Completou Draco sorrindo.

* * *

_I´m alone_

_can´t wait until I feel your rain_

-Então _Malfoy _tudo bom? – Perguntou Goyle em seu ouvido.

Ginny girou as suas íris em busca de paciência.

Será que eles ainda não tinham reparado que depois de ela se soltar iriam ser todos mortos?

Deviam era de fugir e aproveitar as ultimas horas de vida!

Encontrava-se ali, rodeada por devoradores da morte, esperando que algum milagre acontece-se e Draco aparece-se pela porta salvando-a.

Mas ali milagres não aconteciam, e muito menos a ela.

Mas aquele Zabine iria pagá-las!

Olhou em volta vendo Zabine bufar mais uma vez olhando para a porta de carvalho. Goyle continuava rindo que nem uma macaca cada vez que passava por ela e lhe dizia alguma coisa, seu pai encontrava-se encostado á parede olhando para ela fixamente, como se esperando algum sinal para a matar ali naquele momento.

_Santa paciência!_

Começou a ver Lucius aproximar-se dela com os lábios entre abertos, prontos para dizer alguma coisa. Aproximava-se dela lentamente, como se quisesse que Ginny sentisse medo.

_Medo daquela avestruz com carapuço? Nem morta!_

-Então _Ginnynha_ estás a gostar da hospitalidade? – Perguntou em voz venenosa.

-Não. A cadeira é muito dura e apetecia-me um frango assado com batatas fritas. – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo de canto.

Lucius mirou Ginny de cima abaixo. Presa a uma cadeira com cordas, descalça com as suas roupas rasgadas e com pingos de sangue já seco.

-Se continuas com essas respostas vou-te buscar uma mordaça. – Refilou Lucius venenoso.

-E o que a mordaça me vai fazer? Morder vai? – Perguntou Ginny fazendo beicinho. – Deixa-te das tuas ameaças de merda! – Refilou Ginny olhando para Goyle que passava mais uma vez por ela gargalhando.

Estava com a sua paciência por um fio.

_so unreal_

_can´t find another place of your rain_

A porta foi aberta num estrondo e Stone entrou de rompante com ambas as bochechas vermelhas.

-Problemas na ala oeste. – Disse rapidamente. Lucius saiu sem fazer cerimónias, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Seria Draco? Ou talvez o Harry?

A sua cabeça trabalhava a mil á hora olhando para os dois carrapatos ao pé de si, tentando descobrir as suas fraquezas.

Zabine mantinha o olhar cínico e o sorriso debochado desde que a tinha levado para ali, arrastada pelos cabelos, dizendo que não valia apena dizer nada a Lucius porque ele já sabia de tudo.

Entrou ali, amarraram-na á cadeira e tentaram pôr-lhe uma mordaça, mas mordeu a Goyle quando este tentou e não tentaram mais.

Zabine observava as suas pernas perdido em pensamentos, Goyle passava mais uma vez por ela gargalhando.

O seu fio de paciência tinha caído.

_I believe_

_I still believe in your warm rain_

_Mas Zabine pensa o quê? Que eu sou alguma tarada como ele?_

_E o Goyle? Deve de pensar que temos cara de palhaça._

_Aqueles dois já me estão a irritar com aquele sorriso deformado, ai se eu tivesse varinha tudo seria diferente!_

_E a varinha de outra pessoa?_

_Do que estás a falar?_

_Podias seduzir um deles e roubar-lhes a varinha!_

_Zabine não é tão burro assim._

_Mas Goyle é._

Amava o seu lado Malfoy com solução para tudo.

-Psssss. – Chamou Ginny quando Zabine virou o olhar novamente para a porta. – Goyle olha para mim.

Goyle que estava perto dela de novo para zombar mais uma vez com a cara dela aproximou-se.

-O qu... – Começou Goyle mas Ginny calou-o.

-Psss... não vais querer que o Zabine olhe pois não? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo olhando Goyle.

-Por... Porque é que o Zabine não pode saber? – Murmurou Goyle fazendo mais uma vez o seu sorriso deformado, tirando o capuz da cabeça olhando Ginny de cima a baixo.

-Porque ele vai-me querer toda para ele, e não vai deixar nem um pouquinho para ti. Tu sabes que sempre tive um fraquinho por ti não sabes Goyle? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo de canto.

Goyle esbugalhou os olhos espantado com a ''novidade''.

-Sempre tives-te um fraquinho por mim? – Perguntou Goyle parando mesmo em frente da ruiva.

-Nem sempre, mas desde aquele dia em que te apanhei a tomar banho na casa de banho dos perfeitos... – Disse venenosa. Mais lhe apetecia era vomitar ao relembrar-se daquele momento.

Só de lembrar-se daquela gelatina a que ele chamava de traseiro lhe fazia náuseas.

_I´m alone_

_can´t sleep until I feel your rain_

-Mas tu expulsaste-me de lá ameaçando fazer de mim uma lesma. – Murmurou Goyle baixando-se á frente de Ginny. Ginny já podia ver a varinha no seu bolso da capa.

-Eu estava com vergonha Goyle. Imagina lá alguém como eu admitir que tem um fraquinho por um homem como tu. – Murmurou Ginny pedindo ás forças do além para não a deixarem gargalhar na cara do devorador e deitar todo o seu plano pelo cano abaixo.

-E como é um homem como eu? – Perguntou Goyle aproximando-se mais da ruiva. Ginny olhou para Zabine que permanecia perdido nos seus pensamentos.

-Tu sabes... Sexy. – Disse Ginny contendo uma cara de puro nojo ao que acabara de dizer.

-Achas-me sexy? – Perguntou Goyle quase pulando de felicidade.

-Acho. – Respondeu Ginny quase vomitando na cara dele. – Sabes do que eu gosto ainda mais em ti? – Murmurou Ginny olhando outra vez para Zabine vendo se ele não olhava para ela. – Quando sussurras no meu ouvido.

-Deixo-te arrepiada? – Perguntou Goyle admirado sorrindo que nem uma criança.

-Hm hm... queres ver? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto o moreno afirmava com a cabeça e aproximava a sua boca de seu ouvido.

Teria que desinfecta-lo depois com uma boa poção. (o ouvido não o Goyle.. para esse já não há esperança xD)

Enquanto Goyle se aproximava, Ginny com as mãos amarradas tentava agarrar a sua varinha.

Quem manda não amarrarem as suas mãos á cadeira? Não.. amarraram-nas em frente ao peito, coisa mais fácil não havia.

Tocou nela com a ponta dos dedos e susteu a respiração, esperando que Goyle não sentisse.

Goyle sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido mas Ginny nem ouviu, ou então não quis ouvir, estava mais concentrada na varinha em seu bolso.

Conseguiu agarrá-la e sorriu vitoriosa dando uma cabeçada em Goyle que cambaleou para trás não percebendo nada.

_How can I find_

_Love, Faith and Trust inside of your rain_

Zabine virou a cabeça para a ruiva mesmo a tempo de ver esta a tirar as cordas que a prendiam e apontar a varinha para si, levantando-se.

-Nem penses nisso Zabine. – Disse Ginny quando viu Zabine por a sua mão no bolso para tirar a varinha. – As duas mãos no ar. Goyle meu amor vai amarrá-lo. – Disse irónica.

Goyle olhou para ela contente.

_Será que este pamonhas acreditou mesmo que eu gostava dele?_

_Acho que sim. Acho que vais ter que o matar para ele não morrer de desgosto._

Enquanto Goyle atirava a varinha de Zabine para os pés de Ginny e o amarrava, Ginny pensava numa maneira de sair dali e procurar Draco.

Onde ele estaria agora? Será que ele não sentia nojo dela?

Olhou para Zabine relembrando-se do que este lhe tinha feito, no que Draco tinha visto.

Baixou o olhar triste.

_so unreal, can´t find another place of your rain_

-Seu parvalhão! Não vês que ela te está a enganar? – Cuspiu Zabine enquanto Goyle sorria dando mais um nó na corda.

-Ela gosta de mim, tu estás é com inveja. – Respondeu Goyle levando Zabine para a cadeira onde se encontrava Ginny sentada, amarrando os pés de Zabine á cadeira.

Zabine gargalhava com a atitude de Goyle..

-Não vês que ela está enganar-te? – Perguntou Zabine fulo da vida.

A porta de carvalho abriu e Ginny apontou a varinha para Zabine. Fosse quem fosse ela teria essa carta na manga.

Draco entrou pela porta de madeira e olhou para ela.

Ginny não pensou em mais nada, largou a varinha que segurava e correu para junto de Draco abraçando-o.

-Draco eu sabia que me vinhas buscar! – Exclamou Ginny contente abraçando-o pelo pescoço com força.

Mas Draco parecia um estátua, não se mexia.

_I believe_

_I still believe in your warm rain_

_so untrue_

_help me to find through your warm rain_

Ginny tirou a sua cabeça do peito de Draco e levantou-a, olhando para cima procurando os olhos de Draco.

Quando os encontrou estava á espera de felicidade, de preocupação...

Mas tudo o que conseguia ver era desprezo.

Largou-o lentamente continuando á sua frente á espera de uma palavra, de um sinal.

Mas nada veio. Draco olhava-a com tanto nojo... logo os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Podes prendê-la agora _Pai,_ podes matá-la se quiseres. – Disse Draco com a voz rouca empurrando Ginny para o chão. Lucius entrou pela porta de varinha na mão apontando-a ao peito de Ginny que olhava para Draco sem entender nada.

Porque é que ele não olhava para ela e a abraçava como estava á espera? Porque é que ele não demonstrava a preocupação que precisava?

Porque é que ele não a beijava como se fosse a ultima coisa que fosse fazer sem se importar com quem iria matá-los?

Porque é que simplesmente ele a olhava com desprezo e evitava o seu olhar de desiludida?

E a quem é que ele chamava pai? A Lucius?

-Estás controlado pelo feitiço _imperius_, só pode. – Disse Ginny rindo perante o nervosismo.

Draco olhou-a com desdém e sorriu de canto.

Um sorriso tão maldoso que ela nunca pensou ver na boca de Draco.

-Estou de sã consciência, obrigada pela preocupação _Malfoy_. – Disse divertido olhando-a do chão como se fosse algo superior.

-Malfoy? Draco sou eu a Ginny! – Exclamou mais uma vez mostrando o seu nervosismo não ligando para Lucius que se aproximava de varinha erguida.

-Eu sei muito bem quem tu és... filha de um amador de _muggles_, amador de sangues impuros! – Exclamou como se fosse o rei do mundo.

Ginny olhou para ele e sentiu Lucius levanta-la do chão puxando seu braço com força.

-Desculpa? – Perguntou Ginny vendo Zabine aparecer á sua frente desamarrado e sentindo de novo a cadeira dura de baixo de si, sentando-se. Sendo amarrada de novo.

-Descobrimos uma coisa curiosa lá fora. – Disse Lucius acabando de a amarrar pondo-se ao lado de Draco. – Afinal tu não és minha filha.

Ok, andava uma doença muito esquisita lá fora e eles tinham sido contagiados.

Ginny gargalhou perante a noticia.

-Ai não? Sou filha de quem afinal? Ahhh espera, foi a cegonha que me trouxe! – Exclamou irritada.

Lucius olhou-a de cima abaixou e esperou ela parar de gargalhar.

-Tu és filha dos Weasleys. – Respondeu Lucius dando a volta e dirigindo-se para a porta, fechando-a. – Podes continuar tu Draco tou farto de gastar tempo com esta vadia.

Ginny olhou para Draco em busca de apoio, á espera que ele se voltasse para Lucius e o esganasse como se fosse um frango.

Mas nada disso aconteceu.

-Eu sempre soube que era filho de Lucius e de Narcissa. – Começou Draco caminhando lentamente com as mãos atrás das costas. –Só nunca disse porque assim eu estragaria o meu plano.

_Plano? Qual plano? ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR BEM!_

Ginny olhava-o de boca semi-aberta.

-Plano? – Murmurou Ginny. Mais nenhuma palavra atravessava a sua garganta.

-O meu plano sempre foi trazer o Potter aqui para o Lord o matar. – Respondeu Draco rapidamente parando de andar. – Tu simplesmente foste um bónus.

_Mas o que é que raio ele está para ali a dizer?_

-Bates-te com a cabeça? – Perguntou Ginny.

-Não. – Respondeu Draco num tom frio. – Nunca estive tão bem como agora.

Ginny olhou para ele e para Lucius e comparou.

O mesmo jeito de andar, de falar. O mesmo jeito de dar respostas.

O mesmo jeito de erguer a sobrancelha.

Mas onde ele tinha ido á maldade? Á vaidade que agora mostrava parecendo ser superior a tudo e todos?

Onde ele tinha ido buscar aquele sorriso maldoso e aquele tom frio?

Só ELA é que conseguia fazer isso, pois ELA é que era filha de Lucius Malfoy!

Ou não seria?

-Sei qual é a tua confusão. Mas tenho resposta para isso. – Disse Draco parando em frente a Ginny zombando da sua cara de confusa. – Nós fomos trocados á nascença. Nascemos no mesmo local quase á mesma hora, uma curandeira trocou-nos.

Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Ou melhor...

NADA fazia sentido!

-O... o quê? – Perguntou Ginny cada vez mais confusa.

-Eu nunca gostei de ti Weasley, simplesmente te usei como todos os homens que foram contigo para a cama, para a mesa, para o chão... – Disse Draco gargalhando. – Eu fui mais um que se aproveitou de ti.

Um trovão foi ouvido lá fora e a chuva caia fortemente.

Sentia-se desprotegida, traída.

-Tu usaste-me? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto uma enorme raiva nascia dentro de si, apoderando-se de todo o seu corpo.

-Tu ultrapassas isso Weasley, afinal tu já estás habituada.

Ginny abaixou o olhar e olhou para os seus pés.

Um relâmpago iluminou a divisão e logo de seguida um trovão cortou o céu negro.

_I send out my wishes_

_you gave me promises_

_why don´t you feel the same_

_I´m sad, I feel like a little child_

Afinal tinha sido usada? Mais uma vez?

Não, não podia ser... ele só podia estar a...

-A brincar? Não Weasley não estou. – Respondeu Draco sorrindo de canto.

Sentia-se pequena.

Ginny levantou o olhar encarando-o, culpando-o por tudo o que estava a passar.

Não podia acreditar no que ele estava a dizer, tudo fazia sentido mas não queria! Era tão bom ser amada, como podia ser tudo mentira? Como?

Uma lágrima teimosa passou pela bochecha de Ginny morrendo na sua boca.

Tinha sido só mais uma vez, mais uma vez para juntar á lista.

-As promessas, tudo o que tu me disses-te era... – Começou Ginny mas foi interrompida por Draco que gargalhou frio novamente.

-Mentira. Queres que eu escreva? – Perguntou Draco enquanto Lucius sorria.

-Mas tu...

-Mas eu o quê? O que é que tu ainda não entendes-te? Eu só aproveitei que tu estavas carente e indefesa para me divertir um pouco, gozar com a tua cara. Tu para mim nunca significas-te nada, simplesmente tenho ódio de ti! – Exclamou Draco furioso.

_I send out my wishes_

_you gave me promises_

_why don´t you feel the same_

_I´m sad, I feel like a little child_

_somebody left, there is no rain_

-Ódio? – Perguntou Ginny quase gargalhando. – Ódio de quê pode-se saber?

-Por me teres tirado o lugar onde eu devia de estar. Onde eu devia de viver á 19 anos. Não me admirava nada que tu soubesses da verdade e não dissesses nada para não teres que ir morar com aqueles adoradores de sangue de lama! Daqueles mortos de fome! – Disse Draco superior.

-Estás a falar daqueles que te deram de comida, daqueles que te deram carinho e afecto? Daqueles que foram teus amigos? – Perguntou Ginny fora de si.

-Estou. – Respondeu Draco sorrindo.

-Daquela Granger não me admirava nada, agora do resto da família? Do Harry e de todos? – Perguntou Ginny novamente.

Ela não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, queria que a beliscassem e ela acordasse de um terrível pesadelo.

-Estou. – Respondeu Draco novamente.

_Oh no, I´m waiting_

_how about your rain?_

Ginny parecia que estava a cair de um penhasco e que nunca mais chegava ao fim. Sentia-se sem chão.

Sentia-se desprotegida, insegura. Tudo o que acreditava tinha acabado de desmoronar á sua frente em fracção de segundos.

Aquele não era o Draco que conhecia, o Mr. Santinho acompanhado pelo trio maravilha, aquele que defendia os desprotegidos e embirrava com quem andava fora da cama depois das 10 da noite.

Abaixou mais uma vez o olhar para o chão de pedra.

Não era aquele que a tinha apoiado em sua casa e dito palavras doces, que a tinha querido proteger contra tudo e contra todos.

Tinha que ser mentira! Ele tinha que estar a mentir!

_I can´t believe_

_I still believe in your rain_

Outro trovão cortou os céus e a chuva caia mais fortemente. O vento batia contra a janela trazendo as grandes gotas de chuva.

E trazendo as suas lágrimas também.

_Ele... ele mentiu-me sempre! Tudo não passou de uma grande mentira!_

_Like in heaven_

_I can´t wait until I feel your rain_

-EU ODEIO-TE! – Gritou Ginny para Draco desesperada enquanto as lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. – EU ODEIO-TE EU ODEIO-TE EU ODEIO-TE!

Draco olhou para ela surpreso, mas logo a surpresa desapareceu dando lugar novamente ao divertimento.

_so where´s your life_

_who´s living the rest of your life_

_I can´t, I can´t,_

_I can´t live this life, I can´t live this life_

Queria morrer, queria abrir um buraco no chão de pedra com as suas próprias mãos e desaparecer para sempre.

Tudo não tinha passado de uma mentira!

Lucius ergueu novamente a varinha para si.

-_Cruciu_!

Ginny levantou a sua cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Draco.

Draco assustou-se ao vê-los, brilhavam de tão negros que estavam.

-Eu odeio-te. – Disse com todas as forças que restavam, penetrando a alma dele tentando ferir até ao ultimo instante.

Mas não conseguiu, parecia que não conseguia odiá-lo verdadeiramente e que estava a dizer tudo aquilo da boca para fora.

_I can´t see in your eyes_

_can´t change it, no more tries_

_leave everyone with a smile_

_and I´m sad, I feel like a little child_

Algo lhe dizia que tudo não passava de uma grande mentira, que Draco iria sorrir e dizer que era tudo mentira.

Que tinha feito tudo aquilo porque a amava.

_A quem é que tu estás a tentar enganar? Está tudo á tua frente! Só tu não queres ver Virgínia, ele usou-te!_

_Não ele..._

_ELE USOU-TE VIRGÍNIA!_

Lucius parou com o _Crucio_ mas Ginny nem sentiu nada.

Não sentiu a dor, não sentiu as tão habituais facadas em todo o seu corpo.

Estava cega pelo ódio, não sentia mais nada.

_I can´t see in your eyes_

_can´t change it, no more tries_

_leave everyone with a smile_

_and you´re sad, you feel like a little child_

_somebody´s left there is no rain_

-Mas que merda de vida a minha. – Murmurou para si mesma sorrindo.

_and you´re sad, you feel_

_and you´re sad, you feel like a little child_

Só aí viu que Zabine estava furioso com toda a história. Saíram todos um por um pela porta deixando-a sozinha.

Do outro lado da porta os gritos de Goyle eram ouvidos.

Mas ela não se importava com ias nada, queria morrer.

Todos os seus sonhos, todas as promessas, todos os desejos. Ela queria matá-los ali naquele momento.

_I send out my wishes_

_you gave me promises_

Mas porque é que os cabrões não morriam de uma vez? Pareciam que gostavam de permanecer dentro dela, queimando-a como brasa, lembrando-lhe como fora estúpida em acreditar naquele loiro sexy que só pensava com a cabeça de baixo sem se importar com o que as outras pessoas sentiam!

Ele parecia...

Ele estava igual a alguém que ela fora em tempos.

Ele estava a ser um verdadeiro Malfoy, igual a quem ela já fora e ele a fez ver que era errado ser assim.

_why don´t you, why don´t you?_

Ele tratava-a como ela já tinha tratado muitos em toda a sua vida.

Mas porque é que custava tanto?

_Custa porque afinal.. era tudo mentira._

_and you´re sad, you feel like a little child_

_somebody´s left there is no rain_

* * *

**_Continua?  
_**

* * *

Desculpemmmmmm eu sei que demorei bués! 

Quase um mês.. acho que nunca tinha demorado tantuh na minha vida.. mas não tenho tido tmp nenhum :/ e dpoix tirando uns problemas k não m têm deixado pensar na fic:P

Mas eu já tinha o cap á muito tempo feito (praí á kase uma semana) só não tava betado xD

Espero que o cap tenha valido a pena e k.. o choque não tenha sido muito grande xD

Muahahahaha.. nem acredito que enganei a minha beta.. enfim :P

**Aki Grint**: MANAAAAAAAAA Á KANTUH TMPPP... bem á praí umas hras ñ? xD Tão e o k axas-t deste cap? eu sei eu sei... sofres-t axim uma beca abusadamente mto ñ foi?... bem... num poxuh dixer nada s num eu diguh tudo e na pode ser! o choque vai-s embora xD Mas deixa k o Zabine vai ter o k merece.. é só uma kestão d tmp. O Draco agr paxou d koitadinhuh para o... FILHUH D UMA PIII e tal... AMO-T MANA! ps: DÁ-M LUXXXXXXX

**Taty Black:** Eu sei mana:P tão e o k axas-t deste? hm hm? muahahaha DOROTY MANA DO PORTO!

**miaka:** bem.. eu nem sei o k dixer.. só espero que tenhas gostado do cap xD kanduh ao Zabine... ele vai ter o k merece:P beijo!

**Bethy Potter:** Eu sei que tu não andas mto bem.. agnt na s konhece mto mas s precisares d alguma cena dix tá?Bem.. o que achas-te deste cap:PJá percebes-t o pk do choke?:P O zabine... vai sofreeeerrrrrr muahahaha xD Beijo!!!!!

**XININHA 12IOL.PT:** Inda bem que estás a gostar do cap :) continua a comentar tá? Beijooooooooooo

**Ly W.: **Bom.. eu apra a proxima aviso tá? xD Bem o cap a partir daki vai mudar pa outro lado vai.. vai tomar um rumo que eu não estava á espera xD vou faxer uma cena k não tava mxm á espera :P A ginny cada vex sofre mais koitada e kantuh ao zabine.. eu xamo! Desculpa a demora BEIJOOOO

**Ana Gabi:** DESCULPA PELA DEMORAAAA eu já tinha o cap feito mas akonteceram umas coisas e eu não tenho tido cabeça para postar o cap.. desculpaaaaa. Para veres o Zabine a ferrar-s vais ter k xperar mais um pouco:P muahahahaha e desculpa mais uma vex.. :D BEIIJJOOOO bigada pelas reviews!!!!

**Anginha:** Ginny matou todos akeles k abusaram dela.. deixa só ver o k ela vai faxer kom Zabine xD muahahahah bigada pela review! Beijoooo

**.Srtá.Felton: **Já estava a estranhar num receber reviews tuas:P ainda bem que voltas-t xD eu sem net morriiiaaaa! AMEII a tua ideia xD mxm! é uma k eu vou conciderar por na fic.. por o goyle a viular o zabine xD ALTAMENTE! Dorei a review:P BEIJOOOO

**Paola LEe:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar xD Beijoo!!! continua a comentar:D

**Ana Bya**: Aiii que bom leitora novaaaaa :D Desculpa a demora mas... não tenho tido muito tmp (porcaria da eskola) Bem a história deles terem sido trocados foi realmente... estranho?:P Beijooo continua a comentar:D

**Sweet Lie:** Eu parti-m a rir a ler a tua review xD Ahhh tens desculpa, eu ainda tou com as minhas em atraso.. daki a pouko não tenho mais espaço no mail xD Ainda bem que gostas-t do capppp :D:D Aquele Zabine vai ter o k merece.. aii isso podes ter a certexa xD Então e o encontro entre eles os dois? foi mta giruh! xD Kanduh eles vão descobrir k foram trocados? da pior maneira k podia akontecer já akonteceu xD BEIJOSSSSS

**Ginn W.:** Inda bem que gostas-te! s eu inda não passei na tua fic, desculpa mas eu num pûs as minhas leituras em dia xD BEIJOOO

Por hj já está...

A musica é a Rain dos Guano Apes :)

DEIXEM REVIEWWWWW

Beijos!

Fini Felton ;)


	15. Guerra

15 Capitulo:Guerra

_Ele parecia..._

_Ele estava igual a alguém que ela fora em tempos._

_Ele estava a ser um verdadeiro Malfoy, igual a quem ela já fora e ele a fez ver que era errado ser assim._

_why don´t you, why don´t you?_

_Ele tratava-a como ela já tinha tratado muitos em toda a sua vida._

_Mas porque é que custava tanto?_

_Custa porque afinal.. era tudo mentira._

_and you´re sad, you feel like a little child_

_somebody´s left there is no rain_

O vento bateu-lhe na face.

Lentamente abriu os olhos e viu-se deitada no chão de pedra. Levantou-se e olhou em volta.

O barulho das correntes fez com que Ginny olha-se para baixo aborrecida.

_Boa!_

Sentando-se no chão, tentou tirar as correntes que estavam em volta do seu tornozelo. Em vão.

-Merda! – Exclamou quando a corrente começou a ferir-lhe a perna.

Bufou e olhou para a porta de carvalho, encostando-se á parede.

A quem estava a tentar enganar?

Adormecera a chorar, acordara com uma enorme vontade de chorar de novo.

_Mas para quê? Não vai mudar nada!_

Ouviu-se a si mesma e suspirou.

Não era aquilo que ela tinha imaginado quando tinha saído de casa. Tinha imaginado uma vida com muita paz, dinheiro, noitadas...

Homens...

Mas o único Homem que ela via agora diante dos seus olhos era um lindo loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados.

A sua vida tinha dado uma volta de 180 graus e encontrava-se num tonel sem saída, rodeada por devoradores da morte.

Outro plano que tinha ido abaixo.

Era suposto ela ter ido ao castelo para matar os devoradores da morte e depois sair.

Outro plano que tinha saído mal. Tinha sido capaz de escapar se não tivesse visto Draco.

Ou melhor...

Se não estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Mas não! Tinha que ter sido enganada e espezinhada mais uma vez!

Olhou de novo para a porta de carvalho.

Porque é que a esperança de tudo ser mentira não tinha abalado? Porque é que uma esperança enorme crescia dentro de si?

Porque raio é que não conseguia odiar Draco e amá-lo cada vez mais?

-Porque és uma burra. – Disse para si mesma sentindo as lágrimas a nascerem em seus olhos.

_Nisso tens razão._

O barulho das dobradiças da porta fizeram-na despertar todos os seus sentidos.

Levantou-se num pulo e olhou para a porta de carvalho, esperando que esta fosse aberta completamente e assim pudesse ver quem entrava, enquanto que com a palma da mão limpava as lágrimas.

Ao ver o cabelo preto corvo e os olhos verdes brilhantes a entrarem pela porta, Ginny pensou que ia ter um ataque de coração.

-Potter mas tu... – Começou Ginny sorrindo mas foi calada por Harry.

-Shhhh, não digas nada! – Exclamou baixinho enquanto fechava a porta devagar. – Como estás? – Perguntou ao vê-la, contendo-se para não abraçá-la.

-Melhor que tu acho. – Respondeu Ginny olhando para Harry.

Harry tinha as roupas rasgadas, estava descalço. Era visível o sangue que descia da barriga pela camisola com uma mancha de sangue.

Harry sorriu antes de conter um gemido de dor.

-Eu estou pronto para outra. – Respondeu tentando sorrir enquanto levantava a varinha que tinha no bolso.

-_Alorromora_. – Um estalo seco foi ouvido e a corrente que prendia Ginny abriu-se.

Ginny esfregou o tornozelo e encarou Harry que se agarrava á barriga sentando-se no chão.

-Malfoy, tens que avisar a ordem. – Disse Harry quase num murmúrio. – Eu não consigo sair daqui.

-Claro que consegues. – Disse enquanto chegava perto de Harry, ajoelhando-se no chão. – És o cicatriz mais chato que eu conheço.

Harry sorriu e estendeu-lhe a varinha.

-Vai avisá-los por favor. – Pediu Harry num murmúrio contorcendo-se de dores.

-Não era mais fácil tratar-mos dessa ferida? – Perguntou Ginny preocupada.

-Assim atrasas-te! – Refilou Harry enquanto Ginny com cuidado levantava a T-shirt ensanguentada.

-Hmmm não está tão mau assim. – Murmurou Ginny sorrindo.

-Como não? Isso dói como ó car... – Começou Harry mas foi interrompido por Ginny.

-O corte não foi muito profundo. – Disse Ginny revirando os olhos, contento uma resposta que tinha debaixo da língua. – _Episkey!_

Logo a ferida deixou de sangrar e começou a cicatrizar-se.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu Harry levantando-se do chão.

– Malfoy tu... -Não me chames de Malfoy. – Interrompeu Ginny levantando-se também.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Harry erguendo a sua sobrancelha.

-Porque parece que afinal sou filha dos Weasley e não dos Malfoy como pensava. – respondeu Ginny.

-Virgínia eu... – Disse sem saber o que lhe chamar.

-Não Potter, eu não quero pensar mais nisso. – Interrompeu-o novamente e sorriu quando viu Harry bufar.

– Tréguas? Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão apertando a de Ginny.

-Tréguas. – Respondeu.

Um enorme estrondo fez com que Ginny e Harry se encolhessem contra a parede.

-O que foi isto? – Perguntou Harry enquanto Ginny se dirigia para a porta abrindo-a.

-Potter pensa menos e age mais! – Disse Ginny antes de desaparecer no escuro do corredor.

-Certo. – Disse Harry para si mesmo seguindo os passos da ruiva.

-Lumus. – Disse a ruiva enquanto se aproximava da janela mais próxima do corredor.

Várias luzes de várias cores eram vistas a brilharem como raios que preenchiam a noite.

Os estrondos e os gemidos de dor eram ouvidos com tal intensidade que nem conseguia ouvir a sua respiração ofegante.

Vários vultos se escondiam na floresta, enquanto outros se moviam rapidamente á vista de todos.

Ginny alargou as suas orbes e abriu levemente a boca.

A guerra estava a começar diante dos seus olhos...

-Não... – A voz arrastada atrás de si fez com que Ginny despertasse e olha-se para trás de si.

-Potter eu...

-Eu tenho que ir, foge daqui, protege-te. – Murmurou Harry não tirando os olhos da imagem á sua frente.

-O quê? – Perguntou Ginny como se Harry estivesse a brincar – Eu não sou nenhuma criança Potter! Sei muito bem cuidar de mim!

-Então demonstra isso e vai para casa! Foge daqui! – Exclamou Harry empurrando a Ginny da frente da janela postando-se lá.

-Eu disse que sabia cuidar de mim Potter e não que era uma cobarde. – Isto pareceu acordar Harry que a olhou de relance.

-Eu sei que não és cobarde, eu só queria que...

-Só querias que eu fugisse com o rabinho entre as pernas. – Concluiu Ginny sorrindo friamente. – Mas acho que pelo pouco que conheces de mim _Potter. – _Disse desdenhosa. – Devias de saber que eu não sou como a Granger para me esconder de baixo da tua asa ou da do Dra... Malfoy. – Gaguejou enquanto o seu estômago se embrulhava. – Ou até mesmo do outro Weasley quando este já está em segurança. Portanto ou me levas contigo lá para baixo ou então vou sozinha.

Harry olhou espantado para Ginny e sorriu perante o ódio que Ginny sentia por Hermione.

-Acho que devias de saber uma coisa sobre o Draco, ele...

-Olha eu sei o que ele fez e porque o fez está bem? Não preciso de explicações. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

-Então sabes que ele...

-Que ele é um fútil da pior espécie, capaz de enganar tudo e todos com aquela cara bonitinha, sim eu sei. – Murmurou Ginny contendo toda a sua raiva e frustração dentro de si. – Eu sei que foi ele que te entregou para os devoradores Potter.

O olhar confuso de Harry caiu sobre si, mas Ginny não notou.

-Ãh? – Foi a única coisa que Harry foi capaz de assimilar.

-Olha, sei que não queres mas acho que está na hora de teres um encontro bem romântico com o Voldemort, dá-lhe um pontapé na bunda por mim pode ser? – Perguntou entregando a varinha para Harry.

-Então e tu? Não tens varinha! – Exclamou Harry enquanto aceitava a varinha entre as suas mãos.

-Eu sei que devíamos de festejar pela tua brilhante conclusão Potter, mas infelizmente não temos tempo. Portanto com licença que eu vou buscar o que é meu. – Disse virando costas. – A minha varinha. – Respondeu sem haver sequer uma pergunta.

-Pensei que estávamos de tréguas! – Exclamou Harry obtendo como resposta uma enorme e bela gargalhada.

-Nunca acredites numa Malfoy, muito menos numa ex-Malfoy! – Disse antes de virar o corredor e sumir do campo de visão de Harry.

Harry correu para a alcançar e agarrou-lhe o cotovelo, virando-a para si.

-Olha aqui, eu sei que queres ir embora e agir por conta própria. Mas enquanto não arranjares uma varinha para ti ficas junto a mim. – Disse Harry transparecendo nervosismo pela sua voz.

-E quem disse que eu vou obedecer ás tuas ordens Potter? – Perguntou Ginny erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Isto não é uma ordem, é simplesmente um conselho. – Respondeu Harry engolindo a resposta que tinha debaixo da língua. – Vens ou ficas só a assistir?

-Isso nem se pergunta. – Respondeu a ruiva continuando o seu caminho para a porta principal. Levou a mão á maçaneta e rodou-a com força abrindo-a de rompante.

-CUIDADO! – Um grito atrás de si foi ouvido e logo depois só sentiu um enorme peso em cima de si por uns segundos.

Piscando os olhos Ginny olhou e viu Harry a por as mãos no chão para se levantar enquanto estendia a mão para Ginny.

-E que tal abrires os olhos? Afinal não te quero meter debaixo da minha asa. – Ironizou Harry olhando para ambos os lados e estrupando um devorados a poucos metros deles.

Ginny empurrou a mão de Harry violentamente.

-Olha aqui, não é por tu me teres salvo a vida que me podes tratar assim ó paspalho! – Exclamou Ginny fora de si enquanto se desviava de outro feitiço.

Olhou para ambos os lados e abriu levemente a boca.

Definitivamente um furacão tinha acabado de passar por ali, deixando as luzes de Natal como recordação.

Várias pessoas estavam deitadas no chão. Mais autores que devoradores.

E isso fez Ginny engolir em seco e seguir Harry.

O seu cabelo esvoaçava atrás de si enquanto via Harry murmurar vários feitiços desconhecidos. Viu um devorador da Morte cair mesmo á sua frente e fez questão de lhe roubar a varinha e continuar a seguir Harry que penetrou na floresta.

-_Estupefaça! – _Exclamou acertando com um jacto de luz mesmo no centro da barriga de um devorador da morte, que caiu redondo no chão.

-Harry! Estás vivo!

Uma voz irritante do seu lado esquerdo fez com que Ginny deixa-se de se concentrar no que estava a fazer, e se concentra-se somente na figura ao seu lado.

-Hermione larga-me! Estamos no meio de uma guerra! – Exclamou Harry ao ser sufocado pelo abraço da morena.

-Só me cá faltava mais esta. – Refilou Ginny revirando as suas íris castanhas.

– Ó garota! Lá por tu quereres morrer não quer dizer que os outros também queiram, então larga o Potter que eu preciso dele na retaguarda.

Os olhos de Hermione caíram em Ginny que logo largou Harry que cambaleou alguns passos.

-Olha aqui! Lá por pensares que o Draco está apaixonado por ti não quer dizer que tu tenhas direito de espezinhar quem queiras! Fica a saber que eu sou a melhor amiga do Draco e que ele não permite esses desaforos comigo! – Exclamou Hermione irritada enquanto Harry revirava as suas íris verdes em busca de paciência.

O estômago de Ginny embrulhou de novo e uma enorme vontade de dizer aquela esfregona com cara de avestruz tudo o que Draco era pareceu-lhe uma ideia tentadora.

-Não permite? Ora isso é porque ele é que gosta de fazer desaforos contigo mulher! Agora desaparece da minha frente antes que eu te lance um crucio no meio das ventas e diga que te confundi com um hipopótamo com uma espanador na cabeça. – Disse Ginny saindo da frente da morena sem esperar se quer por uma resposta.

-Virgínia. – Harry chamou enquanto esta se abaixava ao seu lado atrás de um arbusto. – Sinto que o Voldemort está perto, eu vou á procura dele. Cuidas da Hermione por mim?

Ginny engoliu uma enorme gargalhada enquanto encarava Harry com uma cara de só-podes-estar-a-brincar.

-Eu sei que a odeias, mas não queres que ela morra certo? – Perguntou Harry receoso enquanto a ruiva o encarava como se este fosse maluco.

-Eu não quero que ela morra Potter. – Disse enquanto Harry suspirava aliviado. – Porque se ela morrer eu não vou ter o desprazer de a matar com as minhas próprias mãos. – Concluiu sorridente, mostrando os seus dentes brancos e alinhados. – Agora desaparece-me também da frente se não vou ser obrigada a arrastar-te para ao pé do Voldemort para poderes acabar com esta maldita guerra de uma vez por todas.

Harry quase que gargalhou mas o máximo que fez foi assentir com a cabeça enquanto desaparecia por entre as árvores.

-Para onde o Harry foi?

Ok, ela estava completamente a perder a paciência que Merlin lhe tinha dado.

Olhou-a de relance e segurou-se para não lhe saltar para cima e para não a esganar.

-Foi tomar banho de piscina. – Respondeu seca e fria. – Afinal estamos nas piscinas municipais de uma terra trouxa cujo o nome agora não me recordo. – Continuou sentindo o olhar de ódio que Hermione lhe lançava.

-Olha aqui... -Olha aqui tu! Se pensas que só porque o Potter me pediu para eu te proteger, me podes considerar tua amiga estás muito bem enganada! – Disse enquanto um raio de luz azul escuro voava por cima da sua cabeça. – Portanto é melhor calares essa boca antes que eu própria me veja obrigada a fazer isso!

Hermione engoliu o que ia dizer e bufou irritada.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e baixou-a de seguida rapidamente enquanto um raio de luz vermelha passava a mesmo por cima dos seus cabelos ruivos.

-Merda, - Murmurou para si mesma enquanto se levantava outra vez e apontava a varinha para o devorador da morte que tinha acabado de a tentar matar. – _Impedimenta!_

Um gemido de dor foi ouvido e Ginny nem teve tempo de ver se fora mesmo ao devorador que ela tinha acertado.

Pelo canto do olho viu os cabelos platinados de Lucius quase que a voarem atrás de si enquanto este atacava vários autores ao mesmo tempo.

-Agora é que a festa vai começar. – Disse Ginny sorrindo levantando-se de trás do arbusto de onde estava sem se importar com os feitiços que passavam a zumbir pelo seus ouvidos.

Parou a olhá-lo e logo o olhar de Lucius se cruzou com o seu.

Um sorriso idêntico apareceu no canto da boca de ambos antes de Lucius se virar para outro autor e correr até si.

-Granger esconde-te atrás de alguma cosia se não queres morrer. – Murmurou para Hermione que a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

Lucius parou á sua frente, apontando-lhe a sua varinha ao pescoço enquanto Hermione se escondia atrás da árvore mais próxima.

-Parece que alguém sabia do esconderijo, não é Weasley? – Perguntou num tom divertido entre dentes.

-Não sabia que o _teu_ mestre jogava ás escondidas. – Respondeu sarcástica. – Se foi isso podes lhe ir comunicar que o seu esconderijo foi descoberto e que ele pode ir fugir encontrar outro rapidamente como ele tem feito nestes últimos anos.

A mão forte de Lucius agarrou o pescoço de Ginny que a levantou do chão uns centímetros.

-Eu não consigo sentir ódio... só pena de ti. – Murmurou com voz baixa, fazendo que somente Lucius ouvisse o que ela dizia enquanto tentava respirar.

Lucius olhou-a com mais raiva ainda e jogou-a para o chão fazendo com que ela batesse com as costas na árvore onde Hermione se encontrava escondida.

-Sinto pena porque tu és um filho da puta carente! – Falou alto o suficiente para Lucius ouvir e a olhar com ódio.

-_CRUCIO_! – Gritou Lucius enquanto o feitiço acertava no peito de Ginny que logo se começou a contorcer de dores.

As tão bem conhecidas facadas começaram a percorrer o seu corpo, como de quem já o sabia de cor. Uma dor horrível no peito crescia e espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo.

Ginny não conseguiu conter o gemido de dor que percorrer a sua garganta e saiu para fora, enquanto com as suas mãos tentava encontrar a varinha no chão.

Lucius parou com o feitiço sorrindo de canto.

-Quem é o filho da puta carente agora? – Perguntou friamente girando a varinha em seus dedos.

Ginny sentiu a varinha debaixo da palma da sua mão e mesmo antes de Lucius perceber que ela a tinha achado já ela tinha rolado no chão desviando-se de um feitiço vindo de trás de si.

Levantando-se Ginny virou a varinha contra Lucius e sorriu de canto.

-_Estupefaça_! – Disse Ginny enquanto Lucius se desviava do Feitiço.

-_Avada Ke_...

-_Expelliarmus_! – Exclamou Ginny e a varinha de Lucius voou para a sua mão enquanto Lucius desaparecia da sua vista.

Mas Ginny não teve tempo de ir atrás dele pois vira Draco a passar por si correndo para a mesma direcção por onde Harry tinha seguido, sem a ver. Ginny deixou de pensar em Lucius e partindo a varinha ao meio abalou atrás de Draco, deixando uma Hermione perdida atrás de si.

* * *

_**Contínua?**_

* * *

Ok.. não me matem! 

Eu sei que demorei milénios outra vez, mas eu não tenho a culpa! Quem manda a escola fazer tantos testes? Quem manda eles mandarem resmas de trabalhos de casa para fazer?

Eu sei que a fic começa a ficar secante e que não sai do mesmo sítiu.. mas não posso dizer que tenho andado kom muita força de vontade para escrever já que a escola não m dá vontade de fazer nada a não ser dormir.:P

Sei que demorei quase um mês...

Mas espero que o cap mesmo não valendo grande coisa tenha valido a pena a espera :)

No cap existe algumas vexes em que xamam Weasley á Ginny e outras vexes k lhe xamam Malfoy... bem os que lhe chamam de Malfoy é pk ainda não sabem de nada e os outros é pk já sabem da história:P Espero que tenham percebido e que não se tenham confundido muito :)

**miaka: **Bem... conclusões acho que só para o próximo cap, mesmo que a Ginny não vai acreditar em muito boa gente:P Espero que tenhas gostado do cap :) Beijoooooo

**Gabiii:** Bem.. sinto muito em dizer que não é imperio nenhum.. mas não desesperes:P acho que para o próximo cap vai ser explicado o que está verdadeiramente a acontecer.. ou pelo menos alguma parte. Bigada pela review :) continua a comentar sim? Beijooooo

**.Srtá.Felton: **ehehe eu agora demoro muiittoo a actualizar xD falta de espirito para escrever... fazer o k:P Bem neste cap inda não dá para tirar essa confusão :S mas talvez para o próximo:P Beijooo e bigadona pela review:)

**monique: **Desculpa pela demora! mil desculpas mesmo. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic :) fico mesmo muito contente em saber disso :D Continua a comentar tá? Beijoooo

**Xininha: **Ehehehe eu tentei com que o cap passado fosse o mais ''realista'' possivel :P Ainda bem que consegui :D Neste cap a Ginny não sofre tanto pk ela simplesmente não tem tempo para pensar... ou se calhar fui eu que não fui capaz.. sei lá eu não ando bem xD mas espero que tenhas gostado na mesma:D Beijoooo

**Ly. W:** Tb concordo ctg, o Draco fica muitttooo mais sexy quando faz de mau... pk os maus da fita são smp os melhores Eehehehe bem.. pode-se dizer que o Draco não é bem um filho da pi... como tu dixes :P mas mais não poxo flar xD Pois e para a Ginny nem ter sentido o crucio então... pode-se dizer que ela tava puta da vida xD Bem... e quanto a ela ser uma menina arrogante.. ela já não o é simplesmente inda tem falas á Malfoy e atitudes á Malfoy:P inda bem que notas-t ixo x) Beijoooo bigada por comentares :D

**Flavinha Felton:** Desculpa a demoraaaaaaa não fazia conta de demorar tanto (cara de cachorra arrpendida:P) Bigada pela review, espero que tenhas gostado :D Beijoooo

**Anginha**: Eraaaa mesmo o Draco em todo o seu power:P O que aconteceu exactamente com o Harry vai-s saber acho que daqui a dois cap... pk neste inda não dix o que lhe aconteceu.. quanto á Ginny, meu deus do céu xD ver pra crer:P Eu não esqueço nãããoooo eu não era capz de meter o Draco com mais ninguém sem ser com a ginny (e cmg claro.. mas como eu não entro na fic... xD) portanto eu não eskeço :) A vingança de Zabini está guardada.. ai isso podes ter a certexa k ele e o Draco estão lixados :P tenho pena só d um deles k não tem a culpa... UPSSS nada nada Beijooooooo x)

**ana gabi:** DESCULPAAAA!!!!!MESMOOO eu sei que demorei mesmo séculos! Desculpa mesmo! Mas hoje fartei de me esfolar para postar o cap inda hj! Espero que tenha valido a pena xD fartei-m d rir com o teu atestado de obitu.. agora como postei ressuscitas certo?:P Espero bem que sim...:D BIGADAAAA beijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Taty Black: **Ehehehehe eu sei k o cap passado estava lindo por acaso tb gostei:P deste aqui é que eu não gostei mto, pk sbes k eu ando com umas brancas bem grandes :P Bigada por tudo mana do porto :D DOROTYYYY!!!!!

**Bethy Potter: **Eu te dizia uma coisa.. mas se eu disser desboco-m toda e vcs... AAAHHH eskeceeeee não vou comentar a primeira parte do teu comentário xD Epáh nessa parte em que eu pûs a Ginny a dixer k o Goyle era sexy.. eu ria-m tanto que nem conseguia escrever.. pk eu a imaginar a cena...meu deus melhor não lembrar se não num posto o cap hj:P LOOOOOL andas a ler a minha fic ás 2 da matina!!!! ehehehehe eu não conseguia, nem k esteje tudo a dormir eu dou com cada gargalhada que acordo a casa toda :P ''Ja vist o k me fazes pa?? vÔ-t processar! Imagina k nexa altura keu tv a grunhir km um porco entrava o shôr Lucius ou o shor draco aki?? Ja viste a barraca??... ¬¬'' LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL já t dixeram que tu és a pior?Devias de ver o que eu parecia kanduh li xtuh :P xD BEIJOOOOO bigada por tudo :D

**Ana Bya: **DESCCCUULLPAAA eu sei que és uma leitora nova... mas não desistas nããoo prometo que isto vai ficar melhor :( não vais deixar de ler pois não?? hm hm hm??? diz que nãããooooo :P Beijoooooo

**catiafeltonmalfoy: **Eu sei o k isso é já que ando com a palavra tb xDnão desespereeesssss não posso dizer mais nada xD Bem... mas não dá para actualixares a fic? O.O? AAAHHHH vamos protestar com o fanfiction! Beijoooooo

**Sweet Lie:** Eu vou pensar no teu caso está bem?:P Tão e... quando é que postas a tua fic? hm:P não demores mto tá? Beijooooooooo

**tuty frutty :** Desculpa pela demorrrraaaaaaa desculpa mesmo :( idna bem que estás a gostar da fic :D comenta tá?:P Beijooooooo

**Aki Grint: **MANAAAAAA... eu ia-t esfulando com exe comentário não é... pk... tu és uma má! Prrrooccccaaaaa devias de acabar nesta fic com o Goyle só de castigo! Mas como as outras leitoras deixavam de ler eu decidi não fazer isso. As desculpas estão aceites.. pk afinal pa ixuh tives-t desculpa:P muahahaha AMU.T MANA!

Bem... Queria agradecer á minha mana do Porto pk sem ela.. este cap não teria existido :D BIGADA MANA DO PORRRTTTOOO!

Algum erro é pk o cap não foi betado :P

Bem.. resta-m dizer que espero mesmo que tenham gostado e que...

COMENTEMMMMM

Fini Felton ;)


	16. O Final da Guerra

* * *

Bem, antes de começar este cap gostaria de dizer umas coisas antes... 

Primeiro:

Este cap só saiu graças á minha mana pima (Aki Grint) que me ajudou IMENSO e que sem ela... este cap não taria mesmo saiduh

Graças a ela, eu ''achei'' a minha maneira de escrever outra vez... Tudo na brincadeira xD Desculpem mas eu sou assim desde nascença

E foi graças a ela que voltei a ser eeeuuuuuu

WEEEEEE

Bem... este cap tem vários comentários.. uns meus outros da minha beta e outros da minha mana pima...

O que seria eu sem as minhas Patricias?

Nada xD

TKSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ps: Este cap não foi escrito só por mim, o principio do cap foi escrito também pela minha mana pima sim?

* * *

16º Capitulo: O Final da Guerra 

Vários gritos eram ouvidos atrás de si, mas Ginny corria como uma louca atrás de Draco.

Não iria permitir que este ajudasse a matar Harry e que acabasse com a única hipótese que tinham para acabar com todo aquele sofrimento que a guerra provocara.

O céu escuro era iluminado por vários raios de cores diferentes.

Mas Ginny nem pensava no que deixava para trás, mas sim no que iria encontrar pela frente.

_Se eu vir aquele Malfoy á frente, eu juro que..._

_Que o quê mulher? Preocupa-te mas é com o Voldemerdas e deixa de pensar nesse loiro oxigenado!_

_E eu quero saber desse? Com ele posso eu bem!_

_E estás com medo do Draco Malfoy é?_

_Estou._

_O QUÊ?_

_Medo de o matar mais depressa do que tenho programado._

_Ah bom! Já estava a pensar que depois de toda esta trabalheira que iríamos parar a S. Mungos e ficássemos lá internados para sempre. Onde já se viu ter medo de um Ex-Weasley..._

Sorriu.

Era bom pensar que apesar de saber que não era mais Malfoy, o seu lado continuava com ela.

Para a contrariar é claro.

Mas ainda assim permanecia com ela.

Sorriu novamente e acordou dos seus pensamentos vendo que já não seguia Draco. Parou de correr tentando controlar a sua respiração ofegante mas tentando manter a sua varinha em punho.

Onde raio se tinha metido aquele canário despenado?!

Sentiu o olhar pesado em seu pescoço e virou-se bruscamente deparando-se com Draco á sua frente sorrindo, com seus lábios quase colados aos seus.

Ginny assustou-se e pôs a mão direita no peito respirando fundo.

-Acalma-te Virgínia, é só um peru com uma luva amarela em cima da cabeça. – Disse sorrindo enquanto via o sorriso de Draco desaparecer.

-Será que nem para me seguires direito serves Weasley? – Perguntou Draco girando as orbes divertido enquanto girava a varinha em seus dedos.

-Não tenho a culpa se tu nem pra guia serves! – Respondeu Ginny sarcástica olhando Draco com desdém.

Como é que alguma vez pensou em ter algo com aquele troglodita descolorado?

Draco gargalhou e olhou de novo para Ginny.

-O que vieste fazer? Ou melhor, o que tu vieste tentar fazer? – Perguntou divertido enquanto Ginny girava as orbes e bufava de raiva.

-Vim matar-te mas esqueci-me que isso fazes muito bem sozinho. – Respondeu enquanto os seus olhos caiam nos lábios vermelhos de Draco que se encontravam curvados num sorriso de canto fazendo-a perder completamente a noção do que tava a dizer. (N/A: AAAAHHHHHHH QUE EU TAMBÉM QUERROOOO)

_Ginny! Deixa de agir como um Weasley e espeteta-lhe com um crucio no meio daquela cara por favor!_

_Ah… Eu sou uma Weasley lembras-te?_

_Ah mas cresceste no meio das cobras não sabes agir como uma?!_

-Não quero discutir contigo agora Weasley, tu tens que me ouvir e... – Começou Draco mas foi impedido de falar pois a mão de Ginny acabara de bater na sua bochecha com toda a força.

Ginny preparava-se para um novo estalo, queria deixar bem marcada toda a dor e raiva que sentia dentro de si mas Draco segurou-lhe a mão e espetou a varinha no estômago tirando com a outra mão a sua varinha.

Ginny engoliu o gemido de dor e as lágrimas que queriam sair e curvou levemente as costas. Afinal o que era a dor de uma varinha espetada no estômago quando o seu coração estava em pedaços e a sua alma lhe doía de tanta raiva?

-Vira-te e segue em frente. – Disse Draco friamente enquanto que com a mão a virava com força e a empurrava com a varinha nas costas.

Começaram a caminhar ambos rapidamente e Ginny reconheceu o caminho que estava a percorrer. Já ali tinha estado antes, e por alguma razão não gostava da ideia de estar a caminhar naquela direcção… Era mau demais…

O caminho para a clareira.

Demorou pouco até começarem a ouvir Harry a gritar e os passos apressados de um lado para o outro.

-Não penses que vais sobreviver Potter.

Ginny engoliu em seco ao ouvir esta frase e quase que começou a rezar para que Harry sobrevivesse mais uma vez a um bom e potente Avada Kedrava,apesar de depois ser conhecido por o cicatrizes, esse pensamento conseguiu relaxa-la um pouco, gozar com o Potter sempre foi um dos seus passatempos favoritos, sorriu ao relembrar algumas das vezes que o tinha humilhado, o seu outro lado realmente tinha razão, ela tinha sido criada no meio das cobras.

Quando entraram na clareira o sorriso de Ginny desvaneceu-se rapidamente, Harry estava no chão agarrado a um braço, com uma mancha de sangue enorme nas calças que deixava perceber que se encontrava gravemente ferido e visivelmente cansado enquanto Voldemort sorria um pouco mais a frente com a varinha em punho.

O rosto pálido de Voldemort virou-se para os dois.

-O que pensas que estás a fazer Malfoy? Desaparece daqui! – Exclamou Voldemort furioso voltando ambas as fendas para Harry que se levantava mais uma vez do chão, pronto a continuar a lutar.

-Vim obrigar o Potter a desistir mestre, ameaçando a Weasley. – Disse Draco empurrando um pouco Ginny para a sua frente não deixando de apontar a varinha para esta.

Aquele pavão oxigenado estava realmente a irrita-la, porque raios é que o Harry iria desistir por sua causa? Eles odiavam-se! E aquela varinha nas suas costas começava a magoa-la... Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de mudar a sua posição na batalha… Mas como?

-Não preciso que ele desista já que o vou matar Malfoy, agora desaparece daqui! – Exclamou mais uma vez fazendo Ginny tremer com a voz violenta do ser monstruoso á sua frente.

Draco chegou mais uma vez para perto de Ginny apontando-lhe a varinha ás costas parecendo não ter ouvido Voldemort.

-SAI DAQUI MALFOY ANTES QUE EU TE MATE! – Gritou furioso abrindo as fendas (N/A.G.:supostos olhos xD ) fazendo todos os presentes arrepiarem-se

-Sim mestre. – Disse fazendo uma vénia recuando de costas puxando Ginny pelo cotovelo.

O hálito febril e a respiração ofegante bateram contra a rótula da sua orelha e os pelos da sua nuca arrepiaram-se.

-Quando eu te disser baixa-te e foge,estás a ouvir Ginny? – Disse com voz doce e preocupada. – Desculpa por tudo. – Disse com a voz mais rouca e transparecendo levemente remorso.

Mas o que raio se está aqui a passar?

-E porque eu faria isso Malfoy? – Murmurou de volta com voz de repulsa enquanto recuavam lentamente.

-Porque eu te estou a pedir. – Respondeu Draco com sinceridade deixando Ginny ficar mais confusa ainda.

E aí Ginny viu Draco deixar cair a sua varinha para o chão. (N/A: a dela )

-AGORA!

Ginny baixou-se enquanto via Harry ganhar forças vinda sabe-se-lá de onde e apontar a varinha a Voldemort também enquanto Draco apontava perigosamente a sua varinha (N/A: BBEEEMMM vamos lá a ver a varinha sim? Sei k ela deve de fazer magia mas vamos lá a ver) a Voldemort.

Voldemort pareceu sorrir perante a reviravolta que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-E agora Voldemort? O que pretendes fazer? – Perguntou Harry tentando sorrir abertamente.

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada sem emoção e olhou-o.

-Matar-vos aos dois e garantir a minha vitória. – Disse rapidamente não tirando os olhos de cima de Harry. (N/A: meu deus esta paixão já está a passar dos limites)

-E depois acordas do teu suposto sonho certo? – Perguntou Draco olhando Ginny pelo canto do olho.

_MAS QUE MERDA ESTÁ A ACONTECER!_

_Er..._

_ELE ESTÁ DO NOSSO LADO OU DO DELE?!_

_Er... Ginny?_

_E QUEM É QUE LHE DEU O DIREITO DE ME EMPURRAR DAQUELA MANEIRA?_

_Ginny?_

_E EU JÁ ME ESTOU A PASSAR PORQUE JÁ NÃO SEI PA QUAL DOS TRÊS OLHAR!_

_GINNY!_

_O que foi?_

_Porque é que em vez de estares aqui a refilar como uma Weasley, te comportas como deve de ser e ajudas? Não era uma boa ideia?_

_Mas eu já te disse que sou uma Weasley, tenho que refilar como uma!_

_Mas és uma Ex-Malfoy, portanto não podes refilar!_

_Posso sim!_

_NÃO PODES NADA!_

_Ok.. ok..._

Ginny parou a sua discussão mental com o seu lado Malfoy e levantou-se do chão lentamente tentando com que Voldemort não a visse e procurou a sua varinha no chão.

-E são vocês os dois que me vão impedir? – Perguntou Voldemort fingindo-se espantado abrindo levemente a boca (N/B: CRUZ CREDO! uma verdadeira visão do inferno)

-Se quiseres eu também ajudo á festa, afinal não é todo o dia que se mata o Lord Alforreca não é mesmo? – Perguntou Ginny fazendo assim um círculo onde Voldemort se encontrava no meio.

Harry e Draco sorriram de canto, Ginny continuava ali viva e sarcástica como sempre.

Voldemort fechou o cenho e olhou para Ginny.

-Tenho pena de não teres vindo para o lado das trevas. – Disse num tom divertido enquanto girava a varinha entre os dedos. Para ele estava a ser uma brincadeira de criança.

-Pois, eu sei... Custa perder uma beldade inteligente como eu. Mas eu acho que superas. Isso com uns bons calmantes vai ao sítio. – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo de canto enquanto o circulo se movia no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio.

-Tanta modéstia junta... – Respondeu Voldemort sorrindo.

-Eu sei obrigada. – Respondeu de volta Ginny sorrindo. – E... acabarmos com esta palhaçada não?

-Eu também acho que sim. – Disse Harry do outro lado sorrindo tentando esquecer as dores que estava a sentir.

Mas foi um erro.

Ginny distraiu-se (N/A: quem manda tar a olhar para aquela cicatriz ambulante? Ninguém) e Voldemort tirou-lhe a varinha puxando-a depois pela floresta, não dando tempo nem para Harry nem para Draco reagirem. Ambos se puseram atrás de Voldemort enquanto Ginny gritava que nem uma louca.

-PÕE-ME NO CHÃO SEU DESGRAÇADO! OU EU JURO QUE TE METO NA LIXIVIA ATÉ TU DESBOTARES COMPLETAMENTE!

Ok... se fosse outra altura Draco teria gargalhado, mas só de pensar que Ginny estava nas mãos daquele pavão sem asas o seu estômago se embrulhava e um medo terrível se apoderava dele.

Medo de perdê-la.

Estranhamente o mesmo sentimento nascia no peito de Harry que não ligava ao grave ferimento que tinha na perna e corria atrás de Draco.

-SEU PORCO BOLORENTO! SUA CABEÇA DE PÊRA PODRE! PÕE-ME NO CHÃO! – Ginny gritava e esperneava enquanto tentava sair de cima do ombro de Voldemort que a prendia com força.

-CÁLA-TE! – Gritou Voldemort fazendo Ginny estremecer levemente.

_Ginny esquece o que eu disse, comporta-te como uma Weasley._

_Coooommmoo assim?_

_GRITA MULHER!_

-MAS QUEM TU PENSAS QUE ÉS Ó SEU MAL AMADO! – Gritou Ginny tentando tirar a varinha a Voldemort.

-PÁRA DE GRITAR SE NÃO MATO-TE! – Gritou Voldemort desesperado com os gritos da ruiva que não só estavam a ajudar que os outros dois os ouvissem e soubessem onde estavam como lhe estava a fazer uma enorme dor de cabeça.

-MÁTAS UMA OVA! MATÁS-ME E EU MÁTO-TE A SEGUIR VÊ LÁ! – Gritou a ruiva de volta.

Ok, o que tinha acabado de dizer não fazia sentido, mas dês de que ajudasse para acabar com a paciência dele tudo era bem vindo.

Voldemort parou e lançou Ginny contra o chão apontando-lhe a varinha.

-É melhor calares-te agora. – Disse por entre dentes num tom ameaçador.

_Está na altura de Malfoy time._

_Ceeeerrrrtttooo _

Ginny calou-se e pôs-se também á escuta.

Ouvia os passos de Draco e de Harry perto mas não sabia bem de onde.

Mas o pior de tudo é que Voldemort sabia. (N/A: Devia de ter algumas antenas invisíveis no meio da testa)

Voldemort virou-se e logo apareceu Draco e Harry exaustos de tanto correrem.

Voldemort apontou a varinha a Draco e sorriu.

-_Avada..._

Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se e o seu coração falhou um batimento.( N/B:OHH NAAOO! UM ATAQUE CARDÍACO!)

Não, não podia deixar que Draco morresse mesmo não sabendo de que lado ele estava, mesmo não sabendo se tudo o que tinham passado era verdade ou mentira.

Ela odiava-o.

-_... Kedr..._

Mas amava-o acima de tudo.

Deu um impulso com as pernas e saltou agarrando o tornozelo de Voldemort e fazendo com que este se desequilibrasse e caísse de joelhos no chão.(N/B: Ajoelhou...vai ter que rezar!)

Draco continuava sem saber o que fazer, olhando para Ginny no chão.

Salvando a sua vida.

-_AVADA KEDRAVA_! – Exclamou Harry gritando (N/A: nem quero imaginar no que isto daria na vida real) acertando em cheio na cabeça de Voldemort ( N/A: ou seja... NA CARECA!!!!... Ok chega de brincadeiras) que caiu lentamente para o chão, sem vida.

Ginny levantou-se do chão sacudindo as suas vestes.

-Achas que ele morreu mesmo? – Perguntou Draco duvidoso de tudo acabar tão rápido.

-Acho que sim. – Respondeu Harry tentando controlar a respiração ofegante.

Draco viu Ginny se aproximar lentamente de Voldemort e com o seu pé direito lhe dar uma biqueira (N/A: para quem não sabe é um pontapé com a ponta do pé/sapato/sandália/ou outra coisa que esteja calçada no dito pé) fazendo o corpo sem vida de Voldemort abanar um pouco.

-Bem, eu acho que foi desta que ele nos deixou de vez. – Disse Ginny esfregando a mão. – Alguém tem aí lixívia?

-Ginny deixa-te de brincadeiras sim? Está morto e não adianta dizer que o queres desbotar. – Disse Harry sério aproximando-se de Voldemort olhando para os seus olhos vazios.

-Harry, a Ginny é assim não adianta dizeres nada. – Respondeu Draco sorrindo para Ginny.

-Para tua informação Potter não é para ele e sim para mim, quero um desinfectante por ter tocado naquela... coisa. – Disse enojada fazendo Draco gargalhar e Harry sorrir.

Passaram alguns minutos de silêncio ouvindo os gritos acabarem lá longe, perto do castelo. O céu foi-se tornando cada vez mais escuro a pouco e pouco.

-E agora? – Perguntou Ginny olhando para os dois á sua frente que encolheram ambos os ombros.

-Vamos para casa... – Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-Buscar a lixívia. – Finalizou Draco sorrindo.

Ginny podia esconder que estava magoada, confusa. Mas não podia esconder uma coisa.

O amor que sentia por aquele loiro oxigenado que lhe sorria com os olhos brilhando dizendo que agora estava tudo bem.

Que dali para a frente, ele iria estar sempre ao seu lado para protege-la.

* * *

_**Continua?...  
**_

* * *

Ok... não me mateeeeemmmm! 

Eu sei que demorei milénios a postar, mas como sempre... não tive a culpa!

A falta de ideias consumiu-me nops ultimos tempos xD

Bem... espero mesmo que tenham gostado tanto do cap como eu xD Eu sei... devia de ser um cap sério... mas eu não consegui evitar!

Tudo pk da minha mana pima (Aki Grint) que me começou a ajudar e m pôs a pensar só palhaçadas!

O cap... bem o cap não era para ser assim, tive que passar muiitttoo para não me por ali...

Alone com o Draco...

Acabadinha de cair do céu... e o Draco a encostar-me á arvore mais próxima.. e...

Bem...

Ideias a mim e á minha mana pima xD

Respostas ás reviews... muito obrigada por todas sim? Nem acredito aidna que tenho tantas :)

**miaka: **Bem.. o ff não dar erro é que é para admirar, por que está smp com erros! Ainda bem que gostas-te do cap passado :P depois diz a tua opinião sobre este :) Beijooo

**Luiza Lestrange:** Muito obrigada pela review :) ainda bem que estás a gostar ehehehehehe não mates o Draco não porque podes ter razãooooo :P e então o que achas-te deste cap? Beijoooooo

**Taty Black: **Manaaaa olá xD Tu és a minha salvadora de brancas :P mas esta não foi bem uma branca pk eu sabia o que ia escrever, só não estava era do que estava a dizer no cap xD A minha outra mana ajudou-me e bem:P O que achas-te deste cap? Beijo mana doroty mto mto mto mtoooooooooo

**Anginha:** Ainda bem que gostas-te do cap :) e deste o que achas-te? O Draco não está com nenhuma maldição, eu explico melhor para o próximo cap tá:P Beijoooooo

**Ly W.:** Desculpa a demoraaaaaaa mas eu juro que não era assim, eu antes de duas em duas semanas postava! Agora não sei o que me anda a dar xD Tenho que concordar, o Draco mau fica MUITO mais sexy.. ai minha mãe e como :P Ginny é um fogo mxm xD concordo pleinamente. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap :) Beijooooo

**Aki Grint:** A MINHA SALVAÇÃÃÃOOOOO mana, eu já não te ponho com o Goyle tá:P Bem... a Hermione irrita qualquer pessoa... a mim então.. affff que garota mais sem... sem tudo! O Draco não merece ser expankado até á morte xD O lucius devia era d ir apanhar no cu todos os dias xD Mana bigada mxm, é que sem ti não sei mesmo se o cap teria sido assim... Só nós as duas mxm xD é das Patrícias:P Ah e eu quero ir mais arranjar os óculos ctg!!!!! WEEEEEE AMUTY MANA PIMA PRIMA DO HARRY POTTER DI MIMEEEE Ps: O voldemorta tem k morrer xD

**Srtá. Felton:** E então completei?:P Ainda bem q ue gostas-t do cap passado o que achas-te deste? Beijoooo

**catia feltonmalfoy:** Bem... a tua confusão vai ser explicada para o próximo cap sim:P desculpa por inda não ter passado pela tua fic mas é que eu anduh atulhada de trabalho :X Inda bem que estás a gostar da fic xD O que achas-te deste cap?Beijoooo

natcs: Kika... bem eu não conheço nenhuma Kika :S mas agradece a ela por mim por t ter explicado as palavras que não percebias :P Estás cá em Portugal? Espero que esteijas a gostar :) Beijo e muito obrigada pelo coment. Ps: O que achas-te deste cap?

**ana gabi:** DESCULPPPAAA eu sei... estou smp a pedir-t desculpas, mas não tenho culpa mesmo! Eu juro que tentei postar mais cedo. E acertas-te mesmo :P Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena :) NÃO MORRAS NÃOOO depois quem me vai fazer rir quando preciso? hm:P Beijoooooo

**Sweet Lie:** LOOL mesmo xD Pode ser que a Hermione morra assim.. acidentalmente ( revirando os olhos assubiando distraida) Ainda bem que gostas-te do cap, o que achas-te deste:P E bigada mesmo pelo coment... :) mesmo assim muito :P

Bem...

Eu amei mesmo este cap... ri-me mesmo assim imenso a escrevê-lo xD

Bem... esta sou eu, a levar tudo na brincadeira até nos piores momentos xD

Obrigada mais uma vez mana pima :) és a minha luz de reserva smp q a merda da minha lampada s funde (o que acontece muitas vezes)

Muahahahahahaha

Desculpem mais uma vez a demora...

Ahh e acho que a fic daqui a uns 2 ou 3 caps.. pufff acaba xD

Não vão ter que ser mais turturados pela minha espera nem pela fic :P

Acho que não tenho mais anda a adizer, a não ser que espero que tenham tido um Bom Natal e um Bom Ano Novo :)

Beijoooooooooo

Fini Felton ;)


	17. Aviso

Eu venho aqui pedir mais de mil desculpas

Sei que vocês estavam á espera de um novo cap, mas não tenho tido tempo nenhum para escrever nem paciência.

A escola e os trabalhos para fazer andam a dar cabo da minha pessoa :P

Não sei quando irei postar um novo cap para a semana fasso anos e tenho a 'festa' no fim d semana. Vou ver se consigo escrever alguma coisa durante a semana mas não prometo nada

Peço mais uma vez desculpa, eu sei k vocês m vão odiar komo eu odeio kanduh as autoras das outras fic's faxem isto...

MAS MIL DESCULPAS MXM!

Ana Gabi... sei k m vais matar de susto esta noite... as minhas desculpas referem-s mais a ti pk tu é k tens estado a insistir apra ver s eu posto xD

Cada vez que leiu um coment teu penso '' tnhuh k postar'' mas kanduh vou ao word para escrever nada sai!

Grrrrr

odeio-m :P

Beijos e até breve espero

Respondo ás reviews no próximo cap sim?

Fini Felton ;)


	18. Perceber a Verdade

18º Capitulo: Perceber a verdade

_Passaram alguns minutos de silêncio ouvindo os gritos acabarem lá longe, perto do castelo. O céu foi-se tornando cada vez mais escuro a pouco e pouco._

_-E agora? – Perguntou Ginny olhando para os dois á sua frente que encolheram ambos os ombros._

_-Vamos para casa... – Respondeu Harry sorrindo._

_-Buscar a lixívia. – Finalizou Draco sorrindo._

_Ginny podia esconder que estava magoada, confusa. Mas não podia esconder uma coisa._

_O amor que sentia por aquele loiro oxigenado que lhe sorria com os olhos brilhando dizendo que agora estava tudo bem._

_Que dali para a frente, ele iria estar sempre ao seu lado para protege-la._

Mexeu-se levemente incomodada pelos raios de sol que surgiam pela janela.

Debaixo dos lençóis de linho branco, Ginny levantava o braço direito tapando a luz vinda da janela.

-Mas quem é que foi o filho da mãe que me abriu a janela?! – Perguntou levemente irritada enquanto pegava na sua almofada e a colocava em cima da cabeça.

Um leve toc toc preencheu todo o quarto enquanto Ginny se revirava outra vez na cama murmurando palavrões.

-Por amor da santa matem-se! – Exclamou irritada enquanto puxava as cobertas acima da cabeça.

O barulho das janelas a abrirem de repente fez Ginny sobressaltar-se e cair da cama.

Puxando a sua varinha olhou para a janela onde uma elegante coruja preta entrava.

Com os seus olhos verdes olhou-a de cima a baixo enquanto lhe esticava a pata direita.

Ginny piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de acordar completamente.

Olhando mais uma vez para a coruja com os olhos semicerrados, esticou o seu braço e pegou no maldito pergaminho e abriu enquanto se levantava e pisava o chão de madeira.

A coruja voou para o parapeito da janela e aí começou a alisar as suas penas pretas com a ponta do bico.

Ok, quem é que tinha sido o infeliz com a infeliz ideia de a acordar naquele infeliz dia?

_Ginny nós temos que falar._

_Draco_

Mas o que é que aquela ave rara queria agora? Lá por lhe ter salvo a vida não queria dizer que ele agora fosse dono dela!

_Ginny estás a exagerar!_

Abanou a cabeça antes que a sua consciência recomeça-se a falar.

Ela sabia que estava a exagerar… mas tinha a culpa se ainda estava magoada?

Tinha a culpa se depois de tudo o que tinha passado, a sua cabeça estava num mar de confusões?

Tinha a culpa se tinha todas as perguntas e nenhuma resposta?

_Draco_

Leu mais uma vez o nome dele, o causador de todas as suas perguntas.

Tinha-se vindo embora sem lhe dizer nem uma palavra, na calada dos festejos dos autors.

Não festejou por uma simples razão.

A sua alma não a deixava festejar, a sua alma não a deixava sorrir.

A sua alma ainda não estava recuperada por tudo o que passara naquele castelo. E o seu coração ainda lhe doía.

Suspirou e leu mais uma vez a carta.

Sim.. tinha que falar com ele, mas achava que aquele não seria o momento indicado.

Não enquanto a raiva não tinha passado e o seu génio Malfoy permanecia.

Acordou dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu a baterem á porta no andar inferior. Desceu as escadas duas a duas rezando para que não fosse Draco.

_Sim sim… tu queres é que ele salte de uma janela feito Tarzan e te encoste ao chão enquanto te despe e…_

_Pára de ler os meus pensamentos!_

_Sinto muito informar mas… EU ESTOU DENTRO DOS TEUS PENSAMENTOS!_

_Er…_

Pulando o ultimo degrau postou-se em frente da porta arranjando o cabelo. Depois levou a mão á maçaneta e rodou-a enquanto uma nova marcha de batidas era ouvida na porta de carvalho.

Ginny abriu a porta rapidamente e viu Harry com a mão fechada pronta para bater de novo parada no ar. As suas íris verdes percorriam o seu corpo a uma velocidade espantosa.

-Potter?

Harry engoliu em seco ao ouvir o seu nome saído da boca de Ginny.

-Eu.. er… eu só…

Ginny ergueu a sua sobrancelha enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito.

-Sim? – Perguntou escondendo a sua enorme vontade de gargalhar.

-Posso entrar? – Perguntou de uma vez só dando o seu famoso sorriso de seguida.

Ginny virou-lhe as costas abanando a mão como dizendo 'faz como quiseres' e sentou-se no sofá da sua sala.

Harry seguiu-a mas permaneceu em pé.

-Potter o que é?

-Não dá para ires vestir alguma coisa? – Perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Ginny olhou para si mesma.

Dando um sorriso maldoso Ginny levantou-se do sofá.

-Nunca viste uma mulher de calcinha Potter? – Perguntou gargalhando enquanto Harry sorria de canto.

-Não é todos os dias que uma me vem abrir assim a porta não. Costumam vir vestidas e eu depois despi-las. – Respondeu enquanto Ginny se virava de novo para ele sorrindo.

-Poupa-me de detalhes sórdidos Potter e diz logo o que queres.

Harry olhou para ela e suspirou como que se culpasse por olhá-la.

-Vim aqui saber como estavas.

Ginny olhou-o de cima abaixo.

-Estou óptima obrigada. – Respondeu empinando o nariz. – Porque não haveria de estar?

-Ora Ginny pára de te fazer de forte. – Pediu Harry dando um passo em frente. – Eu sei que não estás bem.

-E quem és tu para saberes quando eu estou bem ou não estou bem? Algum adivinho? – Perguntou sorrindo de canto. – Se bem me lembro eras péssimo em adivinhação.

Harry suspirou em busca de paciência.

-O Draco….

-O Draco se quiser saber alguma coisa que venha cá a casa, não precisa de mandar ninguém para perguntar por ele. Que eu saiba ele tem boca. – Disse sem pensar enquanto se sentava novamente cruzando as pernas.

_Imagina aquela boca a…_

_CÁLA-TE SUA PESTE!_

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha confuso.

-O Draco não me mandou vir cá, vim aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. – Disse encarando Ginny nos olhos. – Só ia dizer que o Draco estava preocupado.

-O Draco que vá pescar peixe numa banheira. Está preocupado? Não parece. – Respondeu enquanto punha uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha.

Harry suspirou cansado.

-Por muito que digas Ginny, tu lá no fundo sabes que ele está preocupado sim. – Murmurou Harry encarando-a.

Ginny revirou os olhos irritada.

-Podemos mudar de assunto?

Harry sorriu como se já estivesse á espera que ela disse-se aquilo.

-Queres ir conhecer a tua família agora?

Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha confusa.

-Qual família?

-A família Weasley, a tua verdadeira família.

Ok, não tinha comido nada mas o seu estômago deu uma reviravolta incrível, digno de um verdadeiro acrobata.

-D..Des.. Desculpa? – Gaguejou Ginny pondo a mão direita em cima do seu estômago.

Harry sorriu ao ver Ginny sem graça.

-Ora, não me digas que não esperavas que os Weasley não te quisessem conhecer. – Disse sentando-se no sofá não deixando de encará-la.

Ginny fechou o cenho zangada.

-Eu não quero conhecer ninguém. – Respondeu cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Virgínia deixa de ser teimosa! – Exclamou Harry levemente irritado. – É a tua família, eles querem-te conhecer.

Ginny olhou para Harry pelo canto do olho enquanto fingia olhar para o chão.

-Como é que eles são? – Perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Uma família formidável.

Ginny olhou verdadeiramente para o chão pensativa.

Tinha se esquecido completamente disso, Draco pertencia aos Malfoy's e eles não tinham nada de formidável.

-Como é que o Draco reagiu?

Harry que se encontrava também perdido em pensamentos olhou-a sorrindo.

-Ele diz não se importar muito com isso. Diz que a sua verdadeira família é e sempre será os Weasley's.

Ginny sorriu em resposta.

-Mrs. Malfoy está preocupada contigo Ginny. – Disse Harry passando com a mão pelos cabelos preto corvo.

Ginny olhou para ele como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Como? – Perguntou incrédula.

-Eu falei com ela ainda á pouco, ela parece querer falar contigo.

-Mas bateram com a cabeça? Agora de um momento para o outro toda agente quer falar comigo? – Perguntou irritada.

_Vais ter que comprar uma daquelas coisinhas fofas parecidas ás que há no talho com senhas para poderes atender toda agente!_

_E para fazer um belo conjunto compro uma linda mordaça para tu calares essa boca!_

Harry sorriu abanando a cabeça.

-Não… estão é preocupados contigo. – Respondeu.

-Sim devem de estar muito preocupados, preocupadíssimos! – Exclamou irónica. – A minha mãe teve 19 anos para se preocupar comigo e sabes que mais? Nunca se preocupou. Porque haveria agora de se preocupar?

-O Draco está preocupado contigo.

Ginny abriu a boca pronta para responder mas fechou-a logo de seguida.

Sim, sabia que era verdade.

-Tretas. – Disse mostrando a língua e subindo as escadas.

-Onde vais? – Perguntou Harry levantando-se.

-Vestir-me. Afinal não queres que eu apareça assim diante da minha nova família não? – Perguntou gargalhando perante a cara de surpreso de Harry.

* * *

Tinha que falar o mais depressa possível com Ginny, mas porque raio é que aquela ruiva teimosa não respondia á carta que lhe tinha mandado naquela manhã? 

Porque é que andava a fugir dele como se fossem um cão e gato?

-Será que ela não percebeu que tinha sido tudo um plano? – Perguntou a si mesmo enquanto caminhava de um lado par o outro na sala da toca. – Será que ela pensa que tudo aquilo que eu lhe disse é verdade?

Oh não.. era o mais provável.

Ela não sabia a razão dele.. não sabia o porquê de ele ter feito aquelas coisas todas.

Devia de estar confusa com a notícia que afinal ela era filha dos Weasley's e não ele.

-Foda-se! – Exclamou irritado caminhando para a porta. – Se aquela ruiva teimosa não me responde, vou ter que ir lá e ela tem que me ouvir. – Disse pensando para si mesmo abrindo a porta.

-Olá Draco!

Draco olhou para Harry com a sobrancelha direita erguida.

-Mas que raio… - Disse olhando para Harry que tinha um sorriso de 'fiz alguma mas estou a tentar disfarçar o que fiz' nos lábios.

-Olá Draco.

Draco conhecia muito bem aquela voz.. e não era a do Harry.(N/A: Sim.. já estou a imaginar o Harry com a voz da Ginny . era tão fashion!.. ou n xD)

-Ginny? - Perguntou enquanto esta se desviava para o lado permitindo que este a visse.

Harry olhou para ambos e sorriu mais uma vez.

-Bem Ginny, a família não está em casa ainda, mas tenho a certeza que adem de estar a chegar a qualquer minuto. – Disse enquanto subia as escadas que davam para o andar superior. – Portanto bebam chá e comam umas bolachas! – Finalizou desaparecendo.

-Eu vou matar aquela cicatriz. – Exclamou Ginny levemente irritada enquanto se voltava para trás, pronta a ir embora.

-Ginny espera aí. – Murmurou Draco pegando-lhe no braço e puxando-a para si.

Ginny bateu contra o seu peito e olhou para cima.

_Oh não.. ele tá com aquele olharrrrrr!_

_Qual olhar mulher?_

_Aqueleeeeeee que ele faz com os olhossss!_

_oO querias que ele fizesse o olhar com o quê mesmo?_

_Ahhhhhh cala-te! Nunca irás perceber!_

-O que foi agora? – Perguntou empurrando Draco levemente.

-Eu só queria explicar o que aconteceu Ginny! – Exclamou desesperado. – Eu.. eu sei que tudo o que tu menos queres é me ouvir agora, mas eu já não aguento mais estar assim contigo!

Ginny encarou-o séria, cruzando os braços no peito.

-O que tens para me explicar? Que não me amas? Ora Malfoy isso não tem grande explicação possível. – Disse sem emoção.

-Tu percebes-te mal as coisas eu…

-Tu o quê? – Perguntou quase cuspindo as palavras.

-Eu pensava que tinhas percebido o que tinha acontecido no castelo, mas já vi que não percebes-te nada. – Disse calmo largando-lhe o braço tendo a certeza que depois das suas palavras Ginny não iria tentar fugir novamente.

-Não percebi? Ora deixa-me fazer um resumo… tu juntaste-te ao teu pai mas á ultima da hora quando viste que o teu lado ia perder resolves-te então ajudar-nos para ficares conhecido com herói! Esqueci-me de alguma parte? – Perguntou irónica.

-Mudar de lado? Mas tu estás maluca? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha direita e cruzando os braços. – Ia mudar para um lado que eu odiava? O que ganhava com isso?

-Poder. – Respondeu Ginny como se fosse obvio.

Draco suspirou cansado antes de olhar Ginny novamente nos olhos.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Sabia que o que estava a dizer estava totalmente errado e que devia de ser tudo um plano, mas só de pensar no que ele lhe tinha dito fazia a sua cabeça trabalhar ao contrário e dizer coisas que sabiam que era mentira.

-Achas mesmo que eu quero poder?

Ginny olhou para o chão da toca sentindo-se envergonhada. Estava só a pensar nela, não estava a pensar nas outras pessoas. Afinal não foi a única a sofrer com a guerra.

-Não, não acho. – Respondeu baixinho. – Descu… - Mas não teve tempo de acabar a palavra Draco a envolveu com os seus braços num abraço forte.

-Não tens que pedir desculpa, eu sei pelo que passas-te eu cria ajudar a única maneira que achei foi fazer do que sou… um Malfoy. – Disse por entre os cabelos fogo da ruiva em voz rouca. Ginny arrepiou-se por completo antes de se concentrar novamente no que Draco dizia. – Eu e o Harry montámos um plano, ele ia-te buscar e proteger e eu tratava de os enganar e de ajudar na vitória dos autors. Desculpa ter-te magoado com as palavras que disse mas foram necessárias para que acreditassem em mim.

Ginny correspondeu ao abraço afundando a sua cara no peito de Draco.

-Eu comecei a culpar-te por tudo o que passei depois de dizer que não gostavas de mim. – Disse baixo fazendo Draco sorrir.

-Acredita que de tudo o que fiz na vida, dizer-te aquilo foi o mais difícil.

Ginny levantou a cabeça sorrindo, encarando Draco nos olhos.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo mas não teve tempo já que a família Weasley em peso acabava de entrar pela porta de carvalho.

* * *

_Continua?..._

* * *

Ok... não me matem

Eu demorei anos para postar : Juro que nunca esperei demorar tanto tempo (desde Janeiro ou Fevereiro u lá o q é :)

Mas.. é que não tenho tido mesmo cabeça nenhuma para escrever :S Acho q os péssimos dotes de escritora que tinha se evaporaram agr por completo x)

O cap foi pequeno e sem jeito nenhum... foi tudo muito apressado e confuso :S mas acho que foi só mesmo para postar e para ver se trato de acabar com a fic logo de vez

Não é justo estar tanto tmp para postar :/ eu odeio quando me fazem isso não quero fazer isso ás outras pessoas

Desculpem mesmo a sério pela demora e pelo cap miserável que postei e que nem tá betado x)

Ly W.: LOOL ainda bem que gostas-te d cap 16 xD eu parti-me toda a fazê-lo :P S o Harry está apanhado pela Ginny? Bem.. eu acho que já respondi nos caps que postei :P afff tou para ver o que vai acontecer quando se souber . Obrigada pelo coment.. e espero que n tenhas desistido da fic :S Beijinhos

miaka:Pois n.. ele n é x) Ginny só quis perceber isso neste cap x)

Maggie94: lololol ela n gosta mesmo de nós :P Era giro que depois a ginny ficasse com o Draco.. mas acho que depois iria ser mto estranho oO ahahahaha Ainda bem que gostas-te ) Beijinho

Isabella: Mil desculpas pela demora X Ainda bem que gostas da fic ) ahahaha beijinho

.Srtá.Felton: LOOL eu concordo xD devia d ter havido beijooo e neste cap tb . mas vou deixar isso para depois :P (tou pa ver tanto tmp sem beijos vão-se comer O.O) ahahaha beijinho

Lauh'Malfoy: LOL ainda bem q gostas-t do cap 16 :D é um dos meus preferidos ahahaha n sei onde tava com a cabeça quando escrevi aquilo :P bem.. o cap n tá nem o dobro do q merecia.. mas.. eu tento recompensar para o próximo q espero q seja breve x) Desculps :/ beijinho

Aki Grint: Bem mana... ahahaha n tá grande coisaaaaa mas foi o q s arranjou x) ainda deves d tar no barreiro nesta altura :P boa sorte pá viagem para cá Amo.te minha ruiva metade

Karem Dantas Malfoy: Bem.. não tá bem como esperavas x) esse era o meu plano.. mas acho que já fiz estes dois esperarem tempo de mais para estarem bem x) Eles ainda n tão a 100 embora pareça.. mas no próximo cap vais perceber :P Sim sou d portugal.. eu baralho um pouco as palavras porque misturo o brasileiro q leio nas fic's praqui e depois acontece assim umas coisinhas que ninguém percebe xD Muito obrigado pelo coment :) mxm mtoooooooooo bom sber que gostas do q escrevo :)

ana gabi:Ok... vais aparecer aqui esta noite e matar-me Eu.. eu sei que demorei mxm SÉÉÉCULOS desta vez.. e sei que tes insistido bastante para postar mas eu n tnho tido mesmo cabeça nenhuma para escrever.. Desculpa mxm :/ e ressucita por amor da santaaaaaaa quero que me assombressss xD Tens msn? adiciona euu :P pode ser que a insistires pelo msn eu poste mais rápido :P ahahahahaha o que eu m riu com os teus comentários x) desculpa mxm pela demora X Beijinhos enormesssss

Tay Black: Manaaaaaaaaa weeee postei . ãh ãh milagre :P n tá é grande coisa.. mas é o q s arranja x) muahahaha beijooooooooo Adoro.teeee

Tuty Frutty: Eu moro em évora . fica perto?:P desculpa a demora :/ beijooo

Luiza Lestrange: Ahahaha matei eleee matei eleeeee . :P beijoooo

Sweet Lie: LOOOL eu nem sei aonde fui buscar os nomes.. mas tass bem xD eu tentei postar o mais rápido q pude.. mas só deu agr :S e n saiuh grande coisa... enfim.. x) desculpa pela demora :S beijinho

Ca'tia Felton Malfoy: LOOL sim.. eu amo deixar suspansse.. mas acho q ás vezes exagero xD desculpa a demora :S tão passas-te? Beijinho :)

LIGIA: Ahhhhh eu demorei mtooo desculpa :/ mas já tá actualizada x) Beijinhoo

Bem.. os comentários já estão respondidos...

Tenho vindo a escrever uma outra fic (sim.. malukisse e parvoice eu sei tnho esta q tou a escrever outra.. tb odeio quando fazem isso mas eu n vou deixar esta sem acabar tá?) e quiserm depois posto pa ver s gostam da ideia x)

Vou mxm tentar actualizar aindesta semana :S s n actualizar. bem é adicionarem-m no msn e m xingarem até eu cair pó lado d vergonha xD

Muahahahaha

Desculpem pelo cap d merda :S

Beijinhos para todos :)

Fini Felton ;)


	19. A Familia Weasley

19ºCapitulo: A Familia Weasley

_Ginny correspondeu ao abraço afundando a sua cara no peito de Draco._

_-Eu comecei a culpar-te por tudo o que passei depois de tu dizeres que não gostavas de mim. - Disse baixo fazendo Draco sorrir._

_-Acredita que de tudo o que fiz na vida, dizer-te aquilo foi o mais difícil._

_Ginny levantou a cabeça sorrindo, encarando Draco nos olhos._

_Abriu a boca para dizer algo mas não teve tempo já que a família Weasley em peso acabava de entrar pela porta de carvalho._

_

* * *

_

_Puta merda!_

_VULCÕES EM ERUPÇÃOOOOOO!_

Ginny abriu levemente a boca ao ver tanta cabeça vermelha a entrar pela porta e parando á sua frente.

Draco olhou para a sua 'família' coçando levemente a cabeça e afastando a franja loira dos olhos.

-Bem.. esta aqui é a...

-Esta é a minha filha? - A voz esganiçada de Mrs. Weasley percorreu a sala enquanto abria alas por entre os seus filhos. - Esta é a minha pequena?

-Er... - Ginny não sabia para onde olhar. Mrs. Weasley encarava-a com os olhos brilhantes e com as mãos sobrepostas como se estivesse a rezar, Mr. Weasley parecia tão surpreso com toda aquela situação como ela tendo a sua boca levemente aberta e os olhos levemente esbugalhados, Ron mantinha-se carrancudo dizendo baixinho ' o que ela fez á minha Hermione não perdoo-o', enquanto o resto da família se encontrava com ar sério como se a estivessem a avaliar.

Draco percebeu que Ginny não sabia o que fazer e põs o seu braço direito sob os seus ombros.

-Bem.. esta aqui é a Virgínia Malfoy ou Weasley como preferirem. Mãe pedia só para não...

Mas não teve tempo para continuar pois Mrs. Weasley foi quase pulando em direcção a Ginny e abraçou-a com força quase partindo os seus ossos.

-Para não lhe partires os ossos. - Continuou contendo uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de horror que Ginny fez ao ser 'esmagada' pela senhora baixinha.

-Minha filhota, desculpa mas eu não sabia! Ninguém sabia... Oh que Merlin me perdoe! - Dizia sem parar enquanto a apertava mais e mais.

-Já chega Molly. - Disse Mr. Weasley quando viu Ginny a ganhar uma tonalidade roxa e vendo que esta estava prestes a sufocar.

-Mas eu quero abraçar a minha menina! - Exclamou contrariada, fazendo um leve beicinho para o marido que sorriu.

-Acho que não sou tão menina assim agora. - Respondeu Ginny sorrindo levemente sendo o sorriso retribuído por Mrs.Weasley.

-Quer dizer, que ela é mesmo minha irmã? - Perguntou Ron ainda carrancudo.

Draco deu uma valente gargalhada para Ron.

-Não Ron ela saiu ontem na rifa! - Exclamou fazendo com que Ron ficasse ainda mais carrancudo.

Ginny sorriu ao encarar Mrs. Weasley que ainda a encarava transmitindo-lhe um calor e paz estranha pelos seus olhos amêndoa.

-Bem.. já que és nossa irmã... - Começou Fred ao acaso encarando o chão.

-Vais ter que te habituar a algumas coisas cá em casa! - Exclamou George abanando a cabeça como se estivesse com pena de alguma coisa.

Ginny encarou Draco por uns segundos com olhar de súplica.

-O quê? - Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha direita não percebendo nada da conversa.

-MOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Mas que raio.. Eles não vão fazer aquilo que eu estou a pensar que eles vão fazer pois não?_

_É.. afinal tinhas razão.. até eles têm uma paixão platónica por ti.. ELES VÃO-TE CAIR EM CIMA!_

Rapidamente Ginny foi bombardeada pelos dois que lhe caíram literalmente em cima.

Ginny gargalhava enquanto os dois irmãos lhe faziam cócegas.

-Ok está provado.. ela é nossa irmã Ron. - Anunciou Fred.

-Perdes-te a aposta, ela tem a famosa gargalhada Weasley. - Continuou George abanando novamente a cabeça.

-AHHHH VOCÊS OS DOIS QUASE QUE ME MATAVAM DE SUSTO! VENHAM AQUI! - Gritou Ginny não dando quase tempo nenhum para os gémeos escaparem.

Os dois rindo desapareceram no andar de cima sendo seguidos por Ginny que corria atrás deles com a varinha na mão.

Ron não se conteve e começou a gargalhar sendo seguido por o resto dos ocupantes da casa.

-E o génio Weasley também já reparei. - Disse Ron sorrindo para Draco que afirmou com a cabeça.

* * *

As gargalhadas percorriam as paredes da Toca.

Uma enorme mesa posta na rua, rodeada por pequenas luzes e recheada de todo o tipo de comida estava exposta no centro do jardim.

-Parece que estamos em Hogwarts. - Murmurou Ginny para Draco que sorriu sem tirar os olhos do jogo de xadrez que estava a decorrer entre Bill e Charlie. - É verdade!

Draco desviou o olhar no momento em que Bill dizia cheque e Charlie coçava a testa pensando em como salvar o jogo.

-Aqui é sempre assim, vai-te habituando para ganhares uns quilinhos.

-Estás a querer dizer que eu sou magra de mais é? - Perguntou Ginny fechando a cara.

-Claro que não. Tu és perfeita _doçura_.

Ginny piscou os olhos várias vezes perante o seu novo apelido antes de fechar a cara novamente.

-Ora seu..!

-Ronizinhooooooo! Passa-me o pão por favor! - Exclamou Hermione bem á sua frente interrompendo a sua frase.

Ginny fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente tentando não pular do seu lugar para fazer um moche também a Hermione. Mas esta não teria tanta sorte com os gémeos já que estes a fizeram rir com alguma baboseira que disseram quando ela já estava prestes a deitar fumo pelas orelhas vendo que não os conseguia apanhar. Ela iria apertar o seu grosso pescocinho e arrancá-lo dando-o depois А sua mãe dizendo para fazer arroz de cabidela! (N/A: Não sei se conhecem, eu não gosto muito mas é um arroz que se faz com galinha e com mais algumas coisas.. acho que perceberam a ideia xD)

Sorriu mentalmente. Tinha acabado de chamar a Mrs. Weasley de mãe.

-Mas o que é que aquela galinha deprimente está a fazer aqui se não é da família? - Perguntou Ginny olhando para Draco enquanto este ria da sua fúria mental.

-O Harry também não é da família e tu ainda não refilas-te com ele por estar aqui. - Respondeu enquanto tirava outra perna de frango do prato e lhe dava uma grande dentada.

-Mas o Potter consegue ser um pouco menos irritante do que aquela borbulha ambulante! - Exclamou fazendo beicinho vendo Draco se engasgar com a comida que tinha na boca começando a gargalhar.

-Ora Ginny não sejas assim, as borbulhas também têm direito á vida.

Ginny não se conteve e começou a gargalhar também chamando a atenção de Harry que estava ao seu lado.

-Queres um pouco mais de batatas querida? - Perguntou Mrs. Weasley passando por Ginny com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Não obrigada. - Respondeu limpando as lágrimas seguida de Draco. - Estou satisfeita.

-Ora minha filha estás tão magra! Toma um pouco mais de arroz. - Disse enchendo-lhe novamente o prato.

-Molly queres que ela engorde ou rebente com tanta comida? - Perguntou Mr. Weasley sorrindo para Ginny enquanto esta o agradecia mentalmente.

-Era capaz de me habituar a isto. - Murmurou Ginny sorrindo olhando para cada um dos ocupantes da mesa que conversavam animadamente.

-Até á borbulha horripilante? - Perguntou Draco pondo a sua mão em cima da de Ginny.

-É.. até àquele saco de pus ambulante. - Respondeu apertando a mão de Draco em resposta. - Estranho como todos me aceitaram tão bem e...

-Depressa? - Perguntou Draco e Ginny afirmou com a cabeça. - É.. mas por milagre que pareça até o Ron deixou de implicar contigo. Fazia falta uma rapariguinha caçula na família.

-É... O QUÊ? Caçula o escambau! - Exclamou e Draco não conseguiu controlar a nova corrente de gargalhadas que passou por a sua garganta sendo acompanhado por Ginny.

O pio de uma coruja fez com que todos os ocupantes da mesa virassem a sua atenção para uma estranha coruja que pousou no ombro de Ginny.

Ginny logo mudou as suas feições de bem disposta e alegre para morta viva e prestes a matar alguém.

-Sabes de quem é a coruja? - Perguntou Ron erguendo a sua sobrancelha direita.

Um suspiro estúpido percorreu a mesa e segundos depois Hermione corava violentamente.

-Esta coruja é da minha mãe... Mrs. Malfoy parece queres falar comigo.

_Já te tinha dito que precisavas de comprar umas senhas e distribuir pelo pessoal mas tu não me quises-te ouvir..._

* * *

_Continua?..._

* * *

Eu sei que digo isto sempre.. mas a culpa agr n foi minha!

O que é que raio se anda a passar com o fanfiction minha gente? Uma pessoa quer postar primeiro no word na dá... depois vou por isto noutro formato, sai-me cheio de simbulos sem jeito nenhum

Eu acho que vou espancar alguém.. mas juro que vou espancar mesmo...

N bastar estar toda trocada como a fic está contra mim também

Eu era para postar muito maior mas visto que o fanfiction não está bom da pinha e eu tnha que corrigir mais de 6 páginas cheias de simbulos.. decidi parar por aqui :S

Reviews: (Senti a falta de muita mas muita gnt )

Lauh'Malfoy: Não é maior xD desculpa :X Eu também.. apesar d não tar ela ela mesmo ainda xD Muahahahaha Beijoooooo e obrigada mesmo pela review e por n mteres abandonado :D

Ly W.: Nã me chatearam no msn.. eu fui de férias e quando cheguei nunca mais me lembrei xD Muahahaha Beijooo obrigada pela review

Taty Black: Manaaaaaaaaa weeeee olá xD Coração mole? Xi parece manteiga em pleno verão! xD desculpa a demoraaaaa Beijos mana adoro.te mto mto mto :D:D:D:D

Ca'tia Felton Malfoy: LOOL acreditas q até eu mesma m ri quando escrevi aquela parte? xD Mas hj n tava muito pós lado do 'gozar' e n pûs assim nada d especial para rir :P O meu passas-t era para s passas-t d ano! xD Obrigada pela review :) Beijooooooo

Miaka: Ahahaha eu tb gramei bué por o Harry a fazer de cupido x)

Sweet Lie: Muahaha ainda bem que gostas-t xD O que achas-t d ela s dar com a familia assim:S Beijooo

Ana Gabi: Ok.. se não fosse o teu review.. eu n m lembrava d postar o cap! xD Tás a ver a falta q m fazes no msn? assim xateavas-m! Adiciona-m lááááááá. Ahahahahaha parti-m a rir quando me chamas-t de égua xD Juro! Trata de comentares e m adicionares sff s n n posto mais cap nenhum! Beijo

S n postar mais cap.. a culpa é da Ana Gabi sim:P

O cap tá muito depressa :S era pa por eles a aceitarem-na a pouco e pouco.. mas olhem fartei-m e decidi meter assim mesmo

Quero reviews!!!!!!

BEIJÃÃÃOOOO

Fini Felton ;)


	20. Conversa com Mrs Malfoy

20ºCapitulo: Conversa com Mrs. Malfoy

_O pio de uma coruja fez com que todos os ocupantes da mesa virassem a sua atenção para uma estranha coruja que pousou no ombro de Ginny._

_Ginny logo mudou as suas feições de bem disposta e alegre para morta viva e prestes a matar alguém._

_-Sabes de quem é a coruja? - Perguntou Ron erguendo a sua sobrancelha direita._

_Um suspiro estúpido percorreu a mesa e segundos depois Hermione corava violentamente._

_-Esta coruja é da minha mãe... Mrs. Malfoy parece queres falar comigo._

_Já te tinha dito que precisavas de comprar umas senhas e distribuir pelo pessoal mas tu não me quiseste ouvir..._

* * *

Ok.. não era o que tinha previsto para finalizar a grande noite com os Weasley's. 

Sentia os olhares fixos em si e desta vez não era porque fosse convencida por achar algo do tipo… Receber uma carta àquela hora de uma família de Devoradores da Morte era sem dúvida o jackpot na lotaria, seja lá o que isso fosse.

Olhou para as cabeças ruivas e estavam todos atentos ao seu próximo passo. Sentiu a mão de Draco sobre o seu joelho de forma a encorajá-la a abrir o pergaminho.

-Bem, parece que tenho que abrir não é mesmo? – Perguntou em tom alegre tentando desanuviar a tensão ali imposta.

Engoliu em seco e tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho da pata da coruja e abriu rapidamente tentando acabar logo com o assunto.

_Virgínia,_

_Queria-te encontrar aqui na mansão o mais depressa possível, precisamos de conversar urgentemente._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Ginny releu a carta várias vezes.

Só isto?

-Vou á mansão Malfoy agora, o assunto é urgente. – Informou Ginny levantando-se da cadeira perante os olhos esbugalhados de Mrs. Weasley que estava a achar tudo aquilo muito estranho.

-Não será mais uma armadilha? – Perguntou Ron confuso. – Afinal ela é uma Malfoy…

-Querendo ou não eu continuo a ser uma… Malfoy. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo para todos. – Fui criada com eles posso ter sangue de Weasley mas serei para sempre uma Malfoy querendo ou não. Draco achas que…

-Não, ela não te vai fazer nada. – Disse Draco perante a confirmação de Ginny com a cabeça. – Mas eu vou contigo.

Ginny que estava pensativa pareceu acordar naquele momento.

-Vais comigo?

-Vou, e não adianta refilares não te esqueças que sou um Malfoy agora também.

O resto da família parecia não estar a achar graça nenhuma á conversa mas Ginny começou a rir.

-E isso é algum pretexto? _Querido_ eu sou Malfoy á 19 anos tu és só á apenas um dia! – Exclamou animada. – Sem ofensa eu amo ser Weasley agora também. – Concluiu rapidamente e Mrs. Weasley e Mr.Weasley sorriram amavelmente.

-Meu _chuchu_, eu sou Weasley á 19 e olha que isso ultrapassa de longe a teimosia Malfoy isso te garanto! – Exclamou gargalhando perante a cara fechada da ruiva.

-Ora seu…

Mas foi interrompida por Draco que puxou Ginny pelo braço fazendo um breve adeus com a mão e materializando-se com a ruiva em frente á mansão Malfoy.

-Draco! – Exclamou irritada. – Não precisavas de ter vindo já disse!

Os grandes portões pretos encontravam-se á sua frente permitindo ainda assim visualizar o enorme jardim e depois a mansão que agora mais parecia assombrada.

-Eu sei mas eu insisti meu suco de maracujá. – Disse divertido ao ver Ginny revirar os olhos irritada.

-Continuas-me a chamar esses nomes estúpidos transformo-te numa pedra para te dar um pontapé! – Exclamou irritada olhando para os portões.

-Ora ruiva tenho um bom rabiosque para dares um pontapé não me precisas de transformar numa pedra. – Respondeu gargalhando por ter conseguido irritar novamente a ruiva.

-Olha aqui…!

-Desejam alguma coisa?

Uma voz irritante interrompeu Ginny que revirou os olhos novamente. Ginny olhou para o elfo e bufou.

-Sim a minha mãe quer ver-me, digamos que tenho um encontro marcado com ela. – Respondeu o mais educadamente que conseguia naquele momento

-E o Weasley?

Ginny olhou para Draco e de novo para o elfo.

-Ele veio-o pintar a casa… se está comigo é porque vai conversar com a minha mãe também não? – Perguntou num tom um pouco alto como se fosse óbvio fazendo o elfo abrir os portões logo de seguida e desaparecer.

Ginny começou a andar mas sentindo a falta de Draco olhou para trás. Draco olhava abismado para a mansão sem piscar os olhos.

-Ora Draco vais ter muito tempo para apreciar a casa… anda daí! – Exclamou puxando-o pelo cotovelo enquanto este ria e a seguia. Passaram pelo jardim sem dizer uma palavra, Draco olhava para tudo tentando guardar cada detalhe e Ginny decidiu não interromper.

Afinal era ele o herdeiro de tudo aquilo, estava prestes a entrar pela primeira vez num território que sempre foi dele e ele nunca soube.

-A ultima vez que aqui estive não reparei como isto era enorme sabes. – Disse parecendo ter lido os pensamentos de Ginny fazendo-a parar mesmo em frente da porta da mansão.

-Já aqui estiveste?

Draco abriu a boca para responder mas foi interrompido pela porta que se acabava de abrir por outro elfo doméstico.

-Mrs. Malfoy espera-vos na sala. – Disse fazendo uma vénia exagerada fazendo tocar o seu enorme nariz no chão.

-Muito obrigada. – Respondeu Ginny e sem perder tempo nem para esperar por Draco, avançou pelo corredor a fora entrando na primeira porta á sua esquerda, o único lugar onde era visível luz.

Draco quase que correu para a acompanhar.

Ginny entrou e logo encontrou a Mrs. Malfoy virada de frente para a lareira e de costas para ela.

Os seus longos cabelos loiros batiam um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos que contrastavam com o azul quase preto que usava.

Ginny abriu a boca para começar a falar mas Mrs. Malfoy foi mais rápida.

-Sim Virgínia eu sei que já tens o teu discurso treinado mas ouve uma coisa primeiro. – Disse ainda de costas voltadas mas virando-se de frente para Ginny segundos depois a tempo de ver Ginny erguer a sua sobrancelha direita em sinal de confusão. – Sei que me odeias e não te culpo por isso, eu própria me odeio também. Mas espero que compreendas…

-Que o quê? Ai espera.. _Tudo o que te fiz foi porque te amava_ é isto não é? – Perguntou irónica gargalhando.

Draco arrepiou-se com as gargalhadas da ruiva. Nunca pensou ouvir uma gargalhada tão fria sair dela.

Narcissa olhou para o chão como se disse-se a si própria que já sabia que a ruiva ia dizer tudo aquilo.

Ginny parou de gargalhar e olhou Mrs. Malfoy nos olhos. Narcissa nem pareceu se assustar com o olhar frio que amainava ódio. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar pronta para ouvir a ruiva falar.

-Olha aqui! – Exclamou apontando-lhe o indicador. – Se amar uma pessoa é deixar que esta seja maltratada então o termo amar para ti é muito diferente do meu! – Exclamou quase que cuspindo as palavras que dizia.

-Virgínia.. se tu me deixasses explicar…

-Mas não á explicação possível para o que tu me fizeste! Eras a única pessoa em quem eu confiava nesta casa, que eu respeitava! Pensava que o pai não te tinha permitido chegar ao pé de mim em todas aquelas noites que ele me arranjava serviço.. Mas não. – Concluiu deixando de lhe apontar o dedo para olhá-la de cima abaixo. – Descobri naquele dia em que ele me espancou cá em casa que tu simplesmente te estavas a fuder para mim ou para o que me faziam.

Narcissa suspirou cansada e abanou a cabeça.

-És teimosa como tudo. – Disse segundos depois fazendo Ginny ficar visivelmente confusa perante a resposta de tudo aquilo que tinha atirado contra ela. – Eu não te deixei ser espancada em vão!

-Ai não? Ah sim, aquelas marcas ficavam a matar nas minhas costas….

Draco permanecia á entrada da porta observando o ritmo a que ia a conversa, decidindo a não interromper nada.

Naquele momento Ginny era capaz de saltar para cima dele e apertar-lhe o pescoço.

-Olha aqui! Eu fiz aquilo para te proteger! Tinhas que deixar de amar tudo o que esta casa tem! – Exclamou nervosa e irritada. – Foi a única maneira que eu achei para isso, tinhas que me odiar.

-Tinha que te odiar porquê? Por amor da santa, sempre pensei que fosses parva mas nunca pensei que fosses assim tanto.. – Disse Ginny apontando para Narcissa.

Aí Narcissa perdeu toda a paciência que mantivera até ali.

-Olha aqui, porque é que pensas que o teu pai te conseguia trazer até esta casa independentemente de onde estivesses? – Perguntou irritada com um tom um pouco mais alto do que o tinha usado em toda a conversa até ali. – Pensas que isso era porquê diz-me?! – Perguntou novamente esperando que Ginny lhe respondesse.

Ginny pensou por uns segundos mas logo de seguida pôs um sorriso irónico no rosto.

-Porque o meu queridinho pai me enfeitiçou com não sei o quê. – Respondeu. – O que é que isso tem a ver com eu ter que te odiar?

-Ele só te conseguia trazer até aqui porque me amavas a mim! – Exclamou irritada. – Não te lembras de nada não? Por amor a Merlin Virgínia não sejas casmurra, apesar de eu sempre ter desconfiado que não eras minha filha amava-te como tal, tinha impedido o teu riquinho pai de te espancar naquele dia!

Ginny que tinha a boca aberta para mandar mais uma resposta fechou-a derrepente.

_-Onde quer que tu estejas a que horas forem e no estado que tu estiveres o teu pai pode-te materializar em frente á nossa casa. – Disse Narcissa. – É como um botão de transporte. – Explicou Narcissa vendo Ginny confusa novamente._

_-E isso funciona sempre que ele quiser? E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto Narcissa pegava no livro e o punha no lugar._

_-Não, isso não funciona sempre. – Respondeu Narcissa cada vez mais impaciente._

_-Mãe, só mais uma pergunta e eu calo-me. – Refilou Ginny. – Quando é que essa cena que tu estás para aí a falar e que o pai me fez ontem com a varinha deixa de funcionar? – Perguntou Ginny sendo puxada pelo braço esquerdo saindo involuntariamente do escritório do pai._

_-Quando não houver nesta casa nada que tu ames, agora vamos daqui embora antes que o teu pai chegue! – Exclamou fechando a porta atrás de si._

Ok.. não estava á espera daquilo

Ginny olhou horrorizada para Narcissa que sorriu vendo que ela se tinha lembrado do que lhe tinha dito á uns anos atrás.

-Lembraste-te não foi? Virgínia eu…

-Isso não explica teres deixado que eles me tocassem. – Disse enojada cuspindo as palavras novamente.

Narcissa pela primeira vez naquela noite engoliu em seco e olhou para Ginny com ar de culpa.

-Lucius trancava-me no quarto e nunca me disse o que faziam contigo. – Respondeu com a voz fraca olhando para o chão. – Soube até pouco tempo atrás o que faziam contigo.

-E os meus gritos? Sim mãe tu não sabias, mas eram de divertimento! – Exclamou irónica. – Não tens desculpa pelo que fizeste, pelo que me deixas-te passar ao longo destes 19 anos!

-Ele enfeitiçava-me, deixava-me num estado que mais parecia que tinha andado a beber duas semanas seguidas. – Respondeu levantando a cabeça para olhar Ginny nos olhos. – Depois trancava-me no quarto. Eu não me lembrava de nada.

Ginny olhou para Narcissa em busca de um traço no rosto dela que dissesse que tudo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer era mentira.

Mas não conseguiu achar nenhum.

Uma lágrima solitária nasceu no olho de Ginny descendo pela sua bochecha.

Nunca pensara em vir a sentir aquilo.. mas estava com pena de Narcissa.

-Oh mãe.. – Murmurou a ruiva aproximando-se de Narcissa e abraçando-a.

Draco observava a cena espantado.

Lucius.. tinha sido capaz do quê mesmo?

A vontade de ir a Azkaban e acabar com a raça daquela cabeça de vassoura era cada vez maior.

Ginny pareceu acordar e se lembrar que Draco se encontrava ali com ela e voltou-se para trás limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-Desculpa, eu não cria que ouvisses isto eu…

-Não faz mal ruiva. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Logo Draco sentiu mais um par de olhos parar mesmo em cima dele. Narcissa olhava para ele sorrindo.

-Draco, tu já sabes que és meu…

-Filho sim eu sei. – Respondeu rapidamente. – Sou um Malfoy, agora a Ginny não se pode gabar sozinha.

Tinha dito aquilo só para fazer Narcissa sorrir novamente, na verdade não sentia prazer nenhum pertencer aquela família. Mas estava disposto a não culpar Narcissa pelos erros do seu marido.

-Podia só te dar um.. pequeno abraço? – Perguntou Narcissa enquanto Ginny abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Vamos _Draquinho_.. ela não morde. – Brincou Ginny divertida, bastante mais calma.

Draco deu uns passos em frente e abraçou Narcissa que era quase da sua altura. Draco sentiu um aperto no peito quando sentiu Narcissa a corresponder e apertá-lo como se tivesse medo que ele não fosse real.

_Afinal não é só a tua nova mão que gosta de partir ossos. A tua antiga também tem esse pequeno vicio. _

_É.. parece que sim._

-Vai agora Virgínia, não vos quero prender mais. – Disse Narcissa limpando as lágrimas também rapidamente. – Aproveita o resto da noite e volta sempre que quiseres.

-Mas o que vais fazer a partir de agora mãe? – Perguntou Ginny confusa agora ao lado de Draco.

-Vou ficar aqui, arranjar as coisas… dar uma cor a isto não é? Mais parece uma casa de mortos vivos. – Disse sorrindo fazendo Ginny gargalhar.

-Não mãe que ideia! Aonde foste buscar isso? Enganaram-te. – Disse pondo a língua de fora fazendo Narcissa gargalhar.

Ginny olhou para a mulher á sua frente lembrando-se que nunca a tinha ouvido gargalhar antes. A sua gargalhada era muito semelhante á de Draco e este pareceu reparar nisso pois engoliu em seco.

_Afinal não sou só eu que não aceitei bem a ideia._

_Pois.. mas pelo menos o Draco não desatou a correr atrás da tua.. ou vossa mãe a ameaça-la de morte!_

_Eles saltaram-me para cima!_

_Vamos a ver quando o Draco te saltar para cima se lhe apontas a varinha e o ameaças de morte. Ele é que te vai apontar uma varinha.. _

_Ora sua mente perversa!_

_Eu sou a tua mente honey!_

_Er..._

-Vamos?

A voz de Draco despertou-a. Ginny confirmou com a cabeça e deixou uma orgulhosa Narcissa para trás. Passaram pelo enorme jardim e saíram pelo portão que se fechou automaticamente ao sair.

-Para onde? – Perguntou Draco agora de mãos dadas com Ginny balançando ambos os braços.

-Hm.. deixa ver. – Disse a ruiva fingindo pensar enquanto se virava e o abraçava pelo pescoço.

Draco abraçou-a pela cintura rindo.

-Acho que a minha casa está vazia agora… - Disse em tom casual como se não tivesse muita importância o que tinha acabado de dizer fazendo Draco erguer a sobrancelha perante a ousadia da ruiva.

-Ai sim? – Perguntou fazendo-se de inocente irritando a ruiva.

-Ora Draco Malfoy será que vou ter que fazer um desenho? – Perguntou irritada pondo ambas as mãos na cintura fazendo Draco gargalhar.

-Não amor.. deixa que faço o desenho por ti. – Sussurrou Draco ao seu ouvido fazendo a ruiva se arrepiar levemente.

-É? Então deixo-te aqui com os teus novos companheiros. – Disse fazendo um pequeno movimento com a varinha, fazendo aparecer um pergaminho em branco, um tinteiro e uma pena. – E vou para a minha casa.

Draco gargalhou agarrando-a com mais força encostando a sua testa á de Ginny.

-Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer?

Ginny olhou para Draco perdendo-se nos olhos agora azuis deste.

Olhou depois para os lábios de Draco e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Por puro instinto acabou com os poucos milímetros de distancia entre os dois e abraçou-o novamente pelo pescoço.

Logo aquela sensação de ser a pessoa mais feliz em todo o universo apoderou-se dela enquanto Draco a apertava mais e mais contra si.

A língua de Draco pediu passagem e Ginny cedeu sem pensar duas vezes.

Começou a rir quando Draco mordeu levemente a sua língua.

-Draco! – Exclamou por entre beijos.

-Isso é um sim ou um não? – Perguntou sério.

-Sabes é um não.. mas decidi brincar um bocado com a tua cara. Então decidi beijar-te e…

Mas não continuou pois os dois materializaram-se na velha mansão onde Ginny estava hospedada.

* * *

_Continua...?_

* * *

Ahahahahahaha digam lá, se não é um milagre? 

Vá digam lá! xD

Não demorei muito.. mas não devia ter postar

Não recebi reviews quase nenhumas!

E estou a sentir falta de uma certa morta viva por aqui :P

**Ly W.:** Ehehehe pois esqueci (a) O cap está maior espero que tenhas gostado.. apesar de não ser enormeeeeee está um pouco maior que o anterior :P Exclarecida para o q a Mrs. Malfoy queria? Era só exclarecer as coisas entre as ruivas.. epáh sei q tou a fazer isto tudo muito rápido mas acho que já demorei mto tempo a acabar esta fic x) Espero mesmo que tenhas gostado Beijooooooo

**Taty Black:** Muahahaha manaaaa aqui tá outroooo e não demorei muito tempo ãh ãh espero que tenhas gostado deste também mana :D Beijooo Adoro.teee

**miaka:** Pois é.. Narcissa tinha que exclarecer as coisas com a Ginny :S gostas-t do encontro? Ehhh.. não foi grande coisa.. mas enfim :P Beijo e obrigada pela review

Pois é.. agora acabou-se a inspiração pó próximo cap

Só três reviews? Puxa a vida.. demorei pouco quero maisss já fui castigada o suficiente não acham?

Estou a pensar em escrever outra fic.. totalmente diferente desta mas D/G na mesma.. o que acham?:P

Beijoooooooo

Fini Felton ;)


	21. Vidas Trocadas Final

**21 Capitulo: Vidas trocadas Final**

Uma brisa suave tocou-lhe na face, fazendo uma ruiva despertar de seu sono. Lentamente abriu os olhos e, ao sentir-se sozinha naquela enorme cama, ela olhou em volta. Erguendo a sobrancelha direita, viu que realmente esta sozinha naquela divisão.

Ao esfregar os olhos, Ginny soltou um leve bocejo, procurando o lençol de linho branco, que se encontrava envoltos das suas pernas e elevou-o até seu corpo nu, envolvendo-o completamente. Logo de seguida levantou-se num pulo, e arrepiou-se ao sentir o chão frio sob seus pés.

Quando saiu do quarto, uma longa escadaria a esperava e, descendo em bicos de pés para não fazer barulho algum, foi directa á cozinha. Lá, esboçou um enorme sorriso, mas logo se desfez para uma expressão séria, limpando levemente a sua garganta. Um par de olhos recaiu sobre a sua presença, fazendo-a ficar mais satisfeita.

-Espero que estejas contente. – Proferiu seca, enquanto se sentava passivamente na bancada da cozinha, cruzando sensualmente a perna debaixo do seu lençol de linho.

-Contente?

Ginny esticou um pouco o pescoço para o lado, a modos de observar o dono do delicioso cheirinho a comida que pairava insistentemente no ar, mas um dorso bem musculado se postou à sua frente, não permitindo que Ginny visse o que se encontrava no fogão. Indignada, ela cruzou os braços, contrariada.

-Contente, sim claro. – Retrucou bufando. – Achas bem eu acordar sozinha naquela cama enorme? – Perguntou num movimento de mãos, como algo óbvio.

Saltando impaciente da bancada, Ginny cravou fixamente seus belos olhos verdes sobre as costas da pessoa à sua frente.

-Pensei que ainda estivesses cansada da noite anterior. – E num tom sedutor acrescentou: - Queria apenas que descansasses. – completou com um girar de olhos, divertido, fitando marotamente a ruiva. – Afinal, depois desta noite, julguei até que só irias acordar á hora do jantar.

Estupefacta, Ginny abriu ligeiramente a boca, mas acabou por dar um leve tapa no ombro do marido. Por muitos anos que passassem, Ginny nunca seria capaz de aceitar, muito menos se habituar àquele tipo de comentários. E num falso amuo, ripostou:

-Ora seu loiro de meia tigela, não fui eu que cai logo na cama, num sono ferrado. – Rebateu, virando costas, ao cruzar mais uma vez os braços.

Nesse instante, sentiu a mão dele envolver sua cintura, o que a fez esboçar um sorriso discretamente manhoso, e num puxão, a ruiva embateu contra o peito do loiro, sentindo a hálito quente do marido sobre o pescoço.

-Pois não, mas também não fui eu que quase gritava: "_óh dá-me mais forte! Ai, aí mesmo! Ai meu Merlin, eu vou morrer!"–_ Provocou sério, virando a ruiva para a encarar.

Ginny escancarou literalmente a boca, fitando o olhar depravado que o loiro lhe lançava.

-Mas eu não disse isso! – Murmurou ao concluir que não tinha dito tal desvario.

-Claro não, mas bem que ficava sexy… – findou ao erguer ambas as sobrancelhas, o que fez Ginny dar um tapa ainda maior no ombro do loiro.

-Draco, não tenhas esse tipo de conversa aqui, as crianças ainda podem ouvir! – Exclamou a ruiva num sussurro, olhando para ambos os lados, como se procurasse algo, o que fez o loiro cair na gargalhada.

- Virgínia, eles já são crescidinhos o suficiente para saberem como nasceram, ou ainda estás à espera que eles ainda acreditem na história da cegonha que lhes contaste? – Ao sentir o cheiro mais intenso do seu petisco, Draco virou-se para o fogão, a modos de mexer o comer num simples movimento de varinha.

-Se queres saber, eu até acho uma boa história. – Contestou, distraída nos seus pensamentos, mas logo fechou o rosto. - Mas querias que lhes contasse o quê? – Indagou ao tentar espreitar mais uma vez para o fogão mas não obteve grandes resultados, pois Draco colocou-se novamente à sua frente,

-A verdade! – Conclui com um sorriso peculiar, enquanto a ruiva bufava de frustração. – Sabes, eles não têm propriamente 5 anos, está na hora de lhes ensinamos umas coisas, se é que me entendes.

Irritada com o suposto conselho de Draco, Ginny fez uma careta zangada para ele, fazendo-o gargalhar mais uma vez, num modo de amenizar o ambiente. Aproximando-se sorrateiramente do loiro, ela deslizou dissimuladamente o dedo no peito bem formado dele, idealizando:

-Está bom! Posso sempre adoptar a lei da prática, a que mais adoro. – Ironizou ao chegar os lábios bem próximos do ouvido, soprando: - Quando a próxima que uma criança me perguntar como se fazem os bebés, eu apenas respondo: " Filho, estás a ver o que tens ai de baixo? Prontos, isso é um factor relevante para enfiares na…"

Arregalando os olhos com o temor da mulher acabar a frase, ele agarrou-lhe a nuca para a encarar, e com os lábios a milímetros de distância da ruiva, proferiu:

-Ginny! – Apesar da rudeza com que seu nome tinha sido pronunciado, a ruiva sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, analisando a expressão séria dele passar para uma pensativa. – Sabes, acho que não será assim tão má ideia. – Concluiu rindo abertamente.

-Ora seu! – Ela ergueu a mão para novamente lhe dar um leve tapa, mas Draco conseguiu evitar.

-Bom dia! – uma terceira voz fez-se notar naquela cozinha.

Uma cabeça ruiva apareceu no umbral da porta, avançando a passadas rápidas para alcançar o banco que se encontrava do lado de fora da bancada e, sem grandes cerimónias, sentou-se.

-É, só se for para ti..

Uma cabeça loira avançava também, mas do lado oposto, sentando-se no outro lado do banco, do lado de fora da banca.

Ginny e Draco encararam-se por segundos, com um ténue sorriso cordial bailar em seus lábios, ao perceber o contraste de seus dois filhos, logo pela manhã. Largando o loiro para o deixar acabar o almoço, Ginny decidiu colocar-se ao lado de Amy, que bufava controladamente, com o olhar fulminante para seu irmão.

-E então loirinha, acordas-te com os pés de fora?

-Mãe, por favor, hoje não! – Pediu Amy ao bater com a ponta das unhas sobre o tampo da bancada, parando logo de seguida para aguçar o seu ódio pelo seu irmão, que ria descontroladamente ás gargalhadas.

-O que foi, ó sua peste? – Perguntou, virando-se lentamente para Ryan que, com os olhos cintilantes, virou-se para encarar a irmã.

-Parece que vou ter de avisar a vizinhança para pegarem no essencial e se materializarem o mais rápido possível. – Divagou o ruivo, levantando-se do banco, enquanto a irmã expressava um olhar confuso.

-Porquê? – Alvoraçada, a loira levantou-se para olhar para os lados, o que proporcionou um discreto sorriso do pai.

-Sabes, parece que um furacão baixou para estes lados, e como sou muito solidário, vou avisar as pessoas antes que ele piore, e ainda haja mortes desnecessárias. – Provocou o ruivo, correndo pelo corredor fora,

Confusa com as palavras provocantes do irmão, Amy piscou várias vezes os olhos, tentando perceber o que o irmão acabara de dizer. Quando se fez luz em sua mente baralhada, ela semicerrou os olhos, estalando dedos.

-Ora seu! – Exclamou irritada, começando a correr atrás do irmão. – Quem morre daqui a nada és tu com um furacão entalado aonde menos esperas.

-Eu tinha vergonha na cara por ser gozada pelo próprio irmão, ainda para mais, sendo tu a mais velha. – Berrou o ruivo do hall.

-Vais dizer isso daqui a um mês quando eu puder te mandar um feitiço pelas ventas e tu não puderes fazer nada!

O casal deixou de ouvir os seus filhos, quando eles saíram disparados em direcção à rua, ficando novamente a sós. Apavorados, Ginny e Draco trocaram um breve olhar, para logo depois caírem na gargalhada mútua.

-Sinceramente, a quem é que esses dois saíram? – Perguntou Draco beijando marotamente o pequeno ombro da ruiva, que estremeceu com o toque.

-Não sei, acho que a nós não é, de certeza. – Retrucou a ruiva com um vasto sorriso, piscando o olho para o marido.

Pegando a mão do marido, olhou para a aliança de ouro branco, substituindo seu vasto sorriso por uma expressão curiosa e divertida. Com o dedo, Draco elevou o rosto da ruiva, encostando de seguida, a sua testa á dela.

-Arrependeste-te de alguma coisa? – Fitou-a séria, como se lhe pedisse sinceridade.

A ruiva paralisou com a pergunta do marido, assustando-se ainda mais quando viu as suas íris azuis marinhas, serem substituídas por um intenso e negro azul. Com a voz trémula, temendo a resposta, ela ousou perguntar:

-Do quê? De ter tido oportunidade de ter uma vida diferente da que tive até agora? – Com um suspiro franco, a ruiva abraçou o pescoço do loiro, que lhe retribuiu o abraço.

-De toda a tua vida. – Ele sentiu o perfume da ruiva invadir-lhe as narinas.

A ruiva afastou-se um pouco, apercebendo-se do rosto sisudo do marido ainda lhe enfeitar o rosto. Não percebia o porquê daquelas perguntas agora, nem entendia aonde ele queria chegar com aquele assunto. Ao vê-lo desviar o seus olhar fixo do dela, Ginny pegou no queixo do loiro, virando-o para a encarar.

-Se esta minha vida me levou até aqui, aonde estou agora, acredita que viveria tudo outra vez, só para poder estar contigo, aqui! - Retrucou firmemente, mergulhando seu olhar nos olhos azuis do loiro.

O loiro abriu um recatado sorriso, não desmanchando sua expressão vincada pela seriedade do assunto.

-Se pudesses mudar a tua vida. – tentou noutra tentativa frustrada. – Evitar que nos tivéssemos trocado…

Fechando os olhos, levemente irritada pela intensidade do assunto, ela bufou ao tentar disfarçar sua irritação.

-Draco, acabei de te dizer que não mudaria nenhum parágrafo da minha vida. Era capaz de viver tudo de novo só para poder acabar contigo, assim, como estamos agora – Rebateu séria. – Apesar das dificuldades que passei, acredita que ter a minha vida trocada, foi a melhor cosa que me aconteceu. – Sussurrou, num tom de quem está a disfarçar algo importante.

-Vidas trocadas. – Murmurou o loiro com um sorrio ténue nos lábios

-Sim Draco, tivemos as vidas trocadas! – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto do marido. – Mas o destino correu bem para o mesmo lado. Estamos juntos, é o que interessa – Finalizou a ruiva, beijando o loiro enquanto o apertava cada vez mais contra si.

-Para sempre! – Murmurou o loiro por entre os lábios da ruiva.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

É.. eu tou morta vcs já me mataram :P

Nem quero fazer as contas d quanto tmp demorei a postar mas éq a minha vida mudou.. convivencias, modo d pensar.. a história que no inicio eu imaginei foi-se perdendo :S

Mil desculpas x)

Espero que tenham gostado do ultimo capitulo :)

Capitulo betado (e muito bem devo d dizer.. obrigada mais uma vez) pela Taty Black :D Mana só t adoro ficou perfeito .

**Taty Black : **ó mana foi logo no dia a seguir ó :O xD Não fiz pormenores nenhuns :S sbes meq eu sou xD Obrigada pela paciencia :P secalhar se não fosses tu este cap n tinha sido postado nunca xD Doroty muito mana :)

**Nin Costa: **Mil desculpas mesmo :S quase um ano depois.. o cap chegou :P ainda bem q tavas a gostar, nem sei s vais ler este cap ainda :S sorry mesmo x beijinho e muito obrigada :D

**miaka:** Quanto tmp :O xD sorry x o q achas.t do final ? bjinho:)

**Neliane Malfoy:** Ainda bem q gostas.te do cap 20 , o q achas.te deste? :D beijinho

**Ca'tia Felton Malfoy: **Há quanto tmp :O desd q tu acabas.te a tua fic praí :S o q achas.te dest cap? isto supondo q o vais ler xD beijinho :D

**Lauh Malfoy:** De ti então não tnho noticias tuas á bués mesmo :S meq vais pá ? xD acabou.. e bem acabada nem sei meq saiu isto xD beijinho

**Ireth Hollow:** Não continuei nada depressa.. mas aqui tá ela :) beijinho :D

**Aki Grint: **Mana sbes bem q a minah Ginny é smp inspirada em ti pelo menos nos momentos q ela pensa perversamente . ou será em mim ? oO errrr... ruiva metadeeee! qué q achas.t? :D Amo.te nha irmã :D

**Sweet Lie:** Há quanto tmp :O lolol suco d maracujá nem sei aonde fui a esse nome xD tudo bem ctg ? :D o q achas.t do cap ? beijinho :D

**Vanessa:** Muito obrigada pela review :D ainda bem q tás a gostar S ainda leres este cap.. xD beijinho :D

**Veronica D. M.:** Eu continuei a fic.. foi mas é muito depois :S mil desculpas mesmo X Não aconteceu quase anda chegas.t mesmo na fase final desculpa :S o q achas.te do final? algumacosia q tavas á espera ? xD Beijinho :D

É.. acabou nem acredito :S Tenho paqui umas escritas mas nem sei s vou postar X eu não gosto quando demoram para postar e eu demorei quase um ano :S desculpem mesmo a sério :S

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews que eu amei de coração

Até a uma próxima :)

Beijo

Fini Felton ;)


End file.
